<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come marry me for evermore by laminy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547844">come marry me for evermore</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy'>laminy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American (US) Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Epic Friendship, Family Fluff, Graduation, Grief/Mourning, Honeymoon, Light Angst, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Stag Nights &amp; Bachelor Parties, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>126,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/pseuds/laminy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The time has almost come for Rami and Joe to say 'I do.' But before they walk down the aisle, there's still a lot for them to do. Stag dos, graduation, rehearsal dinners, and family reunions — the Malek-Mazzellos are a very busy couple. Luckily they have their best men and best mates to support them through the entire thing.</p><p>(takes place in October 2041)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>and the night followed day, and the story tellers say [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>tags and rating will be updated as needed.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After they move to Aber, Ben and Gwil really try their best to settle in and actually make it their home, instead of just a place they’re staying for a year. Neither of them know how long they’ll actually be living there for, whether it’s just the year or if it’s longer, but despite his initial reservations about moving to Wales, Ben finds that he actually does like it in Aber. As much as he hates mornings, he tries not to waste them in bed, except on weekends. Gwil’s a fairly early riser, so even on days when Ben doesn’t have to be on campus until later in the morning or the early afternoon, Ben gets up with him, so that they can eat breakfast together, and sometimes run quick errands with each other before Ben gets his things together and walks up to campus. Some days Gwil walks with him, some days he doesn’t; some days he’ll be there to pick Ben up at the end of the day, sometimes they don’t see each other until Ben walks back in the door.</p><p>Ben was nervous, of course, getting up every day and walking into a new building, with new people. He knew that the other three were excited for him, and he tried to let that excitement catch on to him, but it still took a few days at least. Now, he thinks, it’s mostly okay— it’s not like his course has that many people in it, so at least he can get used to seeing the same people day in and day out. And he knows that he has no real reason to be so worried about meeting new people, considering the last new people he met were Gwil and Rami, and he made out alright with them.</p><p>And despite Gwil’s initial reservations about getting back out in the world, his nervousness about signing up for a course, so far it’s actually going pretty well. He’s only been three times; four hours on Thursdays, when Ben walks to campus earlier than he needs to so that he can walk with Gwil, and Gwil hangs around a bit longer afterwards so that they can walk back together, but he finds himself really enjoying it. The painting is actually probably his least favourite part (though he does love it), which is a bit odd considering that it’s a painting course, but he just likes being around plants and flowers again. It’s a comfort; a lot has changed in the last hundred years, but a daisy is still a daisy, and Gwil doesn’t need it explained to him.</p><p>He’s fairly certain the instructor knows who he is, as well as a couple other people in the course. It’s right in the middle of the day on a Thursday, so the small number of people includes some uni students who are just looking to fill their schedule, but it mostly includes older retired members of the community— and Gwil finds that the older people seem to recognize him more than younger ones. His face reminds them of a black-and-white photo in a textbook, and he can see when their eyes catch on him for a bit longer than usual. They’re all polite enough not to mention it to him, but Gwil thinks sometimes, as he’s carefully labeling a petal, that he wouldn’t mind it really, if someone asked. He thinks he could talk about it.</p><p>Gwil <i>knows</i> Brian knows, he’s made that perfectly clear, but he still hasn’t actually asked Gwil about it. He’s not sure if he’s waiting for the perfect time or if he just doesn’t care to say anything, which either way is fine with Gwil. But still, he’s not sure. Something about moving to Aber and sort of…starting a new life with Ben, or a kind of new life, since they still talk to Rami and Joe every day and have seen them every weekend since they moved. But Gwil doesn’t feel as uncomfortable with the idea anymore. That people know. That people might want to ask him. </p><p>It makes Gwil wonder what type of life he could have in a year, once Ben is done uni. Gwil doesn’t really want to start thinking about a job now, as he has no idea if they’ll be in Aber or London or anywhere else for that matter, but even just three weeks of his painting course and listening to Ben talk about all the things he’s learning at uni makes him miss his work more than anything else in the last two-and-a-half years. Gwil thought he was happily retired— an odd place to be in, considering he’s not even forty yet, but listening to Rami during his degree, watching Joe get up and go to work, none of it made him think that maybe he could get back to work. Something in Wales has seriously changed him.</p><p>Maybe it’s just that living with Ben (and the girls, gosh yes of course, the girls, Gwil’s new favourite people who aren’t even people) has reminded Gwil of a normal life. Of what his own life used to be like. Not that Ben reminds Gwil of Roger, he doesn’t, and Gwil would certainly never say that, but living with Ben and the girls and making a home with them, it now feels so strange that he doesn’t work. Gwil thinks it seemed less so when he and Ben weren’t living together, and when Ben had every day free too, but now that Ben’s on campus, when Gwil’s just alone in the flat, it doesn’t seem like it’s enough anymore. Gwil almost doesn’t feel like <i>he’s</i> enough anymore.</p><p>Which he knows isn’t true, nothing about him has changed, but looking to the future, knowing that Ben could be working for another, god, thirty years, Gwil thinks, and Rami will be going back to work after the baby is born, Gwil can’t really imagine going on without doing <i>something</i>. He’s looked at volunteer positions in the city; there are a few at the National Library that he thinks interest him. He’s not sure that he’s qualified, but he also doesn’t think it would hurt to ask, which he plans on doing once he and Ben are back from the wedding. He’d like to get out of the flat at least a couple more days a week; not <i>all</i> the time, the kittens are still too young for that, and he’s also never worked a regular 9-5 job, so starting one now would be a shock to the system, but he thinks he would like it. Then by the time Ben graduates, and their future plans are a bit more settled, he’ll be comfortable with the idea of getting up and going to work every day.</p><p>As for what Gwil thinks that work might end up being, he’s still not sure. He does miss the idea of being a professor, but he’s not sure that his qualifications would hold up after so long, or if teaching’s changed and he’s just not good at it anymore. He has turned out to be a better painter than he thought, but he doesn’t think that’s any way to make a living, more like a fun hobby. Not that Gwil really needs to make a living anymore; he has more than enough money to live off now, anything else he does would just be extra, and that’s even before whatever salary Ben will make as an archivist. It’s a very privileged position to be in, for all of them; Rami doesn’t need to work either. All four of them are just free to do whatever they want, wherever they want, really. In a way, that almost makes it harder, Gwil thinks. He has the freedom to be whatever he wants to be, do whatever he wants to do; it’s almost too many options to think about.</p><p>Which is why, of course, he spends most of his free time thinking about it.</p><p>“Look at this one,” Gwil says softly, holding Peaseblossom up to the computer screen. “Look at this. An interest in Welsh history and culture, that sounds like me, doesn’t it? Does it sound like you? You’re Welsh too, you know. Blossom is…uh. I don’t remember. Mustard is Mwstard, easy enough. What’s Blossom?” Gwil sets Peaseblossom down so he can go to Google Translate. “Blodeuo,” he says. “That’s you, Blodeuo.”</p><p>She squeaks out a tiny meow and Gwil smiles, looking around. “Where’s your sister?” he asks. He makes a quiet noise, leaning forward a bit to look for her. Mustardseed is the more adventurous of the two; Peaseblossom prefers to stay by Gwil during the day, whereas Mustard is off god knows where, running around upstairs. He’s not that worried, and settles back. “What do you think I should do, Blossom? What should I be?”</p><p>Peaseblossom meows again and Gwil smiles. “Okay, I’ll just stay here with you for now.” </p><p>Ben comes home from uni a bit later than he usually does on Fridays, trying to get as much work in as he can before they leave the next day. When Gwil hears the key in the lock, he sits up. “Oh, is Daddy home?” he asks, petting her softly. “Hello!” he calls.</p><p>“Hi,” Ben says, walking into the flat, immediately reaching down to untie his trainers. “How are you?”</p><p>“We are just fine, thank you,” Gwil says. “I’m not sure where Mussy is.”</p><p>Ben shrugs, setting his book bag down on the dining table. “Oh, shredding the toilet paper to bits again, I imagine,” he says.</p><p>“Well, that’s alright then.” Gwil sets the cat down and stands up, walking over to Ben, pulling him in for a hug and a kiss. “Did you get everything done that you need to?” he asks.</p><p>Ben clicks his tongue, thinking. “Not sure,” he says. “I might do another hour of work or so here, I just really didn’t want to be in the library anymore. I couldn’t focus.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Ben says, “nothing like that. Just…” He shrugs. “Lots of things to think about! Still to plan for. Prepare. Hard to think about…” He waves his hand. “Post-medieval diplomatic, when my best mates are getting married in a week!”</p><p>“Right,” Gwil says, nodding. “Because…post-medieval whatever you just said is always such an interesting topic.”</p><p>“Oi,” Ben says, pointing his finger at Gwil, smiling. “Don’t insult my work.”</p><p>“I would <i>never</i>,” Gwil says softly, starting to sway gently with Ben in his arms.</p><p>“What did you get up to today?” Ben asks, closing his eyes, resting against Gwil.</p><p>“I was looking at volunteer positions,” Gwil says. “At the library.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s lovely,” Ben says. “Any catch your eye?”</p><p>Gwil nods. “A couple, I think,” he says. </p><p>Ben pulls back, smiling, and leans up to give Gwil a quick kiss. “I think you’ll be a brilliant volunteer,” he says. “Keeping in-line with your brilliant painting skills. How are you good at <i>everything</i> you do?”</p><p>Gwil snorts at that. “I— well, I think you’ll find that I have a fair number of emotional issues—”</p><p>“Oh, that?” Ben asks. “I think you’ve improved quite a bit.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “I’m glad you agree, but I think we both know that I’m not good at <i>everything</i>.”</p><p>“Just most things?” Ben asks.</p><p>Gwil nods. “Yes, exactly.”</p><p>Ben grins. “Well, lucky me,” he says. “What did we want to do for supper?”</p><p>Gwil shrugs. “We’ve got some pasta in the fridge, I can make whip that up while you keep working,” he says.</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says softly, smiling. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Gwil says. “So what are you working on?”</p><p>“I told you,” Ben says, unzipping his book bag, taking out his laptop. “Post-medieval diplomatic.”</p><p>“Right,” Gwil says, pursing his lips as he reaches into the refrigerator, taking out the package of pasta. “That.”</p><p>Ben sits down at the dining table, looking over at Gwil. “Sorry my life is so boring now,” he says.</p><p>“We’re not boring,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “I really like our life now.”</p><p>Ben rests his chin on his hand, watching Gwil fill a pot with water at the sink. “Yeah?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Gwil says, glancing over his shoulder at Ben.</p><p>“Okay, good,” Ben says. “Me too.”</p><p>Gwil smiles at Ben. “I can’t wait to show off all our photos of the girls at the wedding,” he says, and Ben laughs softly. </p><p>“People might not be as interested in that as you think they are,” Ben says.</p><p>Gwil scoffs. “Of course they will be! Lovely little things, who wouldn’t like them?”</p><p>“You’re right,” Ben says, “of course. Make sure you put together all the good ones then. Make an album.”</p><p>“Already working on it,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs again, watching Gwil for a moment longer before he looks down at his computer.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Gwil smiles at Ben from the bed, watching him get changed into his joggers and a light t-shirt.<p>“What?” Ben asks, looking over at him, tugging the shirt on over his head, mussing up his hair. </p><p>“Nothing,” Gwil says. “Just…thinking.”</p><p>Ben smiles and rolls his eyes a bit. “About what you want to do to me?” he asks.</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, and Ben loses his smile.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Gwil laughs loudly. “Oh, I’m sorry, love, come here.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so,” Ben says, shaking his head. “I think I’ll take my things into the other bedroom and sleep with Blossom.”</p><p>“Love, come on,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles at him, walking over to his side of the bed, and he climbs onto the bed and sits up against headboard, looking down at Gwil.</p><p>“Well?” Ben asks. “What are you thinking about then?”</p><p>“I’m thinking about tomorrow, love,” Gwil says. “Aren’t you excited?”</p><p>“Of course I am,” Ben says. “God, I— I can’t wait.” He smiles, leaning down to give Gwil a kiss. “Our best mates are getting married,” he says softly, and Gwil nods.</p><p>“I know, they are.”</p><p>Ben shifts on the bed, laying down, curling against Gwil’s side. He makes a quiet, excited noise, and then smiles. “I’m not going to sleep for like…almost two weeks.”</p><p>Gwil laughs at that, lifting his hand up, gently playing with Ben’s hair. “Well, I hope you manage to get <i>some</i> rest, love,” he says. “You know there will be photos at the wedding.”</p><p>“I do,” Ben says. “Enough to fill a book, I imagine.”</p><p>“I certainly hope so,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Of course you do.” Ben murmurs a quiet sound, and snuggles against Gwil’s chest. “Are you done with your speech?” he asks.</p><p>“Not yet, no,” Gwil says. “But I think I’m close. What about you?”</p><p>Ben shrugs. “I’m not sure. I’ll think on it awhile longer. I’m…” He trails off, frowning a bit.</p><p>“I know, love,” Gwil says. “But you’ll do lovely.” He turns, lifting his head up a bit to press a kiss to Ben’s head. “Do you plan on getting <i>under</i> the covers, or are you just going to stay like that all night, do you think?”</p><p>Ben shrugs again. “Getting under them would require so much work, though,” he groans, and then he rolls onto his back, stretching out, wiggling a bit. “A wedding,” he says softly. </p><p>Gwil smiles, looking at him. “Do you have any further thoughts on it or is that all?”</p><p>Ben rolls onto his stomach, looking at Gwil. “Do you think it changes anything?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gwil says. “For who, them? I think they’ve been in love since they set eyes on each other. They’ve probably been married in their heads for two years now, at least.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “You could put that in your speech,” he says, and Gwil laughs softly.</p><p>“I’ll think about it,” Gwil says. “If I don’t, you can have it.” Ben makes a quiet noise. “Why?” Gwil asks. “Scared Joe won’t be your best mate anymore?”</p><p>“Hopeful, more like,” Ben says. “I need him off my back. This is finally going to be what does it.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “You know you shouldn’t tease him like that,” he says. “One day he might think you mean it, run off, never talk to you again.”</p><p>“I know,” Ben says softly. “I…I don’t know. Just…I don’t know.” He sighs. “I’ve never really had mates get married before.”</p><p>“And you’ve never really had a mate like Joe before,” Gwil says. “I think the baby will make a big difference, that’s…that’s an entirely new person, a new priority, but no, I don’t think Rami and Joe are suddenly going to change just because their last names do. And if they do? Well, then good riddance.”</p><p>Ben laughs at that, then settles back down. “So you’re not worried at all?” he asks. “About…not <i>losing</i> Rami, but, you know. Losing Rami.”</p><p>Gwil shakes his head. “No,” he says. “I…was. Certainly. When we got back and I knew he had feelings for Joe, I was…even before I knew he had <i>feelings</i> for him, I knew that Joe meant a lot to him, and I think it hurt. I was scared about what that meant for us, but no.” Gwil reaches out, fingertips gently training down over Ben’s cheekbone. “Is something else going on, love?” he asks. “Something that we need to talk about?”</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “No,” he says. “It’s just, before now, the only people I’ve known who’re married are family friends. Or people my parents worked with. I’ve only ever been to one wedding where <i>I</i> was the guest, and not my mum and dad.”</p><p>“And look at you now,” Gwil says, “promoted all the way to best man.”</p><p>“Which is bloody ridiculous in and of itself, considering that John’s going to be <i>right there</i>.”</p><p>“I don’t think Joe made that decision lightly, love,” Gwil says. “You know how much you mean to him.”</p><p>“I know,” Ben says. “I still feel guilty. I don’t know. I know— obviously, I’m 29, having mates that are getting married is not <i>that</i> big a shock. It’s just like, Joe. Joe. Of all people.”</p><p>“You don’t think he’s loveable enough?” Gwil asks. “Goodness, I’ve always found— well. Once we got over the initial hiccups in our friendship, I’d say I’ve always quite liked him. There are just people you meet and you know, they’re waiting for a family. They’ll be a good husband or wife. He’s one of them.”</p><p>Ben nods slowly. “Am I jealous of Rami?” he asks suddenly, and Gwil laughs in surprise.</p><p>“God, I hope not,” Gwil says. </p><p>“Maybe <i>I</i> want to marry Joe,” Ben continues. </p><p>“I—” Gwil just sighs. “I’m afraid it’s too late for me to be having this conversation, love, how about we continue it in the morning.”</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, and then smiles. “I don’t want to marry Joe,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, what a relief,” Gwil says. “Though, as much as it would hurt, there would still be a part of me that would be interested in watching that best man speech play out.”</p><p>“I’m not in love with Joe,” Ben says, and he pushes himself up, lifting a leg and settling down on Gwil’s lap. “I’m in love with <i>you</i>.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Are you now?” he asks.</p><p>Ben nods, leaning down to give him a kiss. “I’m in love with <i>you</i>, and our flat, and the girls, and all of it.”</p><p>“Good,” Gwil says softly. “So am I.”</p><p>“I’m just being foolish,” Ben says. “A quarter-life crisis, that’s what it’s called. Did they have those in the thirties?”</p><p>“Everyone back then died when they were forty, so no, I don’t think so,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs. “Back then, I’d be on my death bed already.”</p><p>Ben chuckles again, then makes a quiet noise. “We’re going to London tomorrow,” he says softly.</p><p>“We are. Though not if you don’t fall asleep now,” Gwil says. “I’m not going to miss our train because you won’t wake up.”</p><p>Ben rolls off Gwil and finally gets under the covers next to him, smiling. “You know what the sort of weird thing is?” he asks.</p><p>Gwil sighs. “No, I don’t.” He sits up and reaches back, adjusting his pillows. “What’s that?”</p><p>“As excited as I am to see Rami and Joe, which, I know we’ve seen them loads since we moved here,” Ben says, “I actually feel sort of…homesick for leaving Aber. Isn’t that strange? At first I didn’t want to move here, and now I’m going to <i>miss</i> it. And we’ll only be gone just over a week.”</p><p>Gwil looks over at Ben, smiling. “It means you like it here,” he says.</p><p>“I do,” Ben says. “I really do.” He frowns a bit though.</p><p>“What’s wrong now?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Ben just shakes his head. “We— there’s no IIS office here, though. Rami and Joe couldn’t come. Or at least, they couldn’t come and do the work they do.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says softly. “Well, I— I certainly wouldn’t spend any time worrying about that <i>now</i>. I— I like it here too, but it…all depends on where you get a job, love. I’m not going to think about that and neither should you.” He leans in, kissing the corner of Ben’s mouth. “You should rest. You were up early today.”</p><p>Ben nods. He lays there, looking up at the ceiling for a few moments longer, before he rolls over onto his side, curling up against Gwil. “Goodnight.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Gwil says softly, closing his eyes.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ben walks back into the flat, heading upstairs to the bedroom. “Okay, Brian’s got everything he needs for the girls, so whenever they’re ready to go.”<p>“Just a second,” Gwil says, and he walks over to the corner of the room where Mustardseed is playing with a hot pink crinkle ball, and he smiles at her. “Are you going to be good for me and Daddy while we’re away?” he asks, reaching out to take the ball from her, smiling when her little paw reaches out to grab it. “You know I’m sorry you can’t come with us, but we’ll be so busy, it’s much better that you’re here with someone who can watch you all the time.” He reaches out, petting her, his hand practically covering her whole body, she’s still so little. “You’re a lovely girl, and you have a nice time, okay?” He reaches down, picking her up, and the ball, letting her play with it against his chest. “Where’s Blossom?” he asks.</p><p>“Bedroom, I think,” Ben says, and he reaches out, taking Mustardseed and the ball from Gwil, smiling at her. “Hi,” he says, “hi there.”</p><p>Gwil ducks his head into the second bedroom, smiling at Peaseblossom, laying in the middle of the bed, her favourite spot in the whole flat, except beside Gwil. He sits down on the edge of the mattress, and carefully picks her up, cradling her to his chest. “You have to go to Brian’s now, okay? Daddy and I are leaving soon, and you can’t come with us.” He gently pets her head, smiling. “I know you’re Mussy’s little sister but you’re going to take care of her for me, right?” He smiles again, nuzzling her head. “I love you.” He stands up, and walks to the door, seeing Ben there, listening to him.</p><p>“You do know they’re cats, right?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Don’t act like you won’t miss them,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I’m not saying I won’t,” Ben says. “Not at all. I love them, of course I’ll miss them.” He looks at Mustardseed in his arms, and Peaseblossom in Gwil’s, and then sighs a bit. “You girls ready to go?” he asks. He looks at Gwil. “They’ll be fine. Brian said he’ll message us all the time.”</p><p>“I know,” Gwil says softly, and he hands Peaseblossom over to Ben, who holds both kittens up to his chest.</p><p>“Okay, girls,” Ben says, starting down the stairs, “let’s go! Say bye! Bye!”</p><p>“Bye,” Gwil says, waving.</p><p>Ben gets to the bottom of the stairs, and then he leans down, letting the cats out of his arms, needing to be able to open the door out of the flat. “Come on,” he says, waving his arm, “let’s go, out the door. Good girls, come on.” The cats tentatively walk over to the door, looking out, and then they slowly step outside the flat into the staircase. “Alright, keep going. These are just like our stairs, just be careful, yes, good girls.” Ben slowly walks down the stairs, the cats carefully going down beside him, and he keeps gently encouraging them, going at their pace as they meow and chirp to each other.</p><p>Finally, they get to the bottom, and Ben smiles, knocking on the door. “Good girls,” he says. “I bet Brian will give you a treat!”</p><p>“What’s this about treats?” Brian asks, opening the door. “Oh, hello! Hello, my girls! Welcome back, hello.” He crouches down, and carefully reaches his hand out to them, letting them sniff at him, and then they purr and butt their heads against him, and then they walk around his feet, and he stands back up. “I’m sure they can be rewarded for being so good.”</p><p>“Thank you again,” Ben says. “We’d love to take them with us, but the idea of leaving them alone in a hotel room just hurt my heart. We really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Of course, it’s my pleasure,” Brian says. “I love the girls. Such a joy to have around!”</p><p>“They don’t…” Ben shifts on his feet a bit. “They don’t try to eat the guinea pigs, do they?”</p><p>Brian grins. “Goodness no, don’t worry about that. Everyone’s kept safe.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says. He looks past Brian to smile down at the cats, who have walked past Brian into the flat. “Oh,” he says, handing Brian the hot pink crinkle ball. “Almost forgot. It’s Mustard’s favourite.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Brian says, and he crinkles the ball in his hand, and Mustardseed comes running back over to him. “Oh, hello,” Brian says, leaning down, tossing her the ball. He straightens back up, smiling at Ben. “They’ll be alright, though I know this is the longest you’ve left them with me.”</p><p>Ben nods. “Thank you again,” he says. “We’ll be back on the 22nd.”</p><p>“I know,” Brian says, “not worried one bit!”</p><p>Ben swallows hard. “And if there’s an emergency—”</p><p>“Then my son will come in and take over,” Brian says.</p><p>Ben nods again. “Okay. It’s— it’s silly, isn’t it? I mean, they’re cats.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Brian says, “they’re so much more than that. They’re your family. You love them, it’s alright to miss them.”</p><p>Ben lets out a breath, smiling faintly at Brian. “Thank you,” he says. “I— I should go, we’ve got to finish packing before our train.”</p><p>“Of course,” Brian says, reaching out to pat Ben on the shoulder a couple times. “Have a safe trip, enjoy the wedding, you’ll be hearing from me I’m sure, I love to send photos!”</p><p>Ben grins. “Okay. Bye. Bye girls!” he calls, waving over Brian’s shoulder. “Thank you again, this means a lot.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Brian says, waving as Ben turns, starting up the stairs. “Say bye to Daddy, girls!” he calls as he closes the door, and Ben starts to laugh, thinking about how Gwil must have told Brian to call him that. He’s just glad Joe’s not here to hear it, he’d never let him live it down. He already doesn’t.</p><p>Ben walks back into the flat and heads upstairs, seeing Gwil crouched down by his suitcase, trying to zip it up around the large box he’s got packed in there for Rami and Joe. “They’re gone,” Ben says.</p><p>“Oh, love,” Gwil says, standing up. He reaches out, taking Ben’s hand, pulling him in. “Brian’s very sweet with them.”</p><p>“He is,” Ben says, resting against Gwil’s chest. “But still, I…I wish they could come with us.”</p><p>“I know,” Gwil says. “They’ll come back with us over Christmas vacation.”</p><p>Ben groans softly, wrapping his arms around Gwil’s waist. “We have to leave soon,” he says.</p><p>“We do,” Gwil says, rubbing Ben’s back. “Why do you sound so sad about it? We’re going to see our best mates today! They’re getting <i>married</i>.”</p><p>“I’m tired just thinking about it,” Ben says. “Like, pre-tired. I haven’t gotten enough sleep for this.”</p><p>Gwil laughs softly. “We are about to be very busy.”</p><p>“We’re about to be <i>very</i> annoyed,” Ben says. “Oh god, I have to make a speech.”</p><p>Gwil grins, and kisses Ben’s temple. “Everything’s going to be alright, we’re going to take it one day at a time. It’s just us until Tuesday, so, we’re okay. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says. He pulls back, and lets out a breath. “Yeah, no, it’s going to be brilliant. They’re— they’re getting married. A week from tomorrow, they’re…holy shit, I.” He shakes his head. “Oh my god, this is surreal. Like, a wedding. For our best mates. Who— okay. I need a drink.”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “No, you need to grab your things and we need to go. Come on, love. You can have a breakdown on the train. Or, sorry, what did you call it last night, your quarter-life crisis?”</p><p>“Married,” Ben says again, walking over to grab his suitcase and his backpack. “Like, legally. Joe— I— god. And a <i>baby</i>.”</p><p>“I know,” Gwil says, grabbing his bags as well, picking them up. He looks around the room to make sure there’s nothing laying out that he needs, and then the two of them start heading downstairs, suitcases in hand. Gwil thinks that Ben’s mini-rant is over, as he slides on his shoes and grabs his jacket, but then as Ben opens the door to the flat, it starts again.</p><p>“I mean, <i>Joe</i>. My Joe. Is going to be someone’s <i>husband</i>. And a <i>father</i>. What the hell?”</p><p>Gwil just laughs again. “I’m pretty sure he’s not <i>your</i> Joe, love,” he says. “Didn’t we decide that last night, when you were wondering whether or not you were in love with him?” As they walk by Brian’s door, Gwil calls out, “Bye, girls!”</p><p>“Bye!” Brian calls back, and Ben and Gwil smile at each other.</p><p>“But yes,” Ben says, “we did talk about it last night, and I’m pretty sure I’m going to be talking about it for the next…two months, conservatively.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, nodding. “Lucky me.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Gwil grabs his suitcases, glancing back at Ben, and then steps off the train, waiting for Ben to follow behind him, carrying his bags as well. “Got everything?” he asks.<p>Ben blows out a breath as they start walking down the platform. “Even if I don’t, your arms are full too.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Fair enough,” he says. “I’m thinking their presents may be too big.”</p><p>“Yeah, you think?” Ben asks, but then he hears his name being called, and he looks up.</p><p>Gwil grins at Ben, and then starts hurrying down the platform.</p><p>“Gwil!” Joe calls out. “Gwil, oh my god, it’s my best friend!” Joe runs to Gwil and practically throws himself at him, wrapping his arms around him tightly. “My best friend, Gwil! You came!”</p><p>Gwil laughs and drops his bags. He wraps his arms around Joe and straightens up, lifting Joe up onto his tiptoes. “Of course I did, my best mate’s wedding!”</p><p>Ben and Rami look at each other, and then Ben lets go his suitcase to pull Rami into a hug as well. “Hi,” Ben says, and Rami grins.</p><p>“Hi,” he says. “I’m so glad to see you.”</p><p>“We just saw each other,” Ben says.</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, pulling back, “but it feels so different now, doesn’t it? I— our wedding is a week from tomorrow.”</p><p>“I know,” Ben says, nodding. “I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“Neither can I.” Rami steps back and looks at Gwil, and then hugs him as well. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hello,” Gwil says, kissing Rami’s cheek, lifting him up a little bit too.</p><p>“Oh my god!” Rami exclaims, laughing loudly. “Gwil, stop, what’s gotten into you?”</p><p>“I’m proper chuffed,” Gwil says, letting go of Rami. “This is— this is a big deal! This is the biggest thing you’ve ever done.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Rami says, thinking, “I’m not entirely sure that’s true.” He looks at Joe, then says quickly, “it is <i>very</i> big though.”</p><p>Joe waggles his eyebrows and looks at Ben, winking. “Hear that? <i>Very</i> big.”</p><p>Rami sighs. “That’s not what I meant.”</p><p>“It’s what you said, though!” Joe says, reaching out to grab Rami’s hand. “<i>Very</i> big, we all heard it!”</p><p>“It’s not too late to back out,” Ben says, looking at Rami.</p><p>“It is,” Rami says, “almost everything’s already been paid for.”</p><p>“Plus my mom is flying in on Tuesday,” Joe says. “You wouldn’t want to break her heart, would you?”</p><p>Rami sighs. “No, I suppose not.” He looks at Joe, and then smiles, pulling him in, kissing him. “You’re going to be my husband,” he says softly, and Gwil and Ben look at each other.</p><p>“Nice to know we’ve got a week of this ahead of us,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles.</p><p>“You’re going to be <i>my</i> husband too,” Joe says.</p><p>“Are we getting a taxi?” Ben asks. “Or just the bus.”</p><p>Rami giggles a bit and pulls Joe into another kiss, and Gwil laughs, reaching out to take Ben’s hand.</p><p>“I think we’ve lost them, love,” Gwil says. “They’re in love, they’re absolutely gone for each other.”</p><p>“So are we,” Ben says, “but we know how to hold a conversation.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Rami says, pulling away from Joe, but keeping hold of his hand. “We’re just really— well. It’s exciting, I— well! I’m getting <i>married</i>.”</p><p>“Don’t spoil your vows just yet,” Joe says, and the four of them start walking towards the exit. “Train ride all good?”</p><p>“Lovely, thank you,” Gwil says, looking over at him.</p><p>“How are the cats?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben sighs a bit. “They’re with Brian,” he says. “They’re fine, I just…miss them.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rami says. “We’re going to miss Augie too. You can have him sleep with you tonight! If it’s any consolation. ”</p><p>“Who’s taking care of him while we’re at the wedding?” Ben asks. “Since Nelly usually checks in on him for you.”</p><p>“One of Joe’s coworkers,” Rami says.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, nodding. “Someone you didn’t like enough to invite to the wedding, but trust enough with Augie’s life?” He smiles at them.</p><p>“I know it sounds bad,” Joe says, “but she lives sort of near us, and I told her the wedding is basically family only, so. She understands! Plus, we’re paying her, so.”</p><p>“I’m mostly teasing,” Gwil says, “don’t worry.”</p><p>“Should we be paying Brian?” Ben asks softly, looking up at Gwil.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says. “I…we can try. But I doubt he’d take it. We can take him out to dinner or something when we get back.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says, “that sounds nice.” He smiles at Gwil and squeezes his hand, and the four of them walk outside, and Ben takes a deep breath, looking around. “Back to London.”</p><p>Gwil smiles and nods. “It’s like we never left.”</p><p>“To be fair, you were here less than two weeks ago,” Joe says, and Ben rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Joe, we’re having a moment,” Ben says, and Joe just laughs.</p><p>“God, sorry, don’t let me interrupt,” Joe says, and he reaches out, taking Ben’s suitcase from him, walking towards the taxi queue.</p><p>“It’s good to have you back,” Rami says, smiling at them both. “I’m really happy.”</p><p>“So are we,” Gwil says, and Ben nods.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“What’s this, then?” Gwil asks, nudging the box with his foot. “Not our new bed, I hope. Ben’s arse will barely fit.”<p>“Hey!” Ben says, looking over from where he’s got his suitcase unzipped. “Don’t act like your arse is any smaller than mine.”</p><p>“It’s the crib,” Joe says. “That I will at…<i>some</i> point put together. In the future. Not now, no point in doing it now. I mean, kids don’t even really need cribs, they can sleep in a drawer or something for the first couple months.”</p><p>Gwil looks over at Rami, who’s leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. “Do you plan on keeping the baby in a drawer, Rami?” he asks with a smile, and Rami rolls his eyes a bit.</p><p>“Certainly not,” Rami says. “I’m honestly not even sure why we have that to begin with, the baby’s not due for another five months.”</p><p>“Four-and-a-half,” Joe says, and Gwil smiles again.</p><p>“But who’s counting, right?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Well, someone has to,” Joe says. “What if we forget and Poppy just shows up one day with a baby in her arms? I’m not emotionally prepared for that!”</p><p>Rami smiles, and rolls his eyes again. “Right,” he says. “Well. Hopefully that one box won’t be in your way while you’re here.”</p><p>“Oh yes, it’s absolutely awful,” Ben says, looking over at it. “I can barely move around it.” He looks at Gwil. “Because of my big arse.”</p><p>The other three laugh at that, and Gwil reaches out to pull Ben in, but he wiggles away from him. “Now, love,” he says, “don’t be mean, I was just teasing.”</p><p>“What are we up to today?” Ben asks, looking at Rami and Joe, ignoring Gwil’s attempts to wrap his arms around him.</p><p>“I’m not sure that we have a plan, really,” Rami says. “Supper, I suppose.”</p><p>“Is there anything that needs to get done for the wedding?” Ben asks, finally settling into Gwil’s arms, his back pressed to Gwil’s chest. “We can…” He trails off, thinking. “Uh, well, I don’t know what sorts of things need to be done, but we can do them!”</p><p>Rami smiles. “I don’t think so,” he says. “I think…or maybe just blindly <i>hope</i> that everything is going according to plan.”</p><p>“Everything is good,” Joe says, “don’t worry. Well,” he says, looking at Gwil, “you would know if the flowers are good.”</p><p>“I haven’t heard anything bad yet,” Gwil says. “All seems well with the florist.”</p><p>“See,” Joe says, “all good. I’m definitely down for supper. Eat out? Take-out? Delivery? What’s going on?”</p><p>“I don’t mind eating out,” Ben says, shrugging, “but I also know that we’ll be eating out for…oh, every meal? For the next week? So. Maybe eating in is better.”</p><p>“Ugh, I hear that,” Joe says, “but also…I don’t want to cook. So!”</p><p>“I can cook,” Gwil says, “what do you have in the kitchen?”</p><p>“Uh,” Joe clicks his tongue, “I also hear <i>that</i>, but I’m just really craving these cheesy bread bites—”</p><p>Gwil laughs at that, and Rami just shakes his head. “We’re going to need to actually budget when the baby is born,” he says.</p><p>“A who?” Joe asks. “A what now? Budget? I don’t know that word.”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Rami says. “Unless you two need to change?” he asks, glancing back at Gwil and Ben.</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “No, I’m good, thanks.”</p><p>“I’m alright,” Gwil says, “ready to go whenever.” He smiles, reaching out, his hand on Joe’s shoulders. “Been waiting for this for awhile,” he says happily, and the other three grin.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They settle into the booth, Joe beside Gwil, Ben beside Rami, and order their drinks, then Joe eagerly turns to Gwil. “Let’s split an appetizer,” he says, opening the menu in front of him.<p>“I thought we were here for that…cheesy bread knot you want,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Oh I’m getting those too,” Joe says. “And something else. What do you want?”</p><p>Rami looks at Ben, smiling and nudges his knee. “How are you?” he asks.</p><p>“Fine, thanks,” Ben says. “Chuffed to be back here with you.”</p><p>“You’re not going to miss too much coursework this week?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben takes a sip of water, and shakes his head. “No, I’m alright,” he says. “I explained it to them. It’s not— I’m a bit nervous, but it’s fine. I’ll catch up, it’s just a week.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Ben says, “and if I wasn’t, what would you do? Kick me out of the wedding, make me go home?</p><p>Rami smiles, and shakes his head. “No, of course not,” he says. “I just feel guilty, I know it’s— sort of inconvenient.”</p><p>Ben makes a quiet noise. “Rami, you’ve never once been an inconvenience to me, and certainly not now.”</p><p>Rami smiles again, and looks away before he moves a bit closer to Ben, resting his head against his shoulder. </p><p>“Do you guys want in on our appetizer?” Joe asks, looking across the table at Ben and Rami.</p><p>“We’re going to get our own, thanks,” Ben says. “Right, Rami?”</p><p>Rami lifts his head up, nodding eagerly. “Right,” he says, picking up the menu. “Whatever you’d like.” He shifts a bit closer to Ben. “My treat, alright?” he says softly.</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, looking at Rami, swallowing hard. “Thank you.”</p><p>Rami nods happily and slides back a bit. “You like these chicken bites, don’t you?”</p><p>Ben looks at Rami for a moment and then smiles, and nods. “Yes, I do.”</p><p>“Me too,” Rami says, smiling back.</p><p>Their server comes back with their drinks, and takes their food order, and then Gwil looks around at them. “Should we have a toast?” he asks, picking up his beer.</p><p>“How many toasts do you think people will make to us this week?” Joe asks, smiling at Rami.</p><p>“Too many,” Rami says, looking back down at the menu.</p><p>“I mean, there’s…how many, just at the wedding alone?” Ben asks. “And that’s not even counting the rehearsal dinner.”</p><p>“People don’t need to toast us,” Rami says. “We’re not doing anything special.”</p><p>“What?” Joe asks. “I— wow, okay, Rami. If that’s how you really feel about it.”</p><p>“We’re not— ugh, stop that,” Rami says as Joe starts to grin. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Well, <i>someone</i> is also graduating this week,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I really don’t need anything,” Rami says softly, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh, are you wearing your new cufflinks?” Ben asks. </p><p>Rami brightens up and nods eagerly. “I am, yes,” he says.</p><p>“Good,” Ben says. He smiles and bumps his shoulder against Rami’s. “They’ll look so lovely with your suit.” He looks across the table at Joe, smirking.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Joe says, “please. A hint? Just one.”</p><p>“I’m just going to drink this,” Gwil says softly, finally taking a drink of his beer.</p><p>“I feel like I need an update on your life,” Joe says, “even though it’s literally only been a week since I saw you. What’s going on?”</p><p>“Well,” Gwil says, “Ben is working on…what was it again, love?”</p><p>Ben sighs, smiling. “Post-medieval diplomatic,” he says.</p><p>“Right,” Gwil says, “<i>that</i>. I am working on an illustration of a lilac.”</p><p>“Oh, pretty,” Rami says. “You’re turning out to be so good at that, aren’t you?”</p><p>Gwil shrugs, taking a drink. “Certainly better than I thought,” he says.</p><p>“He’s brilliant,” Ben says.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Well,” Rami says, “I’m glad you think so, because Joe and I were actually wondering if you would do us a favour.”</p><p>“Anything,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Well, it’s a rather big favour,” Rami says.</p><p>Gwil frowns a bit, looking back and forth between Joe and Rami. “Well, I can’t carry your baby for you, so…I mean, you know that I’d do anything for you two. What is it?”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t realize we were going to make that big of a deal out of it,” Joe says, looking at Gwil. “Would you paint some  flowers on the walls of the nursery?”</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, surprised. </p><p>“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Rami says quickly, “we know it would be a lot of work.”</p><p>“I thought you were doing a space theme for the nursery,” Ben says.</p><p>“Well, we were,” Rami says.</p><p>“But then apparently Gwil is some Picasso,” Joe continues.</p><p>Gwil laughs a bit. “I’m not— I’m not, please don’t tell people that I’m a good painter, I’m not. You do realize I’ve only been at it for three weeks, don’t you?”</p><p>“We do,” Rami says, “but you enjoy it. And, well— it would be nice. To tell the baby about your flowers.”</p><p>“Aren’t you moving in a year?” Gwil asks. “To Joe’s five room mansion, or wherever.”</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Rami says quickly.</p><p>“Oh, that is a good point though,” Joe says. “I mean, do we bother painting the nursery if the baby only lives there for like, six months? Man, you’re right, we really don’t need a crib. That kid can be in a drawer for six months.”</p><p>“I’ll do it,” Gwil says, shrugging.</p><p>“You will?” Rami asks. “Even though we might move?”</p><p>“Certainly,” Gwil says. “And I’ll paint their next room too, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Yes, of course, it’s my niece or nephew,” Gwil says, and Rami smiles, bouncing up and down a couple times in his seat.</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Rami says. “Thank you, thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Gwil says. “I— I don’t know if it’ll be any good,” he says, “but sure, I can do it.”</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa,” Ben says, looking around. “What are you paying him?”</p><p>Joe scoffs. “Are you serious?” he asks. “In love, and friendship. What are we paying him, get out of town.”</p><p>“I’m just joking,” Ben says. “You can pay me though, for all the weekends I’m going to have to give up while he’s in London painting a nursery.”</p><p>“I’ll come stay with you in Aber while Gwil lives in London and paints,” Joe says. “Like a husband swap.”</p><p>“Oh, brilliant,” Ben says flatly. “I’ll uh…yeah, look forward to that.” He takes a drink.</p><p>“Does talking about the baby bore you?” Rami asks, looking at Ben.</p><p>“God, no!” Ben says quickly, straightening up. “I— no, not at all. I’m excited.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says. “I just didn’t want you to think you had to listen to us go on about the nursery if you didn’t want us to.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Ben says. “I’m sorry if I don’t seem interested, I am. I just, I can’t paint a nursery. Or anything, for that matter. Gwil’s going to be the cool uncle, who paints, and— and went to space, and I’m going to be the one who reads.”</p><p>“Reading is important,” Rami says. “You’re cool too!”</p><p>“Hmm, I don’t know,” Ben says, taking another drink. “I’m a bit of a swot, really.”</p><p>Joe snorts at that, taking a drink. “Nerd.”</p><p>“I want to hear more about you,” Rami says to Ben. “How has the week been?”</p><p>“It’s…fine, yeah,” Ben nods. “I— I don’t know. You saw me on Sunday.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, “but still. Now we get to see you for a whole week! Just like it used to be.”</p><p>“You’ll be sick of us,” Ben says, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“Never,” Rami says, “not ever. Joe and I have really been looking forward to this.”</p><p>“Well, you are getting married,” Gwil says, “I should hope so.”</p><p>“I meant seeing <i>you</i>,” Rami says, “it’s so exciting.”</p><p>“Rami, be honest,” Joe says, “are you more excited to marry me, or to see Ben and Gwil?”</p><p>Rami opens his mouth to say something, and then he just shakes his head. “It’s going to be such a lovely week!”</p><p>“Yup, there it is,” Joe says, taking a drink, as Ben and Gwil laugh.</p><p>“Joe,” Rami says, looking over at him, “you know I love you.”</p><p>“Hmm, do you?” Joe asks, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“Of course I do,” Rami says, “and I’ll be so happy to be your husband, and start our family together.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says slowly.</p><p>“But I miss our best mates!” Rami exclaims.</p><p>“Wow,” Joe says softly, and then he smiles, using his finger to flick his beer cap across the table to Rami. “I love you too.”</p><p>“I love you,” Rami says softly. </p><p>“Just over a week,” Ben says, and Rami nods. “Feeling good?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rami says.</p><p>“The best,” Joe says, and Gwil smiles.</p><p>“Are you lads ready for tomorrow though?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods eagerly.</p><p>“<i>Very</i>,” he says.</p><p>“Definitely,” Joe says. “Any hints?”</p><p>“Nope,” Gwil says, and Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“Fine,” Joe says. “Fine! We’ll see.” He shakes his shoulders a bit, bumping up against Gwil. “Bachelor party! Oh, have you guys seen <i>The Hangover</i>? I feel like we should watch that when we get back, start this weekend off right.”</p><p>“Sure,” Gwil says, taking a drink, “whatever you’d like. Your wedding, Ben and I are just along for the ride.”</p><p>Rami bites down on his lip, grinning over at Joe. “Our wedding,” he says, clapping his hands together. “Finally,” he says, and Joe nods.</p><p>“This is it,” Joe says, “a week from tomorrow.” He raises his beer up, and the other three do the same. “The countdown’s on.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this is it! It begins! I'm really excited to share this with everyone, and I know there's at least a couple of you who are really excited with me. I know this was very much just an introduction; things really start to get underway in the next chapter, so I hope you'll enjoy that one and all the ones to come. There's a lot to come!</p><p>Also, here are the first couple moodboards I've made because I can't stop and I like finding photos for this story. The first one is for the <a href="https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/611668759122460672/in-celebration-of-the-one-year-anniversary-of-into">wedding and honeymoon</a>, and the second one is for the <a href="https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/614840939027005440/because-im-a-horrible-tease-the-first-chapter">first few chapters</a>. When the others get posted, I'll include them here too, because YES we need to see the boys in their suits. But not yet!</p><p>Thank you to everyone who is coming on this ride with me! I cannot believe we're here. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All set, big guy?” Joe asks, looking over at Gwil.</p><p>Gwil smiles. “You don’t— why do you sound like you’re the one taking me out? I’ll let you know when we have to leave, don’t worry.”</p><p>“But Ben and Rami are getting ready to go,” Joe says.</p><p>“So?” Gwil asks, and Joe frowns.</p><p>Ben comes downstairs, and walks over to Gwil, leaning down to give him a kiss. “I’ll text you later, okay?” he asks.</p><p>“Alright, love,” Gwil says, and he kisses him again. “Have fun.”</p><p>“Will do,” Ben says. “I think I lucked out here,” he says, looking over at Joe. “Bye,” he says, waving at him.</p><p>“Aren’t I coming with you?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Nope!” Ben says, walking out of the living room. “I’ll see you later!”</p><p>Joe watches Ben walk towards the front door, where Rami’s waiting, and then he looks back at Gwil. “What’s going on?” he asks.</p><p>“Your stag do,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Yeah, but…” Joe says. “I—”</p><p>“Bye, Joe!” Rami calls out.</p><p>“Bye, love you!” Joe looks back at Gwil. “We’re not going with them.”</p><p>“Nope,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Where are we going?” </p><p>Gwil shrugs, smiling. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”</p><p>“So, sorry,” Joe says, “love you, moon and back, but is my bachelor party <i>just</i> you?”</p><p>Gwil laughs a bit. “I’ll try not to feel too offended at that. Don’t worry, alright? Ben and I have got it all planned. We’re not complete idiots, you know, you can trust us.”</p><p>“Well…” Joe says, frowning. “I don’t know.”</p><p>“Don’t worry!” Gwil says. A notification goes off on Gwil’s phone, and he glances down at it. “Now, are you <i>all set</i>?” he asks. </p><p>“Sure,” Joe says hesitantly, pushing himself up off the sofa. “Uh, yeah. Yeah! For sure. My bachelor party, stag do, whatever we’re calling it. Sure! I’m ready.”</p><p>“Great,” Gwil says, and he pushes himself up out of the chair, walking over to Joe. “I hope you like it.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will,” Joe says.</p><p>“Cab’s downstairs, then,” Gwil says, and Joe hurries to the front door. “Trainers would be your best bet, I think,” he says, and Joe nods, tugging them on. Gwil puts his on as well, and then opens the door.</p><p>“Bye Augie!” Joe calls out, and pats his pockets a couple times. He locks the door behind them and then they head downstairs together. “How far of a drive is it?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Not sure,” Gwil says, “at least half an hour, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Joe says, nodding. They get into the cab, and buckle up, and Joe looks around as they start to drive off. “Can you tell me where Rami and Ben are going at least?”</p><p>Gwil shrugs. “Won’t it be more fun when we all catch up and talk about it later?” he asks.</p><p>“Ugh, I don’t know,” Joe says. He drums his hands on his thighs a couple times, and then looks over at Gwil. “This is cool though, you know. What I said— I didn’t mean like, oh gross, I have to spend time with <i>just</i> you, I was just expecting it to be all four of us today.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “I know,” he says. “Ben and I let you believe that. And I can say that all four of will be back together today, I promise.”</p><p>Joe shrugs. “I mean, you’re my best friend too, so this is fun. Although…did <i>you</i> plan this?” he asks.</p><p>“I did, yes,” Gwil nods. “Ben planned his part with Rami.”</p><p>“So,” Joe says, “are we going to look at flowers?”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “Yes, Joe, for <i>your</i> stag do, I planned something only <i>I</i> would want to do. You know, if you’re so worried, we can just cancel the whole thing, we can go back—”</p><p>“Whoa whoa,” Joe says, “I didn’t say that. It’s a party, or something, that you planned for me. I am so in, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gwil says. “I picked it because I think you’ll like it. I did all the research on my own and everything.”</p><p>“Nice,” Joe says softly. He peers out the window as the cab turns, and he wonders where exactly they’re going. At least a thirty minute drive, that could be anywhere.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ben smiles over at Rami as they walk out of the station, and Rami looks around. “Are we going to the hospital?” he asks, glancing across the street, and Ben laughs, shaking his head.<p>“No,” Ben says. “We’re walking over to Euston Square.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, shoving his hands into his the pockets of his jacket. He nods, and they wait on the street corner until the light changes, and they head across. “I’m really excited,” he says.</p><p>“Yeah?” Ben asks.</p><p>Rami nods happily. “I miss you,” he says. “Not that I don’t miss Gwil too, I do, I just…miss you too.”</p><p>“I miss you too,” Ben says, smiling at Rami, playfully bumping his shoulder against Rami’s. “I really do.”</p><p>“Do you really like Aber?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Ben says. “Why, does it not seem like it?”</p><p>“No, it does,” Rami says, “I guess I’m just surprised. I don’t know.”</p><p>“I miss you and Joe more than anything,” Ben says, “trust me on that, but I don’t know, it feels alright there, you know? I’m happy.” He looks at Rami. “Not that I <i>wasn’t</i>—”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, and he reaches out, taking Ben’s hand, squeezing it as he smiles at him. “I’m really happy for you too.”</p><p>“What about you?” Ben asks. “You’ll be a married man in a week, how do you feel about that?”</p><p>“Honestly?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben’s eyes widen a bit. “Uh, yes,” he says, “though I have to be honest, if you’re about to tell me you’re not sure about this, I…” He laughs a bit. “That’s not what you’re about to say, is it?”</p><p>“Well…” Rami says slowly.</p><p>“<i>What</i>?”</p><p>Rami looks at Ben, and then bursts out laughing. “Are you seriously— Ben, come on.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know!” Ben exclaims. “I didn’t think so, but you seemed so— don’t <i>do</i> that. I mean, I want what’s best for you but if I have to watch Joe…I— don’t tease!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Rami says, laughing again. “But you made it so easy. I— I don’t really know how to explain how I feel. Part of me sort of thinks it won’t change anything, you know? Like we’ve lived together for almost two years, we’re having a baby, we have Augie, but then— I don’t know. I guess it sort of does change things, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Ben shrugs. “I honestly wouldn’t know,” he says.</p><p>“Well, me either, I suppose,” Rami says. “I don’t know. I’m happy. I’m really happy. I never thought…I know we’ve been back for so long, and I should be used to it by now, but I spent most of my life thinking this would never be possible for me. So. It’s something.”</p><p>Ben smiles at him, and pulls him in a bit closer. “It really is,” he says. He comes to a stop outside Euston Square Station, though Rami keeps going, heading towards the entrance. Ben tugs him back. “Stay here,” he says.</p><p>“We’re not going in?” Rami asks, and Ben shakes his head. </p><p>“No, we’re waiting here,” Ben says.</p><p>“Here?” Rami asks. “On the street?”</p><p>“We’re hardly on the street,” Ben says, and he walks over to a young woman who’s standing by, looking around. “Hi,” he says, “I’m Ben Hardy. Are you Mia?” </p><p>“Yes, hi!” she says eagerly, extending her hand to him, which he takes.</p><p>“This is Rami,” Ben says, and he waves him over, watching as Rami walks to them, slightly uncertain of what’s going on.</p><p>“Hi, Rami,” he says, shaking Mia’s hand as well. “I…” He looks at Ben, and then laughs awkwardly. “I will let you tell me what we’re doing!” he says.</p><p>“I hope you like it,” Ben says softly, leaning in towards him.</p><p>“I’m…sure I will,” Rami says, but he sounds quite hesitant when he says it.</p><p>“So!” Mia says excitedly. “Who here is an Agatha Christie fan?”</p><p>Ben looks at Rami, nudging him playfully with his elbow, and Rami laughs a bit, raising a hand.</p><p>“I am,” Rami says. </p><p>“Brilliant,” Mia says. “So, welcome to the Agatha Christie London Tour, I’m Mia, your expert guide.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Rami says softly, looking at Ben. “Ben, you didn’t have to do this.”</p><p>“Why not?” Ben asks, looking at Rami. “You love her, I thought this was a fun way to kill a couple hours.” He looks back at Mia. “He’s getting married next week, this is part of his stag do.”</p><p>“Oh, congratulations!” Mia says. “Well, I hope you have a great time.”</p><p>“I’m sure I will,” Rami says, and he grins. “This is brilliant.”</p><p>“Good,” Ben says, smiling at him. “I don’t know anything about her, so I’m ready to learn.”</p><p>“Perfect!” Mia smiles at them both. “Agatha Mary Clarissa Miller was born in 1890 in Torquay, Devon.”</p><p>Ben smiles, looking at Rami. “Sorry we couldn’t go to Devon— figured it was a bit much for today.”</p><p>“No, this is lovely,” Rami says, smiling at him before looking back at Mia.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Gwil and Joe thank the cab driver and climb out, Joe looking around. They’re in the parking lot of a long, flat building that Joe doesn’t recognize. “Where are we?” Joe asks, looking at Gwil.<p>Gwil shrugs and then grins at Joe, wrapping his arm around Joe’s shoulders, pulling him in. “I hope you like it,” he says. “You’ve never been?”</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “I have no idea where we are,” he says. “Gwil, have you taken me to the middle of nowhere to kill me?”</p><p>“If I was going to kill you I wouldn’t have just spent 45 minutes in a cab with you,” Gwil says as they start walking towards the building entrance. “I’d’ve just done it in London.”</p><p>Joe laughs at that, nodding. “Alright, fair,” he says. “It’d be cheaper for you.”</p><p>“Maybe shove you off the Shard,” Gwil says, holding the door open for Joe.</p><p>“Wow,” Joe says, “that’s dark, Gwil,” and Gwil laughs. Joe looks around as they walk up to the front counter. He can see the entrance to a restaurant, and then a couple hallways leading away from the lobby, but there’s still little indication as to where they actually are.</p><p>“Hi,” Gwil says, “I’ve got a reservation for 11:30. Gwil Lee?”</p><p>“Are we here for lunch?” Joe asks, walking up to the counter.</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, shaking his head, smiling at Joe.</p><p>“One hour unlimited, for two,” the man behind the counter confirms, and Joe looks at Gwil.</p><p>“Ooh, unlimited what?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Hmm, should I tell you now?” Gwil asks. “Or wait?”</p><p>“Tell me,” Joe says insistently, and Gwil laughs loudly.</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, “it’s a surprise.”</p><p>The man hands a couple bracelets over to Gwil, and Gwil slides it on, and hands the other one over to Joe, who puts it on as well. “Have you been here before?” the man asks, and Gwil shakes his head. “Alright, well, those bracelets will get you into the back there. Just go down that hallway, and Oliver will meet you and set you up, okay?”</p><p>“Perfect, thank you,” Gwil says, and he glances back at Joe. “Alright?”</p><p>“I mean, sure,” Joe says. “I have no idea what’s happening, but sure.”</p><p>“Good,” Gwil says, and he steps away from the counter, and they start walking, past the restaurant entrance, down the hallway. There’s a large bank of windows down the hall, and Joe hurries over to it, looking out over a golf course. “Are we here to play golf?” he asks, looking at Gwil.</p><p>“Uh, no,” Gwil says, sounding a bit deflated. “They have a golf course, but we’re here for something else.”</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says, “that’s okay. I— I’m excited!”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Gwil asks, and Joe nods. </p><p>“Yeah, of course! No, lead the way. I trust you.” They continue walking down the hallway, until they come to a large set of doors, and Gwil pulls one open, holding it for Joe. </p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>Joe nods, and they walk into the large room, and Joe’s mouth falls open as he looks around. “Batting cages!” he exclaims. “Oh my— <i>batting cages</i>! Gwil!” He grins at Gwil, who’s watching him with a smile on his face. </p><p>“I thought you might like it,” Gwil says. “I’ve never been, obviously, but— it’s alright, yeah?”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Joe says, and he playfully pushes Gwil before pulling him into a hug. “Oh my god, this is so cool. This is so cool.” He looks around, and then just keeps grinning, shaking his head. “This is awesome,” he says softly.</p><p>Oliver, waiting off to the side, steps up and explains to them how the batting cages work, as Joe just nods eagerly, rubbing his hands together, and Gwil listens intently. They follow Oliver to get their equipment, and then they get into their batting cages, one beside the other, getting ready while the machines are set up.</p><p>Joe bounces up and down on his feet, swinging his arms, stretching them. </p><p>“I feel like I’m not prepared for this,” Gwil says, watching Joe get ready. “I— I may have overestimated my ability.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Joe says. “You’re an athlete! You run! Besides, it’s just for fun.” He grins at Gwil. “This is the best.”</p><p>“I’m chuffed you’re so excited,” Gwil says. He sighs, reaching down to pick up his helmet. He takes off his glasses, putting them in the case he brought with him, knowing he’d be needing it. He pulls his helmet on, and then looks over at Joe. “How do I look?” he asks.</p><p>Joe grins, and takes his phone out, snapping a photo of Gwil. “Amazing,” he says. “Never looked better.”</p><p>“That’s unfortunate,” Gwil says, and Joe laughs. Joe pulls on his helmet, and they both get on their gloves and pick up their bats, and Gwil looks over at him. “Do we just…swing?” he asks.</p><p>Joe smiles at him. “Gwil, you do know how to play baseball, right? Do we need to do a super romantic moment where I like, stand behind you and show you how to <i>grip</i>—”</p><p>“No, I’m fine,” Gwil says. “I meant, when does it start?”</p><p>“Ready?” Oliver calls out, and Joe nods.</p><p>“Gwil, get on the plate,” Joe says, pointing his bat at the ground, and Gwil hurries over, then gives a thumbs up. “Ready!”</p><p>The loud motors of the machines start winding up, and then after a few seconds, a ball comes shooting out at Joe, and just a beat later, the pitching machine in Gwil’s batting cage shoots a ball out at him as well.</p><p>“Oh, Lee strikes out!” Joe calls out, and Gwil grins, glancing at him over his shoulder.</p><p>“Focus on your own balls, Mazzello,” Gwil says, and Joe laughs. “I can do this.” He shifts his stance, and then points his finger up to the ceiling, and Joe laughs again.</p><p>“Oh, you’re Babe Ruth now?” Joe asks. “You’re giving me Yankees references? Okay, Gwil.”</p><p>“1932, wasn’t it?” Gwil asks, and he swings again.</p><p>Joe just shakes his head. “I’m gonna need to you to stop talking baseball, or I’m going to start to think I picked the wrong friend here.”</p><p>Gwil laughs at that. “Should I start talking talking about Joe DiMaggio and Tony Lazzeri?”</p><p>“Oh my god, Gwil,” Joe says, swinging. “Baseball <i>and</i> Italian? I’m gonna come.”</p><p>Gwil laughs again, stepping back from the plate for a moment. “I’m sure Rami can talk baseball too,” he says.</p><p>“Uh, if he can, I haven’t heard it,” Joe says. “But don’t worry, I won’t hold it against him, I still love him.”</p><p>“What a relief,” Gwil says. “I think a week to the wedding might be cutting it pretty close.”</p><p>“I feel like you were like, the coolest guy,” Joe says, swinging again.</p><p>“Who, me?” Gwil asks. “Sorry, you know that I was a botanist, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Joe says, “that’s <i>why</i> it’s cool.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles at that. “Uh, I think everyone that I knew back then would disagree with you.”</p><p>“Like, you were a professor, who went to <i>space</i>,” Joe says, “but you were also like, super into tennis, and apparently baseball, and just like— <i>gay</i>.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Gwil says, “my criminal activities were quite exciting.”</p><p>“That’s not what I mean,” Joe says, straightening up, walking to the netting in between him and Gwil. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make light of that. I— that’s not funny. It’s also not what I meant, I just wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, turning around, making sure to move out of the way of the pitching machine. “No, I— I know you didn’t mean it. I was joking.”</p><p>“I just mean,” Joe says, “that you’re like…if you weren’t you, and I didn’t know you, you’d be one of those guys that like…a movie would definitely be made about you. Like, you were living a wild life.”</p><p>Gwil shrugs, smiling. “I wouldn’t say that, just…I mean, yes, going to space was a bit of a big decision, but it was also rather out of character. I was mostly pretty quiet.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says, “but then you were like, living with your boyfriend, and you guys had a life together, and I don’t know. I don’t know if I ever said it, but I just really respect it. You <i>and</i> Roger. For being yourselves. You know?”</p><p>Gwil looks at Joe, and then looks away, reaching up to quickly wipe at his eyes.</p><p>“Shit,” Joe says, “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”</p><p>“No, it’s alright,” Gwil says, and he clears his throat, looking down for a moment before he smiles back at Joe. “Thank you. For saying that.”</p><p>Joe nods, and he reaches up, his hand on the netting. “You’re welcome,” he says, and Gwil looks at Joe’s hand.</p><p>“Is there where I’m supposed to hold your hand through this?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Joe says immediately, and Gwil laughs.</p><p>“Alright,” Gwil says, and he puts his hand on Joe’s. “I’d’ve been arrested for this,” he says.</p><p>“We’re rebels, you and I,” Joe says. “That’s why I like you.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, and shakes his head, stepping back to the plate again. “Focus on the game, Joe. How else am I supposed to beat you fairly?”</p><p>“Oh, you are on, Gwil.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They get out at Leicester Square Station, Ben and Rami following behind Mia as she continues to talk. They walk up the street a short bit, and Mia stops, turning to look at them. “And that brings us here,” she says. Rami grins, and Ben blinks, looking around a bit, the first thing he focuses on being the sign of the Spaghetti House nearby. Then Rami gently nudges him and Ben looks forward, finally seeing the statue in front of him. He frowns and then glances at Rami, who smiles at him, and Ben steps forward.<p>“How the hell have I— you live a minute from a bloody Agatha Christie statue, how have I never noticed that?” Ben asks, looking back at Rami.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rami says. “I always assumed you knew it was here, otherwise I would have pointed it out.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Ben mutters, and he looks at it, a large bronze memorial, shaped like a book with Agatha Christie’s face in the middle. He leans down, looking at the titles of the books engraved along the bottom; a couple he’s read himself over the years, and there’s even more that he’s seen Rami with at some point, or on some shelf in their flat. “Am I blind?” he asks. “How’ve I never noticed this? It’s massive.”</p><p>“You’d be an awful detective, Ben,” Rami says. “You’ve missed a pretty big clue. It’s even taller than Gwil.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Ben mutters to himself, and then he turns back to Mia, smiling. “Sorry,” he says. “Just feeling a bit daft that I’ve somehow walked by this every day for years and missed it.”</p><p>“The memorial was placed here, in the theatre district,” Mia says, “to pay homage to her contribution to theatre. <i>The Mousetrap</i> is the world’s longest-running show, and she was the first and only woman to have three plays running simultaneously in the West End.”</p><p>“God, can you <i>imagine</i>?” Rami asks. “I’d’ve loved that, made a weekend out of it.”</p><p>“A weekend,” Ben says, “you wouldn’t even spread them out?” </p><p>Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“And so,” Mia says, “to end us here, I leave you with the words of Agatha Christie, which I hope you’ll take with you: <i>I like living. I have sometimes been wildly, despairingly, acutely miserable, racked with sorrow; but through it all I still know quite certainly that just to be alive is a grand thing.</i>” She grins and gives a bit of a curtsey, and Rami claps happily for her.</p><p>“Oh, this was so much fun,” Rami says, “thank you, Ben. And thank <i>you</i>, Mia, absolutely wonderful. Thank you, thank you.”</p><p>“It was my pleasure,” Mia says, “it’s always lovely to talk to another Christie fan, and congratulations on your wedding.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says.</p><p>“You’re alright to get back?” Ben asks, and Mia nods.</p><p>“I’ve done it plenty,” Mia says, “and another tour in thirty minutes, so I’ll be off. Ciao!” She waves happily and then heads off back towards the tube station, and Ben looks at Rami.</p><p>“Did you like it?” Rami asks. “I know it was mostly for me, but I do hope that you still had a good time?”</p><p>“Of course, yeah,” Ben nods. “It was really interesting.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Rami says. “Ben, this was so lovely. Thank you. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“I’m chuffed,” Ben says, and he slings his arm around Rami’s shoulders. “Because we’re not done yet.”</p><p>“We’re not?”</p><p>“God no!” Ben exclaims. “It’s barely the afternoon, you think your entire stag do was a walking tour on a Sunday morning?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know,” Rami says. “I did quite like it.”</p><p>“Well, so did I,” Ben says, smiling, “but no! That’s not it. It’s a whole day affair.”</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks. “Where are we going next?”</p><p>“Just…” Ben takes out his mobile. “You— look over there,” he says, pointing to the memorial. “I need to do something.”</p><p>“Call Gwil?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Just turn around,” Ben says, and Rami laughs, but he does as he’s told, looking at the names of the books inscribed on the memorial, running his fingers over the ones that are there in braille. He closes his eyes, feeling the dots, even though he has no idea what it says, and then opens them and walks around the memorial, waiting for Ben to put his mobile away and walk back over to him.</p><p>“Well?” Rami asks. “Is your top secret meeting over with?” he asks.</p><p>“It’s…” Ben just shakes his head. “Whatever.” Rami laughs. “Are you all set?” he asks.</p><p>Rami shrugs. “I suppose! I have no idea where we’re off to next.”</p><p>“Good,” Ben says. “That’s how it’s supposed to be. It’s about a fifteen minute walk, are you alright to keep going?”</p><p>“Sure,” Rami says, and Ben nods, starting off back towards Leicester Square. As they walk, Rami looks over at Ben, and then reaches out, grasping his hand. </p><p>“What’s going on?” Ben asks. “Scared of getting lost?”</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “You don’t mind it, do you? It’s not cheating or anything.”</p><p>Ben looks at Rami, and then starts to laugh. “Oh, that’s good to know! Yes, I know it’s not cheating. Well, I think some people might think it is, but we all know we have no boundaries, so.”</p><p>“I just like being with you,” Rami says. “Not that I— I hope you don’t take offence, I’m not trying to guilt you into moving back or anything, it’s just, I’ve always found you very lovely to be around. And this is a lovely day.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “I’m really happy to hear you say that,” he says. “I was worried you’d find it all a bit dull, really.”</p><p>“Certainly not,” Rami says. “That walking tour was chosen by someone who knows me <i>very</i> well.” He squeezes Ben’s hand. “Tell me more about Aber.”</p><p>“What do you want to know?” Ben asks. “We talk almost every day, I don’t think— I’m not hiding anything or anything.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, “I’m just…it still sort of feels like maybe there’s…well, even though we talk every day, I’m not there with you. I’m missing things!”</p><p>Ben laughs softly. “I suppose you are, yeah. I…uh. I don’t know, really. You know, I haven’t been there that long.”</p><p>“But do you love it?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben shrugs. “Love is a bit strong still, but—”</p><p>“What I mean to say,” Rami says, “is are you going to stay there?”</p><p>Ben looks at Rami. “I don’t know that,” he says softly. “I…it wouldn’t be my top choice. But it wouldn’t be last choice either.”</p><p>“You’re making it very difficult, Ben,” Rami says.</p><p>Ben laughs again. “I don’t know what you want me to say! Well, I <i>do</i>, actually. You want me to say that yes, I’m staying in Aber, and you and Joe need to find a house there immediately. Or not, we’re not staying, don’t worry, we’ll be back.”</p><p>“Right, so which is it?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben smiles and shakes his head. “It’s neither,” he says. “Not yet. I need to find a job, first, yeah? I swear, as soon as <i>I</i> know, I’ll let <i>you</i> know.”</p><p>“I just…” Rami sighs. “I feel like there’s so much going on. There’s so much happening all at once, and I don’t know where to put all my attention, and I just…I don’t mean to complain, I’ve very happy, you know that.”</p><p>“I do,” Ben says, “I’ve never thought you weren’t.”</p><p>“I’d just like to know where I’m going to be in a year, or two,” Rami says. “I think it would calm me down a bit.”</p><p>Ben huffs a couple laugh. “You’re going to be a father,” he says, “and a husband, and a best mate, and…you’re going to be an engineer for the IIS. Just like you used to be. As for where you’re going to be living, I don’t know. But I won’t be far, I promise.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says. “It’s just that, you know, Aber doesn’t have an IIS office.”</p><p>“It doesn’t,” Ben nods.</p><p>“So if you stayed, what would I do there?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben looks at Rami, smiling. “I guess you and Gwil would have to— I don’t know, take painting courses together, while I work and Joe raises the baby.”</p><p>“Well, I’ve heard worse things,” Rami says.</p><p>“Please let <i>me</i> worry about where I’m going to end up working,” Ben says. “You’ve got a wedding to think about.”</p><p>“<i>Are</i> you worried?” Rami asks.</p><p>Ben thinks for a moment, and then shakes his head. “You know? For the first time in a long time, I’m really not. Everything seems…perfect.” He looks at Rami. “I’m really not used to it.”</p><p>“I hope you feel like that forever,” Rami says. </p><p>“Thank you,” Ben says. “I sort of do too.” He makes a quiet noise and smiles at Rami, squeezing his hand again.</p><p>They finish the walk up Wardour Street, and then hurry across Oxford Street, and head up Wells.</p><p>“I have no idea where we are,” Rami says, looking around. “Though, I think there might be a Nando’s around here that Leo and I went to once.”</p><p>Ben laughs. “I— I wouldn’t know!” he says. “But sure, probably. Where in London isn’t there a Nando’s?”</p><p>Rami laughs, and Ben opens the door to a grey stone building, holding it for Rami, who lets go Ben’s hand and walks past him. </p><p>“Now, just wait a second,” Ben says, “you might—”</p><p>“Where <i>are</i> we?” Rami asks, looking around.</p><p>“It’s a <i>surprise</i>,” Ben says. “Gosh you’re impatient, aren’t you!”</p><p>“Well, you can’t bring me to someone place I’ve never been before, and— Gwil!”</p><p>Ben sighs a bit, trying not to groan. “Yes, Gwil, surprise.”</p><p>“Oh hello!” Rami says, hurrying over to Gwil, who pulls him into a hug. “How— what are you doing here?”</p><p>“It’s your stag do,” Gwil says. “Or, part of it, isn’t it?”</p><p>“But—” Rami looks around. “Uh, if you’re here, and Ben’s here…where’s Joe?”</p><p>“Joe is waiting at the pub next door for Ben,” Gwil says. “We’re trading off.”</p><p>“Oh!” Rami says. “Oh, uh, well, alright. But— will the four of all be all together later on? I’d like to celebrate with everyone too.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Ben says. “And don’t miss me too much, I’ll be fine.” He smiles, and leans in, giving Rami a hug. “Joe and I will both see you later.” He turns to leave and then he immediately turns back and draws Gwil down into a kiss. “Love you,” he says softly.</p><p>“Love you,” Gwil says, kissing him again. “I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Bye! Have fun!”</p><p>Rami looks around, and then smiles at Gwil. “I have no idea where we are. Have you been? What are we doing?”</p><p>“Well, art,” Gwil says. “Sort of.”</p><p>“I won’t be able to paint like you,” Rami says.</p><p>Gwil smiles. “No, it’s— it’s not that. It’s just, something I saw online, actually, and I thought that it would be nice and relaxing after your walking tour, which I will want to hear all about.”</p><p>“Where— did you and Joe do something?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Gwil says. “What do you take me for? Let Ben go out and show you the town and Joe and I just sit around the flat all morning while you two have fun?”</p><p>Rami laughs. “Well, uh— you are <i>somewhat</i> of a homebody,” he says. “Don’t act like staying inside would be some shocking thing for you to do. And as long as you fed Joe and put some sort of sport on the tele, he’d be fine.”</p><p>“We went to the batting cages,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks. “Did you have fun?”</p><p>Gwil shrugs, smiling. “Sure! Why not? Joe likes to pretend he’s some sort of radio announcer, he had a grand time.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, “that makes me so happy.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Gwil asks. “Well, I mean, you love him, of course that would make you happy.”</p><p>“Yes, that too,” Rami says, smiling at Gwil. “But I’ve just— I’ve been sort of thinking lately. A lot, about how it used to be? When you and Joe absolutely hated each other.”</p><p>“Now, to be fair,” Gwil says, “I never hated him.” There’s a beat, and then, “but yes, he absolutely hated me, a thousand percent.”</p><p>Rami laughs softly. “I know. Well. Maybe hate is a strong word. But still, you didn’t always get along, and I understand why, I’m just so chuffed you love him, and he loves you, and I don’t have to worry about my fiancé and my best mate fighting on my wedding day.”</p><p>Gwil smiles faintly, reaching out to gently brush his hand against Rami’s. “So am I,” he says. “I…” He swallows hard, and looks down briefly, and then looks back up, a faint smile on his face. “Well,” he says, “let me show you what we’re doing, yeah?”</p><p>“Alright,” Rami says, and Gwil turns, walking down the hall to a large room, and he glances back at Rami.</p><p>“Just in here,” Gwil says, and Rami walks in, looking around, smiling. He has no idea what this place is; it’s got large windows and brightly painted walls. There are several tables, groups of two sitting around them, and Rami looks back at Gwil.</p><p>“What is it?” he asks, and Gwil smiles, his hand on Rami’s back, leading him over one of the empty tables, and they sit down.</p><p>“Any guesses?” Gwil asks, and Rami eagerly looks around. </p><p>“Hmm, well,” Rami says, “it’s not painting, and…well, I’ll be honest and say I’m not entirely sure what else it could be. This is like an art studio, right?”</p><p>“It is,” Gwil nods. “I was googling interesting sorts of ideas for stag dos.”</p><p>Rami smiles at him. “Makes sense.”</p><p>“And this place came up,” Gwil says. “They do all sorts of things, I’d really like to come back— and not just here, all over the city, you can do origami, and design terrariums, and do the Charleston—”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Rami asks excitedly.</p><p>Gwil nods. “Yes, it’s— it seems like quite the place.”</p><p>“So, of course you didn’t find it until after you moved to a different country,” Rami says, and Gwil laughs.</p><p>“Yes, exactly,” Gwil says. “That’s just about the type of luck I have. Though two hours isn’t far, you know. Not on the train, get all settled in with my podcasts—”</p><p>“Sometimes I think that the best thing about coming to the 21st century is that you get to listen to your bloody podcasts,” Rami says, and Gwil grins, shrugging.</p><p>“Don’t blame me,” Gwil says. “You can learn so much! <i>Anyway</i>, shall I tell you what we’re to do or shall I wait until…” He thinks for a moment, drumming his fingers. “Eleanor, I think. Until Eleanor explains it.”</p><p>Rami is about to answer, but then he pushes himself up a bit in his seat, looking towards the front of the room, where he sees what looks like a collection of broken plates and vases spread out across a large table. He frowns a bit and looks back at Gwil. “I have no idea,” he says. “Looks like rubbish.”</p><p>Gwil laughs softly. “That’s the point.”</p><p>“To…paint rubbish?” Rami asks. “Hm, alright,” he says, a bit hesitantly. </p><p>Gwil laughs again, shaking his head. “It’s— I’ve been thinking about what you’ve been thinking about,” he says. “Joe and I, and Ben and I, and <i>you</i> and I, and our friendship, and all we’ve been through. And how you’re getting married next week. And how— everything is…different now. Better, mostly.”</p><p>Rami nods. “It is,” he says softly. “Mostly.”</p><p>“And,” Gwil says, “I know that I…”</p><p>“Gwil,” Rami says, putting his hand on Gwil’s. “You don’t have to.”</p><p>“I know,” Gwil says. “It’s alright. I just mean, I want to say thank you.” Rami nods. “And I thought that we should do something that…” He waves his hand between them. “To celebrate that.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, smiling. “That sounds lovely. So what is it?”</p><p>“It is called…” Gwil raps his knuckles against the table again. “Kintsugi. I’m quite certain.”</p><p>“Oh!” Rami says. “That sounds— what’s that?”</p><p>“Eleanor will probably explain it better,” Gwil says, glancing up at the front of the room, then looking down at his watch.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Rami says, “but I think I’d prefer to hear how <i>you</i> describe art using rubbish and how it represents our friendship.” He gives Gwil a cheeky smile, and Gwil chuckles.</p><p>“It’s, from what I understand,” Gwil says, “the art of repairing pottery.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami nods, “okay.” He gives him a smile. “I’m— that sounds lovely, I’m just teasing.”</p><p>“You repair it with gold, or silver,” Gwil says. “Powder. With glue. I’m not explaining it well. It’s— the point is, that you take what was broken, and you highlight the break and the repair. Because the broken pieces shouldn’t be disguised. The breaks are just as important to the history.” He gives Rami a faint smile, then looks away. “I’m sort of realizing now that…this might be a bit depressing for a stag do.”</p><p>“No, oh no,” Rami shakes his head, taking Gwil’s hand again. “I think that’s— no, I really like that.”</p><p>“Just because we…both, but mostly me, have some broken bits,” Gwil says. “And there’s no point in hiding them, especially not when you’ve helped me so much.”</p><p>“You’ve helped me too,” Rami says softly. “We’ve done it together. Ben and Joe have helped.”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “Just a bit,” he says. “They’re— they’re alright.”</p><p>Rami giggles, touching his engagement ring, gently spinning it around his finger. “Just okay. I— you know, yeah, alright.”</p><p>Gwil laughs a bit, putting his hand to his mouth to try to calm himself down. “Just alright,” he says, still laughing.</p><p>Rami smiles and leans against Gwil’s arm for a moment, and he makes a quiet noise. “Thank you,” he says.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Gwil says quietly. They sit together until a woman with long brown hair, wearing jeans and a striped shirt jumps up from one of the tables, and gives the room an eager wave. </p><p>“Hi, I’m Eleanor,” she says, “and thank you for coming to the Kintsugi workshop today.”</p><p>“Pretty close,” Rami says softly, and Gwil nods, smiling.</p><p>“First things first,” Eleanor says, “I’d like you all to come up to the front and pick out your broken porcelain.”</p><p>“You want to go up?” Rami asks.</p><p>“We can go together,” Gwil says, and they stand up, walking up to the front together, waiting for others to go first. Gwil takes the pieces of a small turquoise-coloured bowl, and Rami takes a broken white plate decorated with blue flowers. They walk back and sit down at their table, and spread out their pieces.</p><p>“So,” Eleanor says, once everyone has their porcelain, “Kintsugi. The Japanese art of repairing pottery, that teaches us that imperfections aren’t to be hidden, but embraced!”</p><p>Gwil raises his eyebrows a bit, looking at Rami, who’s trying not to smile. Eleanor seems a bit over-enthusiastic, but sweet enough.</p><p>“The Kintsugi method celebrates the beauty of the scars in an object,” Eleanor continues, “and recognizes that the history should be shown and not hidden.”</p><p>Rami squeezes Gwil’s hand again. “Exactly,” he says softly, and Gwil nods, smiling back.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“Oh, you didn’t know about that statue?” Joe asks, and Ben groans.<p>“No, I’m sorry,” he says. “Apparently I’m blind.”</p><p>“Aw, it’s okay, Benny,” Joe says, laughing as he wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulder, playfully pulling him towards him. “It’s a good thing you’re so <i>fit</i>.”</p><p>Ben sighs, looking at Joe, who just gives him a cheeky smile. Joe snuggles a bit closer to him in the back of the Mini Cooper. They’re currently being driven around on a gin tour; they were picked up from the pub where Joe was waiting for Ben, in a restored classic Mini Cooper, and have been to one gin bar so far, and are on the way to another. Gin’s not really Ben’s drink, he always thinks it smells like Christmas trees, but he thought the Mini Cooper part of it was kind of fun, and Joe likes gin well enough.</p><p>“Next is the Holborn Dining Room,” the driver-slash-tour guide says, and Joe looks forward, shifting in his seat. “They’ve got over 500 types of gin, and 30 different types of tonic.”</p><p>“Holy shit,” Joe says. “That’s amazing! I didn’t even know there <i>were</i> 500 different types of gin.”</p><p>“They also have their own special limited-edition gin,” the driver continues. “Using rock samphire, hand-foraged by the Dining Room’s employees from the clifftops of the wild Cornish coast.”</p><p>“That is…” Joe just shakes his head. “Well, I think maybe I’ll get some of that while we’re there. A little souvenir of my bachelor party.”</p><p>“Gwil and I know your real stag do is on Friday,” Ben says. </p><p>“This feels pretty real to me,” Joe says.</p><p>“I know,” Ben says, “but I still feel bad celebrating now, especially without your brother. But I wanted us to have a chance to celebrate together too, before your family comes. Just the four of us. I’m feeling a bit selfish.” He smiles at Joe, who grins back.</p><p>“Benny,” Joe says, clasping onto Ben’s knee. “The four of us are like, the greatest— we’re the best.”</p><p>“How is it you’re smashed already?” Ben asks. “It was only a <i>tasting</i>, Joe, how much did you have?”</p><p>“I’m not drunk,” Joe says. “I’m— I’m trying to say that like, the four of us…” He thinks for a moment. “You know, I— you’re my best friend. And I think we’re pretty close.”</p><p>“Yeah, I figured that out by the time we started sharing a bed,” Ben says.</p><p>“I just can’t believe that I found two more people that I love as much as you,” Joe says. “That four— god, if you told me before they came back that we’d have two whole new friends!”</p><p>Ben laughs. “Okay, I get it, I was a loner and you suffered because of it.”</p><p>“You are kind of a loner,” Joe says, “but I wouldn’t say I suffered. I’ve enjoyed every part of being your friend.”</p><p>Ben smiles, scoffing. “Even the ugly bits?”</p><p>“They don’t exist,” Joe says. “Not a one.”</p><p>Ben looks at Joe, who just smiles back at him. “Thank you,” Ben says softly.</p><p>“The history of foraging samphire from cliff sides,” the driver starts up again, “goes back hundreds of years. In the 17th century, Shakespeare wrote—”</p><p>“Oh boy, here we go,” Joe mutters.</p><p>“Oh!” Ben says, snapping his fingers a couple times. “Uh, <i>King Lear</i>!”</p><p>“Yes!” the driver says excitedly, and Ben grins at Joe. “<i>Half-way down, hangs one that gathers samphire; dreadful trade!</i>”</p><p>“They were talking about gin,” Ben says softly, looking at Joe. “That’s interesting.”</p><p>Joe just sighs, looking at Ben. “Remember what I literally just said about there being no ugly bits?”</p><p>“Oh, piss off,” Ben says, and Joe laughs. “If me liking Shakespeare is the worst thing about me, I’ll take it. I’ve been called worse.” </p><p>“Not lately,” Joe says.</p><p>“No,” Ben agrees, “not lately.”</p><p>“I mean, I’ve <i>never</i> said anything like that about you <i>ever</i>,” Joe continues, and Ben laughs. “I’ve always only ever been really kind. Some may say I flatter you <i>too</i> much.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ben nods, smiling, “that’s me— I’m the one who said that.”</p><p>“I— it’s been over <i>two</i> years,” Joe continues, shaking his head. “Like, two years ago…”</p><p>Ben looks down. “Gwil was still in Germany,” he says quietly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says, “<i>gross</i>.” That makes Ben smile again. “It’s close though, to when he came back. That was in October too.”</p><p>“Yeah, was,” Ben nods.</p><p>“You know that means?” Joe asks, and Ben just looks at him. “<i>Someone’s</i> two-year anniversary is next month,” Joe says, looking pointedly at Ben, then he reaches out to tap Ben’s ring, then lifts his hand to boop Ben on the nose, making him laugh.</p><p>Ben swats at Joe’s hand. “Stop it,” he says, wiping at his nose, still laughing. “I’m not some baby you can just—”</p><p>“Got your nose!” Joe exclaims, holding his hand up, and Ben rolls his eyes, laughing.</p><p>“You’re fucking terrible,” Ben mutters to himself, shaking his head. He looks out the window, still smiling though.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami looks around the restaurant, a rather posh bar and grill that he’s never been to but that Gwil said he found recommended in a GQ article, which…Rami just shook his head and couldn’t believe, Gwil was finding restaurants in GQ now? And online? God, they’ve come pretty far, Rami thinks, considering that barely two years ago neither of them had even touched a laptop.<p>Rami often finds himself comparing their lives now to what they were like when they came back in that sort of way. He doesn’t know why it still surprises him. Also, he thinks about how he ordered cufflinks for Joe online, and that was only four months after they came back. He caught on quick. Gwil, maybe just a bit less so.</p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?” Gwil says, taking a sip of beer, looking at Rami.</p><p>Rami just smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing,” he says. “Just. Things change.”</p><p>“Yes, they do,” Gwil nods. “Hopefully not your feelings towards anyone here tonight.”</p><p>“You know, Ben asked if I was planning on breaking up with Joe too,” Rami says, “what, do— just how nervous do I seem about this?”</p><p>Gwil laughs softly. “You don’t seem at all nervous,” he says. “Not about this. I’ve seen you nervous. Marrying the love of your life, that’s…no. You’re not nervous.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, taking a drink.</p><p>“Maybe a bit stressed,” Gwil continues, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“Maybe a bit,” he admits. “Don’t tell Joe, but I’m not entirely sure I’m looking forward to entertaining <i>that</i> many people at once.”</p><p>“And by <i>that many people</i> you mean all of Joe’s family, in your flat,” Gwil says, and Rami laughs again, nodding. “Yup, that sounds about right.” He glances at his watch, and then as he looks up, his eyes widen and he immediately smiles, and Rami knows that Ben and Joe have just walked in. “Hello!” Gwil says, standing up, pushing his chair back.</p><p>Rami turns and hurries out of his chair over to Joe, pulling him into a hug. “Hi,” he says softly, and Joe tightens his arms around him.</p><p>“Wow, quick to ditch you, wasn’t he?” Ben says, leaning up to give Gwil a quick kiss before he takes his seat beside him. “Must not have enjoyed your art project as much as you’d hoped.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Gwil says flatly, and Ben laughs, resting his head against his shoulder.</p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Joe asks softly, and Rami nods, smiling.</p><p>“I heard you played baseball,” he says, and Joe grins.</p><p>“I heard you learned about Agatha Christie.”</p><p>“Yes, it was lovely,” Rami says, and they turn, walking back over to the table, Joe sitting down across from Ben, and Rami beside him. “Gwil picked this restaurant out of <i>GQ</i>.”</p><p>“Jesus, Gwil,” Joe says, looking around. “And will you be paying for it with your gold-plated credit card or whatever you got in there?”</p><p>“Be a pretty shit stag do if I made you buy your own dinner,” Gwil says. “The menu looks absolutely delicious, though.”</p><p>“So where have you been?” Rami asks, looking at Ben and Joe as they all open their menus. “What did you do?”</p><p>“We did a gin and tonic tour,” Joe says.</p><p>“A <i>tasting</i>,” Ben says. “We’re not drunk.”</p><p>“I am a little bit,” Joe says softly, and Rami smiles. “We had a <i>driver</i> chauffeur us around in a classic Mini Cooper and tell us about…<i>King Lear</i> and. Stuff.”</p><p>Gwil laughs a bit at that. “Yes, certainly seems quite informative, I’d say.”</p><p>“That sounds lovely,” Rami says. “I think Ben chose well.”</p><p>“What about you?” Joe asks, looking down at the menu, making a quiet noise before he looks back up at Rami. “They refused to tell me what you and Gwil were doing in there. And I was forced to come up with some <i>pretty</i> naughty ideas.”</p><p>“We repaired porcelain!” Rami says happily, and Joe just looks at him. </p><p>“Uh,” Joe says, “okay. Cool, I…guess?” He looks at Ben, making a bit of a face. “Gotta say, Ben, I think you won this day.”</p><p>“First of all,” Ben says, “it wasn’t a competition. Secondly, Gwil explained it to me and I think it sounded brilliant. Do you have them with you?”</p><p>Gwil shakes his head. “They’re drying,” he says. “We’ll pick them up in a few days, maybe after the wedding. Photos though,” he says, taking out his mobile, handing it to Ben and then going back to the menu.</p><p>Ben looks at the photos, smiling faintly at the proud smile Gwil’s wearing in one of them, and then he hands the mobile over to Joe, who swipes through them.</p><p>“It’s called Kintsugi,” Rami says, leaning towards Joe. “You take broken porcelain and you fix it, highlighting the breaks with gold or silver.”</p><p>“Pretty,” Joe says, looking at the photos.</p><p>“It’s to symbolize healing after you’ve been broken,” Rami says, “and embracing the imperfections that make us human.”</p><p>Joe’s mouth falls open a bit and then he looks at Rami, who’s smiling at him, and then he looks across the table at Ben. “And all you got me was a stupid gin and tonic tour?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Ben mutters, rubbing his face.</p><p>“Where’s our symbolism, Ben? Where’s <i>our</i> healing?”</p><p>“Heal my foot through your arse if you don’t quit it,” Ben says.</p><p>Joe smiles and hands Gwil’s phone back over to him, and then he settles back in his chair. “Okay, repairing porcelain is a lot cooler than I thought it was. That sounds…” He nods, thinking for a moment. “You guys aren’t broken though, you know.” He looks from Rami to Gwil, and then glances at Ben. “You’re…do you feel broken?”</p><p>“No,” Rami says softly, shaking his head. He rests his chin against Joe’s shoulder, smiling at him. “Not anymore.”</p><p>“I haven’t felt that way in a long time,” Gwil says, and he reaches out, squeezing Ben’s hand, making Ben smile.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They’re sitting around the living room, Ben and Rami on the sofa together, Joe and Gwil in the chairs by the fireplace. They’re all tired and worn out, Gwil’s arms hurting a bit more from batting practice than he actually expected, but they’re all content, and happy, and warm. And by the looks of it, Ben thinks, Joe might actually be asleep.<p>Too bad.</p><p>“Are you tired out?” Ben asks Joe, and he murmurs, nodding. “Too tired for gifts?”</p><p>Joe’s eyes open wide and he shoots up in his chair. “No! No, never. I’m awake.”</p><p>“Gifts?” Rami asks. “Oh, no, please. Today was wonderful, we don’t need anything.”</p><p>“You’re getting <i>married</i>,” Gwil says, “did you seriously think we wouldn’t get you anything?”</p><p>“Yeah, babe,” Joe says, “we’re getting <i>married</i>.”</p><p>“And we know once your family comes, we’ll get a bit…” Ben shrugs. “Pushed off to the side, and everyone will be giving you something, so we just wanted to do it today, when it’s just the four of us.”</p><p>“We’d never push you aside,” Rami says softly, and he reaches out to put his hand on Ben’s knee, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“You see us every week,” he says, “you haven’t seen Joe’s family in forever. We get it, it’s alright.”</p><p>“I’ll go grab them,” Gwil says, pushing himself up, hurrying up the stairs to their room.</p><p>“Today was the gift,” Rami continues. “What you did, our— the time together, that’s the important thing. We don’t even have a registry. We have everything we need.”</p><p>“Rami, we know,” Ben says, “that’s why we picked something we think you’ll <i>want</i>. You act like it’s some hardship for us to give you a gift, but it’s really not.” There are footsteps on the stairs, and Ben glances back towards Gwil. “Besides, other people are going to get you something, so this is your chance to practice saying thank you, and not argue about it.”</p><p>Rami smiles at that. “Alright,” he says, “thank you.”</p><p>“And also,” Gwil says, “it’s not much.”</p><p>“That is a <i>huge</i> box,” Joe says, looking at the two gifts that Gwil is carrying, one a plastic tube, the other a large rectangular box. “So, I am immediately intrigued. Is it a baby?”</p><p>“Yes,” Gwil says, shaking the box lightly. “Open up, take a look.”</p><p>“Boy or girl?” Joe asks.</p><p>Gwil shrugs. “You choose.”</p><p>“Ooh, fancy,” Joe says. He looks at Rami. “Come on,” he says, “let’s get in on this together.”</p><p>“Let’s open it on the floor,” Rami says, and he slides off the sofa onto the floor in front of it, smiling as Joe sits down next to him, and Gwil and Ben join the circle, Gwil carefully setting the gifts down in front of them.</p><p>“Well?” Joe asks, looking at Rami. “Which one do you want to open first?”</p><p>“I…” Rami looks at them both and shrugs, biting on his lip. “Um, this one,” he says, reaching for the box. He pulls it closer to him and Joe, and then carefully opens the top. “Ready?” he asks, looking at Joe.</p><p>“Born ready,” Joe says, and he sits up a bit, watching as Rami opens the box, reaching in to take out a large wicker basket, a leather handle on the front, leather buckles keeping it closed, and a large bundle of fabric attached to the side, also with leather straps. “What the heck…” Joe says softly, and Ben looks at Gwil, a bit nervously.</p><p>Rami runs his hands over the wicker, and then touches the fabric, smiling faintly. “I think…” he says softly, and then he looks at Gwil before opening the buckles, Gwil nodding. Rami undoes the buckles and lifts the lid, smiling. “This is amazing,” Rami says, looking at the contents of the picnic basket: four plates, four forks, knives and spoons, four wine glasses, napkins, four mugs and a cooler bag, with a thermos, and even salt and pepper shakers. </p><p>“Holy crap,” Joe says, leaning forwards to look at it all. “Wow.”</p><p>“A picnic blanket,” Rami says, touching the fabric again. “This is a picnic basket.”</p><p>“A fancy as <i>shit</i> picnic basket,” Joe says. “Holy crap.”</p><p>“It’s for four,” Ben says, “so…you two now, and then the baby, when they’re older. A little— I just thought, take the family to the park, and…” He shrugs a bit, reaching up to ruffle his hair a bit as he thinks. “I don’t know,” he says. “I hope you like it.”</p><p>“It’s really sweet,” Rami says. “I love it. Joe?”</p><p>“This is so cool,” Joe says. “I mean, before the baby can like, eat, you know, the four of us can use it! This is great. I can’t wait for spring.”</p><p>“Good,” Gwil says, nodding. “There’s something else in there too, just…non-picnic related.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Joe murmurs, pushing himself up a bit, carefully moving some of the dishes aside. He takes out a small cardboard bag, and then sits down again, looking inside. He reaches in, taking out two matching passport holders, made of leather, with their new names embossed on them: Rami Malek-Mazzello, and Joe Malek-Mazzello, as well as a compass, with the words <i>est. October 20, 2041</i>. “Oh man,” Joe says, smiling. “It’s wild to see our names like that, like actually…huh. That’s us.” He hands Rami’s over to him, and Rami smiles, looking up when Joe opens his and something falls out.</p><p>“More?” Rami asks. “Guys, you didn’t…”</p><p>Joe unfolds the small piece of paper, reading it to himself, before smiling. “It says that this entitles us to one Naples pizza class— learn how to make authentic Neapolitan pizza in the birthplace of pizza.” He looks up. “Well, I mean, you guys are speaking my language here.”</p><p>“That’ll be so much fun,” Rami says. “Oh, I like that.” He smiles at Ben and Gwil. “Is that why you were asking us how much free time we had in Naples?”</p><p>Gwil laughs and shrugs. “I don’t know, is it?” he asks. “It should be when you’re free, but if not, just let me know.”</p><p>“The birthplace of pizza,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“Is that why you picked Naples for your honeymoon?” Ben asks, and Joe shrugs.</p><p>“Definitely not saying it’s <i>not</i> why we picked it,” Joe says.</p><p>“I’ll really enjoy that, thank you,” Rami says. “And it will hold Joe off on the pizza oven a bit longer.”</p><p>“Right,” Gwil says, nodding. “I’d forgotten about your quest to get a pizza oven.”</p><p>“It ain’t happening in here,” Joe says. “So it’s on my list of must-haves for the new place.”</p><p>“The new place that we don’t even know if or when or where we’re getting,” Rami says. “That new place?”</p><p>“That’s the one!” Joe says. “I’m thinking we should get an outdoor oven, so we’ll need a backyard.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami mutters. “Right, well, you keep looking.”</p><p>“Will do,” Joe says. “What do you think I do at work?”</p><p>“Certainly not <i>work</i>,” Gwil says.</p><p>“See? Gwil gets it.” Joe reaches out, picking up the tube. “Now, what is this?” he asks, shaking it a bit.</p><p>“That is sort of half a gift,” Gwil says. “It was easier to transport that way, but it does need a…something to hold it.”</p><p>“A frame, Gwil?” Joe asks. “Is that what it needs?”</p><p>Gwil shrugs, smiling. “That would be too much of a hint. You’ll have to see for yourself.”</p><p>Joe makes a quiet noise and then pops the plastic lid off one end of the cardboard tube, carefully sliding out the rolled up canvas within. “Babe?” he asks, picking up the canvas.</p><p>“No, you,” Rami says, shifting on the floor. “I want to see.”</p><p>Joe moves the tube out of the way and pushes the picnic basket a bit so that he can roll out and flatten the piece of canvas, cocking his head to the side a bit as it takes him a second to figure out what it is. He drums his fingers on it, looking up. “Piano?” he asks.</p><p>Gwil nods, leaning forward to tap on the words at the bottom of the print, and Joe looks down, Rami leaning over.</p><p>“<i>And I think it’s gonna be a long, long time</i>,” Rami reads softly, then he gasps softly, smoothing his hands out over the canvas. “Is this the music to Rocket Man?” he asks, looking up at Gwil.</p><p>Gwil smiles and nods. “It is,” he says. “Thought you might want to hang it up on your wall, remember your first dance.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Rami says, putting his hand up to his mouth, looking over the musical notes. “That’s so lovely.” He looks up. “Joe, that’s so lovely.”</p><p>“We’ll get it framed,” Ben says. “Or pay for it, or whatever. We just didn’t want it to break on the way down. We took a big enough risk on that box in our suitcase.”</p><p>“God, did you ever,” Rami says. “This is so nice.” He crawls over to Ben, pulling him into a hug, smiling as Ben pats his back, and then he pulls back and crawls over to Gwil, hugging him as well. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“It’s all awesome,” Joe says. “I mean, Rami’s right, this— you guys— nobody needs to get us anything, obviously, but you guys even less than anyone. We don’t expect gifts.”</p><p>“We know,” Ben says. “But that doesn’t mean you’re not our best mates, and that you’re not getting married, and <i>graduating</i> this week.” He shrugs. “I like…seeing you smile.”</p><p>“Awwwwww,” Joe says, and he grins, practically throwing himself onto Ben, laughing as Ben groans, wiggling beneath him. “Ben,” he says.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Do you like me?”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, and then sighs. “You’re my best mate,” he says softly, and then he reaches up, wiping at his face.</p><p>“Oh my god, are you <i>crying</i>?” Joe asks. “Oh my god, you <i>do</i> really like me!”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Ben says. “And in a week you’re going to be married.” He looks over at Rami, who’s watching him back, a smile on his face. “So are you.”</p><p>“Who are you marrying?” Joe asks, looking at Rami, and Rami shrugs before crawling back over to Joe, resting on his back.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Ben groans, “can you please do this elsewhere?”</p><p>“This looks like fun,” Gwil says, shuffling over on his knees.</p><p>“I swear to god, Gwil,” Ben says.</p><p>“What?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Don’t do it.”</p><p>“Do it, Gwil,” Joe says. “Join our cuddle.”</p><p>Gwil leans over and settles on Rami’s back, and Rami wiggles a bit on Joe, and Joe squeezes Ben. </p><p>“I hate every single one of you,” Ben says. “Why me? Why— get off me!”</p><p>“It’s like rugby, isn’t it?” Joe asks. “They do this.”</p><p>“Oh, bugger off,” Ben mutters.</p><p>Gwil straightens up, and Rami moves off Joe, and Joe snuggles against Ben for a few moments longer before rolling off him, settling on the floor beside him.</p><p>“Man, that was good,” Joe says. “It might be our last group cuddle for awhile.”</p><p>“We have all day tomorrow,” Rami says, and Gwil smiles.</p><p>“This time next week you’re going to be married.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, stop it,” Rami says, grinning.</p><p>“You act surprised <i>every</i> time someone says it,” Joe says.</p><p>“I still am,” Rami says. “A week! It’s really happening.” He makes a quiet noise, and then leans rests against Gwil’s arm until he lifts it up, wrapping it around Rami’s shoulders. “You know,” Rami says, reaching his foot out, wiggling his toes against Joe to get his attention. “Both Ben <i>and</i> Gwil asked me if I was breaking up with you.”</p><p>“Hey!” Joe says. “Rude! Are you trying to get uninvited?”</p><p>“I didn’t realize that was an option,” Ben says, “yes please.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Joe says, shaking his head. “Oh no, your punishment is <i>more</i> speeches. You think one’s enough? I don’t think so, Benny.”</p><p>Ben smiles and rolls his eyes, and then groans loudly when Joe launches himself at him again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami yawns, lifting up the blankets as he climbs into bed, rolling onto his side to look at Joe, who’s sitting up, plugging in his phone. “Did you have fun today?” he asks softly, and Joe glances over at him, smiling as he climbs into bed alongside him.<p>“Oh my god,” Joe says, “it was amazing. I— I mean, they’re our best friends, so I like spending time with them anyway, but yeah, it was awesome. Did you?”</p><p>Rami nods eagerly, and moves closer to him, moving his arm over Joe’s waist, snuggling against him. “It was really lovely,” he says. “I…you’re right, they’re our best mates, so I already knew how lovely they were, but today was really special.” He smiles, biting on his lip for a moment. “Their gifts were so sweet.”</p><p>“They were,” Joe says. “Really gotta step it up for their birthdays and Christmas.”</p><p>Rami laughs, and then makes a quiet noise, snuggling a bit closer.</p><p>“You all good?” Joe asks, reaching up, absentmindedly playing with Rami’s curls.</p><p>“Just thinking,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“Well, feel free to share with the class,” Joe says.</p><p>“About the picnic basket,” Rami says.</p><p>“Yeah, that was nice,” Joe says. “Warm summer day, go the park, eat some good food.”</p><p>“With the baby,” Rami says, pushing himself up a bit, looking down at Joe. “The three of us.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says, smiling up at him. “Sounds nice, huh?”</p><p>Rami nods. “I can’t wait,” he says. “I wish they were here now.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Joe says, shaking his head. “We’re not ready. We don’t even have the crib together!”</p><p>“We could put it together,” Rami says, and then he settles back down, taking a deep breath, snuggling against Joe and closing his eyes. “I just want to meet them.”</p><p>“You know what I’m looking forward to?” Joe asks.</p><p>“What?” Rami asks.</p><p>“That pizza class,” Joe says, and Rami groans, trying to roll away from Joe. “Oh come on, I’m <i>joking</i>. I mean, I’m not, I am looking forward to that pizza class, but yes, I’m also excited to meet our baby. And go on picnics with them.”</p><p>“I wonder what their favourite food will be,” Rami says, and Joe smiles, shaking his head a bit.</p><p>“Uh, formula,” he says. “At least, I assume. For awhile, anyway.”</p><p>“I mean <i>after</i>,” Rami says, and Joe presses a kiss to Rami’s forehead. </p><p>“I know,” he says softly, “I’m <i>joking</i>.”</p><p>“I just can’t wait to get to know them,” Rami continues, and Joe nods.</p><p>“If they’re anything like their father, they’re going to be pretty great.”</p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise, and then frowns a bit. “Do you mean you or me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ben yawns loudly, stretching his arms up above his head before he reaches down to tug at his shirt. “Hi Augie,” he says softly, walking by him. He looks around the living room, and then heads into the kitchen.<p>“Hello!”</p><p>Ben jumps a bit, glancing behind him into the dining room. “Morning,” he says, walking across the hall into the dining room, sitting down next to Joe. “I thought you were working today.”</p><p>“What?” Joe scoffs. “No way. It’s my wedding week.”</p><p>“Don’t you ever work?” Ben asks, lifting his foot up onto the chair, resting his chin on his knee. </p><p>“Hmm, not really,” Joe says. “I’m marrying rich.”</p><p>Ben laughs a bit at that. “And where is your sugar daddy?”</p><p>“<i>Our</i> sugar daddies are out for a run,” Joe says. He fake gags, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“Sometimes I wonder why they’re not the ones together,” Ben says. “They have so much in common.”</p><p>“Hey!” Joe says. “Don’t give him any ideas. I know, I know.”</p><p>“I’m joking,” Ben says, reaching out to grasp onto Joe’s hand, shaking it playfully. “I’m pretty sure at this point Rami would kill for you, so I don’t think he’s picking Gwil.”</p><p>“Although,” Joe says, “I am kind of into the idea of watching you and Rami duke it out.”</p><p>“Oh, he’d kill me,” Ben says, and Joe laughs. “He was a soldier, Joe. I occasionally go for a jog.”</p><p>Joe smiles, and he picks up his mug of coffee. “Do you want anything for breakfast?” he asks.</p><p>Ben shrugs. “I can make some toast, or something.”</p><p>Joe rolls his eyes a bit, smiling. “Toast. <i>Toast</i>? For my growing boy?”</p><p>“Oh, no, please— don’t call me that,” Ben says, and Joe laughs again. “No, not a fan.” He smiles at Joe. “What are the plans for today then?”</p><p>Joe shrugs, taking another drink of coffee. “I don’t know,” he says. “Uh, cleaning?” Ben makes a face. “I know,” Joe says, “it sounds awful. But if I don’t clean now, Mom’s just going to clean as soon as she walks in the door.”</p><p>“She’ll probably do that anyway,” Ben says, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Well, that’s true too,” he says. </p><p>“You want help?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Yes, absolutely,” Joe says quickly. “I’m not doing it on my own.”</p><p>Ben smiles and then yawns again, bringing his fist up to his mouth. “So,” he says.</p><p>“So what?”</p><p>Ben smiles at Joe. “Come on, you know.”</p><p>“I…really don’t,” Joe says. “What’s up?”</p><p>“You’re getting <i>married</i>.”</p><p>Joe grins. “I know! People keep saying that. It hasn’t happened yet but I mean, I guess it must be true, right?”</p><p>“I think so,” Ben says, nodding. He yawns again, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“You know, you can go back to bed,” Joe says, “since you’re clearly about to pass out from sleep deprivation.”</p><p>“I just need a coffee,” Ben says, and he pushes himself up, walking into the kitchen. </p><p>Joe picks up his mug and follows behind Ben, leaning against the counter as he watches Ben grab a mug and go to the coffeemaker. “I was thinking clean in the morning, afternoon whatever, maybe a movie together tonight? Like old times?”</p><p>Ben smiles at him. “Sure, that sounds good,” he say. “Oh, Gwil and I were wondering last night in bed— do you want us to put the baby’s cot together for you? We can, if you’d like, before your mum shows up.”</p><p>“God no,” Joe says. “I don’t know why, but I feel like if my mom walks into this house and sees a crib she will <i>lose</i> her mind.”</p><p>“How excited is she to see Poppy?” Ben asks.</p><p>Joe groans. “Oh my god, she’s out of control.”</p><p>“She’s happy!” Ben says. “She’s going to be a grandmother. Again. It’s brilliant. Even I’m excited to see how big she’s gotten.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty cool,” Joe says. He sighs a bit, and then walks over to grab a loaf of bread, taking out a couple slices for Ben, putting them in the toaster. “I feel like I’m so boring now.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Ben asks.</p><p>Joe shrugs. “Just…like. Marriage. Baby.”</p><p>Ben frowns a bit, trying not to laugh. “Uh, sorry— I think the entire time I’ve known you, you‘ve talked about wanting to get married and have a baby. Suddenly it’s uncool?”</p><p>“No, it’s great,” Joe says, “don’t get me wrong, I just— like it’s all I talk about now.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, “that’s fine. I mean, a wedding is a big event, and yours is coming right up. Gwil and I aren’t bored, I promise.”</p><p>“No?” Joe asks. “You don’t miss all your cool Welsh friends?”</p><p>“Who are they?” Ben asks. “You mean Brian?”</p><p>“He’s one of them,” Joe says.</p><p>“Joe, as much as it pains me to say this,” Ben says, “I think you <i>are</i> my cool friend.”</p><p>Joe immediately grins, wrapping his arms around Ben. “Oh, really? Benny, thanks!”</p><p>Ben laughs a bit, hugging Joe back. He tightens his hold a bit and playfully groans, and then steps back. “So, realistically, how much cleaning do we have to do today?”</p><p>“You can’t get out of it, Ben,” Joe says, “you already promised.”</p><p>“Ugh, I know,” Ben says. “Are there any new restaurants we need to try today? Something open up?”</p><p>“Not sure,” Joe says, “but let me check, we’ll find something cool.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says, grabbing his coffee, taking a sip. “I’m trying to decide if I should do any coursework today.”</p><p>“Oh, shit,” Joe says, “yeah, if you have to, totally do that instead of cleaning. I’m a grown man, I can handle it.”</p><p>Ben thinks for a bit, taking another drink, and then he shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “I think I’m just worried about nothing.”</p><p>“Well, you probably don’t have to be worried,” Joe says, “but it’s not nothing, you know. It’s so cool.”</p><p>“What is?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Just that like, I’m working, Rami’s graduating, you’re studying, Gwil’s painting,” Joe says. “For once, dare I say, the four of us quite have our shit together.”</p><p>Ben laughs at that. “It’s not bad, is it?”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Joe says. “Now. What do you want on your toast?”</p><p>“Hmm, what do you have?” Ben asks.</p><p>“We have peanut butter, jam, cream cheese,” Joe says, and then he pulls over the refrigerator door. “Butter. Cheese. I can mash up an avocado for you.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Ben says, “just cream cheese is fine.”</p><p>Joe takes the container out and hands it over to Ben, who sets his mug down on the counter and turns to find a butter knife. “Ben?”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>“Thank you for yesterday.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re welcome. Gwil and I both had a great time.”</p><p>“No, just—” Ben looks over at Joe, who seems to be struggling a bit. “Just. Thank you.”</p><p>Ben frowns a bit, setting his coffee and the butter knife down. “Are you okay?” he asks.</p><p>Joe nods a bit, giving Ben a smile, and then he sniffles and wipes at his eyes. “I just— yeah, I’m fine. I just love you.”</p><p>“God,” Ben says, and he pulls Joe into a hug. “I thought you were about to tell me you’re dying or something.”</p><p>“No,” Joe says, shaking his head. “I just…I don’t know, I’m really lucky. And I didn’t always feel that way, but. Thank you. For being my friend.”</p><p>“Joe,” Ben says softly, pulling back. “I…I’m never not going to be your friend. And you’ve been there for me through everything, so…I’m just really happy for you. And yesterday was the most fun I’d had in ages. And Gwil said so too. It was absolutely our pleasure.”</p><p>Joe smiles at Ben, and then steps back, leaning against the counter. “It was great. And it— it just meant a lot. That you spent time Rami, and I got to spend time with Gwil, it— I don’t know. I’m just emotional.”</p><p>“It’s going to be an emotional week,” Ben says. “Your mum comes tomorrow. Rami graduates. You’re getting <i>married</i>, in case I haven’t said it enough already. Are you sure you’re gonna be alright?”</p><p>Joe sighs, thinking for a moment. “Are you and Gwil gonna be around for it?” he asks.</p><p>Ben chuckles softly. “Yes, of course. We did come all the way from Aber, a whole <i>two</i> hours.”</p><p>Joe smiles at him, and shrugs. “Then yeah,” he says, “I’ll be fine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Such a busy day for all the boys! I hope you like what they ended up doing and the gifts they received. They will be celebrating again when Joe's family comes, but just like Ben said, I wanted them to spend some time together, just the four of them, doing the things they like, before Rami and Joe get a lot busier entertaining. I just love writing the four of them together as the best of friends, if that wasn't obvious.</p><p>I hope everyone is still excited for what's to come (I'm really enjoying writing it), and thanks for the great response to the first chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mom! Mom! Hi!”</p><p>“Joe!”</p><p>Joe bounces up and down on his feet a couple times and then hurries over to Ginnie, pulling her into a hug. “Hi, Mom,” he says, squeezing her close. “Hi. Oh god I’m so happy to see you.”</p><p>“Hi Joe,” Ginnie says, and then she pulls back, looking at him. “You— hi Joe.” She smiles and cups his face, pulling him in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “Aren’t you so handsome?”</p><p>“I just got a trim this morning,” Joe says. </p><p>“Oh, good for you,” Ginnie says, smiling at him, then she looks past him, seeing Rami standing a couple feet away, and then she grins. “Rami.”</p><p>“Hi Ginnie,” he says softly, and then he steps forward, letting her pull him into a hug as well.</p><p>“How are you?” she asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“So well, thank you,” he says.</p><p>“Good,” Ginnie says. “I’m so happy to be here right now.”</p><p>Rami beams at her. “I’m really happy you’re here too.”</p><p>“Where’s the rest of the fam?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Matthew had to use the washroom,” Ginnie says, “they should be just around the corner soon.” She looks over at Ben and Gwil, who are standing off to the side, and she just opens her arms. “Boys. Come here. Oh my gosh, Ben, look at you! Oh, how is university? I have so many questions!” </p><p>“Hi Ginnie,” Ben says, and he hugs her tightly, smiling. “I’m really well, thank you.”</p><p>“You look so good,” Ginnie says, “and oh, your hair has grown out a bit, you look <i>so</i> handsome. Gosh, Ben, look at you. Look at that <i>smile</i>, aren’t you so happy!”</p><p>Ben just smiles even wider, and then looks away bashfully, stepping back to let Gwil step to give her a hug.</p><p>“Oh, hello Gwilym,” Ginnie says, and Joe immediately rolls his eyes, looking over at Rami, who just smiles. “How is Wales?”</p><p>“It’s wonderful, ma’am,” Gwil says, and he steps back, smiling at her. “How’s Hyde Park?”</p><p>“Beautiful,” Ginnie says.</p><p>“Matthew!” Joe yells out suddenly, and then they all look over at the sound of Matthew excitedly running towards Joe. Mary and her husband, Ed, are walking close behind him with their suitcases. “Hi,” Joe says, crouching in front of Matthew. “How are you?”</p><p>“Good,” Matthew nods, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Can I have a hug?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Matthew says, holding his arms up to Joe, and Joe grins and wraps his arms around him, and then stands up, holding Matthew on his hip. </p><p>“Are you excited to be here?” Joe asks, and Matthew nods. “How was the plane? Did you see anything fun up there?”</p><p>“Clouds,” Matthew says, and Joe nods.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess that’s about it, huh? I missed you, I’m so happy you could come,” Joe says. “Do you know why you’re here?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Matthew looks at Rami and smiles, and then Rami smiles back. “You’re getting married.”</p><p>“We are!” Joe says, and he shifts Matthew on his hip. “Rami’s officially going to be your Uncle Rami, how cool is that?”</p><p>“Really cool,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Hi Matthew,” Rami says, waving at him, and Matthew reaches out to him, and Rami takes him in his arms, holding him tight. “How are you?”</p><p>“Hi Uncle Rami,” Matthew says softly, and he wraps his arms around Rami’s neck, holding onto him. “I’m good.”</p><p>“Good,” Rami says. When Joe walks over welcome Mary and Ed, Rami walks over to Ben and Gwil, and Matthew shyly hides his face for a moment. “Oh, no, you remember Ben and Gwil, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Matthew says softly. “Hi Uncle Gwil.”</p><p>“Hello Matthew,” Gwil says. “How are you?”</p><p>“I’m good,” he says, and he turns towards them a bit more. “Hi Ben.”</p><p>“Hi Matthew,” Ben says, waving at him, “welcome to England. Have you ever been to a wedding?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know,” Matthew says, and Ben laughs softly.</p><p>“You don’t?” Ben asks. “Oh. Okay.”</p><p>“You must know,” Gwil says, and Matthew just shrugs. </p><p>“Did the trip feel long to you?” Rami asks.</p><p>“No,” Matthew says. </p><p>“No?” Ben echoes.</p><p>“Wait, yes,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Was there food on the plane?” Rami asks.</p><p>“I ate a lot of food today,” Matthew says. “And I slept.”</p><p>“Sounds like the perfect day,” Ben says.</p><p>“We’re on a trip,” Matthew says. “And a trip to a faraway place is called a vacation.”</p><p>“That’s right, it is,” Ben nods. “Or a holiday.”</p><p>“My mommy says we’re here so you can finish school,” Matthew says, looking at Rami. “Are you grown up now?”</p><p>“I am very grown up,” Rami says. “Did you know that Ben is in school too? Just like you. And even Gwil goes to school some days.”</p><p>Matthew looks at Ben and Gwil. “What will you be when you grow up?” he asks.</p><p>Ben snorts at a bit at that, and he looks away, trying not to laugh. “Oh, um, I’m not really sure yet,” Ben says. “What about you?”</p><p>“Maybe an astronaut,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Well, then you’re talking to the right blokes, aren’t you,” Ben says. “These two, both astronauts.”</p><p>Matthew nods. “Do you know what my mommy is?” he asks.</p><p>“Your mum’s a lawyer,” Gwil says, “went to law school just like Ben.”</p><p>“No,” Matthew says.</p><p>“No?” Gwil repeats, looking at Rami, suddenly unsure, thinking that maybe Mary had gotten a new job and he just hadn’t heard.</p><p>“No, she’s a car driver,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, and he smiles. “I…didn’t know that about your mum. What sort of car driver?”</p><p>“She drives me to school sometimes,” Matthew says. “And we drove to the airport, and she drove.”</p><p>“Well, that’s lovely then,” Gwil says. “I’m not really much of a driver.”</p><p>“That’s all she does,” Matthew says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“I think your mum does more than that,” Rami says, looking over at Mary, who’s walking over to them. “Doesn’t your mum love you, and feed you food, and take care of you?”</p><p>“Well, I feed myself— well, I feed myself food, no,” Matthew says.</p><p>“What if Mummy and Daddy didn’t make you the food, though,” Ben says.</p><p>“I would be hungry,” Matthew says.</p><p>“What’s this about?” Joe asks, walking over, helping Ginnie with her bags.</p><p>“And so, but after I eat <i>all</i> that food,” Matthew continues, “it turns into poop.”</p><p>“Yup, there it is,” Mary says. </p><p>Matthew giggles, and then he looks around. “There’s a lot of people,” he says. </p><p>“Do you want to get down?” Rami asks. </p><p>“No, that’s okay,” Matthew says. “Where’s my suitcase?”</p><p>“Oh, this must be yours, isn’t it?” Gwil asks, looking at a small blue suitcase covered in trains. “Would you like me to carry it for you?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Hi Mary,” Gwil says, and he leans in to give her a quick hug as he picks up Matthew’s bag. “How are you?”</p><p>“Great thanks,” Mary says. “You remember my husband, Ed.”</p><p>“Yes, hello,” Gwil says, shaking Ed’s hand with a smile. “Welcome to England.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Mary says. “It’s nice to be back.”</p><p>“Oh, when was the last time you were here?” Gwil asks, but before Mary can answer, Joe speaks up.</p><p>“I was thinking we’d go back to our place, drop your stuff off, and then go out to eat?” Joe asks. “You guys must be starving.”</p><p>“Or you want to nap first?” Ginnie asks, reaching out to gently ruffle Matthew’s hair, and he just wiggles away from her in Rami’s arms.</p><p>“He’ll sleep on the way to the apartment,” Ed says. “I think we’re going to try to power through until a halfway decent bedtime. You hungry, buddy?”</p><p>Matthew nods, and Rami gently rubs his back as they start to walk towards the exit, everyone checking to make sure they have their bags.</p><p>“And oh,” Mary says, falling in alongside Gwil, “Ed and I came to visit Joe before. And my office sent me here on a work conference maybe…three years ago, I don’t know.”</p><p>“Lovely,” Gwil says.</p><p>“How is Wales?”</p><p>“It’s great,” Ben says, nodding. “We really like it there.”</p><p>“And your program?” Mary asks. “It’s going okay?”</p><p>“I think so,” Ben says. “It’s still early days but…no, I like it. I really think I’ll like the field, once I’m in it.”</p><p>“Good,” Mary says.</p><p>“And Gwil!” Ginnie says.</p><p>“Yes,” Gwil says, turning to look at her.</p><p>“How is your painting course?” she asks.</p><p>“It’s going wonderfully,” Gwil says. “I’m really enjoying it.”</p><p>They head outside and into the taxi queue, and Rami counts heads to figure out how many they’re going to need. He feels a bit bad taking three taxis, but two will be too tight, especially with luggage.</p><p>“Hey Matthew,” Joe says as they wait. “Do you know what Ben and Gwil have now?”</p><p>“No, what?”</p><p>“They have <i>two</i> cats,” Joe says.</p><p>“Really?” Matthew asks.</p><p>Ben smiles and nods. “We do. They’re not here, but if you’d like, we can show you pictures later, does that sound alright?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Matthew says, then he looks back at Rami. “Can I see your kitty too?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Rami says. “Augie’s waiting for us at home, he’s never seen so many people in his life. He might be a little nervous but it’ll be alright.”</p><p>“Matthew will be good, won’t you?” Mary asks, and Matthew nods. “Good.” She makes a bit of a face and looks back at Ben and Gwil. “Traveling with children is…” She clears her throat. “Tiring?” she asks, with an unsure smile.</p><p>“I can only imagine,” Ben says.</p><p>“That’s why John and Diana are skipping,” Joe says. “They don’t love me enough to put up with their kids.”</p><p>“<i>Joe</i>!” Ginnie says. “That is not true. Is that what you’re telling people?”</p><p>Joe laughs loudly, and ducks out of the way of Ginnie reaching out to swat his arm. “It’s true, Mom! Why aren’t they here then? Why don’t they care?”</p><p>“Why <i>aren’t</i> they here?” Ben asks.</p><p>“John couldn’t get out of parent-teacher night at work,” Ed says, “they’re flying in on Thursday.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>work</i>,” Gwil says, nodding. “We remember that, don’t we, Ben?”</p><p>Ben starts to laugh, nodding. “Just barely, I think. What about you, Rami?”</p><p>“Oh, fine, I get it,” Joe says, “I’m the only one around here who does anything, so funny.”</p><p>“You’re off for <i>how</i> long again?” Ben asks. “Don’t act like your honeymoon doesn’t start next week.”</p><p>“What’s a honeymoon?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“It’s a vacation that people take after they get married,” Ginnie says. “Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami are going to visit France and Italy.”</p><p>“Do you know where those are?” Joe asks. “Italy’s the country on the map shaped like a boot.”</p><p>“Aren’t we Italy?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“We’re <i>Italian</i>,” Mary says, “and yes.”</p><p>“And France is just a short swim away,” Gwil says, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“We’re not swimming though,” Rami says, “don’t worry.”</p><p>The first taxi opens up for them, and Joe looks around. “How are we doing this?” he asks.</p><p>“Each taxi should have a key to your flat,” Ben says, “so Gwil and I can split up, or you and Rami.”</p><p>“Me and…” Joe trails off, frowning. “But it’s our <i>wedding</i>.”</p><p>“Oh fine,” Ben says, and Joe immediately smiles. “Gwil?”</p><p>“Ginnie,” Gwil says, “would you like to come with me?”</p><p>“Hey, wait!” Joe says quickly, and Gwil just smirks at Joe, holding his arm out for Ginnie, helping her into the cab.</p><p>“I’ll go with Mom,” Mary says, giving Ed a quick kiss, and then Matthew as well, and she climbs into the backseat of the taxi with Ginnie, while Gwil sits in the front as the driver takes their bags for them.</p><p>“Do you want Uncle Rami to come with us in the cab?” Ed asks, reaching out to gently play with Matthew’s hair, and Matthew nods slowly, eyes half-closed, obvious that he’s getting tired out. “That okay?” Ed asks, glancing around.</p><p>“Ugh,” Ben says, “I suppose I can share with Joe.”</p><p>“Ugh, gross to <i>you</i>,” Joe says.</p><p>“Come on, buddy,” Ed says, helping Matthew out of Rami’s arms and onto the seat.</p><p>“Okay, see you there,” Joe says, waving into the cab, and Rami smiles, waving back. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Rami says. “See you soon, Ben.”</p><p>“Bye.” Ben and Joe look at each other and then Joe sighs.</p><p>“I’m tired already,” he says, and Ben laughs, opening the door to the taxi.</p><p>“Stop it,” Ben says, climbing into the backseat, sliding over. “I think it’s brilliant that they’re here.”</p><p>“It is,” Joe says. He smiles at Ben, and then leans towards him, and Ben playfully rests his head on Joe’s. “They came,” he says softly.</p><p>“Of course they did,” Ben says, pressing a kiss to Joe’s forehead, straightening back up. “Did you think they wouldn’t?”</p><p>“No,” Joe says, “but…” He sighs heavily. “I know it’s a pain in the ass for them to drag forty kids across the Atlantic Ocean for me.”</p><p>“Mary has one child,” Ben says. “And so far, he’s alright.”</p><p>“He’s so cute,” Joe says, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“Adorable.”</p><p>“Did you see his little suitcase?” Joe asks, and Ben nods. “God that was cute. Someday, <i>my</i> baby is going to have a little suitcase.”</p><p>Ben laughs, shifting in his seat. “Yeah, I can’t wait to see that.”</p><p>“Me neither,” Joe says, looking out the window.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The three taxis take them all to Rami and Joe’s flat, though only Ginnie is staying there now until the wedding. Ginnie and Matthew wait in the flat with Rami, and Joe helps Ben, Gwil, Mary, and Ed move their things to a hotel that’s less than a five minute walk away from their flat.<p>“Want to go see your old place?” Joe asks, slinging his arm around Ben’s shoulders with a smile, and Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“Please don’t rub it in,” Ben says.</p><p>“Where did you live?” Mary asks.</p><p>“Oh, like two minutes that way,” Joe says, jerking his head in the general direction of Ben’s old flat.</p><p>Mary smiles and nods. “And I’m guessing that you just happened to pick this place because you liked it, and not because it was three feet away from your best friend.”</p><p>Gwil grins. “She knows you so well, mate,” he says, and Joe rolls his eyes.</p><p>“<i>Actually</i>,” Joe says, “if you <i>must</i> know, this just so happened to be the best flat we looked at.”</p><p>“But they only looked at ones that were a five minute walk from me,” Ben says.</p><p>Mary laughs, nodding. “Yup, that sounds like my little brother.”</p><p>They check into their hotel rooms and drop their things off, and then walk back to Rami and Joe’s, where Ginnie is sat on the sofa, Matthew curled up in her arms, still asleep, while Rami sits nearby.</p><p>“Should we wake him?” Joe asks. “Or should we wait?”</p><p>“We should wake him,” Ed says. “Otherwise he’ll be up all night.”</p><p>“Gosh he’s so cute though,” Joe says. “Oh man. I can’t do it. I can’t.”</p><p>Mary smiles and then reaches down, walking over to gently lift Matthew up out Ginnie’s arms. “Matthew,” she says, and he murmurs a bit, rubbing at his eyes. “Come on,” she says, “we’re going to go get something to eat, okay?”</p><p>“Maybe we should just order in?” Ben asks, looking around. “We’re all going out tomorrow, it might just be…easier to organize takeaway instead of a table for…how many are we?” he asks, looking around.</p><p>“What do you want to eat, Matthew?” Mary asks.</p><p>“Do they have McDonald’s here?” Matthew asks.</p><p>Mary smiles, trying not to roll her eyes a bit. “They do sweetie, but I don’t think that’s what the rest of us are getting.”</p><p>“If that’s what he wants,” Gwil says, “I don’t mind running out to grab him some while we wait for the rest of our food, it’s just a couple minutes away.” </p><p>“Please?” Matthew asks, and Mary smiles.</p><p>“Fine,” she says, “we’re on vacation.”</p><p>“What does everybody else want?” Joe asks, taking out his phone, getting settled on the sofa between Rami and Ginnie.</p><p>“I’m happy to let you guys pick,” Ed says, “you know best around here.”</p><p>“What do you think, babe?” Joe asks, looking at Rami, who just shrugs, snuggling against Joe’s side to look at his mobile. </p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise, and then taps on Joe’s screen. “I think that one has the most options,” he says. “Do they deliver?”</p><p>“I think so,” Joe says, “but I don’t mind if we have to run out. I’m going to get my laptop so that everyone can get a look at the menu.” He pushes himself up, heading upstairs to the bedroom.</p><p>Mary sets Matthew down so that he can look around the living room, and he walks over to the window, lifting himself up a bit on his tiptoes to look around, and then he walks over to Ben, who’s sitting on the floor, looking at his phone, leaning back against Gwil’s arm.</p><p>“Hello,” Ben says, looking up.</p><p>“Hi,” Matthew says, and then he moves Ben’s hand out of the way and climbs onto Ben’s lap, turning around and getting settled against his chest. “Can I see pictures of your kitties please?”</p><p>Ben grins over at Gwil, who’s smiling back, and he nods. “You certainly can,” he says. </p><p>“How many do you have?”</p><p>“We have two,” Ben says. He scrolls through his phone, finding a photo of the two of them together. “The orange one is named Mustardseed,” he says. “And the grey one’s name is Peaseblossom.”</p><p>“Those are funny names,” Matthew says, and he reaches out, taking Ben’s phone so that he can look at them more closely.</p><p>“Well,” Ben says, and he looks over when he hears Rami make a noise, smiling. “I think they’re alright.”</p><p>Joe comes back down with his laptop, sitting back down beside Ginnie and Rami. “Okay Mom,” he says, “look at the menu and pick what you want first.”</p><p>“We call them Mussy and Blossom,” Gwil says to Matthew.</p><p>“Well, that’s what Gwil calls them,” Ben says. </p><p>“Mussy is funny!” Matthew says, laughing a bit. “Can I see more?”</p><p>“Of course,” Ben says, and he swipes through his phone, going to the album of just cat photos that Gwil made. “There you go, look all you want.”</p><p>“Sure you should just let him look at your phone like that?” Joe asks, and Ben looks up, frowning.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asks. “I think it’s safe.”</p><p>“That’s not what he means, love,” Gwil says softly.</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes. “<i>Yes</i>, Joe, it’s fine. Just because you’re an absolute pervert—”</p><p>“What’s a pervert?” Matthew asks.</p><p>Ben sighs. “I…don’t know, Matthew. Sorry.”</p><p>“Are these boy kitties or girl kitties?” </p><p>“They’re girl kitties,” Gwil says. “They’re sisters.”</p><p>“Have you seen Augie around?” Joe asks.</p><p>“I think he ran upstairs as soon as we came in,” Rami says. “He only knows five people.”</p><p>“Who’s the fifth?” Ed asks.</p><p>“My niece, Nelly,” Rami says. “She takes care of Augie when we’re all away.”</p><p>“You’ll meet her tomorrow,” Joe says. “Along with a couple other relatives. Gotta make sure the two sides of the family get along before we make it official, right babe?”</p><p>Rami looks at Joe. “No.”</p><p>“What?” Joe asks, looking over.</p><p>“I don’t care if they like my family,” he says. Mary snorts, and Rami looks over at her. “I mean, I <i>do</i>,” he says, and then he looks back at Joe. “But if Mary and Adriana don’t get along, we’re still getting married.”</p><p>“Good,” Joe says. “Because nobody gets along with Leo.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes. “He’s not <i>that</i> bad.” </p><p>“How many people are coming to the wedding?” Ed asks.</p><p>Rami shrugs, and looks down. “It’s, uh,” he swallows. “Quite small,” he says quietly.</p><p>“That’s great,” Mary says quickly. “Small weddings are nice. It means we’ll all get to know each other. I can’t wait to meet your family.”</p><p>Rami looks up, giving her a grateful smile. “Thank you,” he says. “I’m excited too. There are more coming to the wedding than are coming to dinner tomorrow, tomorrow’s just the close ones who live in London.”</p><p>“This is what I want,” Ginnie says, tapping on the screen, and Joe makes a note on his phone, handing the laptop over to Rami.</p><p>“You pick now.”</p><p>Matthew presses play on a video of the cats, and then laughs a bit. “Mommy, they have two kitties.”</p><p>“I heard,” Mary says.</p><p>Matthew turns to look at Ben. “Can I show my parents?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Ben says, and he helps Matthew stand up, watching as he runs over to them.</p><p>“So what’s the town like where you live?” Mary asks, looking down at Ben’s phone. “Oh yes, they’re lovely, honey.”</p><p>“It’s quite nice, actually,” Ben says. “I was a bit…unsure at first, I think.”</p><p>“It’s a lot smaller than London,” Gwil says.</p><p>Joe snorts a bit. “That’s…well. Understatement.”</p><p>“It’s really sweet, though,” Ben says. “It’s sort of quiet, but we live right near everything we need. Our flat is downtown, so I walk to campus and then there’s a Starbucks, and a bakery, and a couple really nice restaurants right on our street. Everything is close. The cinema, the library, the castle.”</p><p>“There’s a castle?” Matthew asks. “Where?”</p><p>“Where we live,” Gwil says. “In Aberystwyth.”</p><p>“Try saying that three time fast, huh, Matthew?” Ed asks, reaching out to ruffle his hair.</p><p>“Can we go?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“It’s too far to visit for now,” Ben says, “but there are photos on my mobile if you want to come back over.”</p><p>“Uncle Rami and Uncle Joe are getting married in a castle,” Ginnie says.</p><p>Joe scoffs. “Uh, no, Mom, we’re not.”</p><p>“Well, where are you getting married then?” Ginnie asks. “The photos look like a castle!”</p><p>“Mom!” Joe says. “It’s a <i>palace</i>.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Ginnie says sarcastically. “What’s the difference?”</p><p>“A castle is fortified,” Ben says, “a palace isn’t.”</p><p>“Yup, that’s my best friend,” Joe says, and Gwil smiles at Ben, leaning over to kiss his temple.</p><p>“What?” Ben asks. “People know that! I’m not the only one who knows that.”</p><p>“Hmm, you might be,” Joe says.</p><p>“He’s right,” Rami says, laughing a bit, and Ben just rolls his eyes.</p><p>Joe’s laptop gets passed around and everyone picks something off the menu, and then Joe takes his phone to go call the restaurant and place the order.</p><p>“What sorts of things do you want from McDonald’s?” Gwil asks Matthew.</p><p>“A happy meal, please,” Matthew says, still looking at photos on Ben’s phone.</p><p>“What kind though, Matthew,” Ed says, “look up from the phone.”</p><p>“What kind do they have here?” Matthew asks, turning around to look at Gwil. “Is it the same?”</p><p>“I…don’t know, really,” Gwil says. “I’ve never had a happy meal. Ben?”</p><p>“There’s burgers, and nuggets, and fish fingers, and veggie dippers,” Ben says.</p><p>Matthew stands up and steps over to Gwil, looking at him, reaching out to touch Gwil’s face, smooshing his cheeks between his hands. “Can I have fish fingers?” he asks softly.</p><p>Gwil nods. “Of course,” he says, voice distorted by Matthew’s hands.</p><p>Ben looks at Matthew and Gwil and laughs, quickly taking a photo.</p><p>“Oh, lovely,” Gwil says, and Ben nods, laughing.</p><p>“I think I’ll keep that,” he says, looking down at his screen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe and Ed end up running to the restaurant to pick up their food, and Gwil heads out to go grab McDonald’s for Matthew, who gasps and runs over to him when he comes back into the flat. “We’re going to wait to eat it though,” Gwil says, “until your dad comes back, alright?”<p>“Okay,” Matthew says, but when Gwil sets the box down in the kitchen, Matthew keeps his eyes on it even as he walks away.</p><p>“Where are we all going to sit?” Rami asks, looking around the living room. “We don’t usually have so many guests.”</p><p>Ben looks around. “Uh, we can split up? Adults at the dining table, kids in the living room?”</p><p>“Hey!” Matthew says. “That’s no fair.”</p><p>“Why not?” Ben asks.</p><p>“I’m the only kid.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “Well, after you, I’m next youngest,” he says, “so I’d sit with you. Would that be alright?”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Or we can bring the dining table <i>into</i> the living room,” Mary says. “Then we’d all be in the same room.”</p><p>Rami, Ben, and Gwil all turn to look, trying to figure out if the hallway is wide enough to bring the  dining table into the living room.</p><p>“Or we eat on the floor,” Mary says.</p><p>“Mary, no!” Ginnie says, and Mary smiles, rolling her eyes.</p><p>“Oh my god, Mom,” she says. “You sound so offended.”</p><p>“I’m sorry our flat isn’t big enough,” Rami says. “When we picked it, I guess we never really expected this many people over at once.”</p><p>“Oh god, Rami,” Ben says. “This place is great.”</p><p>“Are you going to get a house when the baby comes?” Mary asks. “Joe said you were thinking about it.”</p><p>“We are,” Rami says. “<i>Thinking</i> about it, I mean. We’re not sure. It depends on where Gwil and Ben end up living.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of pressure on us,” Gwil says, smiling.</p><p>“Where do you think you’d like to work?” Mary asks, reaching out grasp onto Matthew’s arm as he runs around her. </p><p>“I’m not sure, really,” Ben says, glancing at Gwil. “Uh, really it’s— I wouldn’t mind moving back to London, or staying in Wales, or— anywhere, really. That will hire me, I guess. That’s the important part.”</p><p>“You’re not from London though, are you?” Mary asks.</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “No, I only moved here for work. Same with Gwil. Rami’s the only official Londoner here.”</p><p>“We’re not too worried,” Gwil says. “Still too busy getting settled into Aber to think about next year.”</p><p>“Joe thinks we’re getting a mansion,” Rami says. </p><p>“Of course he does,” Ginnie says, and the others smile.</p><p>A few minutes later, Joe and Ed come back into the apartment with their bags of food, setting it down in the kitchen. “Alright!” Joe calls out. “Food’s here!”</p><p>“Did we ever decide where we’re eating?” Mary asks, picking Matthew up, walking towards the kitchen.</p><p>“Nope,” Ben says.</p><p>“Can I have my happy meal now?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Mary says. She sets Matthew down and then grabs the box, handing it over to him. “Go sit at the dining table, okay? Someone will come sit with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says, running across the hall.</p><p>“This is yours, Mom,” Joe says, handing her a plastic container. “Babe, Ben, Gwil.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, kissing Joe on the cheek, walking across the hall to sit down with Matthew. “Wow, what’s that?”</p><p>“Fishes,” Matthew says. “What did you get?” He leans over, looking at Rami’s food. “Can I have a bite?”</p><p>“Of course,” Rami says, and he picks up some vegetables on his fork, holding it out for Matthew, who opens his mouth around it.</p><p>“Mmm!” Matthew says, sitting back, and Rami smiles at him. “Thank you, Uncle Rami.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Rami says, watching Matthew chew to make sure the bite wasn’t too much to swallow, and then he looks back down at his own food.</p><p>“Can I join in?” Joe asks, walking into the dining room with his food, sitting down.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Matthew says. “I got fishes.”</p><p>“Mm, yummy,” Joe says, opening up the plastic container with his food. “You know what’s coming up soon, Matty?”</p><p>“Your wedding,” Matthew says.</p><p>Joe smiles. “It <i>is</i>. But what else?”</p><p>Matthew shrugs. “Your…vacation. I forget it’s called.”</p><p>“Honeymoon,” Joe says. “But no, something even better!”</p><p>“What?” Matthew asks eagerly, looking up.</p><p>“Halloween!” Joe exclaims.</p><p>“Oh, right!”</p><p>“Do you have a costume picked out?” Joe asks. Matthew nods. “Are you going to tell me what it is or is it a surprise?”</p><p>“A potato.”</p><p>“A <i>potato</i>?” Joe asks, and Rami snorts a bit. “Uh, that’s…who picked that?”</p><p>“Me.”</p><p>“Oh, how come?”</p><p>Matthew shrugs. “Mommy said I could be.”</p><p>“I’m sure she did,” Joe says, “I just meant— why do you want to be a potato?”</p><p>“Because they’re yummy.”</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says, nodding at Rami, who’s biting back a smile as he chews. “Well, I cannot argue with that,” he says. “Potatoes are very yummy, you’re right!”</p><p>“Yeah,” Matthew says. “Are you dressing up?”</p><p>“No, we’ll be on our honeymoon,” Joe says. “You know what though?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I still want to see pictures of you dressed up though,” Joe says, “so you make sure Mommy sends us some. And Leah and Noah.”</p><p>Matthew nods. “Okay.”</p><p>“And you know what else?” Rami says, and Matthew looks over at him. “Next year we’re going to have a baby we can dress up.”</p><p>“Yeah!” Matthew says. </p><p>“What might be a good costume for the baby?” Joe asks.</p><p>“They can be a baby.”</p><p>Joe grins. “You want the baby to dress up like a baby?” Matthew nods. “What sort of costume is that?”</p><p>“A diaper,” Matthew says. “And a bottle.”</p><p>“Well, I think the baby will always be wearing a diaper,” Joe says, “that’s not really a costume.”</p><p>Matthew shrugs. “I don’t know. Is it named?”</p><p>“The baby?” Rami asks, and Matthew nods. “Not yet, no. We don’t know if it’s a boy or a girl, so we haven’t picked a name yet.”</p><p>“Is my mommy the mommy?” Matthew asks.</p><p>Joe’s mouth opens a bit and he looks over at Rami. He knew they didn’t plan on lying to any of the children involved— their baby would always know that Mary was biologically their mother and that Poppy carried and delivered them, and Mary and Ed had spoken to Matthew about what had happened, but they weren’t sure exactly what Matthew understood it to mean. “Well, what did your mommy say?” he asks, looking back at Matthew.</p><p>“That two boys can’t have babies,” Matthew says, “so the doctors took the baby out of her tummy and…” He trails off, taking a big bite of fish finger. “I don’t know. Where’s the baby now?”</p><p>“Our friend Poppy,” Rami says, “it’s in her tummy now. She’ll be at the wedding, so you can see.”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says, going back to his food.</p><p>Joe looks over at Rami and shrugs, and Rami smiles. That was easy enough, then. One kid down.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Mary and Ed go back to their hotel room first; Matthew started falling asleep curled up on Ed’s lap and they needed to put him to bed, so they said their goodbyes and said they’d be back in the morning.<p>The four of them and Ginnie settled into the living room with Augie and some tea and decaf coffee, talking and watching television, catching up on the gossip in Hyde Park, and Ben and Gwil tell her all about Aber, showing her whatever photos they have on their mobiles.</p><p>“Are you learning any Welsh?” Ginnie asks, and Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“Uh, no,” he says, trying not to laugh. “It’s not my…strong suit.”</p><p>“Have you been to that town?” Ginnie asks, and Ben just looks at her, waiting for her to continue. “Oh, Joe, you know that town, tell them what town I mean.”</p><p>“Mom, that’s not even a full sentence, how would I possibly know what town you mean?” Joe asks.</p><p>“The town!” Ginnie exclaims. “Oh, that town.” She snaps her fingers, thinking. “Oh, you know that town.” </p><p>“I think she’s having a stroke and can only remember the word <i>town</i>,” Joe murmurs to Rami, who swats him on the arm, smiling.</p><p>Ginnie looks at Gwil. “You must know the town! The town! Oh, I’m sure you’ve been.” She snaps her fingers again. “With all the letters! It’s like forty letters. That town.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, smiling. “Uh, no, we haven’t been. It’s not really that close.”</p><p>“Can you say it?” Ginnie asks, and Gwil shakes his head.</p><p>“No ma’am,” Gwil says. “Just Llanfairpwll.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind going there,” Ginnie says, “get a photo of myself by the sign!”</p><p>“Any time you’d like,” Gwil says, smiling at her. “We’ll be there for a year, come by, we can go together!”</p><p>“And now my mom and Gwil are engaged,” Joe says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“Joe, I won’t stand for your teasing,” Ginnie says. </p><p>“Yes, Mom,” Joe says softly, and Ben laughs.</p><p>Rami bites down, trying to stifle a yawn, stretching his arms a bit, and then Gwil drums his knuckles on his thigh.</p><p>“We should probably go,” Gwil says. </p><p>“Oh, no, I’m not tired, you can stay,” Rami says, and Gwil smiles.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” he says, “we’ll be back in the morning.”</p><p>Ben stands up, and Gwil follows suit, reaching down to smooth out his shirt before he takes Ben’s hand.</p><p>“Oh, I feel just terrible that I’m kicking you boys out of here,” Ginnie says.</p><p>“She’s lying,” Joe says. “She <i>loves</i> it.”</p><p>“Joe!” Ginnie exclaims, and Joe grins.</p><p>“As soon as she found out she was taking your bed,” Joe continues, “oh god she was so happy. She told me, she said, screw those guys!”</p><p>“Joseph, would you stop that, please?” Ginnie asks.</p><p>Joe laughs. “Full name, it’s getting serious around here, guys. Are you sure you want to miss it? I think you can both fit on the sofa.”</p><p>“We can’t,” Ben says.</p><p>“Hmm, guess you’re not trying hard enough,” Joe says.</p><p>“Need to get my beauty rest for the weekend,” Gwil says, and he smiles at Joe. “Lots of photos going to be taken, can’t be going around sleeping on sofas.”</p><p>“Oh right,” Joe says, nodding, “since you’re looking so ugly these days.”</p><p>“Joseph,” Ginnie says again, and Joe groans.</p><p>“<i>Mom</i>, I’m an adult, that’s how I talk to my friends!” he exclaims. “Don’t come to England if you’re just going to tell me not to make fun of my friends.” He looks at Ginnie, who just looks back at him, unimpressed. “Guys,” Joe says softly, “you have to go now.”</p><p>“Because your mum’s about to tell you off?” Ben asks, grinning.</p><p>Joe nods. “Yeah, I think so.”</p><p>“I think so too,” Ben says, giving Joe a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. “Good luck. Goodnight, Rami.”</p><p>“Bye,” Rami says, waving at Ben, and then giving Gwil a hug. “See you tomorrow.”</p><p>“Bye,” Gwil says, waving. “Ginnie, have a lovely night.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gwilym, I will.”</p><p>Gwil just smiles at Joe, who shakes his head, and then waves as he and Ben walk towards the door. As they’re pulling on their shoes, they hear: </p><p>“Mom, I was just <i>joking</i>!”</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, trying to stifle his laughter as they leave the flat.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Gwil wakes up first the next morning, unsurprisingly, and gets up to have a shower before he goes back to bed and wakes Ben up too. Ben mostly slept like shit, as he usually does the first night in a hotel room, and Gwil has to tug all the blankets off Ben and then toss his wet towel onto him before Ben manages to actually get up.<p>When Ben’s in the shower, Ed texts Gwil, asking if they’re ready to head over or if they should just go ahead. Gwil says they’re still going to be a few minutes, but to go ahead. When Ben and Gwil finally get back to Rami and Joe’s flat, Matthew is eating breakfast at the dining table while Ginnie sits with him, already dressed and done up for the day.</p><p>“Morning, Ginnie,” Gwil says, ducking his head into the dining room. “Sleep well?”</p><p>“Very well, Gwilym, thank you,” Ginnie says, and Gwil smiles at her.</p><p>“You look lovely,” he says, and Ginnie smiles back as Gwil and Ben walk down the hallway.</p><p>“I can’t tell if you’re flirting with her just to bother Joe or if you actually fancy her,” Ben says, smiling at Gwil, and Gwil laughs.</p><p>“Not to bother <i>you</i>?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Uh, I’m quite sure you’re gay,” Ben says, trying not to laugh, “but if you feel differently, please say. I’m just really not that worried.”</p><p>“How was the hotel?” Rami asks, looking up at Gwil and Ben as they walk into the living room.</p><p>“Sure are late, aren’t you?” Joe asks. “Were you…busy, this morning?”</p><p>“Busy sleeping, yes,” Ben says, and he yawns as he drops down on the sofa. “Maybe I’ll sleep in tomorrow?”</p><p>“We’re picking up our suits tomorrow,” Gwil says.</p><p>Ben scoffs. “That— I won’t be getting up early for that, I can tell you that,” and Gwil smiles. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” he asks, nudging Rami.</p><p>“It won’t take too long to get dressed,” Rami says, “but yes.”</p><p>“Excited?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Rami shrugs. “Uh, I’m not sure, really.” He wrings his hands together, giving Gwil a small smile. “It’s— I’ve already earned the degree, whether I go today or not.”</p><p>Gwil frowns a bit. “Well, I suppose that is true, yes. But I think today is still a big deal. You should be looking forward to it.”</p><p>Rami nods slowly, but doesn’t say anything.</p><p>After Matthew is done with his breakfast, he and Ginnie come back into the living room and ask if he can watch cartoons on the television. Joe says yes, of course, and finds something on for Matthew, and then they all sit around, absentmindedly paying attention to whatever Matthew’s watching, talking amongst themselves, until Rami pushes himself up and says he’s going to start getting ready. Rami goes upstairs, and a couple minutes later Joe follows him.</p><p>They keep watching television and talking, Gwil going to make Ben a coffee, and after a short while, the door upstairs opens.</p><p>“Rami wants you,” Joe says to Gwil, walking downstairs.</p><p>“Oh, look at your suit!” Ginnie says, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“Very handsome,” Ben nods.</p><p>“Doesn’t Uncle Joe look nice?” Mary asks Matthew, who just nods, not even taking his eyes off the television. </p><p>Gwil pushes himself up and walks towards the stairs, looking at Joe as he goes by. “Aren’t you sharp?” he asks, and Joe smiles. He heads upstairs and then knocks gently on Rami’s door.</p><p>“Come in!”</p><p>Gwil opens the door and looks around, not seeing Rami, and so he closes the door behind him and then walks to the bathroom. “Well, look at you,” he says, leaning agains the door frame. “Hello.”</p><p>“Hi,” Rami says, turning to Gwil.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Gwil asks. “You’ve got to leave soon, haven’t you?”</p><p>Rami nods, and then he looks down, fingers nervously twisting together.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Gwil asks, straightening up. “Is everything alright?”</p><p>Rami nods. “I wanted to talk to you first.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gwil nods. “What’s…you’re not nervous, are you? You’ve only got to walk across the stage, haven’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, I’m not—” Rami shakes his head. “It’s not that.”</p><p>“Well, alright,” Gwil says. “What is it?”</p><p>Rami bites on his lips a bit and then he sighs. “I’m sorry you can’t come.”</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says. “Well, I’ll— I’ll be at dinner after. And we’ve celebrated together already. And— well, I was at your presentation, wasn’t I? That was just as important.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, “I just— I hate— it was only two, and I— well, of course Joe had to come.”</p><p>Gwil grins. “Oh? You weren’t going to pick me over your fiancé? You’re right, I should be offended.”</p><p>“And then, I just…” Rami shakes his head, and starts shifting on his feet. “Well, if— I couldn’t— well, I would choose you, but then I would feel terrible for Ben, how would I ever tell him that I picked you and Joe over him?”</p><p>“Rami, it’s alright.”</p><p>“And of course I wanted to invite Nelly,” Rami says, “but I just— I see Nelly, I can see her all the time if I want, and Ginnie’s—”</p><p>“Nelly’s not upset,” Gwil says, “and neither am I.”</p><p>“I just—” Rami’s voice breaks a bit and he sniffles, wiping at his face. “I <i>want</i> you to be there. You’re my best mate.”</p><p>“Rami,” Gwil says softly, and he opens his arms, pulling Rami into a hug. “Please don’t cry,” he says. “I— if you’d— you’re only allowed two people. Now, if you were allowed four or five, and you didn’t invite me, I’d be a little upset. But I’m not. I understand. Joe is your fiancé, and Ginnie’s going to be your mother-in-law. Ben and I are not upset, we understand completely.”</p><p>“You mean so much to me,” Rami says, sniffling again, voice muffled by Gwil’s chest.</p><p>“You mean the world to me,” Gwil says softly, reaching up to brush his hand over Rami’s hair. “And I’m so proud of you, and today is an amazing day.” He pulls back a bit, making Rami look up at him. “You worked hard for this.”</p><p>Rami nods. “I did, yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gwil says, smiling. “And I’ll see you in a few hours, and we’ll celebrate then, and— Ben and I are alright! We’re going to hang out with our new best mate, and—”</p><p>“It’s just that you were <i>there</i> for me,” Rami says. “Through everything, all of it. You’re my best mate and you deserve to be there. I’m really sorry you’re not.”</p><p>“I don’t think I <i>deserve</i> to be there,” Gwil says. “I— <i>you</i> deserve to be there, and you deserve to have people there that love you, and support you, and that is absolutely Joe and Ginnie. Don’t worry about me.”</p><p>“I do though,” Rami says.</p><p>“What, worry about me?” Gwil asks. “You think I can’t go an afternoon without you? Goodness, that doesn’t bode well for me, considering we don’t even live in the same country.” He smiles at Rami. “If you’re upset on my behalf, please don’t be. I’m more proud of you than I could ever be upset, I swear. This is it! You’ve got your Masters!”</p><p>Rami grins and laughs a bit, nodding. “I do, yeah.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Gwil says, “so don’t— I really am proud.” He looks at Rami and then wipes at his eyes, laughing a bit. “God, now you’ve got me crying. And Ben’s proud too. You know, I’m your best man— I’m going to be at your wedding, I don’t need to be at some tea that your department is putting on.”</p><p>“It is going to be terribly awkward,” Rami says, and Gwil laughs again. “I’m sort of hoping Joe will agree that we can leave early.”</p><p>“How long is it, an hour?” Gwil asks. “I think you can manage to stay the whole time. Milk this for all it’s worth, you worked so hard for a year.” He hugs Rami again, tightening his arms around him so that Rami comes up on his tiptoes for a moment. “God, I’m so proud.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, and then he settles back down on his feet, looking at Gwil. “I just didn’t want you to think that this was an easy decision.”</p><p>“Rami, it <i>should</i> be an easy decision,” Gwil says, “you’re about to marry Joe. I’m just your best mate.”</p><p>“Not <i>just</i>,” Rami says, shaking his head. “Never <i>just</i>.”</p><p>Gwil smiles at him. “You’ve got to get downstairs,” he says after a moment. “Or else you’ll be late.”</p><p>“Maybe we just shouldn’t go,” Rami says, and Gwil sighs, shaking his head, reaching out to turn off the bathroom light. </p><p>“Nope,” Gwil says, and he takes Rami by the arm, “you’re on your way now.”</p><p>“We really could just go to lunch,” Rami says, and Gwil shakes his head again. </p><p>“I look forward to hearing all about it at dinner after,” he says, walking with Rami towards the bedroom door.</p><p>“Wait, I need my shoes,” Rami says suddenly, and Gwil looks at Rami for a moment, unsure, and then he looks down. </p><p>“You’re wearing them.”</p><p>Rami groans. “Maybe I just don’t want to go!” he says, stepping back from Gwil.</p><p>“Why not?” Gwil asks. “You’ve been looking forward to it.”</p><p>“It just seems silly now,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“It’s not silly,” Gwil says, “it’s important. <i>And</i> even if it weren’t, it’s just an afternoon. You’ll be alright.” He looks at Rami. “I think it’s exciting,” he says. “Good for you. A Masters. In aeronautical engineering.” He grins. “My best mate.” He looks at Rami, who still seems to be nervous, or unsure. “What’s really wrong?” he asks. “Because I know, as much as you love me, that that’s not what’s upsetting you.”</p><p>“It is,” Rami says, and then he looks away. “And it’s…well.” He makes a face, clearly trying not to cry, and then he just blinks, shaking his head. “It’s really nice of Ginnie to come, and be here,” he says softly.</p><p>Gwil’s brow furrows a bit, and he nods. “It is, yeah. She’s very excited.”</p><p>Rami shrugs. “I just, I don’t know, I— I wonder what <i>my</i> mum would think about it.”</p><p>“Oh, Rami,” Gwil says softly, “she’d be <i>so</i> proud of you.”</p><p>“I just miss her,” Rami says, and Gwil nods. “I mean, you know, of course you know.”</p><p>“I do,” Gwil says, “and Joe does too.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rami says, “he does.” He wipes his eyes and clears his throat. “I just…it’s hard. And it’s only going to get harder because this is— this is a big week, you know?” His voice breaks a bit and he nods, and Gwil nods too.</p><p>“It is,” Gwil says. “Probably the biggest week yet.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Rami breathes. “I…I know she would want me to go.”</p><p>“She would,” Gwil agrees. “She’d want you to go and be proud of yourself and happy.”</p><p>Rami sniffles again. “Yeah, probably.”</p><p>“<i>Definitely</i>,” Gwil says. “They all would, your entire family. And Roger too.”</p><p>Rami’s bottom lip starts to tremble and he nods, letting out a breath. “I just need a moment.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says. “Not too long, since you really do have to go soon, but…we can wait.”</p><p>Rami sniffles again and wipes at his face with the hem of his jacket sleeve, and he rests against the door, looking down at his feet. After a few long moments, he says softly, “Ben probably thinks we’ve died in here,” and Gwil laughs softly.</p><p>“Joe’s probably telling them all we’ve fallen in love and run off together,” Gwil says, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“Probably,” Rami says. He looks down, nervously picking at one of his nails. “I don’t want Ginnie to think I don’t want her there. I <i>do</i>.”</p><p>“She knows that,” Gwil says. “Rami, she lost her husband— she understands.”</p><p>Rami nods, and sighs, and wipes at his face one last time. “Okay,” he says. “I have to go now.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says, and he reaches out, opening up the door, stumbling a bit when he realizes that Matthew is standing there. “Hello,” he says, crouching down.</p><p>“Hi,” Matthew says. “Uncle Joe sent me to come get you.”</p><p>“He did?” Gwil asks, glancing back at Rami, smiling. “Is Uncle Rami late?” Matthew nods. “Well, that’s no good. Rami, you’re late!”</p><p>“Sorry,” Rami says, “Gwil and I were just talking. Thank you for coming up to get us though.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Matthew turns to start hurry away and Gwil shoots his hand out, grasping onto him.</p><p>“It’s not safe to run down the stairs, Matthew,” Gwil says. “You can’t go fast up here, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says, and Gwil lets go of him, and he carefully walks to the staircase.</p><p>“We should probably follow him just to be sure,” Gwil says, looking at Rami. “Are you alright?”</p><p>Rami shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “Will be, maybe.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says, and he reaches out, squeezing Rami’s hand. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Rami says, and then Gwil lets go to walk to the stairs, slowly following behind Matthew. </p><p>“There he is!” Joe says, looking at the staircase, but Rami can tell that Joe notices right away that something’s up, and Joe glances at Ben, who shifts on the sofa to look at them too, and then Joe puts a smile back on his face. “Gwil, I was starting to get worried you and Rami had run off.”</p><p>“We came close,” Gwil says, watching as Matthew hops off the bottom step, and then hurries over to Mary.</p><p>Joe walks over to Rami, taking his hands, holding them between them. “Are you okay?” he asks softly, and Rami nods, briefly closing his eyes, and Joe kisses his forehead. “You sure?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Rami says, “I think so.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he glances over at Ginnie, who’s sitting by Ben on the sofa, Augie on her lap. “Mom, you good?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Ginnie says, carefully lifting Augie up off her lap, handing him to Ben. “Rami, you look beautiful.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, looking down for a moment, “thank you.”</p><p>“I’ll call the cab,” Joe says, and Rami nods.</p><p>“Matty,” Ed says, and Matthew looks over at him. “Gwil and Ben were wondering if you wanted to go to a museum with them.” Matthew looks over at Gwil and Ben, who are smiling, and Ben gives him a bit of an awkward wave. “What do you think about that?”</p><p>“What <i>kind</i> of museum?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, “well, there are all sorts of museums here. What kinds of things do you want to see?”</p><p>“Uh, I don’t know,” Matthew says. “Uh.” He flaps his hand a bit, and then wiggles his fingers. “Bones! Are there bones museums?</p><p>Ben laughs softly. “There are! What kinds of bones do you like best? There are dinosaur bones, and whale bones, and human bones.”</p><p>“Cool!” Matthew says. “Human bones! Mommy, can I go see human bones?”</p><p>Mary nods. “Sure, if that’s— if that’s what you want to see.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Matthew says. </p><p>“We’re going to go,” Joe says, and he takes Rami’s hand.</p><p>“Do you want to go wish Uncle Rami good luck?” Ed asks, and Matthew nods, running over to Rami. </p><p>“Good luck,” Matthew says, and Rami smiles down at him.</p><p>“Thank you, Matty,” Rami says. “I need it. Have fun with Gwil and Ben, okay? I’ll see you later.”</p><p>“Bye,” Matthew says. “Bye Nanny!”</p><p>“Bye,” Ginnie says, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Be good.”</p><p>Matthew nods, and then looks at Joe. “What,” Joe says, “no goodbye for me?”</p><p>“No,” Matthew says.</p><p>“No? Why not?”</p><p>Matthew shrugs and then laughs and wraps his arms around Joe’s leg. “Bye,” he says. “I’m going to see bones.”</p><p>“That’s so cool,” Joe says. “Tell me about them later, okay?”</p><p>Matthew nods, and then waves as Joe, Rami, and Ginnie walk towards the door.</p><p>“Have fun!” Mary calls out, and Rami smiles back at her, waving.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, and then he waves at all of them before turning back.</p><p>Matthew walks over to Ben and then climbs up onto his lap. He reaches up, pushing at Ben’s hair, and then he giggles, and then he pushes it another way and giggles again.</p><p>“What’s so funny?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Your face,” Matthew says, and then Gwil starts to laugh, looking away from Ben.</p><p>“Your face is worse,” Ben says. </p><p>“No, it’s not.”</p><p>“Yes, it is.”</p><p>“No, it’s not,” Matthew says, and then he reaches his hand up, touching his face. “Nanny says I look like Mommy.”</p><p>Ben looks at Mary, who’s smiling, and then Ben nods. “You’re right, you do,” he says. “Your face isn’t funny.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Mary says.</p><p>“Mommy, are you coming too?” Matthew asks, shifting on Ben’s lap so that he’s practically hanging upside down, looking at Mary.</p><p>“No, Daddy and I are going to see a play,” Mary says.</p><p>“What kind of play?”</p><p>“A boring adult play.”</p><p>“Ew,” Matthew says, and then Ben lifts him back up.</p><p>“Do you want to get lunch first?” Gwil asks, and Matthew nods. “Is there anything he can’t eat?”</p><p>Ed shakes his head. “Nope, he’s good.”</p><p>“Matthew, do you want to use the bathroom before you go?” Mary asks.</p><p>“No, I’m good,” Matthew says, and he leans back again. </p><p>“Okay,” Mary says. “You’ll listen to Ben and Gwil and do what they say, right?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You have to stay safe, you know.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>Mary looks at Ben and Gwil, and just gives a small shrug. “Have fun,” she says, with a tone that makes it sound more like <i>your funeral</i>.</p><p>“Oh, we will, won’t we?” Gwil asks, reaching down to pick Matthew up. “We need the practice!”</p><p>“How come?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“We’re going to be uncles soon,” Gwil says.</p><p>“You remember that Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami are having a baby, don’t you?” Ed asks.</p><p>“Oh. Right,” Matthew says. “A cousin. In the girl’s tummy.”</p><p>“That’s right,” Gwil says. “Just a few months to go.”</p><p>Matthew groans. “That’s so long.”</p><p>“Oh, you’ll be fine,” Ben says, standing up. “Did Joe or Rami give you a key?” he asks. Ed nods. “And you know where you’re going or do you need help?”</p><p>“We got it, thanks,” Mary says. “We’ll see you at dinner later, okay Matthew?”</p><p>“Yup!” Matthew says, waving at his parents from Gwil’s arms.</p><p>“Remember what I said about being good!”</p><p>“Okay, bye!”</p><p>Gwil laughs, and then looks at Mary and Ed. “We’ll be alright,” he says. “Have fun at the play, we’ll see you at dinner.” They walk to the front door, and Gwil starts to lean down to let Matthew out of his arms, but he clutches at Gwil. “What’s wrong?” Gwil asks. “You need to get your shoes on.”</p><p>“Can you put them on for me?” Matthew asks, looking at Ben, and Ben just looks at Gwil, who smiles, and then shrugs.</p><p>“I, sure,” Ben says, leaning down to pick up Matthew’s tiny pair of trainers, helping his feet into them. “Good?” Matthew nods. “Okay, good.” Ben puts on his own shoes, and his jacket, and then looks over. “Gwil? I’m not putting yours on for you.”</p><p>“Matthew, I need you to get down for a moment,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Ben,” Matthew says, reaching his hands out to him, and Ben takes Matthew in his arms while Gwil leans down, pulling his shoes on, and then his jacket as well. He picks up Matthew’s jacket as well. “You need this on, it’s chilly.”</p><p>Matthew lets go of Ben to take his jacket, pulling it on, and then he immediately grabs at Ben again. “Can I touch the bones?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ben says, “I’m not sure. There might be some you’re allowed to touch, but most things in museums are fragile, and you’re not supposed to play with them.”</p><p>Gwil opens the door for Ben and Matthew, making a face at Matthew as they walk by, and Matthew laughs, hiding his face in Ben’s neck.</p><p>“What’s going on back there?” Ben asks, shifting Matthew in his arms as he carefully walks down the stairs.</p><p>“Uncle Gwil’s being silly,” Matthew says, and Ben smiles, glancing back at Gwil, who still looks elated whenever he hears that.</p><p>“Is he?” Ben asks, and Matthew nods. “Uncle Gwil is such a silly boy, you’re right. Now, have you been on the subway at home?”</p><p>“Yes, I go sometimes,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Do you want to go on it here too?” Ben asks, and Matthew nods eagerly. “Okay!” Ben says cheerily as they step outside. “Let’s go see some bones then.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ginnie and Joe take their seats in Royal Albert Hall, and Ginnie looks around at the large space, impressed. “Wow,” she says, shrugging off her jacket, putting it on her chair. “Look at this.”<p>“I know,” Joe says, nodding and looking around. “Fancy as f—” He gently clears his throat. “Yeah, really nice, huh?” He leans forward, looking down at the seats on the floor. “They’ll be down there,” he says. He settles back, looking at Ginnie. “Thanks for coming, Mom.”</p><p>“I was surprised to get the invitation,” Ginnie says, “but of course I’m very happy to be here.”</p><p>Joe smiles, nodding. “Yeah, it just— it means a lot to me and Rami.” He briefly touches his ring, then looks down. “I think he’s stressed.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a very busy week,” Ginnie says. “I know why you planned the wedding for now, but it’s a lot of things to do to get ready at once. How are <i>you</i>?”</p><p>Joe shrugs. “It’s…not my graduation.”</p><p>“No, but it’s your wedding,” Ginnie says. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Joe looks over at her, smiling. “To marry the love of my life? Yeah, I’ve been ready for about two-and-a-half years.”</p><p>Ginnie smiles back at him. “I meant with the planning.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says. “And…” He sighs. “I don’t know. We paid people to do it for us. Well, not everything— we did actually <i>plan</i> the wedding. But I don’t know— I have entrusted the palace and the florist and the bakery and the caterers to just…” He waves his hand. “Fingers crossed, right? Either way, I’m getting married this weekend, I don’t care what it takes.”</p><p>“Your father would be so proud of you,” Ginnie says. “Rami too.”</p><p>Joe bites down on his lip, and nods jerkily. “Thanks, Mom,” he says quietly. He takes a breath and then clears his throat, sniffling. “Ugh, yeah, I’m gonna cry a lot this week,” he says.</p><p>“I know, sweetie,” Ginnie says, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, and she pulls him in, resting against him.</p><p>The noise level rises in the auditorium as all the students in the Faculty of Engineering start filing in, finding their seats on the floor. Joe smiles and eagerly sits up; he knows he has no chance of seeing Rami, but he looks anyway, and takes a couple photos.</p><p>Someone comes up to the microphone and announces a few housekeeping items about asking students not to take selfies on stage as they graduate, and they’re asked to all stand for the procession as faculty members file down the aisles towards the stage. Everyone sits, and applauds, and one man steps up, making a speech that Joe mostly tunes out until it’s time to applaud again.</p><p>The president of Imperial College steps up to the microphone, wearing a black down with a purple and white stole around it, and she begins speaking, welcoming the graduates to the ceremony. She also extends her welcome to the family and friends of the graduates, which makes Joe look at Ginnie and do a bit of a proud shimmy in his seat while she smiles.</p><p>“Graduates, today is a day to celebrate your accomplishments. Your success at Imperial is a testament to your hard work and your passion for learning. You came to Imperial from places both far and near.”</p><p>Joe draws a breath, and nervously drags his teeth against his bottom lip. That’s a pretty generic thing to say, he knows, but still he can't help but think—</p><p>“You come from different neighbourhoods, different counties, different countries, different continents, and some of you,” she looks up, smiling at the crowd, “have even been to different worlds.”</p><p>Ginnie reaches over, taking Joe’s hand, squeezing it softly, and Joe just nods, eyes filling with tears.</p><p>The woman continues speaking about the importance of cross-cultural learning and quotes a poem by T.S. Eliot, and then congratulates the graduates once more, and the hall fills with applause again. </p><p>A man stands and asks that, due to time constraints, applause be given only to award winners, and otherwise held to the end of each group. Joe clasps his hands together to fight the temptation of cheering wildly. Another man stands up and speaks into the microphone, announcing, “Faculty of Engineering, Diploma of the Imperial College, Master of Science, Department of Aeronautics.”</p><p>Joe turns and grins at Ginnie, because of <i>course</i> Rami’s department had to be first. He’s happy that he won’t have to spend the entire time excited and waiting to hear Rami’s name, but he also feels sort of bad that he’s not going to pay attention to a single person who comes after him.</p><p>The group of students rise from their seats and file towards the stage, and the names begin being read out. Joe nods his head with the rhythm of the small quartet playing on stage, counting in his head, getting closer and closer to M. There’s a few people with the last name Liu, and Joe starts bouncing his foot impatiently, until:</p><p>“Awarded the Airbus Prize for Individual Aerospace MSc Project, Rami Said Malek.”</p><p>Applause starts in the auditorium, and Joe squeezes his eyes shut for a moment as tears spring to his eyes and emotion overtakes him, and then he quickly wipes at his face and opens them again.</p><p>“Did you know?” Ginnie asks softly, clapping, and Joe just shakes his head, tears running down his face as he finally starts to clap, watching Rami walk across the stage to shake hands. It takes absolutely everything in him to stay in his seat and not scream at the top of his lungs how much he loves him. As Rami walks down the stairs, Joe waves eagerly, though he doesn't think that Rami sees him. It doesn’t matter though, Joe thinks. He sees Rami, and he’s never been prouder.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe glances down at his watch, then gives Ginnie a smile, and then he looks up when he hears his name being called. “Oh my god!” he says, and Rami hurries over to him, pulling him into a hug. “Babe! You <i>won</i>!”<p>“I know,” Rami says, being squeezed tightly against Joe. “I had no idea, I can’t believe it.”</p><p>“That’s so amazing,” Joe says softly, and he pulls back to give Rami a kiss. “You’re— god, you’re a genius.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t go that far,” Rami says, smiling bashfully, “but thank you.”</p><p>“Congratulations, Rami,” Ginnie says, holding her arms out to him and he turns, giving her a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, Ginnie, I appreciate that.” Rami steps back, smiling at them both.</p><p>“Are you ready for the reception?” Joe asks. “Is it here, or?”</p><p>“Just on campus,” Rami says, then he looks at Ginnie. “It’s only across the street, I hope that’s alright.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Ginnie says, and Joe takes Rami’s hand, and they walk down the street with all the other graduates and their family, heading towards the engineering department.</p><p>“How does it feel to be a graduate now?” Joe asks, and Rami just shrugs.</p><p>“I’m not sure yet,” Rami say, and he gives Joe another kiss. When they get to the campus, Rami leads them towards where the aeronautics department specifically is meeting— still a large group of over fifty graduates, but it’s not as bad as being in the Royal Albert Hall with all of them at once.</p><p>Rami says hi to some of his friends as they run into each other, introducing Joe and Ginnie. They get drinks and snacks, and the three of them sort of hover off to the side, though Joe and Ginnie both want Rami to get out there speaking to everyone, he’s more content to just quietly listen while the department head and faculty make short speeches congratulating them all. It’s mostly just mingling with professors and other students, until Rami sees his project supervisor approaching them, and he brushes the crumbs off his hands and takes another quick drink, smiling. </p><p>“Hi Mirko,” Rami says, and he swallows hard. “Uh, Mirko, you remember my fiancé, Joe, but this is his mother, Ginnie. Ginnie, this is my project supervisor, Mirko. Sorry, Doctor Kov—”</p><p>Mirko smiles, shaking his head. “Nope, just Mirko is fine. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ginnie. Thank you for coming today.”</p><p>“It was our pleasure,” Ginnie says, nodding. “We had no idea Rami was going to win an award! Everybody applauding him, it was so sweet.”</p><p>“It was well-deserved,” Mirko says. “I wanted to come over and congratulate you personally.” He extends his hand to Rami, who smiles and shakes it. “This is for you,” Mirko says, taking an envelope out of his pocket, handing it to Rami. “It just talks about the award, that sort of thing. But you—” He points at both Rami and Joe. “Ready for Sunday?”</p><p>Rami nods. “Yes, almost,” he says. “Some of Joe’s family is already here, the rest are coming tomorrow.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them all,” Mirko says. “I’m excited! I love a wedding.”</p><p>“We’re happy to have you there,” Joe says.</p><p>Mirko smiles. “I have to mingle, you know, faculty stuff. Uh, but I just want to say! Just because you’re not my student anymore, doesn’t mean I don’t expect to see you in my office, okay? And I will see you on Sunday. And uh, read the letter, okay?”</p><p>Rami nods, holding the letter to his chest. “Yes, of course, I will.”</p><p>“Alright,” Mirko says, giving them a bit of an awkward wave. “I’ll see you around! Sunday, if I don’t get a chance to say goodbye later. Pleasure to meet you, Ginnie.” He smiles and walks away, going to find another student.</p><p>“Well,” Ginnie says, looking at Joe. “He’s not ugly.”</p><p>Joe sighs. “Mom, please. It’s bad enough that you’re in love with Gwil.”</p><p>“I am not!” Ginnie says, and Joe smiles, rolling his eyes, looking at Rami.</p><p>“You want to read it now?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “I’ll wait until we’re on the way to dinner,” he says. “I have the strong suspicion that I’m going to cry.” He smiles at Joe. “I want to wait.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, giving him a quick kiss. “More cookies then.”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Rami says, watching Joe walk back to the table full of treats.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“Matthew, this way,” Ben says, his hand on Matthew’s shoulder as he tries to turn and run down a hallway. “I think there’s something you’re really going to want to see.”<p>“What is it?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“A surprise,” Gwil says. They walk down a set of stairs, and Matthew begins bouncing up and down eagerly. “Come on.” They walk further down the hallway and then Ben guides Matthew into a large room, filled with other children. </p><p>Ben turns and crouches down in front of Matthew, smiling when Matthew immediately smooshes Ben’s face between his hands, just like he’d done to Gwil the day before. “You have to be good though, right Matty?” Ben asks, and Matthew nods. “Is this being good?”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Matthew nods again. “You have yellow hair.”</p><p>“It’s called blond, Matthew,” Gwil says, and he reaches out, taking one of Matthew’s hands. “This place is called Investigate, do you know what that means?”</p><p>“Nope! What?”</p><p>Ben stands up. “It’s the place in the museum where you can touch whatever you like, okay?”</p><p>“Really?” Matthew asks. “Like what?”</p><p>“What do you want to touch?” Gwil asks. “You can see fossils or bones, or I think they have some animals.”</p><p>“Can I see?” Matthew asks, tugging on Gwil’s hand, and Gwil and Ben begin following him around. “Do they have any bugs?”</p><p>“I’m sure they do,” Ben says, and he starts walking towards one of the employees, wearing a purple and blue polo t-shirt. “Do you want to ask her if they have any bugs?”</p><p>“Hi!” the woman says cheerily, and she looks down at Matthew. “How can I help you?”</p><p>Matthew shyly turns his face away from her, standing closer to Gwil’s leg. “It’s alright, Matty,” Gwil says, “we can’t look at anything if you don’t ask for what you want to see.”</p><p>The woman smiles patiently at him, and Matthew turns back a bit. “Can I see bugs?” he asks softly. “Please?”</p><p>“Of course,” she says, crouching down a bit in front of him. “What kinds do you want to see? We have beetles, and butterflies—”</p><p>“What kind of butterflies?” Matthew asks.</p><p>The woman straightens up, smiling. “We have all kinds. Would you like to see?” Matthew nods, and she starts leading them over to a table with a microscope, magnifying glass, and pens and pads of paper laid out, and she says, “if you wait right here with your dads, I’ll go get you some butterflies.”</p><p>“Oh—” Ben says as she turns to walks away, and then he just looks at Gwil, who’s smiling faintly. “Uh, fine,” he says softly.</p><p>“Do you want to sit, Matthew?” Gwil asks, pulling out one of the chairs for him, and Matthew climbs up.</p><p>The woman walks back over with a large grey plastic bin, and she sets it down on the table, taking off the lid, revealing a number of different butterflies encapsulated in clear epoxy resin. “These are all sorts of butterflies,” she says. </p><p>“Can I touch?” Matthew asks, and she nods.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” she says, and Matthew reaches out, picking up one the clear pieces of resin, holding a bright blue butterfly inside. “That’s the Adonis Blue,” she says, and he nods, turning it over in his hands. “Do you want to look at it with this?” she asks, picking up the magnifying glass, handing it over to him.</p><p>“Yes, please,” he says, and he lifts the magnifying glass up to his face, looking at the butterfly inside. He nods to himself, and then sets them both down, reaching out to take a piece of paper and a pen, starting to write.</p><p>“Oh, guess he’s…got some thoughts,” Gwil says, looking at him in surprise. “Well, brilliant.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ben says, and she smiles.</p><p>“Let me know if he has any questions or needs more specimens,” she says, and Ben nods and says thanks again as she walks off to ask another table if they need help.</p><p>Matthew puts the blue butterfly back in the box, and grabs another one with a pattern of red, blue, brown, black, and yellow on it. Ben reaches out, picking up the lid, seeing photos and names of all the butterflies taped to the front. “That’s called a Peacock, Matty,” Ben says, and he watches Matthew examine that one with the magnifying glass too, before he puts it down and makes some more notes.</p><p>“What are you writing?” Gwil asks, sitting on the edge of the table, but Matthew just leans over the table, covering up his handwriting.</p><p>“It’s secret,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Ah,” Gwil says, looking at Ben, who smiles back at him. “Top secret butterfly information, love.”</p><p>“I believe it,” Ben says, and he sits down next to Matthew in one of the small chairs, and Gwil smiles at him. </p><p>“Bit small for you, isn’t it?” Gwil asks, and Ben shrugs.  </p><p>“It’s cozy,” he says. “I’m alright.” He smiles up at Gwil. “You’d probably break it.”</p><p>Gwil laughs at that, walking by Ben, playfully ruffling his hair as he goes to find more specimens to look at.</p><p>Ben watches Matthew pick up another specimen. “Do you want to know the name of that one too?” he asks, ready to pick up the lid.</p><p>“Yes, please,” Matthew says, already examining it with the magnifying glass. </p><p>“It’s a Marbled White,” Ben says.</p><p>“Thank you,” Matthew says, and Ben smiles, watching him make another note.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe holds the door open for Ginnie, and then he kisses Rami as he walks by, following behind them both.<p>“Nanny!” Matthew says, waving eagerly at her.</p><p>Ginnie smiles as she walks over, sitting down at the large table set for them. Mary, Ed, Matthew, Ben, and Gwil are all already there, and Ben and Gwil stand up, walking over to Rami.</p><p>“How did it go?” Gwil asks, watching Rami hug Ben, and then Ben steps back and Rami hugs Gwil next.</p><p>“Really well,” Rami nods.</p><p>“Yeah?” Gwil asks. “What— you’re glad you went?”</p><p>Rami looks at Joe, and nods, and then Joe grins.</p><p>“He won an award!” Joe exclaims happily, and Ben and Gwil both immediately look shocked.</p><p>“I— what?” Ben asks. “What— what award? What’s— oh my god, congratulations, Rami!”</p><p>“You—” Gwil looks at Rami, shaking his head. “I— congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says to them both, smiling. “I’ll tell— once everyone’s here, I’ll tell you about it. I— but yes, I won.”</p><p>“Oh my god, you bloody genius,” Ben says. “You— Rami. That’s amazing.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says again, and the four of them walk over to the table, taking their seats.</p><p>“Hi Uncle Rami,” Matthew says, stretching his hand out to him, and Rami reaches out, gently shaking it.</p><p>“Hi Matthew,” he says softly. “Did you have fun at the museum?”</p><p>“We saw dinosaurs,” Matthew says, “and— and whales, and fishes, and birds, and guess what else?”</p><p>“What else?” Rami asks eagerly.</p><p>“We saw human bones!” Matthew exclaims. </p><p>“What did you learn, Matthew?” Ben asks, looking at him. “I bet Uncle Rami wants to hear.”</p><p>“I learned— I learned about…” Matthew trails off, looking at Ben and Gwil. “Uh, all the different types of humans. Really old ones. Millions of years ago! And we saw their <i>skulls</i>, isn’t that cool?”</p><p>“Really cool,” Rami nods. “Really.”</p><p>“Did you have fun at school?” Matthew asks, cocking his head to the side.</p><p>“I did, yes, thank you,” Rami says.</p><p>Their server comes over and gets their drink orders, and Joe and Ed order a couple starters for while they’re waiting. As they sit and catch up on the day, Ed and Mary talking about the play they went to see, Nelly, Adriana, and Leo come into the restaurant as well. Rami jumps up and gives them each a hug, and introduces them to Mary, Ed, Matthew, and Ginnie— though Ginnie had met Nelly when she was in England months earlier while Rami was recovering from pneumonia.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Adriana says, kissing Rami on the cheek before she goes to take her seat, and Leo hands him a small gift bag, smiling and waving at Joe as he walks by.</p><p>“Is that everyone?” Mary asks, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“There are a couple more people coming,” he says, “but they’re a bit slower getting around.”</p><p>“Oh, no hurry,” Mary says, trying to get Matthew to sit down on his bottom instead of leaning over the table towards Gwil. </p><p>“Can I help you with something, Matty?” Gwil asks, and Matthew shakes his head. “Okay, your mam wants you to sit down then, please.”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says, pouting a bit but he does it anyway.</p><p>The server comes to take their drink orders as well, and then a couple minutes later the starters come out, and are spread out over the table for everyone to share.</p><p>“So how does it feel being done now?” Nelly asks, looking at Rami, and he smiles.</p><p>“Uh, strange,” Rami says. “I…spent so long thinking about going to uni, and then I spent a year there, and now it’s over, it’s like…what now?”</p><p>“Have you talked to the IIS?” Leo asks, leaning forward to speak to Rami who’s at the other end of the table.</p><p>“Uh, not recently,” Rami shrugs, taking a sip of water. “I’m still technically an employee there though, isn’t that odd? Uh, but no, they know that I’m graduating now, but that I want to wait a bit to go back. There’s no point, really, in working for four months and then going off to take care of the baby.”</p><p>“They’ll be lucky to have you back,” Nelly says, and Rami smiles at her again.</p><p>They sit and drink, chatting amongst themselves, eating a bit, until Joe checks his phone, and then looks over at Rami. “Nigel’s here,” he says, “they’re coming in.”</p><p>“Ginnie,” Rami says softly, reaching out to touch her hand. “I’d like you to meet someone.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ginnie says, “I’d love to meet anyone you know.”</p><p>Rami smiles, and then stands up, and Ginnie does as well, and the two of them take a few steps towards the door, and then a young man with brown hair opens the door, holding it open for an elderly man who’s walking slowly towards them. “I think you’ll like him,” he says softly, and Ginnie smiles.</p><p>“Hi Felix,” Rami says, waving eagerly, and Felix nods back, reaching out to hold onto his great-grandson’s arm. “I have a few people I want you to meet!”</p><p>“I’ll get there when I get there,” Felix says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“There’s no rush at all,” he says. </p><p>“So where’s your degree?” Felix asks. “You didn’t do all that school for nothing, did you?”</p><p>“It’s at the table,” Rami says, and he takes another step, reaching out to pull Felix into a gentle hug. “Thank you for coming.”</p><p>“Free dinner?” Felix says. “You think I’d miss it?”</p><p>Rami laughs again. “Hi Nigel,” he says. “Thanks for coming.” He turns to Ginnie, and smiles. “Ginnie, this is Felix Taylor. Roger’s son.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ginnie says, nodding. “<i>That</i> Roger.”</p><p>“That’s the one,” Felix says. “Speaking of, hello Uncle Gwil!”</p><p>Gwil grins, waving over at him. “Hi, Felix!”</p><p>“Felix, this is Ginnie,” Rami says. “She’s Joe’s mum.”</p><p>“Oh, hello,” Felix says, and he extends a hand to her, and Ginnie takes it with a smile. “Joe’s quite something, isn’t he?”</p><p>Ginnie laughs softly. “That’s what we’ve always said.”</p><p>Rami smiles and glances back at the table, where Ben, Joe, and Gwil are watching. “He is,” he says, and then looks back at Felix. “Are you hungry?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve been waiting for this all day,” Felix says. “Haven’t I, Nigel? Nigel knows.”</p><p>“Yes, Papa,” Nigel says. “Hi,” he says, shaking Ginnie’s hand. “I’m Nigel, his great-grandson.”</p><p>“We’ve saved you both a seat,” Rami says, “just down here.” </p><p>“Hi Felix,” Joe says, turning his seat to watch as Rami and Nigel guide Felix down to his chair beside Joe, and then Nigel sits down between Felix and Gwil. “How are you?” Joe asks Felix.</p><p>“Oh, alive,” Felix says, and Joe nods.</p><p>“We have that in common, you and I.”</p><p>Ginnie sits back down and then Rami takes his seat next to her, smiling. “It’s lovely to meet you, Felix,” Ginnie says. “I’ve heard so much about you, from all the boys.”</p><p>“Oh, I can only imagine what they’re saying,” Felix says, and he leans forward a bit, looking at Gwil. “What have you said?”</p><p>“Only the best,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Lies, then,” Felix says, settling back. He takes his napkin, unfolding it. He looks across the table at Matthew, who’s shyly turned towards Mary. “Hello,” he says gently. “What’s your name?”</p><p>Matthew doesn’t say anything, so Joe turns to him. “Felix, this is my nephew, Matthew.”</p><p>“Hi Matthew,” Felix says, and Matthew smiles a bit.</p><p>“This is my sister, Mary, her husband Ed,” Joe continues. “You’ll meet my brother and his family at the wedding. I know you’ve met Nelly, have you met Adriana and Leo? They’re down at the end there. Everybody, this is Gwil’s nephew, Felix, and Felix’s great-grandson, Nigel.”</p><p>“You’re not his nephew,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Why aren’t I?” Felix asks.</p><p>“Because you’re old,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Matthew,” Mary says, “that’s not very polite.”</p><p>“I am old,” Felix says. “But it’s true!”</p><p>“How?” Matthew says.</p><p>“Just is,” Felix says. “Right Uncle Gwil?”</p><p>Gwil nods, taking a drink of water. “It is,” he says. “Rami and I used to be very good friends with Felix’s father, and Felix has always called me his uncle.”</p><p>Felix smiles at Matthew, and Matthew just looks at him, still confused. </p><p>“It might be easier to explain when you’re a bit older, Matty,” Ben says. </p><p>“Mommy, I don’t get it,” Matthew says softly, and Mary smiles, nodding. </p><p>“I know sweetie,” Mary says, “but you know Gwil and Rami are a bit older than Uncle Joe, right? Daddy and I told you that.”</p><p>“I guess,” Matthew says, but though he still seems a bit confused, he doesn’t say anything else.</p><p>The server comes back, and Joe looks at Felix. “Do you need more time to look at the menu?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh no,” Felix says, “Nigel’s already looked online, knows what I want. I came ready, don’t worry about me.”</p><p>Joe smiles and claps Felix on the shoulder a couple times, and then leans forward to give Nigel a thumbs up.</p><p>They all give their orders, and then Joe looks over at Rami, waggling his eyebrows a bit, and Rami sighs a bit.</p><p>“Uh, just before we all start eating,” Rami says. “I wanted to tell you that I won an award today.”</p><p>Joe, Ginnie, Ben, and Gwil look proudly on at Rami as the others around the table clap and congratulate him.</p><p>“What happened?” Matthew asks, clapping his hands slowly.</p><p>“Uncle Rami won a prize,” Ed says softly, and Matthew looks at him excitedly.</p><p>“What for?” Nelly asks.</p><p>“My final project,” Rami says, “um…” He takes out a letter that he was given at the department reception, opening it and paraphrasing. “Uh, yes, it’s just an annual award for an outstanding project in either civil aviation, defence, or space.” He looks up. “Space, obviously.”</p><p>“What did you win?” Felix asks, leaning forward. “Can I ask?”</p><p>Rami smiles. “Uh, 2,500 pounds,” he says.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Ed says, and then he reaches out for his water, clearing his throat. “Uh, I mean…congratulations.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, folding the paper again. “I…uh, we don’t really <i>need</i> it, so, I’ll probably donate it to charity, or something, I think? Or to the school? I’m not sure. I’m just— I’m really— really chuffed I won.”</p><p>“Did you know?” Adriana asks, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“No,” Rami says, “they don’t tell you. I’m just glad I didn’t need to make a speech or anything.”</p><p>“Does the letter say anything else?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Uh, yes,” Rami says, and he looks down again, unfolding it. “Um, it’s just from my supervisor. He basically says that though my award is for my final project—”</p><p>“Uncle Rami?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“Oh, Rami’s speaking,” Mary says softly. “You can ask him later.”</p><p>“I just want to know his project,” Matthew says quietly.</p><p>“You remember,” Joe says, “Uncle Rami wrote a really big essay about the weather in space.”</p><p>“Oh yeah,” Matthew says. “I remember I think.”</p><p>“Right,” Rami says, “yes, sorry— I don’t know if you know either, Nigel, I wrote about the weather in space, basically. Uh, the actual topic is a bit…uh, boring. Anyway!” He smiles around the table, then looks back down at the letter. “Uh, so my supervisor says that although my award is specifically for my final project, that the awards in general are all given out, ahem, this says: <i>in the spirit of the determination and persistence of early aviation pioneers in the pursuit of their dreams.</i>” He blinks a couple times, biting on the inside of his lip, and then he reaches up, wiping at his eyes. He looks over at Gwil, giving him a small smile. “He says that…well, that <i>we’re</i> those pioneers.”</p><p>Gwil smiles back, and his eyes start to fill with tears as well, and he sniffles, looking at Ben who wraps his arm around Gwil’s shoulders, pulling him in a bit.</p><p>“And that he’s just really honoured to have been able to work with me this last year,” Rami says. </p><p>“Good, he should be,” Ginnie says, and Rami smiles at her. “You both achieved great things.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says softly, voice rough with tears, and he takes off his glasses to wipe at eyes.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Ben says softly, pressing a kiss to Gwil’s cheek.</p><p>“Don’t be sad,” Matthew says, and Gwil lets out a bit of a broken laugh, looking across the table at him.</p><p>“It’s…not all sad,” Gwil says. “God, sorry,” he says, “this is— not my day, not my graduation, I don’t know why I’m so…” He reaches out, taking a drink of water. “Sorry, everyone.”</p><p>“My father was so proud of them both,” Felix says. “He talked about them all the time, how hard they worked and trained.” He looks over at Matthew. “Did you know they were two of the first people in space? Ever? They did a lot of work to get there, it took years.”</p><p>“And now Rami’s done his Masters,” Nelly says. </p><p>Gwil swallows hard, looking down at his lap, trying not to fill in the blanks with <i>and Gwil’s done nothing since</i>, but that’s sort of how it feels.</p><p>Ben picks up his drink. “To Rami and Gwil,” he says.</p><p>Gwil looks up, shaking his head. “No, no— just Rami,” he says quickly. “It’s his day, not mine.”</p><p>“To Rami and Gwil,” Joe says, and he leans forward, looking at Gwil, and then he settles back, looking at Rami. Other around the table echo Ben and Joe, and Gwil looks at Ben, who’s beaming at him, a proud smile on his face.</p><p>Rami picks up his glass, smiling at Gwil. “They’re right,” he says, and Gwil looks over at him. “I couldn't have done it without you. You’re the one who had to push me up the stairs.”</p><p>Gwil looks at Rami, eyes filled with tears again. “You did this all on your own,” he says softly.</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “No,” he says, “it doesn’t feel that way. Thank you.” He smiles at Gwil again, until Gwil finally smiles back, and then he takes a drink. </p><p>Ben reaches out to take Gwil’s hand, resting against his arm. Gwil smiles faintly and turns, pressing a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “Thank you, love,” he murmurs, and Ben makes a quiet noise of agreement, squeezing Gwil’s hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like this was a whole lot of chapter; I was editing it last night and things happened that I was like, oh yeah! ha. But I do hope you liked it! I just wanted to include it all, I love writing Joe with his family (yes, the rest are coming soon), and Rami's graduation is too important to be missed! He's achieved so much, we should all be proud of him coming so far. And I just really really like babysitters Ben and Gwil. We'll see more of them next time too.</p><p>Thank you so much everyone, again! It really means a lot that there are people looking forward to this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>(there is a fair bit of angst in one scene, regarding the loss of a family member)</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwil groans softly, reaching up to rub at his eyes, pushing his hair back off his forehead. He sighs, settling back into the mattress, stretching out under the sheets, and then after a few moments he lets the sunlight streaming in through the curtains finally wake him up, and he yawns as he opens his eyes. “Oh, hello,” he says in surprise, reaching out to brush his fingers through Ben’s hair, smiling.</p><p>Ben smiles back, shifting on Gwil’s chest, looking up at him. “Good morning,” he says, pressing a kiss to Gwil’s chest, scratching his cheek against his chest hair. “How’d you sleep?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you,” Gwil says. “I’m surprised to see you up first.”</p><p>Ben shrugs. “It hasn’t been long,” he says. “Just a few minutes. Are you okay?”</p><p>Gwil looks a bit surprised, nodding. “Yes, of course,” he says. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Just wondering,” Ben says. “You were a bit…emotional, last night.” He shifts a bit, kissing Gwil’s chest again.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says softly.</p><p>“Yeah, <i>oh</i>,” Ben says. “So, I’ll ask again: are you okay?”</p><p>Gwil nods. “Ye— yes, of course,” he says. “Rami’s award, I was— it was just emotional. I was really proud of him, his— he put so much work into his project, and he deserved it. He’s…that sort of thing…” Gwil shrugs. “It might not have happened for him back then.”</p><p>“No, I know,” Ben says, “you’re right.” He shifts on Gwil’s chest. “But I think you’re— I think there’s something else going on. Can you tell me?”</p><p>Gwil sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, looking at Ben. “I…I’m fine.”</p><p>“<i>Gwil</i>.”</p><p>Gwil sniffles, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, and then he gives Ben a quick smile. “I think I’m— I don’t know. Jealous?”</p><p>“Of Rami?” Ben asks, pushing himself up a bit. “Gwil, what—”</p><p>Gwil sniffles again and pushes himself up as well, sitting against the headboard, bringing his knees up to his chest. Ben moves so that he’s sitting in front of Gwil, resting his arms up on Gwil’s knees. “I’m not— it’s not as if I’m upset he won, or that he got his degree, or anything like that,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were,” Ben says. “Trust me, <i>nobody</i> thinks that you want bad things for Rami.”</p><p>“It’s just that being back here,” Gwil says, “I think I’m—” He blows out his breath. “I’ve been thinking lately.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says, and he swallows hard, nodding. “That you want to be…back?” he asks hesitantly, cocking his head to the side. “In London?”</p><p>Gwil shakes his head, “no, god no. I mean, someday, maybe. Not now.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says, shoulders relaxing a bit. “So what’s going on?”</p><p>“I want to do something more,” Gwil says. “With my life.”</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil. “More, as in…” He sounds unsure, and looks a bit sad.</p><p>“Seeing you at uni, and Rami graduating, it makes me— I don’t—” Gwil groans, head falling forward a bit. “Why can’t I just say it? I don’t think I want to be retired forever.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, sounding a bit surprised. “Well, I know that. You plan on volunteering. At the library, right?”</p><p>“Right,” Gwil says. “But…I want to do more than that too. I— I think I want to work.”</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, and slowly smiles. “I think that’s absolutely brilliant,” he says.</p><p>“Yeah?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Ben says excitedly, playfully shaking Gwil’s knees. “Gwil! I <i>want</i> you to want to do something! I—” He pushes himself up, giving Gwil a kiss. “Why were you— nervous? What’s going on?”</p><p>“Last night,” Gwil says, “when— it just hit me, that Rami’s done so much, and I’ve done nothing. We’ve been back for the same amount of time, and he’s— but I’ve—” He shrugs. “And you, I’m so proud of you, and what you’re doing, and— in a year, you’re going to be working. And Rami, probably— maybe. I.” He shrugs. “I want that too.”</p><p>“Well, <i>first</i> of all,” Ben says, and he pushes at Gwil’s knees, until Gwil shifts his legs so Ben can crawl forward, settling on Gwil’s lap. “It’s not fair comparing yourself to Rami. Yes, you came back the same day, but that doesn’t mean anything.” He cups Gwil’s face in his hands, scratching at his beard. “But secondly, I want that too. I’ve— <i>yes</i>. Okay? Whether it’s going to back to uni, join the club. Or if you can find a career you want to do and can do <i>now</i>—”</p><p>“I’m not ready yet,” Gwil says. “I want to wait to see where we move, and then I’ll look.”</p><p>Ben smiles, leaning in to give Gwil a kiss. “You’re not— ha, I thought…I thought you’d just be my rich retired partner forever, and we’d live off all your money, and just—” Ben laughs. “Where do you want to work?” he asks.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Do you want to be a professor again?”</p><p>“I’m…not sure,” Gwil says again, a bit more hesitantly this time. “I’m going to think about it. Obviously, I— when the time comes, your job is the priority. I don’t need to work again. I’ll go to whichever city— whichever <i>country</i> has the best opportunity for you. And I’m okay with that. More than okay. But when we get there, I want to…yeah.”</p><p>Ben smiles again. “Gwil, we—that’s very kind of you, to be so self-sacrificing, but we don’t have to pick a city just based on me.”</p><p>“Well, I’m alright if we do,” Gwil says. “Any place that needs an archivist will probably have somewhere that also needs a— me.” He smiles. “Whatever I am.”</p><p>“Um, an expert botanist,” Ben says. “An astronaut. An excellent painter. Brilliant owner of cats. Anywhere would be lucky to have you. Just like I am.” He smiles, and kisses Gwil again. “I can’t wait.”</p><p>“Really?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods.</p><p>“It’s going to be brilliant,” Ben says, “I promise.” He grins at Gwil, and then he rolls off his lap. “Okay, now come on, we’ve got to go soon.”</p><p>Gwil groans loudly, head thumping back against the headboard. “Do we really?” he asks. “We can’t just stay in bed?”</p><p>“Nope,” Ben says. “We are best men, and because we are best men, we have to run errands. Up.”</p><p>“Why are you suddenly so enthusiastic about getting out of bed?” Gwil asks, pushing the blankets off his lap. “Most mornings it’s like putting a carrot in front of a donkey.”</p><p>“Oh, that’s not offensive,” Ben says, glancing at Gwil, looking him up and down. “Are <i>you</i> the carrot then?”</p><p>Gwil smiles, following Ben in the bathroom. “Fine,” he says, “let’s be good mates and do what we’re asked.” He grabs his toothbrush. “Really though, they can’t pick up their own suits?”</p><p>“No, guess not,” Ben says. “They’re too busy entertaining. Besides, it’d be sort of a dick move if we went to pick up our own suits and just left theirs at the shops.”</p><p>“Are we going to the airport later?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Ben groans, pouting a bit. “We were literally just there,” he says.</p><p>“Yes, but it’s sort of rude if we go to pick up one half of the family and not the other,” Gwil says.</p><p>Ben snorts a bit, grabbing the face wash. “When have you ever cared about being <i>rude</i>?” he asks, and Gwil wraps his arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him in towards him as Ben laughs loudly. </p><p>“We can’t show favouritism to our niece and nephews, love,” Gwil says.</p><p>Ben groans, head falling back against Gwil. “Fine,” he says. “When you put it like that— I guess I can’t disappoint Leah.”</p><p>“What about Noah?” Gwil asks, letting go of Ben.</p><p>Ben shrugs. “Leah likes me better,” he says.</p><p>“You mean she fancies you,” Gwil says, smiling, and Ben smiles back at him in the mirror.</p><p>“Maybe,” he says. “Ginnie fancies you, isn’t that why we went to pick <i>her</i> up?”</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, and Ben just grins. “We went because I love Matthew.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Ben says. “Or because you find it very easy to tease Joe with ideas of you becoming his stepfather.”</p><p>Gwil laughs loudly at that. “God, that’d be terrible. I can’t imagine disciplining him.”</p><p>“I think he’d just tell you to fuck off and walk away,” Ben says.</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Pretty much how treats me now then,” he says, and he shakes his head in amusement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Because they’ve all picked such different styles for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding, Ben and Gwil have to make four stops to pick up their suits, one at each of the designers they’ve chosen. They’re not far, just all in Gwil’s old (and expensive) neighbourhood off Mayfair Street, near Savile Row; all of the stores are within maybe five minutes of each other. Ben picks up his and Rami’s, and Gwil picks up his and Joe’s, and then they meet on the street.<p>It’s a bit chilly, but sunny, and it’d probably be more annoying to get on the tube with that many garment bags in their arms, so they head back to the hotel by foot.</p><p>Back in their room, Ben hangs up his garment bag in the wardrobe, smoothing it out, and then he hangs up Rami’s as well. He jumps a bit when Gwil’s arms wrap around his waist, and Gwil leans down, kissing Ben’s neck.</p><p>“Come on, love,” Gwil says, murmuring against Ben’s skin.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Try it on for me.”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, shaking his head. “No,” he says. “You’ll see me in it on Sunday.”</p><p>“Oh, come on,” Gwil says. “I want to see. I’ve been imagining you in it for months now. Just a bit of a hint. A <i>tease</i>,” he says, nipping at Ben’s neck, sucking at his skin, making Ben’s eyes flutter a bit and he arches back against Gwil. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”</p><p>Ben laughs loudly, pulling away from Gwil, turning his arms. “That’s not going to work on me,” he says, wrapping his arms around Gwil’s neck, “because I don’t want to see your suit.”</p><p>“You don’t?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “Not until Sunday,” he says. “Then, I will be <i>very</i> happy to see just how fit you look. Not a second before.”</p><p>“Come on, love,” Gwil says, “you must be joking. We’re not getting married, we’re allowed to see the dress before the wedding!”</p><p>“Gwil, stop,” Ben says, pulling back a bit. “I— I want to wait.” Gwil’s smile fades a bit. “It means a lot to me to wait.”</p><p>“Really?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says. “I— I know it’s not our wedding, obviously, I know that. I’m not planning on hijacking anything from Rami and Joe, can you imagine? I just…” He shifts on his feet, and then Gwil’s arms tighten around him, pulling him in. “I like the idea that…that when we first see each other, it will be in our suits and we’ll be all done up and just…” Ben makes a quiet noise.</p><p>“What?” Gwil asks softly, rubbing Ben’s back.</p><p>“It sounds a bit narcissistic,” Ben says.</p><p>“I do so <i>love</i> it when you’re narcissistic,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs softly, looking up at him. “You do it so rarely, it’s always a treat.”</p><p>“I just…know that you when you see me in my suit,” Ben says, “you’re going to make me feel…” He smiles. “How beautiful you’re going to make me feel,” he says softly.</p><p>“Oh, love,” Gwil says, leaning down to Ben a kiss, reaching his hands up to cup Ben’s face in his hands, holding him steady, guiding him into the kiss. “You’re going to be the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>Ben smiles, kissing him again. “And I just— I want to wait. Until the wedding. So it’s special. I want to wait to see you too. You’re going to look <i>so</i> bloody handsome.”</p><p>Gwil grins. “You think so?” he asks, and Ben nods eagerly.</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Ben says, but then he quickly finishes up with, “but we’re going to. Okay? Until Sunday.”</p><p>“Until Sunday,” Gwil says, nodding. He gives Ben another quick kiss, and then moves to step back, but Ben tightens his arms around him. “What’s this then?” he asks.</p><p>“Well,” Ben says, “we did our best man duties, and we <i>are</i> in our hotel room, and we don’t have to be back at Rami and Joe’s for a little bit, so…” He bites down on his lip, grinning up at Gwil. “I believe you were kissing me here,” he says, tilting his head to the side.</p><p>“Was I?” Gwil asks, and Ben nods. “Well,” Gwil says, “I suppose I should get back to it.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ben says, voice already a bit rough, “I think you should.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“Oh my god, <i>hi</i>,” John says, eagerly pulling Joe into a hug, grinning. “I’m really sorry we’re late.”<p>“Yeah, you should be,” Joe says, but he’s smiling and bouncing up a bit in his brother’s arms. </p><p>John laughs softly and then pulls back, then reaches out to Rami, hugging him tightly. “Congratulations on graduating,” he says.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says. “I’m so happy you could be here.”</p><p>Joe pulls back from hugging Diana, John’s wife, and then he smiles, slinging his arm around Rami’s shoulders. “Guess who won a huge award from his school?” Joe asks, pointing at Rami.</p><p>“Joe,” Rami says bashfully. </p><p>“Really?” Diana asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“For my final project,” he says softly.</p><p>“That’s amazing!” John exclaims, and Diana hugs Rami tightly. “Leah, Noah, did you hear that Uncle Rami won a prize yesterday?”</p><p>“What for?” Leah asks, looking up at him.</p><p>Rami crouches down in front of her, smiling. “I wrote a very long essay— do you know what an essay is?”</p><p>Leah nods. “I think so. I wrote one on my summer vacation for homework.”</p><p>Rami grins. “Exactly,” he says. “I wrote a very long one, it was part of my homework too. And I wrote the best one.”</p><p>“Congratulations,” Leah says, and she gives Rami a hug before walking over to Joe.</p><p>“Hi Noah,” Rami says, giving him a wave.</p><p>“Hi,” Noah says softly, clutching a stuffed toy to his chest.</p><p>“What’s that?” Rami asks, pointing to the toy.</p><p>“It’s a plane,” Noah says. He reaches out, grasping onto the necklace that Rami’s wearing, tugging it out from under Rami’s shirt, looking at the rocket charm. “Like that.”</p><p>“That’s a rocket,” Rami says, smiling. “But close.” Noah nods. “Did Mummy and Daddy get you that for the trip?” Rami asks, and Noah nods. “Did you like the plane ride?” Rami continues, and Noah nods again. “Good. I’m really happy you’re here.”</p><p>Noah leans in and gives Rami a quick kiss on the cheek, and then Rami stands up, looking down when Noah takes his hand.</p><p>The rest of the family greet each other, and Leah and Noah give Ben and Gwil quick hugs as well; Leah takes Ben’s hand, Noah keeps hold of Rami’s hand, and Matthew climbs back up into Gwil’s arms after greeting his cousins.</p><p>“I guess the kids all hate me,” Joe says, helping John with his suitcases.</p><p>John looks around, and smiles. “I wouldn’t worry about it,” he says. “They’ve all got really cool accents. It doesn’t take much to impress kids.”</p><p>“My kid’s gonna sound <i>so</i> fucking classy compared to yours,” Joe says, and John just looks at Joe, before he laughs.</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” John says, “if he takes after Rami.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Joe says, but he’s smiling.</p><p>“Thanks for coming to meet us,” John says. “This is a big…group.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says, “we’re gonna need like five taxis on the way back.”</p><p>“Wow,” John says softly. “Uh.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about the money,” Joe says quickly.</p><p>“Oh, well, I can pay for mine,” John says, “I know I’m not rich, but we’re not broke. Don’t worry.”</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re our guest,” Joe says. “And my little brother. We can make Mary pay.”</p><p>John laughs. “She does have that lawyer money,” he says.</p><p>“She’s fucking loaded,” Joe mutters, and then when Mary glances back at him, as if somehow knowing that her brothers were speaking about her, Joe and John just give her matching smiles and a friendly wave.</p><p>Mary narrows her eyes at them and then shakes her head, turning back to speak to Ginnie.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They line back up in the taxi queue just as they did two days before; catching up on the flight, and John’s parent-teacher night, and the children’s classes, and Leah tells Ben about the dress that she’s wearing to the wedding while Ben nods along.<p>“What are you wearing?” Leah asks,</p><p>“Hmm?” Ben asks, looking down at her. “Oh, just a boring suit. I’m sure your dress is much prettier.”</p><p>“What colour is it?” Leah asks, and Ben glances over at Gwil, who’s talking to Matthew but also clearly listening to Ben and Leah’s conversation.</p><p>“It’s just black,” Ben says, and he can see Gwil smile. “Like most suits.”</p><p>“I bet it’s pretty too,” Leah says.</p><p>“Well, thank you,” Ben says. “I hope so.”</p><p>“Ben’s going to look <i>very</i> pretty,” Gwil says, leaning over to kiss Ben on the cheek, and Ben smiles, shaking his head a bit.</p><p>They split up into their taxis— Joe goes with John and their family’s luggage, so that they can go straight to the hotel before they head over to the flat; Mary joins them so that she can help carry the bags, and catch up with her little brothers. The others split up so that each taxi has a key to the flat, and then they head back into the city.</p><p>“Do you live there?” Noah asks, pointing to the window.</p><p>“No,” Rami says, shaking his head.</p><p>“Do you live…<i>there</i>?” Noah asks, tapping on the window again.</p><p>“Nope,” Rami says.</p><p>“Do you live in a house?” Noah asks, looking at Rami.</p><p>“No,” Rami says, “we live in an apartment above a clothing shop.”</p><p>“Is that it?” Noah asks, and Rami sighs a bit, and Ed stifles his laughter, looking out the window.</p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get there,” Rami says, “so just sit back.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says, and he starts flying his stuffed plane through the air.</p><p>“Okay,” Rami nods, patting Noah on the knee.</p><p>When their taxi gets back to the flat, Rami takes Noah in his arms and carries him to the door as Ed unlocks it for him. They walk up the stairs, and once they get inside, Rami realizes that Gwil, Ginnie, and Matthew beat them back, so Rami lets Noah down out of his arms, pulling off his tiny velcro trainers. “Go play with your cousin,” he says once he’s done, and Noah nods before running off towards the living room.</p><p>“You seem tired,” Ed says, looking at Rami as he takes off his shoes. “You good?”</p><p>Rami nods. “I…am, yes,” he says. “It’s a busy week. I’m— I’m fine, though, thank you. Just lots of people. Like I said, we don’t really entertain that much. And certainly not children.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Ed nods. “Kids are…a lot.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean anything by it,” Rami says quickly. “I just—”</p><p>“I know,” Ed says, smiling, reaching out to pat Rami on the shoulder. “I get it. I mean, there’s a reason Mary and I only have one.”</p><p>“True enough,” Rami nods. “I’ll…nap…” He thinks. “Uh, tomorrow?” he says hopefully, and Ed laughs at how unsure he sounds.</p><p>“Sure,” Ed says, walking off towards the living room.<br/>
“Daddy!” Matthew calls out, running over to him, wrapping his arms around one of his legs.</p><p>“Hey kiddo,” Ed says, leaning down to pick Matthew up, tossing him up once. “All good?” he asks, and Matthew nods eagerly. “Good,” he says, leaning down to let Matthew back down, but Matthew just tightens his grip on him, clinging to him. “Okay,” Ed says, sitting down on one of the chairs, Matthew wiggling on his lap. “Don’t you want to play with Noah?” he asks, pointing to where Noah’s on his stomach on the floor, looking at Augie, who seems unsure and a bit skittish, but Noah’s not touching him, just looking.</p><p>“Hi kitty,” Noah whispers, waggling his fingers at him. “Does he bite?” he asks, looking over at Gwil.</p><p>“I’ve never seen it,” Gwil says. “He’s just a sweet thing.”</p><p>Noah smiles, happily kicking his feet up in the air, still just watching him.</p><p>Rami walks into the living room with a glass of water, asking if he can get anybody else anything, but everybody says they’re fine, so Rami just sits down in the other chair by the fireplace, relaxing back, taking a drink.</p><p>A couple minutes later, Ben, Leah, and Diana come into the flat. Gwil makes room on the sofa between him and Ginnie for Diana to sit down, Leah sits down on the floor beside Noah, and Ben leans over the back of the sofa, giving Gwil a quick kiss on the top of his head before he ruffles his hair.</p><p>“How are you?” Gwil asks, tilting his head back to look up at Ben.</p><p>“Tired,” Ben says softly, and Gwil makes a quiet noise of agreement. “By the time they’re back we’ll need to figure out food,” Ben says, glancing at the clock. </p><p>Rami looks at his watch. “Just about,” he says. “Though probably best to wait a bit later.”</p><p>“God, that’s four extra people from what we ordered on Tuesday,” Ben sighs. “I swear, how many restaurants are we keeping in business?”</p><p>Gwil laughs a bit at that. “I don’t want to think about it,” he says.</p><p>“Don’t you boys cook?” Ginnie asks.</p><p>“Yes, Ben,” Gwil says, glancing back at him. “Don’t you cook?”</p><p>Ben just glares at Gwil until Gwil laughs again, and then Ben’s face softens a bit and he looks at Ginnie. “Gwil and Joe are lovely cooks, Ginnie, Don’t worry.”</p><p>“We certainly don’t starve,” Rami says.</p><p>“Probably come pretty close to scurvy a few times though,” Ben murmurs. He drums his hands on the back of the sofa a few times, and then reaches up, absentmindedly running his fingers through Gwil’s hair as he looks at the television.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>John unlocks the door to the hotel room, and pushes it open, walking in. “Gosh,” he mutters, glancing back at Joe. “This is a bit much, isn’t it?”<p>Joe shrugs, and Mary smiles, rolling her eyes as she walks into the room, setting down the suitcase she’s holding. “Joe likes to show off now,” Mary says, and then she walks over to the one of the beds, flopping down on it.</p><p>“I’m not showing off,” Joe says, and he sets down the suitcase that he’d been holding as well, and then walks around, going over to the window, peering out. “Rami and I knew that when we decided to have the wedding here that we were asking a lot. A <i>lot</i> a lot. We’re just trying to help.”</p><p>“It’s nice,” John says, “thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Joe says. He glances outside again and then turns back to his siblings, smiling. “Head over to my place now?” he asks.</p><p>“Actually,” Mary says, “We wanted to talk to you first.”</p><p>Joe frowns, and he looks at John, who doesn’t seem surprised by Mary; instead, John just sits down on the bed with her, and they both look at Joe. “Uh…ha.” Joe reaches up, scratching at the back of his head. “What— this is weird. What— is it bad?” he asks. He takes a step towards them and then rocks back on his feet, reaching his hand out to the wall. “Listen, if this is you telling me that— that I shouldn’t marry Rami, or you don’t like him, I— well— you can go right back to New York.”</p><p>“Oh my <i>god</i>,” Mary says, “Joe, we’re not— are you serious?”</p><p>“Well, I don't know!” Joe exclaims. “You guys look like you’re inviting me to join a cult or something. What’s going on then if it doesn’t have to do with him?”</p><p>“We just wanted to talk,” John says. “We love Rami, this has nothing to do with him.”</p><p>“Well, what then?” Joe asks. “You…what is it?” He swallows hard. “Are one of you sick?”</p><p>“No,” Mary says, and then she looks at John who shakes his head. “We’re not sick.” Mary opens her purse, and she takes out a small envelope.</p><p>“Is it money?” Joe asks.</p><p>“I’m a <i>teacher,</i> Joe,” John says. “Do you really think I’d be giving my millionaire brother money?”</p><p>“I’m not a millionaire!” Joe exclaims. He crosses his arms, and gently clears his throat. “Rami is,” he says softly.</p><p>“Would you just shut up for like ten seconds so we can actually <i>talk</i>?” Mary asks. “God, Joe, you’re obnoxious.” </p><p>“Fucking hell,” Joe mutters, and John just raises his hands into the air.</p><p>“Okay, can we all just please calm down?” John asks. He looks at Joe, and then gently clears his throat. “Joe,” he says, “when Diana and I got married, Dad wrote me a letter.”</p><p>Joe looks at the envelope in Mary’s hands. “And when you married Ed, I’m guessing…” He trails off, wiping at his eyes. </p><p>Mary nods. “Yeah,” she says. She makes a face, and sighs, clearly trying not to cry. “Since Dad’s not here, we thought that we would write you one…to help. Make up for it. If we could.”</p><p>Joe sniffles loudly, and his eyes fill with tears. “That’s…” He clears his throat. “You don’t.” He sighs. “Um, okay. Thank you.”</p><p>“Do you want us to read it to you?” Mary asks, holding the letter out. “Or do you want to take it and read it on your own?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Joe says, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, bouncing his foot up and down. “I don’t know. I— is it long?” he asks.</p><p>Mary shakes her head. “Not really,” John says, and Joe blows out a breath.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says. “I…” He walks over to the desk in the room, pulling out the chair, sitting down. “Okay.”</p><p>“We wanted to do it now because Sunday might be too busy,” Mary says. “Is that okay?”</p><p>Joe nods. “Yeah, of course,” he says.</p><p>“Okay.” Mary looks at John. “You wanna start?”</p><p>“Age before beauty,” John says, and Joe snorts.</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Mary says, and she opens the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper. “<i>Joe</i>,” she starts, and she looks up at him. “<i>There are going to be a lot of tears over the next few days. Most of them will be happy— my little brother is getting married to the love of his life. But some of them will be sad</i>.” She reaches up, wiping at her face. </p><p>“<i>There are people missing from this weekend, on both sides. I would have loved to have known Rami’s family, and I know that Dad would have loved to meet him</i>.” She sniffles again. “<i>I won’t tell you how to love him, or how to make a marriage work. Because even before you first brought Rami home, back when he was just your boyfriend and not your fiancé, it was obvious that you were in love, and how well you were going to take care of each other. I know it will be hard to not miss Dad, and I miss him too, but he would be so proud of you. Because he was proud of you already, all the time. He loved you, and I love you, and Rami loves you. I’ve known that from the start. You’re perfect for each other, and you’re going to be happy forever</i>.” </p><p>Mary sniffles, looking down at the paper, tears running down her cheeks. “<i>Love, your big sister</i>,” she says softly, and then she holds the paper out to John, who takes it, clearing his throat.</p><p>“<i>Thank you for being my big brother</i>,” John starts. “<i>I know you didn’t have a say in the matter, and maybe sometimes you wished you weren’t, but I can’t imagine it any other way, and I don’t think I’d be the person I am today without everything you’ve done and all the times you’ve been there for me</i>.”</p><p>Joe sniffles. “Yeah, I’m pretty great,” he says softly, and Mary just grins, rolling her eyes even as tears keep streaming down her cheeks.</p><p>“<i>Thank you for giving me a new brother</i>,” John continues. “<i>Thank you for giving Dad a new son he didn’t get to know, and a new grandchild he won’t get to meet. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling, getting married without him there, having a baby without him around. But if you need anything, I’ll do whatever I can. Just like you would for me</i>.” He sniffles, looking up at Joe. “That’s it,” he says softly.</p><p>Joe just stares at Mary and John, tears running down his face. “Jesus,” he says after a moment, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “That’s…” He gently clears his throat. “Fuck, maybe I should have read it on my own. Wow, that’s…” He sniffles. “Thank you.”</p><p>Mary stands up, handing the envelope over to Joe. “It’s…you can share it with Rami, of course, if you want, but…when Dad gave me his, it was just me. I think you two were probably with Ed.”</p><p>Joe nods, looking down at the envelope. “Thank you,” he says. “This is…really…” He wipes at his eyes. “I miss him.”</p><p>“I know,” John says, “me too.” He wipes at his own face, closing his eyes for a moment. “It’s never really seemed fair, has it?”</p><p>“It’s not,” Joe says. “Life isn’t fair. You think— even if I ever thought it was, meeting Rami and Gwil proved that it’s not.” He clutches the envelope in his hands. “They would really like each other, wouldn’t they?”</p><p>Mary nods, wiping at her face. “Dad would’ve loved him,” she says. </p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says. “Because everybody loves Rami.”</p><p>“The kids are obsessed,” John says. “Noah and Leah couldn’t wait to come see him.”</p><p>“What’s he doing with <i>you</i>?” Mary asks, and Joe smiles faintly, and shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Joe says. “I used to worry he just liked me because I was…there. And I was nice. He fell in love with the first person he talked to.”</p><p>Mary and John look at each other, and then look back at Joe. “You know that’s not true, right?” Mary asks hesitantly.</p><p>Joe nods. “Fuck I hope so,” he says. “If he plans on breaking up with me he’s cutting it pretty close. The whole family’s here. God, that’d be embarrassing.” He wipes at his face.</p><p>“Do you think I’d be helping you have a baby if I thought for a <i>second</i> that was true?” Mary asks. “You guys are so in love it’s gross.”</p><p>“How is it <i>gross</i>?” Joe asks. “<i>You’re</i> married!”</p><p>“It seems weirder when it’s my little brother,” Mary says, and she looks at John. “You too.” John just shakes his head.</p><p>Joe looks down at the letter again, smiling faintly. “You guys didn’t have to do this,” he says. “But I really appreciate it.” He swallows and looks up. “Thank you. It helps, a little. No, a lot. I just…it’s hard. But thank you.” He stands up and walks over to Mary, giving her a hug, and then John as well. “<i>Thank you</i> doesn’t really seem strong enough, actually.”</p><p>“I’m sure you’ll figure out something to make it up to us,” Mary says, standing up to grab her purse. “Do you wanna go back to your place now?” she asks. “Mom probably thinks we died.”</p><p>Joe smiles, and John stands up as well, patting his pockets and making sure he’s got his room key. “Oh, I’m sure Gwil and Rami are entertaining her just fine for now,” John says.</p><p>“Ugh,” Joe groans, “that sounds so creepy.”</p><p>John just laughs as they walk towards the door.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The door to the flat opens, and Joe announces that they’re back. Matthew climbs off Ed’s lap to go see his mother, who reaches down and picks Matthew up without breaking stride.<p>“Where were you?” Matthew asks, reaching up to play with a piece of Mary’s hair.</p><p>“We were at the hotel,” Mary says, “no big deal.” They walk into the living room and Mary sits on the armrest of Ed’s chair, leaning down to give him a kiss, and Joe does the same thing to Rami, taking his hand as he settles back, keeping his balance on the arm of the chair.</p><p>“Daddy,” Noah says, looking back at John, “come see the kitty.”</p><p>“Yes, John,” Gwil says, “that’s your nephew.”</p><p>John smiles, sitting down on the floor, leaning back against the wall, watching Leah and Noah watching Augie. “So,” he says. “What does everybody do around here?” </p><p>“Well, Joe’s on vacation,” Rami says, “I’m done with uni— Ben and Gwil would have class today but they’re here.”</p><p>“What sort of class?” Leah asks, looking at Gwil.</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Well, Ben is going to university to become an archivist,” he says, glancing back at him. “And I go to school once a week to learn how to paint flowers.”</p><p>“He’s going to paint flowers in the baby’s nursery,” Rami says.</p><p>“Oh, that’s so sweet,” Mary says, looking over at Gwil. “I wish I’d known you when Matthew was a baby, you could’ve come to New York to do his room.”</p><p>Noah pushes himself up and walks over to Joe and Rami’s chair, and then he curls his fingers towards him, and Rami leans down so that Noah can whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Oh, secrets,” Joe says sarcastically, “great.”</p><p>Noah pulls back and looks at Rami hopefully, and Rami smiles faintly. “Well, I don't know what we have around the flat,” he says. He glances at his watch. “Can you wait about an hour? Or does it have to be now?”</p><p>“I can wait,” Noah says.</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, and he smiles at Noah. “Uh,” he looks over at Gwil and Ben. “Are you blokes free?” he asks.</p><p>“For what?” Ben asks. “Uh, I mean, yes.”</p><p>“Can you go to the Cass Art down at Leicester Square?” Rami asks. “Noah would like to do some painting this afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh, absolutely!” Gwil says eagerly, straightening up. “Do Matthew and Leah want to do some painting too?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes please,” Leah says, and Matthew nods.</p><p>“Well, alright,” Gwil says, standing up. “Love, want to run to the shop with me?” he asks, holding his hand out to Ben.</p><p>“Sure,” Ben says, smiling and taking Gwil’s hand. “I guess we’ll be back!”</p><p>“Oh, you guys don’t have to do that,” Diana says, shaking her head. “We’re only here for one more night.”</p><p>“I don’t mind,” Gwil says. “Not one bit.”</p><p>“Besides,” Joe says, “we don’t really have anything for kids to do here.”</p><p>“It’ll kill sometime for the afternoon,” Gwil says. “I really don’t mind. And I can supervise.”</p><p>“Good,” Joe says, smirking a bit, “because someone has to.”</p><p>“If Uncle Gwil goes and buys those paints,” Mary says, “you have to use them.”</p><p>“I will,” Matthew says. “I promise.”</p><p>“Me too,” Leah says.</p><p>Mary looks over at Gwil, smiling. “Okay,” she says. “If you’re sure.”</p><p>“We’ll be back!” Gwil says, and he and Ben walk to the door and put on their shoes, heading to the art supply shop that’s only about five minutes away.</p><p>“Are you going to teach them how to paint flowers?” Ben asks, smiling at Gwil.</p><p>“I’ll teach them whatever they like,” Gwil says. “Or I’ll just watch, I don’t mind. They can paint whatever they want to. Flowers, horses, self-portraits.”</p><p>They don’t buy too much, mindful of the fact that Diana pointed out— they’re only there for another night, and the idea of transporting paint on the train for the kids to play with sounds like a bit of a disaster. But they walk back to the flat with a couple bags, and when they get there, the dining table is already set up with newspaper pages spread out, cups of clean water, and paper towel for the brushes.</p><p>Noah comes hurrying towards the door when he hears Ben and Gwil come in, and starts bouncing up and down. “Can I see? Can I help?”</p><p>“Do you want to just sit and watch while I put the paints out?” Gwil asks. “Then you can start.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says, and he climbs up onto one of the chairs, sitting on his knees. He watches quietly as Gwil puts out some pieces of paper, and then some different brushes, and finally Gwil starts squeezing out some paint onto a couple small plastic palettes. </p><p>“I’ll go get Matthew and Leah,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles at him.</p><p>“Oh,” Noah says suddenly, and he pulls off his t-shirt, dropping it to the floor.</p><p>Gwil looks at him in amusement. “Bit chilly for that, isn’t it?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t want to get it dirty,” Noah says.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, “uh…” He thinks for a moment, blinking a couple times. When Ben walks back into the dining room, he does a double-take at Noah, and then pulls out the chairs for Leah and Matthew. “Love,” Gwil says softly, leaning back in his chair. “Is that alright?” he asks.</p><p>Ben looks at Noah again and shrugs. “I…guess,” he says. “Sure.” </p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says, and then he leans forward, smiling at the children. “Alright! You don’t need to wait for me. What do you want to paint?”</p><p>“Can we paint anything?” Leah asks.</p><p>Gwil nods. “Yes, of course. If you need help mixing colours or if you need a new brush, let me know.”</p><p>“What are you going to paint?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“Probably a flower,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“I’m going to paint a turkey,” Noah says. </p><p>“Brilliant,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I’m going to paint a castle,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Leah, what do you think you’re going to paint?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“I’m going to paint flowers too,” Leah says, and she reaches out, picking up a brush. “I’m going to use pink.”</p><p>“Lovely choice,” Gwil says. He smiles, leaning back as Ben wraps his arms around him. “What do you think, love? Should I paint a flower?”</p><p>“Paint whatever you want,” Ben says, and he winces a bit as Noah decides that he’s going to start finger-painting instead of using the brushes. “Yeah, the no shirt’s probably for the best.”</p><p>Gwil laughs softly. “What are you going to get up to?” he asks, reaching out for a brush.</p><p>“Watch you for a bit,” Ben says. “Maybe go practice my speech.”</p><p>“What’s a speech?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“A speech is when—” Ben blinks a couple times. “Well, it means a few different things, but at the wedding, me and Uncle Gwil and a few other people are going to get up and talk about how much we love Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami. That’s a speech.”</p><p>“Can I say a speech?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“It’s usually just for adults,” Gwil says. “Though you can tell Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami that you love them any time you want.”</p><p>“I’m painting this for them,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Oh, good,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I’m painting this for them too,” Leah says.</p><p>“What about you, Noah?” Ben asks. “Who are you painting the turkey for?”</p><p>“Thanksgiving,” Noah says.</p><p>“Right,” Ben says. He turns, kissing Gwil on the cheek. “Alright, I’ll be back. Have to get my mobile.”</p><p>“Why’s that?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Because Felix is going to want to see this,” Ben says, gesturing towards the table, laughing a bit as he walks out of the dining room.</p><p>“Uncle Gwil,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Was that man last night really your nephew?” Matthew asks, looking up at him.</p><p>“Uh,” Gwil blinks a couple times. “Well, not <i>really</i>, no. Um, but I’m his uncle like I’m <i>your</i> uncle. I’m mates with your parents, and you call me that. It’s just the same.”</p><p>“But he’s older than you,” Matthew says. “He’s even older than Nanny.”</p><p>“Nanny’s old,” Noah says, nodding as he paints his hand red.</p><p>“She’s older than <i>you</i>,” Gwil says, “but that doesn’t make her old. But yes, you’re right, Matthew, Felix is…uh. It’s hard to explain. But yes, he calls me Uncle Gwilym.”</p><p>“Who’s Felix?” Leah asks.</p><p>“Felix is a friend of the family,” Gwil says. “He’ll be at the wedding on Sunday, so you can meet him there. Rami and I knew his father quite well.”</p><p>“Felix is a cat’s name,” Leah says.</p><p>Gwil laughs softly. “It is,” he says. “I’m surprised you know Felix the Cat, he’s quite old.”</p><p>“There was a Christmas movie,” Leah says. “I don’t remember when I saw it.” She puts her brush down, then reaches out for a cup of water. She puts her brush in it and then reaches out to grab another other, knocking the water over in the process.</p><p>“Oh!” Gwil says, quickly jumping up from the table. </p><p>“My turkey!” Noah says, looking at Leah. “Leah, you ruined it.”</p><p>“I didn’t!” Leah says, and she looks at Gwil. “I didn’t.”</p><p>“No, you didn’t,” Gwil says. “Uh, okay. Matty, pick your paper up before it gets wet.”</p><p>“My turkey!” Noah says again, lifting his paper up, and Gwil can see where the water soaked through. Noah immediately starts to cry and Gwil raises his hand to rub his forehead.</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says, mostly to himself. “It’s alright, everything’s alright!” He walks over to Noah’s side of the table and crouches down, wrapping his arms around him to give him a hug. “It’s okay, Noah,” he says, “we’ve got all day, you can paint a new one!”</p><p>Tears stream down Noah’s face and he clutches at Gwil’s back, and Gwil gently shushes him as he stands up, rubbing Noah’s back as he holds him on his hip.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Leah says.</p><p>Gwil smiles at her. “It was just an accident, nobody’s fault. I should have handed you the brush. Uh.”</p><p>“What the <i>heck</i> is going on in here?” Joe asks, ducking his head into the room.</p><p>“We just spilled some water is all,” Gwil says. “Noah’s painting got wet.” Noah sobs into Gwil’s neck and Gwil just gives Joe a smile. “If you could help dry off the table, we’ll just start over.”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Joe says, and he steps over Matthew, who’s sitting on the floor, his paper at his feet. “Okay, stay safe down there, Matty. Leah, is your paper still dry?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s okay,” Leah says.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he picks it up, handing it to her. “Just wait for us to get more newspaper, okay? Then you can keep painting.” He picks up Noah’s turkey and watches as water drips from it. “Hey, Noah? I’m going to dry this on the counter in the kitchen. Okay? Can I keep it when it’s dry?”</p><p>“It’s not done,” Noah says quietly, resting his head against Gwil’s shoulder, his hand clutching at Gwil’s shirt.</p><p>“No, but I like it,” Joe says. “I like everyone’s paintings so far! They’re great. And a little water never hurt anybody, so we’re all good.” He smiles at Gwil, and then does a double-take. “Uh. Ha. That shirt’s a bit…dirty, Gwil.”</p><p>Gwil looks down and then he remembers that Noah had been painting with his hands. “That’s okay,” he says. “I think it washes right off.” He reaches up, realizing that he can feel paint on his neck too. </p><p>Joe walks into the kitchen and sets Noah’s painting down to dry, and then he comes back in, starting to clear off the table.</p><p>Gwil looks at Noah, who’s still got tears on his cheeks but he’s not crying anymore, and he smiles. “Are you okay?” he asks gently. Noah nods. “Okay. Can I help Uncle Joe with the table?” he asks, but Noah just whimpers and tightly grabs onto Gwil.</p><p>“I can help,” Leah says, and she follows Joe around, helping him lay out dry newspaper, and then put the paint palettes and brushes back up.</p><p>“Thank you, Leah,” Gwil says, “that’s very kind of you.”</p><p>Matthew stands back up and climbs into his chair, putting his painting back on the table.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, hands on his hips, looking around. “Are we okay? Is anyone hurt? Everyone’s breathing?” Noah nods, and Joe walks over to him, smiling at him in Gwil’s arms. “Noah, your painting is beautiful, and when it dries, I’m going to keep it, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says.</p><p>Joe leans in to kiss Noah’s forehead and then he smiles at Gwil. He ruffles Matthew’s hair, looking down at his painting. “Wow, that’s so nice, Matty.”</p><p>“It’s where you’re getting married,” Matthew says.</p><p>“I could tell, that’s good,” Joe says. He walks over to Leah, and crouches down, smiling at her. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I spilled the water,” Leah says softly.</p><p>“It was just an accident though,” Joe says, “and it’s okay. Is your painting okay?”</p><p>Leah nods, picking up her paper. “It’s flowers.”</p><p>“And they’re beautiful,” Joe says. “Everybody’s okay! Gwil, you okay? Oh, there’s paint in your beard. Okay, have fun!” Joe waves eagerly at them all and then walks back down to the living room, laughing as he goes.</p><p>“You need a new piece of paper, Noah,” Gwil says, and he reaches out, putting one in front of Noah’s chair. He leans down to let Noah out of his arms but Noah clings to him. “How are you going to paint if you’re holding onto me?”</p><p>“Hold me,” Noah says.</p><p>“You want to sit on my lap?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says, and he sits down, Noah settling on his lap, reaching out for the paint again. “Leah, are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, I am,” Leah says, going back to working on her painting.</p><p>Gwil leans forward a bit, looking at her paper. “That looks like a cherry blossom,” he says.</p><p>“They are,” Leah says.</p><p>“Oh, they are?” Gwil asks. “Where do you go to see them?”</p><p>“Brooklyn,” Leah says.</p><p>Gwil grins. “At the Botanic Garden?” Leah looks up, nodding. “Ben and I went there. We didn’t get to see the cherry blossoms, though. We went to the Shakespeare Garden.” He watches her paint for a moment longer. “It’s very pretty, Leah,” he says.</p><p>“Thank you,” Leah says, and Gwil smiles at her.</p><p>“How are you doing, Matthew?” Gwil asks, looking over at him.</p><p>“Good,” Matthew says.</p><p>“Good,” Gwil says. “That’s all we can ask for. Noah?” Noah turns around and reaches his hand up to Gwil’s face. “What are you about to do?” Gwil asks. “On the paper, please.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says, and he turns back around, pushing his hand down onto the paper, making a handprint.</p><p>“Very nice,” Gwil says, giving him a gentle squeeze.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ben stifles his laughter as he watches Gwil trying to look at his back in the mirror. “Why didn’t you stop him?” he asks.<p>“I stopped him from smearing it all over my face,” Gwil says, looking at Ben.</p><p>“Well, no, you didn’t,” Ben says, laughing again.</p><p>“After I realized what he was doing, I did,” Gwil says. “It’s just paint; I just can’t believe how much of it he got all over me. There’s more on my shirt than on his paper.”</p><p>“It’s bloody brilliant,” Ben says. He steps up, looking at him, and laughs. “It’s beautiful, you’re like a work of art.” He makes a noise of amusement. “Do you want to go back to the hotel and change before the food comes?” he asks.</p><p>“No, it’s fine,” Gwil says. “Is it dry?” He turns around and lets Ben run his hands over his back.</p><p>“Yup,” Ben says, looking at his hands. “You won’t be spreading it around the flat.”</p><p>“Small blessings,” Gwil says softly, and he glances in the mirror again, seeing a smear of red over his cheek. “I’m just going to leave it,” he says.</p><p>Ben laughs softly, and leans up, giving him a kiss. “You look very sharp.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says, kissing him again. “Noah’s so talented.”</p><p>Ben laughs loudly at that. “You sound so sad,” he says. “I think you did very well with the children.”</p><p>“Noah burst into tears and I felt like I was about to die,” Gwil says.</p><p>“You’ll be alright,” Ben says. “Rami and Joe aren’t having three.”</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, sighing. “They certainly are not. Thank god. Though soon when they visit, we’ll be watching <i>four</i> of them.”</p><p>Ben laughs, then stops suddenly. “Wait, who watches the children during the wedding? Is that a best man job?”</p><p>“It better not be,” Gwil says. “They can watch their own children.”</p><p>Ben smiles, pulling Gwil in for a hug, squeezing him tightly. “You love them,” he says.</p><p>“I do,” Gwil says.</p><p>“So do I,” Ben says. “And after supper, you can stay as far away from them as you need, don’t worry.” They stand there together for a few moments longer until Ben’s mobile goes off. He steps back, taking it out of his pocket, and then he smiles.</p><p>“What?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“It’s a message from Joe,” Ben says. “<i>Supper’s been delivered, please stop fucking in the bathroom while there are children present</i>.” He sighs. “Joe’s as tiring as the children are.”</p><p>Gwil laughs at that. “He is,” he says. “Don’t know why we’re worried about the baby coming when you’ve been raising him for oh, seven years now?”</p><p>Ben laughs. “Come on,” he says. “We’ve got to go eat. I’m starving.”</p><p>They head downstairs, and Ben surreptitiously gives Joe the finger as he walks by, and Joe gasps in mock shock. “How <i>rude</i>!” Joe says.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>After supper, they all settle into the living room, making for a pretty packed house; twelve people where at most there’s usually only four. Augie sits watching from the balcony. They talk about plans for the next morning, the train ride, and what they’ll do when they get there, and Ed gets out his phone and opens Google Maps, showing the children where they are and where they’re going.<p>Ben stands up, asking Gwil if he wants a drink, and Gwil just shakes his head, reaching out to briefly take Ben’s hand, fingers slipping through his as Ben walks away. He heads down the hallway and into the kitchen.</p><p>“So.”</p><p>Ben looks at Mary over the refrigerator door. “Sorry, did you need to get in here?” he asks, ready to step out of the way.</p><p>“You and Gwil must be coming up on your second anniversary, right?” Mary asks.</p><p>Ben nods. “Yes, next month. The 25th.” He gives her a quick smile, and then reaches into the refrigerator, grabbing himself a drink. “Did you want something?” he asks. “Oh, not in a rude way, I mean— did you want a drink?”</p><p>“No, I’m fine, thanks,” Mary says. “I want <i>gossip</i>.”</p><p>Ben looks at Mary in surprise, thinking for a moment that he’s never seen the family resemblance between her and Joe as much as he just did when she said that. “What sort of gossip?” he asks. “I’m not all that interesting, frankly.”</p><p>“You’re great with the kids,” Mary continues. </p><p>Ben frowns a bit, and closes the refrigerator door, looking at her. “Yeah? That’s— well, that’s quite good to hear, actually. I’m…sort of nervous. About when the baby comes, that I’ll be absolute rubbish.”</p><p>“No, not at all,” Mary says, “you’re great. So’s Gwil.”</p><p>“Well, the baby will make niece or nephew number <i>twelve</i> for him,” Ben says. “If you count Tiwlip. Have we told you about Tiwlip?”</p><p>“Yes, Gwil sent my mom the photos,” Mary says. </p><p>Ben nods. “So. Sorry, what’s the gossip?” he asks, taking a drink.</p><p>“When are you two going to have kids?”</p><p>Ben coughs loudly on his drink, bringing his hand up to his mouth. “Sorry?” he asks, voice raspy, looking at Mary.</p><p>“God, are you okay?” Mary asks, hurrying over to Ben to pat him on the back a couple times, looking at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Ben says, voice still rough, and he nods. He takes another sip, trying to soothe his throat, but it makes him cough again. “God,” he says. “I…wait.” He coughs once more. “You’re— you’re asking if Gwil and I are going to have children?”</p><p>Mary watches Ben for a moment, making sure that he’s alright before she steps back, leaning against the counter. “I didn’t think it was going to be such a shocking question,” she says. “I mean, it’s fine if you don’t want to have kids, that’s cool too, I’m just wondering. Joe doesn’t know, and Rami says you don’t really talk about it that much.”</p><p>“You asked Rami and Joe?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Mary nods. “I’m just interested.”</p><p>“Uh.” Ben takes another drink, blinking a couple times. “I’m…uh. Huh.”</p><p>“Have you and Gwil not talked about it?” Mary asks.</p><p>Ben shrugs and then sort of shakes his head. “Uh. No, not really. It’s…not really what…uh. No. I don’t, really. Want kids, I mean. It’s really never been— uh.” He takes another drink. “I’m really chuffed to be an uncle. I— I can’t wait, really. But no. Having kids, that’s not really something I’ve ever pictured myself doing.” He frowns a bit, looking to the side as he thinks, then looks back at Mary. “Should I?” he asks hesitantly.</p><p>“Oh, god!” Mary says. “Please don’t— not because of me, I’m just asking. I like to know what’s going on. I was just wondering.” She smiles at Ben. “How many more eggs I have to give away, I mean.”</p><p>Ben laughs at that. “I…well, I think I can say that I personally don’t need any of them, so you can just keep them in…” He waves his hand around in the general direction of Mary’s stomach, making her laugh. “Right in there,” he says. “Just, nice and cozy in there.”</p><p>Mary laughs again, briefly resting her hand on her stomach. “Sure,” she says. She smiles at Ben. “You are a good uncle, Ben. Oh! Uncle Ben! Like—”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Ben nods, “Joe’s said. Quite a few times.”</p><p>Mary grins at him. “You— you don’t have a lot of experience with kids?” she asks. Ben shakes his head. “You’re great with them,” she says, and Ben smiles faintly. “Matty <i>really</i> likes you. When we went to bed last night, all he could talk about was how much fun he had with Uncle Ben and Uncle Gwil at the museum.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says. “That’s— that’s just—”</p><p>“It’s <i>you</i>,” Mary says. “Both of you. You just need to be a bit more…confident, I think. But once you got that down, you’re good.”</p><p>Ben bites down on his lip, and then smiles at Mary gratefully, nodding. “Thank you,” he says. “That’s…sort of a relief to hear.”</p><p>“I thought it might be,” Mary says. “I’m a mom, I can tell.”</p><p>Ben grins, nodding again. “Yeah, that’s…thank you.” He swallows and then there’s an awkward moment between them. “Did you want a drink?” he asks.</p><p>Mary opens her mouth to answer and then there are footsteps hurrying towards the kitchen, and they both look towards the door.</p><p>“Mommy!” Matthew calls out, and Noah’s standing at his side.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Can we have a juice box?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“Oh,” Mary says. “I’m not sure what Uncle Joe has in the fridge for juice.”</p><p>Ben smiles, and opens the door. “We don’t have juice <i>boxes</i>,” he says, “but can you have juice in a cup? Is that okay?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Noah says.</p><p>“What kind?” Matthew asks, wrapping his arms around Mary’s leg.</p><p>“They have apple juice and pomegranate juice.” Ben looks over at Mary, smiling. “You can probably guess who drinks which one.”</p><p>“What’s a pone— ponna—” Noah walks over to the refrigerator, ducking his head in. “What’s that?” he asks, pointing at the bottle of pomegranate juice.</p><p>“Hmm.” Ben takes his mobile out of his pocket and does a Google Images search for pomegranate, then kneels down next to Noah so he can see the screen. “That’s a pomegranate,” he says. “Uncle Rami likes it, do you want to try some?”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says, and Ben smiles, ruffling Noah’s hair as he straightens up. “Matty?”</p><p>“Just apple juice, please,” Matthew says. “Mommy, do they have cheese strings?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Mary says. “But they probably have some cheese you can have. But that’s your snack for tonight, okay?”</p><p>“I’ve got it,” Ben says, and he grabs both bottle of juice, and grabs a block of marbled cheddar. “Do you know if Leah wants any?” he asks. Noah shakes his head. “Do you want to go ask her?” he asks. “And then you can come back and sit in the dining room so you don’t spill.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says, and he turns and runs back towards the living room.</p><p>Mary smiles at Ben. “See?” she says. “You’re good.”</p><p>Ben smiles back, grabbing a couple glasses out of the cupboard. “Thank you,” he says.</p><p>Mary ruffles Matthew’s hair. “Go sit in the dining room and Uncle Ben will bring you your snacks, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says, and he lets go of Mary’s leg to run across the hall.</p><p>“Are you good in here?” Mary asks. </p><p>Ben nods, pouring out their drinks. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he says. “I’ll sit with them. Gwil handled them this afternoon, I said I wouldn’t make him do it again. And I think everyone needs a break from the…” He waves his hand. “The running.”</p><p>“Yep,” Mary says, laughing. “Thank you.”</p><p>Ben nods, and Mary walks out of the kitchen. A couple seconds later, Noah runs up to the door with Leah. “Hi,” Ben says. “You want juice and cheese too?”</p><p>“Can I have crackers?” Leah asks.</p><p>“Sure. What type of juice do you want? Apple or pomegranate?”</p><p>“Pomegranate.”</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says, smiling. “You two go sit with Matty and I’ll bring it over, okay?”</p><p>Leah and Noah hurry over to the dining room, and push themselves up onto their chairs. Ben pours four drinks; two pomegranate, and two apple, one for himself, so that Matthew won’t feel alone. He puts his own drink back in the refrigerator for later. He cuts up the block of cheese, and adds some crackers to a plate, and grabs some grapes too, why not. Ben looks at the contents of the refrigerator, wondering how much food is going to go bad from when they leave for the wedding tomorrow to when Rami and Joe return from their honeymoon. He makes a mental note to come back here with Gwil after the wedding and throw things out, and then he picks up the plate, walking across the hall to the dining room. </p><p>“Okay, snacks,” Ben says, setting the plate down, and then he heads back over to the kitchen, grabbing their drinks. He passes them out, and then sits down between Noah and Matthew, smiling at them. “All good?” he asks. They all nod, mouths full of crackers and cheese. “Anybody need anything else? Okay, good.”</p><p>Matthew takes a drink, chewing a bit more, and then he swallows hard. “Uncle Ben?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>Matthew reaches out, grabbing another piece of cheese. “Can Leah and Noah can see your cats?” he asks.</p><p>Ben grins. “I— yes, of course,” he says, and he takes out his mobile again, going to the album of the cats, and he hands it over to Leah.</p><p>“They’re girls!” Matthew says excitedly, leaning forward in his chair. “Look at them.”</p><p>Ben smiles, watching the three of them look at the photos, taking a sip of his drink. After a few minutes of the kids asking him questions, and Ben talking to them about Wales, there’s a rap on the doorframe of the dining room, and Ben looks over at Gwil, who’s smiling, peeking his head in.</p><p>“Hello, love,” Gwil says. “Hello, everyone. What’s going on in here?”</p><p>“Just snacking,” Ben says, and Gwil nods. “Cheese?” he asks, grabbing a piece, reaching his hand out to Gwil.</p><p>Gwil leans in, playfully taking the cheese from Ben’s fingers with his mouth. “Mm,” he says, straightening up, reaching up to hold onto the cheese as he takes a bite. “Yummy.”</p><p>Ben just shakes his head, looking at Gwil with an amused smile on his face. “There are children here, Gwil,” he says softly.</p><p>“That’s okay!” Leah says. “We don’t mind. We know.”</p><p>“What do you know?” Ben asks, looking at Leah.</p><p>“You’re boyfriends,” Leah says.</p><p>Ben chuckles, nodding. “Yes, well, Uncle Gwil is still being very silly.” He looks back over at him. “You can go watch tele, I don’t mind.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Ben nods. “Of course. We can share the duties of raising the children.” Then his smile fades a bit when he remembers what Mary just came to ask him about. “It’s all good.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says. “We’re just watching baseball highlights.”</p><p>“Ah,” Ben nods. “Of course you are. No, I’m alright. I’ll shout if I need you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says again. “Love you. Have fun!” He gives them a wave and walks away, and Ben smiles, looking back at them.</p><p>“So,” Ben says. “What— what's up?” He drums his hands on table a couple times. “Anybody excited for the train tomorrow?”</p><p>“Me!” Noah says, raising his hand.</p><p>Ben smiles. “Me too,” he says. “Really fun. Matthew, Leah?”</p><p>“Yeah, I wanna see the castle,” Leah says.</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, “it’s actually a palace.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?” Leah asks.</p><p>Ben opens his mouth to answer and then just shrugs. “I— nothing,” he says. “It’s just called Scone Palace.” He slowly nods a few times, and then says, “well, actually, a castle— no, never mind.”</p><p>“Are you excited for the wedding?” Leah asks.</p><p>“I am, yes,” Ben says, nodding. “I’ve known your uncles for awhile and I’m very happy for them to be getting married.”</p><p>“I’m excited for the baby,” Matthew says.</p><p>Ben smiles at Matthew. “Yes,” he says, “so am I. Very much.”</p><p>“Will the baby be Egyptian?” Leah asks. “We’re Italian.”</p><p>“The baby will be both,” Ben says. “Though, I’m quite sure you’re more than just Italian, I think you’re Irish too…anyway. The baby will be both. But yes, Rami is Egyptian.”</p><p>“Have you been to Egypt?” Leah asks.</p><p>Ben shakes his head. “No, I have not.”</p><p>“We saw pictures in school,” Leah says. “Of the pyramids. And of mummies. My teacher said they were Egyptian.”</p><p>Ben nods. “Yes, Egypt has both. They’re not the only country with mummies or pyramids, but they are quite famous for it.”</p><p>“How come?” Leah asks.</p><p>“Uh,” Ben says. “That’s…a good question. I— I don’t know, really.” He takes his mobile out, and goes to Wikipedia. “Let me see what I can find.”</p><p>“Okay, thank you.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>After snack time, the children end up back in the living room, sort of quiet for a few minutes before Noah and Matthew start running around each other and the sofa, and stop listening to their parents trying to tell them to sit down and or it’s bed time.<p>Joe sighs and pushes himself up off the sofa; he reaches out to pet Augie but he realizes that he’d gone back upstairs when the shrieking started again. “I’ll be right back,” he says to no one in particular, walking out of the living room, down the hallway. Joe gets to the kitchen and sighs heavily again, leaning against the refrigerator. He takes another couple deep breaths, closing his eyes, and when he opens them, he sees Ben. “Hi,” he says, trying to sound cheerful, but Ben sees right through it.</p><p>“Hi,” Ben says, giving him a short wave. “You alright out here?”</p><p>Joe nods. “Yeah, sure, I’m just…” He shrugs. “Fine. Just need a breather, you know. Lots of people in there.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “Yeah, you’re telling me,” he says. “I come to London to hang out with my best mates, Joe, not spend time with the entire state of New York.” He playfully sticks his tongue out afterwards though, teasing.</p><p>“Well, they’re big fans of you,” Joe says. “Your cheeseboards and your cats. They won’t shut up about it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, “so good to know where my skills lie.”  He looks at Joe for a moment. “Do you need a break?” he asks.</p><p>Joe scoffs. “A break? From what?”</p><p>Ben shrugs. “Well, you’re hiding out in the kitchen at a social gathering, which is a pretty classic <i>me</i> move, frankly, so, I’m a bit worried.”</p><p>Joe opens his mouth to speak, and then glances towards the living room. “I…don’t want to just abandon Rami to them,” he says. </p><p>“You can’t leave your own flat for five minutes?” Ben asks. “Besides, Rami’s got Gwil, so I’m pretty sure he can handle anything.”</p><p>Joe just looks at Ben. “I don’t want to be rude,” he says softly.</p><p>Ben snorts. “Alright, well, that’s how I know you’re not fine. Come on, get your trainers on.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I’ll go tell Rami and Gwil we’re leaving for a bit,” Ben says. “I’m serious, Joe.” He walks by Joe, heading back down the hallway, and Joe sighs. He doesn’t move for a moment, but then he finally just walks over to the front door, grabbing his jacket and putting his shoes on.</p><p>Ben walks back down the hallway. “All set,” he says.</p><p>“What did you tell them?” Joe asks.</p><p>“I told Rami and Gwil the truth,” Ben says. “Don’t worry, they understand.” Ben pulls his shoes on and grabs his jacket, and then holds the door open for Joe. As the door closes behind them, it’s immediately quieter, and Joe feels relaxed almost right away. “Come on,” Ben says as they start down the stairs. “Where are we running away to?”</p><p>Joe laughs softly. “Uh, we shouldn’t go too far. Trafalgar and back.”</p><p>“That’s not <i>nearly</i> far enough for them to think we’ve abandoned ship,” Ben says, “but alright.”</p><p>Joe smiles at Ben, and they step outside into the chilly October night. “I promise I don’t hate my family,” he says. </p><p>Ben smiles back. “Nobody thinks you do.”</p><p>“I’m just realizing they might be more annoying than I thought,” Joe says. “At least when they’re all literally in one room.”</p><p>Ben chuckles. “They might just be a little <i>too</i> big.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s <i>huge</i>,” Joe says, and Ben groans, laughing despite himself.</p><p>“Right,” Ben says. “Anyway.” He looks at Joe. “Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Joe says. “They're okay. Easy to handle. At least all the kids are out diapers.”</p><p>“They are,” Ben nods. “Until yours is born, anyway.” He laughs a bit at the look on Joe’s face. “Not so exciting now, is it?”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Joe says. “God, they’re going to be so small. Just imagine it.” He glances at Ben. “A little Rami,” he says softly, like he’s in awe of the idea.</p><p>“He can’t get much smaller,” Ben says, and Joe’s mouth falls open and they both start to laugh.</p><p>“Don’t insult my fiancé!” Joe exclaims, swatting Ben’s arm.</p><p>“Fine!” Ben says, still laughing. “I won’t tease. Yes. A little Rami, adorable. Probably going to be a lot like those three running around in there.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Joe says. “They’re great.”</p><p>Ben looks over at Joe. “Joe,” he says, “you know you can talk to me, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Joe says. “And I’m fine. Mostly tired. I— there’s a very busy weekend coming up, in case you haven’t been paying attention.”</p><p>“God, the wedding’s only three days from now,” Ben says. “I…gosh, <i>I’m</i> tired just thinking about it.”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Joe says. “And yeah, I…I could use a break from it too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ben asks, and Joe nods. “That’s it?”</p><p>Joe nods again, looking down at his feet. “Me and John and Mary were all talking about my dad today.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, “I’m sorry. I…I can’t imagine. I’m— I’m really sorry, Joe.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Joe says. “Thanks. I just— it kind of puts a damper on things. Not to mention Rami’s family, you know. It’s like, the happiest moment of my life, and both of us are going to be missing people, so.”</p><p>Ben watches Joe sadly, and reaches out, wrapping his arm around his shoulders, pulling him in. “It’s alright to miss them,” he says. “And to be sad, even though you’re happy. Both is alright. And you know you can talk to me about it, right? Just because you’re getting married doesn’t mean I’m not your best mate anymore.” He looks at Joe. “I mean, yes, I know Rami—”</p><p>“He’s got nothing on you,” Joe says, and Ben snorts.</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure he’d be ever so happy to hear you say that,” Ben says, shaking his head. “Just, you don’t have to be sad alone, is what I mean.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Joe says. “Why do you think I said yes to this stupid walk of yours?” He grins at Ben. “I need my Benny time. It’s been severely lacking since you up and moved to Wales. <i>Actually</i>, since you quit your job and left me alone every day.”</p><p>“That was almost two years ago,” Ben says.</p><p>“Still stings though, doesn’t it,” Joe says. “Huh, weird.”</p><p>“I don’t see you moving to Aber,” Ben says.</p><p>“You guys won’t let me,” Joe says. “I <i>tried</i>. “</p><p>Ben chuckles. “Well, let me talk to Gwil, I’ll see what he says.”</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Joe says. “Thank god.”</p><p>They walk in silence for a few moments, and then Ben looks back over at him. “Are you really okay?” he asks.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Joe says. “Rami’s tired too. I’m horny.”</p><p>Ben snorts a bit in surprise, then shakes his head. “Of course you are. <i>That’s</i> your major concern?”</p><p>“Turns out,” Joe says, “my mom sleeping across the hall? Not a turn on.”</p><p>Ben laughs again. “No? Can’t imagine why not.” He looks at Joe, smiling. “Gwil and I shagged today, in case you were wondering.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Joe says, and Ben laughs. “Thank you. I’m so happy for the update.”</p><p>“Considering you used to be obsessed with the idea of us sleeping together—”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say <i>obsessed</i>.”</p><p>“I figured you’d appreciate the check-in,” Ben says. “And who knows,” he smirks, “we may even shag again tonight.”</p><p>“Stop teasing me,” Joe whines, trying to pull away from him, and Ben laughs again, leading Joe back towards the flat.</p><p>“Feeling better?” Ben asks.</p><p>Joe rolls his eyes. “Well, I <i>was</i>,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, a little jealous, are we?” Ben asks.</p><p>Joe rolls his eyes. “I’m <i>joking</i>, of course, be happy. Have sex. Someone should be.”</p><p>They walk back to Joe’s flat, laughing and joking as they go, before settling back into a comfortable silence. They up head upstairs, and look at each other, smiling, before opening the door, walking inside. They take off their shoes, and then Joe glances into the kitchen, seeing Gwil sitting on the counter, and Rami standing in front of him.</p><p>“Love!” Gwil exclaims. “See, Rami, I <i>told</i> you they didn’t run off without us.”</p><p>Ben smiles, rolling his eyes, reaching out to pull Gwil into a hug. “We came back for you,” he says, voice muffled by Gwil’s chest.</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says, pressing a kiss to the top of Ben’s head. “I’d be terribly upset if you’d left.”</p><p>“Are you alright?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe nods. “Just tired,” he says. “Sorry to have abandoned you. Just needed some fresh air.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Rami says, smiling and giving Joe a kiss. “Though, quite frankly, they are out of control.”</p><p>“It’s true,” Joe says, “and I wouldn’t blame for you for leaving me.”</p><p>“Come Sunday though,” Ben says, turning around in Gwil’s arms to look at Joe and Rami, “you’ll never be able to get rid of them. They’ll be your family too.”</p><p>“Yeah babe,” Joe says, putting his arm around Rami’s shoulders, “what do you think about <i>that</i>?”</p><p>Rami sighs, thinking for a moment, and then he smiles over at Gwil and Ben before giving Joe a quick kiss. “I think it’s pretty great,” Rami says, and then he closes his eyes, relaxing against Joe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Frankly, the image of Gwil trying to calm down a crying child while covered in paint from that child is like, the greatest thing I've ever come up with, I will take no criticism on that.</p><p>I know this is a bit of a slower chapter, but in the next one, they're off! And then things will happen pretty quickly after that. The wedding has been officially written, yes I cried, I'm sure some of you will too, so it is coming! I swear. Thank you to everyone so far for your lovely comments and support! It's always much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>(again, the first scene deals heavily with loss of a family member, then it's mentioned briefly throughout)</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwil waves at Nelly as she walks up the street towards them. “Hiya Nelly,” he says, pulling her in for a quick hug, kissing her cheek.</p><p>“Hello,” Nelly says, and she smiles at Ben, giving him a hug as well. “How are you?” she asks.</p><p>“Alright,” Ben says, nodding, “yeah.” He looks down at the bouquet in his hands, picking at the ribbon. “How are you?” he asks.</p><p>“Lovely, thank you,” Nelly nods. “Are they ready?” she asks, glancing towards the door to Rami and Joe’s flat.</p><p>Gwil nods. “They’ve messaged, they’re just on the way down.” He gently clears his throat. “I think Rami’s—”</p><p>“Yes,” Nelly says, “I can imagine.” She reaches up, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, and then the door to the flat opens. She smiles when she sees Rami walk out, wearing black trousers, and a dark grey button up shirt under a black denim jacket, dressed for mourning. He gives Nelly a quick smile but it fades quickly, and he glances behind him to make sure that Joe’s got the door for Ginnie, then he gives Nelly a hug.</p><p>“Good morning,” Rami says softly, and Nelly squeezes him gently before she pulls back and reaches up, smoothing a hand over his cheek, making him smile again.</p><p>“Feeling alright?” she asks, and Rami nods quietly, stepping back to hug Gwil and Ben.</p><p>“Nelly,” Joe says, giving Nelly a hug, kissing her on the cheek. “Nice to see you again,” he says.</p><p>“As always,” Nelly smiles. “Hello, Ginnie,” she says.</p><p>“Hello,” Ginnie says, and she gives Nelly a quick hug as well, careful not to crush the bouquet that she’s holding.</p><p>“All ready?” Joe asks, looking around, and Rami nods jerkily, reaching his hand out to Joe. Joe gives Rami a sympathetic smile and takes his hand, bringing it up to his mouth to gently kiss it. “It’s okay,” he says softly, and Rami nods, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. They start walking to the tube station, and Joe squeezes Rami’s hand, keeping his eyes on him as they walk, Ginnie and Nelly walking together behind them.</p><p>Gwil glances at Ben, who sighs softly, a sad look on his face, and Gwil reaches out, taking his hand as well. “Alright?” he asks softly, and Ben nods.</p><p>“Of course,” he says. “Just feel bad for him, is all.”</p><p>“Yes, so do I,” Gwil says, and Ben squeezes his hand.</p><p>“It’s not easy for you either,” he says. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you, love,” Gwil says. “But I’ll be alright.” </p><p>Ben sighs again and nods, and they follow the others into the tube station.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami glances back at Joe, who gives him a gentle smile and squeezes his hand, and then Rami nods, gently clearing his throat, stepping towards the headstone. “Ahlan wa sahlan, Mama. Ahlan ya, Baba.” He reaches out, running his fingers over the engraved names on the stone: Said, Nelly, Sami. Yasmine and George were buried in another cemetery, further out of town. He and Joe had gone with Nelly to see them last week. It was hard even with just the three of them; Rami sort of wishes it were just him and Joe together now. “Ahlan, Sami,” he says quietly, his voice breaking.<p>Rami bites down on the inside of his lip, and then kneels down on the ground in front of their headstone— repaired and restored over a year ago now, once Rami thought to have it done. He sits quietly for a moment, aware of the fact that four people are watching him right now, though he’s thankful that Nelly’s the only one with even a passing knowledge of Arabic. He can say whatever he likes, how sad he is that they can’t be there, how angry he still is with himself for leaving them behind. How even though he knows that Joe is mourning his father right now, Rami still envies the fact that Ginnie can be there when his other mother can’t. </p><p>Tears well up in Rami’s eyes and he sighs, shifting on his knees. He reaches down, pulling up a piece of grass, twirling it between his fingers as the tears spill over his cheeks. “I miss you,” he whispers. He glances behind him when he hears movement, but it’s just Ginnie reaching towards him, holding her bouquet out for him to take. “Thank you, Ginnie,” he says, taking the flowers. He adjusts a couple petals and then reaches out, placing the bouquet on the ground in front of the stone. “Mama, Baba, ismuhaa Ginnie.” He glances back again and then stands up, dusting off his knees, reaching his hand out to Ginnie, and she steps back towards him, giving him a sad smile.</p><p>“Ginnie, these are my parents, and my brother,” Rami says, and his voice breaks again. He sniffles, and then gently clears his throat.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure,” Ginnie says. “I wanted to thank you for raising such a kind young man, and that I’m so happy and proud to have him joining my family. Or— combining <i>our</i> families. He’s a joy to know.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, looking down, and Ginnie leans in, kissing his forehead. She steps back, and then a moment later, Joe takes her place, wrapping his arm around Rami’s waist, pulling him in. They stand there beside each other, Joe’s head turned so that he can keep his mouth pressed to Rami’s temple in a kiss, holding him. </p><p>“Whatever you want to do is okay,” Joe says after a few moments, and Rami nods.</p><p>“We’ve come because we’re getting married,” Rami says, voice shaking a bit as he speaks to the headstone. “We’re leaving today, and we’re getting married on Sunday, so the next time we come back to visit, Joe will be my husband.” Rami glances at Joe, then back at the headstone. “And I’ll be his.” He sighs softly, and he plays with his engagement ring, spinning it around his finger with his thumb. “Since you can’t be there, we just wanted to come. Ahbik 'iilaa al’abad." Rami puts his hand up to mouth, trying not to bite at the skin around his thumb. “Bye Baba, bye Mama.” He lets out a small broken cry, and then wipes at his face. “Bye Sami.” His bottom lip trembles and then he turns, wiping at his face as he walks by everyone, hand covering his mouth to try to stifle the sounds.</p><p>Gwil glances back at Rami, watching him walk back down the path towards the entrance, Joe following behind him, then Ben steps forward, placing his bouquet on the ground, reaching up to wipe at his face. Gwil steps forward and rests his hand on Ben’s back, looking down at the headstone. “Hi Nelly,” he says. “Hi Sami.” Gwil presses a kiss to his fingers and then reaches out to touch the stone, smiling. “I’ll try to— handle this best man thing on your behalf. I doubt I’ll be half as good at it as you would have been, but I guess I’m an alright second choice.”</p><p>Ben blinks, tears running down his face, and then he looks up at Gwil. “You’ll be brilliant,” he says softly, and Gwil smiles, reaching up to brush his thumb over Ben’s cheek, and Ben clears his throat. Ben turns, looking back at the headstone, and he lifts his hand to his mouth, and Gwil reaches out, taking Ben’s hand in his, squeezing it gently. “I wish I’d gotten to know you,” Ben says quietly, and Gwil smiles at that, nodding.</p><p>“You’d’ve really liked him,” Gwil says quietly. “He was a lot like Joe, but sort of…softer and sweeter, like Rami.”</p><p>“That sounds like you,” Ben says, looking up at Gwil.</p><p>“I’m not as sweet as Rami,” Gwil says, “but thank you.” They stand there for a few more moments, and then they step back, letting Nelly step up to kneel in front of the headstone. “Are you alright, Ginnie?” Gwil asks, reaching his hand out to her.</p><p>“I’m fine boys, thank you,” Ginnie says. “I’ll walk back with Nelly, you two go catch up with them.”</p><p>“Okay,” Gwil says, and he and Ben quietly walk down the path to the entrance, where they see Rami wrapped up in Joe’s arms, shoulders shaking as he stifles his sobs. Joe glances over at Gwil with a face that says <i>maybe this wasn’t the best idea</i>, and Gwil is torn as to whether or not he agrees. Gwil knows how crushing this is; he’s visited enough graves since he came back to know that for himself, but he also knows how important Rami’s family is to him, and he thinks that Rami would regret it if he didn’t come before they left for Perth. </p><p>Rami hiccups a bit as he sobs and he turns his head, looking over at Gwil and Ben, and he just wipes at his face, sniffling.</p><p>Gwil thinks that Rami always looks younger than he really is, but at this moment, eyes red, cheeks wet, curled up against Joe…he looks almost like a child. His heart hurts just looking at him. Gwil would give almost anything for Sami to be Rami’s best man instead of him. God, this is gonna hurt.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami is quiet on the tube back to their flat, mostly biting on his bottom lip, leaving it red and a bit swollen. Nelly gets off with them, and walks with them to the front door of Rami and Joe’s flat, and then kisses Rami’s cheek, hugging him tightly.<p>“I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says softly, and Rami nods, wiping at his face, giving her another hug. “Safe travels.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, voice rough, and Nelly smiles, nodding.</p><p>She says goodbye to the rest of them, hugging Ginnie, waving as she walks up the street, heading back to her own flat.</p><p>“We’ve got to go grab our things from the hotel,” Ben says, reaching his hand out to grasp onto Rami’s, squeezing his fingers. “Do you want us to meet you back here, or should we lead the Mazzello gang to King’s Cross for you?”</p><p>Rami smiles faintly, and then nods. “Yes please,” he says softly. “It’d be an absolute madhouse to bring everyone here just to take them to the train station.”</p><p>“And you’ll be alright?” Ben asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“Yes,” he says, pulling Ben into a hug. “I’ll see you soon.” Ben steps back, and Rami hugs Gwil next, who kisses his cheek.</p><p>“See you soon,” Gwil says, and Rami nods. Ben and Gwil say goodbye to Joe and Ginnie as well, and then turn, heading down the street to their hotel.</p><p>Rami unlocks the door, holding it open for Joe and Ginnie, and he gives her a quick smile as she walks by, and he follows them up the stairs. Joe unlocks the door to the flat, and then he glances back, watching as Rami takes off his shoes, and heads down the hallway.</p><p>“Thanks for coming, Mom,” Joe says, and he gives her a hug. </p><p>“It’s alright,” Ginnie says softly, and she gently rubs his back. “We know how it feels. How are you doing, sweetie?” she asks.</p><p>Joe tightens his arms around Ginnie, closing his eyes. “I miss him,” he says, and Ginnie nods.</p><p>“I know,” she says, “so do I.” She pulls back, looking at him, smiling sadly. “He’d be so happy. He would love to be here this weekend.” She brushes Joe’s hair away from his forehead, smiling. “He’d have a great speech ready.”</p><p>Joe nods jerkily. “He would, yeah. He was great at John and Mary’s weddings.”</p><p>“I’m sorry he couldn’t be here for yours,” Ginnie says.</p><p>Joe nods again, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “I know,” he says. “I— but I wouldn’t want to marry anyone other than Rami. So…I don’t know.” He shrugs, and sniffles. “I love him.”</p><p>“I know,” Ginnie says, smiling at him. “Go help him finish packing.”</p><p>Joe laughs softly. “What are you going to do?” he asks.</p><p>“Call your sister,” Ginnie says.</p><p>“Mom,” Joe says, “you’re gonna see her in like, two hours.”</p><p>“I just want to check in on the children,” Ginnie says. </p><p>“Okay,” Joe says. “Make sure you’re packed though.” Ginnie rolls her eyes and waves him on, and Joe walks down the hallway, walking by the sofa to reach down and pet Augie before he jogs upstairs. He raps on the doorway before he walks into the bedroom. “Hey babe.”</p><p>Rami looks over at him where he’s folding a shirt, putting it in his suitcase. “Hi,” he says softly.</p><p>Joe gives Rami a quick smile and then walks over to the wardrobe, looking at his clothes. “Going well?” he asks, and Rami just nods. “Good.” Joe thinks about what he’ll need— Gwil still has his tuxedo, so Joe needs his suit for the rehearsal dinner. He and Rami are each taking two suitcases; a smaller one just for the wedding, and then a larger one for the honeymoon, since they don’t plan on coming back to the flat on Monday. That one is packed already, but for the weekend… Joe walks over to the dresser to grab his underwear, and then he walks over to grab his suitcase, opening it up on the bed. He starts packing, looking up at Rami every once in awhile, unsure of how much quiet Rami needs right now.</p><p>“Did you pack your inhaler?” Joe asks, glancing over at Rami as he grabs his phone charger.</p><p>Rami looks up, shrugging. “I think so,” he says softly.</p><p>“No, you better know so,” Joe says. “I’m not going to have you die on our honeymoon.”</p><p>“From what?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Uh, all the hot honeymoon sex,” he says, and Rami smiles, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yes, it’s in my suitcase,” Rami says.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>!” Joe says, pumping his fist in the air.</p><p>Rami laughs, shaking his head. “Well, we are getting married,” he says. </p><p>Joe drops his charger in his bag and then walks over to Rami, resting his hands on his waist, pulling him in. “We are,” he says softly. He leans in, kissing Rami gently, Rami reaching up to cup the back of Joe’s head, curling his fingers into his hair. Rami moans softly, relaxing against Joe, and their mouths move together until Rami pulls back, tongue coming out to wet his lips, and then he swallows hard. </p><p>Rami rests his forehead against Joe’s shoulder, resting against him. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Joe asks, and Rami nods. “I know this morning was hard.”</p><p>“It was my idea,” Rami says. “No one made me do it.”</p><p>“Doesn’t mean it didn’t suck,” Joe says. “Well, I didn’t think it sucked; I like going to see them. One last time before we’re married men.” He smiles faintly, reaching up to brush his hand over Rami’s hair, then his smile fades, and he frowns. There’s a million things he can think of that he wants to say, but he’s said almost all of it before, comforting words about how he wishes he could have met them and they’d be so happy for him. He thinks Rami might just be tired of it at this point. “Whatever you need,” he says softly. “I’m here.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami nods. “I’m sorry that I— I haven’t been there for you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Joe asks, pulling back a bit to look at Rami. “When?”</p><p>“With your father,” Rami says. “I…I’m not the only one missing someone, but you’ve been so supportive of me.”</p><p>“Babe,” Joe says, and then he just sighs, “I…we’re handling this the best way we can. And I…I’m not gonna say I don’t need you, and I’m not going to say I’m not sad, but I’ve— I’ve got Mom, and John, and Mary. So. If you need to be sad and you need me to take care of you, I’m here. That’s <i>why</i> I’m here. I’m pretty sure in two days I’ll making vows about that exact same thing.”</p><p>Rami nods. “Okay,” he says softly. “I’m just…it’s an emotional thing to begin with, getting married.”</p><p>Joe nods in agreement. “It is,” he says softly. “We’re tired and busy and I know my family is getting on your nerves <i>just</i> a bit.”</p><p>“I’m just not used to having this many people around,” Rami says. “Neither’s Augie.”</p><p>“I think Augie’s ready to kill us both,” Joe says, stepping back to go to his suitcase. “I’m pretty sure I saw him eyeing the steak knives this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, he’s going to miss us so much,” Rami says. He frowns. “I wish he could come.”</p><p>“To the wedding?” Joe asks, and Rami nods. “Yeah, we are kind of dicks for not inviting our only son to the wedding, huh?”</p><p>“We are,” Rami says. “He could’ve worn a bowtie.”</p><p>Joe frowns. “I— I cannot possibly imagine him wearing a bowtie. He doesn’t even like his collar.”</p><p>“Oh but he would know it’s for a special occasion,” Rami says. “He would do it for us.”</p><p>“I don’t think he likes us that much, babe,” Joe says. “Augie will be just fine here, he’s all good.”</p><p>“Aisling is coming over tonight, right?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe nods. “He’s going to be okay,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, but the honeymoon is the longest we’ve ever been away from him,” Rami says.</p><p>“He is <i>not</i> coming on our honeymoon,” Joe says. “I can’t have him in the hotel room watching us!”</p><p>“Well, he’ll need a souvenir,” Rami says. </p><p>“Fine,” Joe says. </p><p>“And something for the baby,” Rami says. Joe looks over at him, and Rami shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says, “I just think it would be sweet to give them something someday that we can say, <i>this is from our honeymoon</i>.” He smiles at Joe, and Joe smiles back, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says, “that sounds good.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe gives Rami a kiss on the cheek and then sits down beside Ben, smiling widely at him.<p>“Your fiancé’s over there,” Ben says, pointing across the aisle.</p><p>“Yeah, but my best friend is right here,” Joe says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders, playfully shaking him a bit.</p><p>“Oh god,” Ben says, and he whines. He looks up as Gwil walks by them, pouting a bit.</p><p>“Can’t help you now, love,” Gwil says, “Joe asked if he could sit with you.”</p><p>“Yeah, Benny!” Joe says, and Ben sighs. “Two hours on the train with me. Remember when we first went to Perth together?” Joe asks. “What did you think then?”</p><p>Ben frowns a bit, nervously rubbing his stomach. “How much it was going to suck,” he admits, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Instead, you found me a husband,” Joe says, and Ben smiles, resting his head against Joe.</p><p>“Technically you found them,” Ben says, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Joe says. “So technically, <i>you</i> should be thanking <i>me</i>.”</p><p>“Oh is that right?” Ben asks, rolling his eyes. “I’ll get right on that.”</p><p>“Well, I assume it’ll be included in your best man speech,” Joe says.</p><p>“Right, that,” Ben says quietly.</p><p>“Ben,” Joe says, “look, I—” He glances around the train car, watching as his family fills up the seats around them, and he shifts a bit closer to Ben. “As important as it is to me to have you up there with me, if you don’t think you can make a speech, you don’t have to. You’re still my best man, speech or no speech.” He gives Ben a smile, and Ben can’t help but smile back.</p><p>“No, I, I think I can,” Ben says. “I’m just a bit nervous still.”</p><p>“But you’re <i>so</i> good at presentations,” Joe says. “You’re always so prepared, you kick ass!”</p><p>“Every presentation I’ve had to do, I felt like I was dying,” Ben says.</p><p>“Well, it never showed.”</p><p>“Besides,” Ben continues. “This is more important than a presentation on HR policies.”</p><p>Joe shrugs. “Maybe,” he says. “Not to some people.”</p><p>Ben laughs softly. “I just want it to be good,” he says.</p><p>“It will be,” Joe says, and he snuggles against Ben. “Because it’s you.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Ben groans, “why are you such an arse but also so nice?”</p><p>“Thank my mother,” Joe says, and he settles in his seat, glancing over the aisle at Rami, who’s curled up against the window, his phone out, typing and frowning. “Babe?” he asks, and Rami looks over, shielding his phone screen. “What you working on?” he asks teasingly, and Rami just shakes his head.</p><p>“You’ll see on Sunday,” Rami says, and Joe grins, looking at Ben.</p><p>“Yes, Joe, I heard,” Ben says, and Joe grabs onto Ben, excitedly shaking him, and Ben just whines. “Two hours of this.”</p><p>“Isn’t it <i>great</i>?”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They get off the train in Perth, and Joe takes a deep breath, looking around. “Been awhile, hasn’t it?” he asks, looking at Ben, who’s following behind him. “Miss it?”<p>Ben looks around, stepping out of the way so that the others can file off behind him, and he smiles. “You know, I sort of do.”</p><p>“That’s surprising,” Joe says, “considering how fast you were to peace out and leave us behind.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” Ben says, shaking his head. “You know why.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says, and he pats Ben’s shoulder, looking up as Gwil gets off the train. “I’m just an asshole.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Ben says, “you’re admitting it now. That’s nice.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s bigger than I imagined,” Ginnie says, stepping off the platform, looking around. “I thought, well, the way you described it when you first moved here, I was expecting…” She trails off, looking over at John.</p><p>“Uh, a hole in the wall?” John asks. “To put it politely, anyway.”</p><p>“It <i>grew</i> on me,” Joe says, “what can I say?” He smiles over at Rami, who’s patting his pockets, making sure he didn’t leave anything on the train. “I didn’t know what I’d find here,” he says, and Gwil nudges Rami.</p><p>“Hmm?” Rami asks, looking up. “Oh, the train station is lovely,” he says. “I don’t know how much of it is original, but parts of it were certainly here when we were, weren’t they?” </p><p>“Yes,” Gwil nods, smiling at the fact that Rami completely missed what Joe was talking about. “Back then it was the London, Midland and Scottish Railway Company.”</p><p>“This was Perth General Station,” Rami says.</p><p>“Isn’t that lovely,” Ginnie says. “It’s like having a walking history textbook with you.”</p><p>Joe frowns. “<i>Mom</i>,” he says, “that’s— not cool.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Ginnie says quickly, looking at Gwil and Rami, “I wasn’t thinking, I— I certainly didn’t mean it, I— it’s—”</p><p>“It’s alright, Ginnie,” Gwil says gently. “Uh. After all, Ben loves history, he’s— you could’ve just as easily said it about him instead.”</p><p>“It’s fine, Ginnie,” Rami says, nodding. “We don’t mind.”</p><p>John just shakes his head at Ginnie, but he’s smiling. “Nice one, Mom,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, stop it, John,” Ginnie says, and they all start walking towards the exit, glancing around to make sure that all of them are there.</p><p>They step outside, and Mary looks up at the Station Hotel across the street. “Is that where we’re staying?” she asks, pointing.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Joe says. “We’ve gotta get cabs to the hotel. It’s only like a five minute drive though, I think.”</p><p>“Are there even enough cabs in this city for all of us?” Ed asks, smiling.</p><p>“It is quite small,” Rami agrees, “but it’s also nice. You’ll see more of it tomorrow, before the dinner. I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“It <i>is</i> nice,” Ben agrees, looking around, making a quiet noise.</p><p>“Anybody need a coffee first?” Joe asks, glancing around, pointing to the Costa attached to the station.</p><p>“You know what,” Ginnie says, “I wouldn’t mind one.”</p><p>Gwil looks at Ben. “Love?” he says. </p><p>“I’m alright,” Ben replies.</p><p>“You?” Gwil asks. “Don’t want coffee? Not ready to fall asleep at a moment’s notice?” he asks.</p><p>Ben smiles at Gwil’s teasing. “It’s—” He checks his watch. “Barely four,” he says. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“We’ll be up late,” Gwil reminds him, and Ben groans. </p><p>“Fine,” he says, “I’ll get one.”</p><p>They split into two groups, some of them going into Costa to grab a drink, and the rest waiting outside with the children.</p><p>“Where are we?” Noah asks, looking up at Rami, while trying to climb onto his suitcase.</p><p>“We’re in Scotland,” Rami says. “Have you heard of that?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Noah says. “What is it?”</p><p>Rami smiles. “It’s a country,” he says. “Uh, Scotland…have you heard bagpipes before? They’re from Scotland. Oh! Have you heard of the Loch Ness Monster?” Noah nods eagerly. “Well, she’s from Scotland.”</p><p>“Here?” Noah asks.</p><p>“No,” Rami says sadly, “she’s a bit north of here, a couple hours. Sorry.”</p><p>“Are there any monsters here?” Noah asks, and Rami’s mouth falls open.</p><p>“You know, I don’t know,” Rami says, and he sits down on the curb, taking out his mobile, and Noah sits down on his lap.</p><p>By the time the others come out of the Costa, Rami’s got all three children listening to him while he reads about sightings of the River Tay Monster.</p><p>“Have you ever seen it, Uncle Gwil?” Matthew asks, looking when Gwil reaches down to hand him a strawberry milk whip to drink.</p><p>“I—” Gwil pauses, taking a drink of coffee, trying to decide if it’s better to be honest and say no, or to lie and encourage Matthew’s enthusiasm. He looks at Mary and Ed as he drinks, and then opens his mouth. “Uh, I’m not sure,” he says finally. “But I’m sure there are all sorts of things in river. Like the Tay Whale.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Noah asks.</p><p>“Well, it’s a famous whale around here,” Gwil says, “and they called it the Monster.”</p><p>“Guess Gwil’s riding with the kids,” Joe says, smiling. “Since clearly this is a story you need to share!”</p><p>Gwil smiles, nodding. “Uh, sure,” he says, “sounds lovely.”</p><p>They grab their bags and get in the taxi queue, and Ben rubs his forehead thinking about how many taxis they need, <i>again</i>. He’s never traveled with this many people at once before, and it’s getting pretty inconvenient. There are three taxis waiting, so Joe tells all the drivers where they’re going, and Gwil and the children get in the first one; Mary, Ginnie, and Ed take the second; John and Diana take the third, along with more of the luggage, and they all drive off.</p><p>“This is fun,” Joe says, smiling at Ben and Rami as they wait for a fourth taxi to drive up.</p><p>“Is it?” Ben asks, and Joe just nods. “Alright then,” he says. “If you say so.”</p><p>“Benny,” Joe says, wrapping his arms around Ben, “I’m getting <i>married</i>!”</p><p>Ben looks over at Rami, who’s smiling at him. “Aren’t you getting married too?” he asks. Rami just nods, and Ben pats Joe’s back. “Alright, time to get off,” Ben says, stepping back as another taxi drives up.</p><p>“Do you two need to sit in the back?” Rami asks, smiling at them, and Ben hurries over to get into the front seat.</p><p>“No, I’m alright, thanks,” Ben says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>By the time their cab pulls up into the carpark of Scone Palace, the three others are gone, and everyone is standing in front of the doors, waiting.</p><p>“You could have gone in,” Joe says, climbing out of the cab.</p><p>“Are you serious?” Mary asks. She glances at the palace, and then back at Joe.</p><p>“What?” Joe asks, but the smirk on his face means he knows what Mary means.</p><p>“This is <i>nice</i>,” Mary says.</p><p>Joe shrugs. “Is it?” he asks, smiling over at Rami.</p><p>“I thought we were going to the hotel?” Diana asks.</p><p>“This <i>is</i> the hotel,” Joe says.</p><p>“So then, where’s the wedding?” Diana asks.</p><p>“Oh, that’s here too,” Joe says. “They have a wing on the second floor, converted into an apartment. Where people stay when they want to golf, or visit the maze, or…” He reaches his hand out to Rami. “Or when they want to get married,” he says softly.</p><p>“Oh god,” Mary says, rolling her eyes.</p><p>Joe squeezes Rami’s hand. “We had our first date here,” he says, and Rami nods, smiling back.</p><p>“Making the rest of us look bad,” Ed says, reaching down to pick Matthew up, holding him on his hip, grabbing Matthew’s suitcase.</p><p>“It was one of the best days of my life,” Rami says, and Joe pulls him in, kissing him.</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Ben says, shaking his head as he walks by, carrying his suitcase and garment bags. “Are we going to be putting up with this all weekend?” he asks.</p><p>“Afraid so,” Gwil says, chuckling.</p><p>“I should’ve proposed right then and there,” Joe continues. “Right in the maze.”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, “Hyde Park was perfect.”</p><p>“So was the Empire State Building,” Joe says, and Rami grins, and they kiss again.</p><p>Ben glances back at them and groans. “I can’t be dealing with this,” he says, and Gwil laughs. </p><p>“It’s <i>romantic</i>, love,” Gwil says. “We have to let them be happy.”</p><p>“They’re about to be left out in the carpark if they don’t hurry up,” Ben says. “I can’t imagine we’ll just get let into the apartment if those two are standing out there snogging.”</p><p>A few moments later, Joe and Rami break apart and grab their suitcases. “Sorry, sorry,” Joe says, hurrying over. “We’re here, okay. Hi Stephen!” Joe says to the member of staff that he sees, and he extends hand his out. “We’re here!”</p><p>Stephen smiles, greeting Joe and Rami, and then he leads them into the palace, and up the staircase.</p><p>“Welcome to the Balvaird Wing,” Stephen says. “Here is the sitting room, and the kitchen-diner.”</p><p>Ben glances over at Gwil. “For tonight,” he says softly, and Gwil nods.</p><p>“The first room is the MacGregor Room,” Stephen says, and he takes out two keys, handing one to Joe and one to Rami. </p><p>“Ooh,” Joe says, and he unlocks the room, pushing the door open, walking inside. It’s a large bedroom, with one super kingsize bed in the middle, a canopy around it. Off of the bedroom, there’s an ensuite bathroom with a large, deep bathtub, and Joe has to bite back a groan just thinking about relaxing in it. He drops his suitcase on the floor and then kicks off his shoes, running over to jump onto the bed as Rami follows behind him.</p><p>“Guess we’ll see you lot later, then!” Gwil calls out, reaching out to pull the door closed as the rest of the group walk down the hall, being given their keys. Ben and Gwil are in the room next to Rami and Joe, which makes Ben make a bit of a face, because who wants to be in the room next to the couple who are getting <i>married</i>.</p><p>“We’re not going to get any sleep,” Ben says, shaking his head, walking into the room.</p><p>“Well,” Gwil says, walking up behind Ben as he starts hanging up their garment bags, wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, “I guess we’ll just have to drown them out.” He kisses Ben’s neck, and Ben whimpers a bit before he turns around, pushing Gwil back.</p><p>“I’m not— there are <i>children</i> in the room next door,” Ben says. “I’ll be Rami and Joe’s buffer, because god only knows how many times they’ll be shagging this weekend, but we can’t be making any noise of our own.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Sounds like a challenge then.”</p><p>Ben just groans again, head falling forward against Gwil’s chest. “Don’t do this to me,” he says softly, and Gwil laughs, rubbing Ben’s back.</p><p>The next two rooms both have two king beds, so John, Diana, Leah, and Noah take the one next to Ben and Gwil, and Ginnie, Mary, Matthew, and Ed are in the room at the far end of the hall, by the other staircase. They all get settled in, unpacking toiletries and hanging up garment bags so their dresses and suits don’t get wrinkled, and then Ben and Gwil have a quick shower before drying off and getting changed.</p><p>Ben glances over at the wall, and then looks at Gwil, who’s stifling a laugh. “Stop,” Ben says, also trying not to laugh, “it’s not fair.”</p><p>“If that’s as loud as they get,” Gwil says, pulling on his shirt, “then we’ll be alright.”</p><p>Ben just shakes his head, and then sighs. “Well, fine,” he says. “We’ve got to get ready anyway.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, making sure he’s got a room key and his mobile, and he takes Ben’s hand, and they head out of their room to go find the staff member who’s supposed to help them set up for the stag do.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“You know, you <i>are</i> invited, right,” Joe says, helping Noah with his sneakers, looking over at Mary, who’s helping Matthew with his.<p>“Invited to what?” Leah asks, looking up at Diana.</p><p>“The adults are having a party,” Diana replies.</p><p>“What kind of party?” Leah asks.</p><p>Joe’s mouth falls open a bit, and Mary laughs softly. “Just a party for the wedding,” Joe says finally. “For me and Rami to celebrate with Ben and Gwil, and Uncle Ed, and your daddy.”</p><p>“How come only boys are going?” Leah asks, and Mary looks at Joe, like, <i>see?</i></p><p>“Can I go?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“No,” Mary says. “Adults only, Matty.”</p><p>“How old is that?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“Well, Ben’s the youngest, right?” Mary says. “So, you have to be as old as Ben at least.”</p><p>“Besides,” Diana says, walking over to Noah, holding her hand out to him. “We’re going to have fun at the movie, right?”</p><p>“I guess so,” Leah says, crossing her arms. “But I want to go to a party.”</p><p>“Tomorrow night there’s a party for everyone, I promise,” Joe says. “You get to practice walking down the aisle. That’ll be fun right?”</p><p>Leah sighs. “I guess.”</p><p>“Good girl,” Joe says, kissing the top of her head. “But seriously,” Joe says, looking at Mary and Diana. “We’re not like, kicking you out, or anything.”</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll pop in after the kids go to bed,” Mary says. “Just to see how much of a mess you guys have made.”</p><p>“Is Ginnie going?” Diana asks, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“She’s walking the maze, I think,” Joe says. “And the grounds. Being contemplative. I don’t know. But no, I don’t plan on getting drunk—”</p><p>“What’s drunk?” Noah asks.</p><p>“Uh, it’s for adults,” Joe says. “Getting <i>that</i> with my mother.”</p><p>“Are there going to be strippers?” Diana asks.</p><p>“What’s a stripper?” Leah asks.</p><p>“Obviously not,” Joe says. “Here? In Perth? Where would we even get them?”</p><p>“Oh, it’s great that <i>that’s</i> your objection,” Mary says. “Are you three ready?” she asks, and Matthew nods, taking Mary’s hand. “Okay, say goodnight to Uncle Joe, I don’t think you’ll see him again later tonight.”</p><p>“Goodnight,” Matthew says, waving, and Noah runs over, wrapping his arms around Joe’s leg.</p><p>“Goodnight, Noah,” Joe says softly, reaching down to rub his back.</p><p>“Have fun at your party,” Leah says, walking over to the door, sounding just a bit bitter.</p><p>“We will,” Joe says. “Have fun at the movie, yeah? Uncle Rami and I used to go there all the time on dates.”</p><p>“Ugh,” Matthew says, and Mary laughs, walking to the door. Joe walks them all down the hallway, waving at the five of them as they go, and then he heads back down the hallway. He glances into the kitchen, where Ben’s standing at the refrigerator. </p><p>“Got anything in there for me?” Joe asks, and Ben looks up.</p><p>“Everyone’s in the sitting room,” Ben says, “I’m just grabbing a couple more things.”</p><p>“Alone?” Joe asks, taking a few steps into the kitchen. “Do you need help?”</p><p>“Get your arse in there,” Ben says. “I’m your best man, I can handle it.”</p><p>“Right,” Joe says, “and when you spill it all?”</p><p>“Then you’ll be my best mate, and help me clean it up,” Ben says. “I’ve got it, don’t worry. Most of it’s all already in there.”</p><p>“Ooh, really?” Joe asks. “Including the strippers?”</p><p>“There are none,” Ben says.</p><p>“I think I’m looking at one,” Joe says, and Ben scoffs.</p><p>“Look at this then,” Ben says, holding up his middle finger.</p><p>“Ooh, it’s so <i>big</i>,” Joe says

</p><p>"Speaking of which," Ben says. "You and Rami got your little problem sorted out, it seems."</p><p>Joe frowns a bit, looking at Ben, until Ben raises his eyebrows and realization hits. "Oh!" Joe says. "Yeah, we had sex." He smiles proudly.</p><p>"Oh, I heard," Ben says. "Don't worry."</p><p>"Yeah, it was pretty great," Joe nods, and Ben just rolls his eyes. "Might even do it again sometime."</p><p>"I can't believe shagging in the room next to me is any better than shagging across the hall from your mum," Ben says, "but...do what you have to do, I suppose. It <i>is</i> your wedding, I suppose I can forgive it."</p><p>Joe grins, patting Ben on the shoulder a couple times as he walks out of the kitchen, turning right and heading into the sitting room. The television is on, Gwil and Ed are sitting on one of the sofas together, John and Rami sitting on the other, all of them chatting. Food and drink are spread out all over the place, a couple board games are stacked on the floor by the television, provided by the palace. “What’s up?” Joe asks, walking in, dropping down in the chair by the television.</p><p>“<i>Come Dine with Me</i>,” Gwil says, gesturing towards the television. </p><p>“Riveting,” Joe says.</p><p>“We’re just talking,” Rami says. “John wanted to know who all he’ll be meeting this weekend.”</p><p>“Did you tell him about your supervisor that Mom has a crush on?” Joe asks, smirking a bit.</p><p>“Ugh, don’t tell me that!” John says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“Is he old?” Ed asks.</p><p>“No,” Joe says, “he’s—”</p><p>“He’s what?” Rami asks, looking at him.</p><p>“Uh, ha,” Joe says. “Gwil knows. Gwil, what’s Mirko like?”</p><p>“<i>Mirko</i>?” John asks. “Mom can’t date a guy named Mirko.”</p><p>“Uh, he’s…” Gwil reaches up, scratching at his beard. “He’s, yeah, he's fit.”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Ben asks, walking into the sitting room, holding a couple more bowls of crisps, a bottle of pop cradled between his arm and his ribs. “Who’s fit?”</p><p>“Mirko,” Joe says, “Rami’s supervisor.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, setting the bowls and the bottle down. “Well. Yeah.” He walks over to Gwil, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, leaning down to give him a quick kiss.</p><p>“Oh, I can move,” Ed says, ready to push himself up, but Ben just shakes his head.</p><p>“I’m alright, thanks,” Ben says. “So what are we— oh, <i>Come Dine with Me</i>. Nice.”</p><p>“What do people do at these sorts of things?” Rami asks. “Or is that a silly question?”</p><p>“Well, that’s up to the party planners,” Joe says, looking over at Ben and Gwil. “Boys?”</p><p>“Uh,” Gwil glances up at Ben, who just shrugs, looking over at the window, and Joe laughs. “Well,” Gwil says, “I…wasn’t really imagining it that different from how we usually spend our time. Uh, except with Ed and John, of course. And more alcohol.”</p><p>“Sounds like a party to me,” Joe says. “Every time you guys wondered how we spend our time in London—”</p><p>John shakes his head. “I never cared.”</p><p>“Well, <i>this</i> is it!” Joe exclaims, narrowing his eyes at John. “With some party games, of course. And the strippers Ben hired.”</p><p>“Pardon me?” Gwil asks at the same time that Rami says, “he did what?”</p><p>“I didn’t— there are <i>no</i> strippers,” Ben says. “Joe! Stop it.”</p><p>“God, you’re so easy to rile up,” Joe says, “I don’t even have to try. Besides. I’m already marrying the best looking person I’ve ever seen, right there, over there, Rami, wave.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami mutters, shrinking down, burying his face against John’s arm.</p><p>“So, cancel your strippers, Ben,” Joe says. “Because I don’t need them.” </p><p>“That is,” Ed nods, thinking, “well, a very weird way of saying how much he loves you, so. That’s great, I’ll drink to that.”</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Gwil says, clapping his hands together, standing up so quickly that he throws Ben a bit off balance on the arm of the sofa. “Oh, sorry, love,” Gwil says, and grabs hold of Ben to steady him. “Alright?” he asks.</p><p>Ben smiles and nods, looking up at Gwil, and Joe gags.</p><p>“You just— ugh, Joe,” Ben mutters. “You just— you can’t even hold a conversation without talking about beautiful Rami is!”</p><p>“Drinks!” Gwil says. “We all need to make a toast! What is everyone having? Love, Coke Zero?”</p><p>“I can have some— champagne, no?” Ben asks. “I’m not going to toast with Coke Zero.” He stands up, and walks over to Gwil, and the table where the bottle of champagne is chilling in a bucket of ice, glasses arranged around it. “Who wants to open it?” he asks, glancing around.</p><p>“Surely one of the grooms-to-be,” Gwil says.</p><p>“Babe, this <i>all</i> you,” Joe says, waving Rami on.</p><p>“Oh god,” Rami mutters, and he pushes himself up, walking over to Gwil, taking the bottle. “How do you open it without it going everywhere?” he asks.</p><p>Joe opens his mouth, and then he starts to laugh to himself, and then just shakes his head. “No, I— I can’t,” he says. “That’s—” He laughs again, hand up to his mouth. “No, I’m…I’m good.” He looks at the bottle, and then starts to laugh again, unable to stop.</p><p>Ben just looks at Gwil, and then back at Joe. “I— what the bloody hell have you been up to?” he asks. “You’re smashed already.”</p><p>“Sadly, I think that’s just him,” Gwil says.</p><p>John looks at Joe, still standing there laughing, unable to keep talking, and he just smiles. “I— god. Yeah. So this is every night for you guys?” he asks.</p><p>“Yup,” Ben says flatly. “Living with him was a dream.”</p><p>Joe looks at them all and then snorts, still giggling, tears in his eyes.</p><p>“Wow,” Ed says, then he looks at Rami. “Uh, you should just be able to take off the foil, and then, here, can I show you?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Rami says, handing the bottle over to Ed, standing next to him.</p><p>“Hold the bottle against yourself like this,” Ed says, “and then you’ll pull down the wire tab, and untwist it, and then just twist the bottle slowly and then sort of tilt the cork. The pressure should make it pop.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, and he takes the bottle back from Ed, looking over the label, softly reading Moët &amp; Chandon to himself. “I remember this,” he says, looking up at Gwil. “They’ve had this for awhile then.”</p><p>“They supply the royal family,” Ben says. “I read that online.” He looks over at Joe, who’s been relatively quiet for a few moments. “Are you alright now?” he asks.</p><p>“It was a sex joke,” Joe manages to rasp out before he starts to laugh again.</p><p>“No, really?” John says sarcastically, and he laughs softy, shaking his head. “Seriously, Ben, you shared a <i>bed</i>— Rami still does! God, how do you do it?”</p><p>Rami carefully and slowly follows Ed’s instructions, untwisting the foil cage. He presses the bottle against his stomach and then slowly starts twisting it. “Oh god,” he says, “oh god, it’s going to be so loud.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Ed says, “you’ve got it.”</p><p>“Oh, I can’t,” Rami says, and he starts wincing back, like someone watching a balloon being blown up. “Oh, no, I can’t.”</p><p>“You’ve almost g—” </p><p>The champagne bottle pops and they all flinch, Ben letting out a soft yelp as he jumps back against Gwil, Gwil laughing softly as he wraps his arm around Ben’s waist.</p><p>Joe applauds, then reaches up to wipe at his eyes, watching as Rami pours each of them a glass, not completely full, but six glasses empties the bottle.</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, looking at the bottle. “That’s all?”</p><p>“There’s more around,” Gwil says. “And not just champagne.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, and they each pick up their glasses, and Rami looks around. “Uh, I’m sure that you— well, let me first just say—”</p><p>“Babe, they’re supposed to be toasting <i>us</i>,” Joe says.</p><p>“Yes, I know,” Rami says, “but how many toasts are we going to get this weekend? And speeches. It’s all a bit much, frankly, so I’m— I want to thank our friends and family for being here with us. Especially since two of you came from <i>very</i> far.”</p><p>“Definitely means us,” Gwil says softly, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says. “It means a great deal to both of us, but— well. Uh.” He bites on his lip, looking around at them. “It’s just that…”</p><p>Gwil frowns, and he reaches his hand out to him. “Rami?” he asks gently.</p><p>“Never mind,” Rami says softly, and he just sniffles softly. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says hesitantly. “Uh, cheers, guys.” They all lift their glasses up, and then take a drink, Rami downing his in one go. “Jesus,” Joe murmurs, and he sets his glass down. “Uh, Ben, will you get some snacks out, please?” he asks, and Ben nods as Joe walks over to Rami, gently taking him by the hand.</p><p>“Joe, I’m fine,” Rami says softly, and Joe shrugs, walking him out into the hallway. “Joe,” Rami says again, “I really am alright.”</p><p>“That didn’t sound alright,” Joe says. “What’s going on? Are you feeling okay?”</p><p>Rami nods, wrapping his arms around himself, leaning against the wall. “I don’t want this to be a thing,” he says.</p><p>“What is it?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami sighs, digging his toe into the floor, and he shrugs. “I just— look at the people in that room.” Joe glances back over his shoulder, then looks back at Rami. “That’s your brother, your brother-in-law, and <i>your</i> best friend.”</p><p>Joe swallows hard. “Oh,” he says softly.</p><p>“Yeah,” Rami says, nodding. “I— I’m so happy, Joe, you know that, you must.”</p><p>“I do,” Joe nods.</p><p>“It’s just…I’ve got Gwil,” Rami says. “And that’s— that’s all.” He looks down at his fingers, sighing. “I know it’s not <i>all</i>, but it feels like that sometimes. I don’t know anyone else.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says, and he takes one of Rami’s hand. “Except— Ben’s your best friend too.” Rami nods. “And soon, John will be <i>your</i> brother-in-law.”</p><p>Rami nods again. “Yes,” he says softly. </p><p>“And you can call Ed your brother-in-law too, if you want,” Joe says, “he won’t mind.” He smiles at Rami and gives him a quick kiss. “We don’t have to do this,” he says. “We can just fuck off, go for a walk, go see a movie, go to bed.”</p><p>“I don’t know why this is so hard,” Rami says quietly.</p><p>Joe raises his eyebrows. “Because of the people we visited this morning?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Rami says, and Joe huffs a quiet laugh. “I think it’s just hard. I—” He shakes his head. “I <i>am</i> happy.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says. “I trust that you would tell me if you’re not.”</p><p>Rami smiles faintly at Joe, and then wraps his arms around him, pulling him in. “I…I think it’s going to get harder,” he says, “the closer we get to the wedding, and the baby, I— it makes me realize how much I miss them. How much I would love to have Sami in that room with us.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says softly, rubbing Rami’s back. “I know.”</p><p>Rami nods. “How much I wish your father was out walking the grounds with your mum.”</p><p>Joe swallows hard, nodding. “Yeah, me too,” he says.</p><p>They stand there in the hallway, holding onto each other, Joe still rubbing Rami’s back, the sounds of the other four getting food and drinks in the sitting room behind them.</p><p>“Don’t tell Ben what I said,” Rami says after a couple minutes, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“That you don’t like him, you mean,” Joe says, and Rami pulls back, lightly swatting at his chest.</p><p>“That’s not what I said,” Rami says. “Joe, I’m being serious, please don’t tell him I said that.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says, “I wouldn’t. Though, to be fair, if I ever did, he would understand. He’s really good like that.”</p><p>Rami nods. “Did I ruin the toast?” he asks.</p><p>“No,” Joe says, shaking his head. “You can go make another one, if you want.”</p><p>“No, that’s alright,” Rami says. “We’re making one at the wedding, so. I’ll do it then.”</p><p>“Oh!” Joe says. “Presents, though. Will that make you feel better? Are we doing that today? Or tomorrow?”</p><p>Rami groans, pressing his head back against the wall. “Planning a wedding is too much work,” he says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“Babe, the wedding is planned,” Joe says. “We’re— it’s happening, we’re here. There’s no more planning to do. This is just about the gifts.”</p><p>“I thought we were doing them tomorrow,” Rami says.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says. “That’s good too.”</p><p>“Or we can get them now,” Rami says. “Ugh. I don’t know.”</p><p>“Let’s do theirs now,” Joe says. “We can do the rest tomorrow. You want me to go get them?” he asks.</p><p>“Can I thank them again?” Rami asks, and Joe nods, leaning in to kiss his cheek.</p><p>“You go back in, I’ll be a second,” Joe says, and Rami nods, walking back into the sitting room.</p><p>“Joe’s just run to go grab something from our room,” Rami says, looking around at the other four, who have started snacking, their drinks in their hands. “How is everything?” he asks.</p><p>“Alright,” Ben says. “How are you?”</p><p>Rami smiles gratefully, nodding. “What I meant to say earlier was that, I— well,” he looks at Gwil. “I want to thank Gwil for being here, and being my best man.”</p><p>“Oh, just him?” John asks. “Wow.”</p><p>Rami smiles and looks down for a moment, taking a breath. “No, of course not,” he says. “But— all of you, it means a great deal to me that you’re here because as you probably know, I don’t…have a lot of people. I never had a lot, and most of the ones I did have are gone now.” He pauses, dragging his teeth against his bottom lip. “So thank you. For being here, and celebrating with Joe and I.”</p><p>Ben looks up at Gwil, whose eyes are watering, and then Ben walks over to Rami, giving him a hug. “There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he says softly.</p><p>“Don’t tell me I missed it,” Joe says, walking back into the room with a bag in his hands.</p><p>“You did,” John says. “And it was great.” He walks over to Rami, hugging him as well, and then Ed follows behind. “We’re happy to be here.”</p><p>“Well, good,” Joe says, and he sets the bag down on the table. “So, as thank you for coming, we got you presents.”</p><p>“Oh god,” Ben says. “Joe, we don’t need anything.”</p><p>“They’re— they’re groomsmen gifts,” Joe says. “That’s a thing. Don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Too bed we’re not your groomsmen then,” John says jokingly, and Ben looks at John, then down at the floor, taking a small step closer to Gwil, who wraps his arm around Ben’s waist without even giving him a glance.</p><p>“It’s a small wedding party,” Joe says. “But that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a gift.”</p><p>“Well, I certainly won’t say no,” Ed says. “Though if Mary finds out I got a present and she didn’t, well.” He takes a drink, smiling.</p><p>“Everybody else will get theirs at the rehearsal dinner,” Joe says.</p><p>“How much did you spend on presents?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Rami shrugs, then looks at Joe. “Uh, we— aren’t—”</p><p>“Did you even <i>have</i> a budget for this wedding?” John asks. “I mean, not my business, but…” He looks around. “We’re in a palace.”</p><p>“It’s a pretty small palace, though,” Joe says. “It’s not like we rented out Buckingham— is that a thing you can do?”</p><p>John just looks back and forth between Rami and Gwil, mouth open. “I— uh, are you guys like, <i>royal</i> rich?” he asks. “Wait, never mind, it’s not my business. God.”</p><p>“<i>Are</i> we royal rich?” Joe murmurs, looking at Rami, who rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I don’t know who this ‘we’ is,” Ben says, looking at Joe, smirking. “You’re not married yet.”</p><p>“Okay, no gifts for Ben then, noted,” Joe says. “Babe?”</p><p>“They’re not much,” Rami says, “because I’m sure I know by now that you wouldn’t take them if they were.” He glances at Joe, who gives him an encouraging smile. “Uh, here,” he says, reaching into the bag, taking out four boxes, each marked with an initial. “They’re all the same,” he says softly, handing them out. “I hope that’s alright.”</p><p>Ed smiles at Rami, and then opens the box. Inside is a watch, a set of E cufflinks, and a copy of the book <i>Goodbye, Mr. Chips</i>. “I haven’t read it,” Ed says, looking up. “Any good?”</p><p>Rami nods. “It was Sami’s favourite,” he says.</p><p>Gwil opens his box as well, the same as Ed’s but with G cufflinks, and he looks at the book cover. “How old is this?” he asks, looking up.</p><p>Rami shrugs. “Uh, probably, uh…” He looks away, reaching up to nervously play with his hair.</p><p>“Oh my god, it’s a bloody first edition,” Ben says. “<i>Rami</i>.”</p><p>“What?” Rami asks. “I know it’s silly, but Sami can’t be here, and he loved that book. I really wanted to share it.”</p><p>“It’s about a teacher,” Gwil says. “Just like Sami. And John, so you’ll enjoy that.”</p><p>“He <i>really</i> loved it,” Rami says. “So I know it’s not as interesting as…well, everything online said, oh, groomsmen get pocket knives and I just didn’t see the point in that, who needs a knife? I wanted something that means something. And honestly, when I was younger…I didn’t have much money to spend. It’s nice now, to not have to worry.”</p><p>“And the watch?” John asks. “It’s nice.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, “the Internet said that those were the first watches on the moon.”</p><p>Ben looks up. “And were these ones <i>specifically</i> on the moon?” he asks. “Like, did you buy this off an astronaut? It wouldn’t bloody surprise me.”</p><p>Rami smiles, shaking his head. “No, it’s just the brand,” he says. “I just picked ones I liked.”</p><p>“God,” Ed says, taking the watch out of the box, “I already know that this is now the most expensive thing I own.”</p><p>Rami looks at Joe, then back at the others. “Uh, I may…have gone overboard?” he says hesitantly. “I just hope you like them.”</p><p>“I love it,” John says, nodding. “These are gifts that we’ll keep forever, I mean, Leah and Noah can fight over this stuff in my will.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, looking at Ben. “I don’t think the girls will care that much,” he says, and Ben rolls his eyes, smiling.</p><p>“No, probably not,” Ben says.</p><p>“Thank you for being here,” Rami says again. “It means a lot.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Ed says, closing the box, and he sets it down on the table. “Who wants to get this party started?”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “Well, as we said, it’s not <i>much</i> of a party. But there’s this food here, there is pizza on the way, and of course, all sorts of drinks.”</p><p>“And <i>Come Dine With Me</i>,” Joe mutters, and Ben lightly swats at him.</p><p>“Alright, where do we start?” John asks. “What does my cool older brother do with his friends?”</p><p>Ben snorts, looking at Joe. “You’ve got another brother?” he asks, and Joe just looks at Ben, eyes narrowing.</p><p>“I’ll take <i>that</i>,” Joe says, snatching the box back out of Ben’s hands. “Third strike!”</p><p>“Is baseball on?” Rami asks eagerly. “Oh, no, I guess not with the time difference.”</p><p>“No,” Joe says, “<i>but</i> good idea: let’s find a sport. Or a movie.” He walks over to the sofa, dropping down, grabbing the remote, and Ed sits down next to him.</p><p>Rami steps over to Gwil, who’s looking through the book. “It’s a lot, isn’t it,” he says softly, and Gwil looks up.</p><p>“I…well, yes,” Gwil says, “it is. But you’re honouring your brother. And John’s right, this is the sort of thing we’ll keep forever. I assume you only plan on getting married once.”</p><p>Rami glances over at Joe, smiling. “Yes, I think so,” he says.</p><p>“Really though,” Gwil says softly, “how much was this all?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t say,” Rami says, shaking his head, and Gwil’s eyes widen. “More champagne?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Gwil says, and he sets his box down, walking with Rami into the kitchen.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The pizza gets delivered, and they have another couple bottles of champagne between them before they start breaking into the beer and the karkadeh, watching television, chatting and eating.<p>Ben bites down on his thumb, gnawing at a tiny piece of skin by his nail, watching John digging into the pizza. His stomach twists a bit and he nods to himself, finally just pushing himself up before he can think not to, walking over to him. “Hi John,” he says softly.</p><p>“Hey!” John says, looking up, mouth full. “What’s up?”</p><p>“Can I talk to you?” Ben asks, and John frowns a bit, then pushes himself up, walking towards the door, Ben following behind him as they go into the kitchen.</p><p>“What’s going on?” John asks, turning back to look at Ben, leaning against the counter. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“I— I wanted to say sorry,” Ben says.</p><p>John just looks at him. “I…wow, okay. Uh.” He reaches up, scratching the back of his head. “Cool, sure. For what, though?”</p><p>Ben swallows hard. “Uh, for…being Joe’s best man.” He looks at John, and then looks down, picking at his thumbnail. “What you said earlier, about not being his groomsman, I…I’m sorry.” Ben looks up at John, surprised to see him smiling faintly. “You’re not mad.”</p><p>“No,” John says, laughing a bit, “I— no.”</p><p>“You’re not?” Ben asks.</p><p>John shakes his head. “I— no. And I didn’t realize you thought I was. Joe proposed like…almost two years ago,” he says. “Have you thought I was mad at you for that long?”</p><p>Ben’s mouth falls open a bit, and he looks at John. “I— yes? Yes, honestly. I thought we just weren’t talking about it.”</p><p>“God,” John says, “I’m sorry. I had no idea.”</p><p>“I thought I was taking it from you,” Ben says. “I— if it weren’t for me, he would’ve picked you.”</p><p>John shrugs. “That’s cool, I…I mean, if Joe had asked, yeah, I would’ve said yes, but I— you’re his best friend!”</p><p>“You’re his brother,” Ben says.</p><p>“Yeah,” John nods, “I am. But I— I love him to death, and he’s great, but if we’re talking about since he’s met you, I…I would’ve been shocked if he picked anybody other than you.” John smiles at Ben. “You know he’s— like right away he knew you were going to be his best friend.”</p><p>Ben smiles faintly, nodding. “He— he says that, but I just…he jokes around a lot. About that.”</p><p>“He’s not joking,” John says. “I mean, he’s probably being a bit more obnoxious about it than he needs to be, but he loves you. From the bottom of his heart, and you mean the world to him.” John shakes his head. “I can’t even be jealous about it because it’s like, it fits. You guys fit.”</p><p>“You realize I’m not the one marrying him, right,” Ben says, and John laughs.</p><p>“Yeah, I know,” John says. “You guys are friends. And that’s just as important. Look, I’m happy to be here, I’m glad I’m a part of it, and that I get to see him get married, but no, I— I don’t want to be his best man. This doesn’t end with me making sure you get food poisoning so that I can give a big speech. I mean, first of all, I’m already making a speech. And what was I supposed to do, pick up his suit from New York?”</p><p>Ben laughs softly. “No, I guess not,” he says. “Okay,” he says. “So, you’re not— I’ve been worried for two years about something that I made up in my head? Yeah, that sounds about right for me.”</p><p>John laughs. “Joe has mentioned your…” He shifts on his feet. “Anxieties?”</p><p>“Sure,” Ben says, “we’ll call it that.”</p><p>“You like living with Gwil?” John asks.</p><p>Ben makes a bit of a face at the abrupt change in subject, but he nods. “Yeah,” he says, “I do. I’m really happy with him.”</p><p>“Good,” John says. “I can see it. Seriously, how the hell you four people all found each other, I have no idea. I was lucky enough to find Diana, and you guys managed to find a whole little…<i>gang</i>.”</p><p>Ben chuckles, nodding. “Yeah, I— don’t ask me how it happened. I’m not exactly a people person.”</p><p>“Really?” John asks. Ben rolls his eyes and smiles, but John says, “no, really? You— I don’t see that.”</p><p>“Really?” Ben asks, voice shaking a bit. “I…find that hard to believe.”</p><p>John shrugs. “I mean, those three guys in there clearly love you. My mom loves you. <i>Leah</i> loves you. You’ve never been anything but nice to me. For someone who’s not a people person you seem to be really good with all the people I know.” John smiles at him, and claps Ben on the shoulder a couple times. “I can’t wait to hear your speech,” he says.</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says. “I— thank you.” He nods. “That means a lot.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” John says. “You wanna get back in there?” he asks. “Joe probably misses you.”</p><p>Ben laughs. “You— yeah, he probably does.” He reaches up, awkwardly scrubbing his hand over his hair, messing up his curls, and then he turns, walking back out into the hallway, jumping when he sees Joe standing there.</p><p>“What’s this?” Joe asks, looking at John as he wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him in. “Trying to steal my best friend? Get your own, this one’s mine.”</p><p>“I thought I heard you say Gwil was your best friend,” John says.</p><p>“Well, he is too,” Joe says, “so back off.” He hugs Ben close to his chest, and Ben just rolls his eyes. “Did John try to hurt you, Benny?” he asks, rubbing Ben’s back.</p><p>“How pissed are you right now?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Pissed as in drunk?” Joe asks. “Not very. Just a mere smidgen.” Ben snorts at that. “Pissed as in angry? That depends on if John’s your new best friend.”</p><p>Ben smiles at John, who just shakes his head, walking back into the sitting room. “See?” John says. “It just fits.”</p><p>“What fits?” Joe asks. “Oh my god, did you guys fuck?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Ben says, shoving Joe off him. “You better not have eaten all the pizza while we were in there, or I’ll deck ya.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Joe says, “saucy. You know, Ben, I like it when you get all angry.”</p><p>“I like it when you flirt with me while your fiancé is standing four feet away,” Ben says, turning and looking where Rami is sitting against the back of the sofa, drink in his hand, talking to Gwil and Ed.</p><p>“Whatever,” Joe says. “We found a deck of cards, you wanna play?”</p><p>They end up playing a couple quick games of blackjack for fun, using sour sweets to bet, sitting on the floor around the coffee table.</p><p>“Hit me,” Rami says, taking a large drink of beer, making a face after, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“Rami,” Ben says, “you’re at seventeen.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, eagerly wiggling in on the floor. “I have a good feeling about it.”</p><p>“He’s counting cards,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I’m not!” Rami says, and then he glances around the table. “I probably could though.” He pushes himself up, peering around at the other cards, nodding to himself as he thinks.</p><p>“Are you cheating?” Joe asks, leaning forward to cover his cards.</p><p>Rami keeps looking at the cards, counting on his fingers, and then he starts to giggle. “I don’t know how to count cards,” he says, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh god,” Gwil says, laughing, “Ben, just give him the card.”</p><p>“Three,” Ben says, and Rami squeals excitedly, clapping. </p><p>“I’ll stay,” Rami says, “I’ll stay.” He takes a piece of candy from the pile in front of him, humming to himself as Ben deals a card to Ed.</p><p>“Are you eating your money?” John asks, and Rami nods. “Fair enough,” he says, taking a drink.</p><p>After he loses all his candy, Gwil pushes himself up on his feet, wavering a bit. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Ben asks, tilting his head back.</p><p>Gwil leans down, giving Ben an upside down kiss, and then Ben smiles. “The refrigerator,” Gwil says, and Ben nods, looking back at the table.</p><p>“What’s in the fridge?” Joe asks. “What is it?”</p><p>“You’ll see,” Gwil says, pointing back at Joe. He comes back a few moments later, a box in his hands.</p><p>“What’s that?” Joe asks eagerly, pushing himself up. “What is it? Cake?”</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, turning away from Joe, “get away from me.”</p><p>“Stop, lemme see,” Joe says, and Gwil twists again. “Gimme a hint.”</p><p>Gwil sighs, turning back to look at Joe. “You once told me, and I quote: that these are <i>fancy as shit</i>.”</p><p>“Ooh, chocolate-covered strawberries!” Joe says. “Can I have one?”</p><p>“Will you <i>get off</i> me?” Gwil asks, trying to squeeze by Joe to get to the table. “Yes, you can have some.”</p><p>“Yay,” Joe says, and he bounces up and down on his feet as he watches Gwil open the box. “Oh man, these <i>are</i> fancy as shit. These look great.” He wraps his arms around Gwil’s waist, and then leans up, giving Gwil a kiss on the cheek. “You’re the best,” he says softly, then he starts digging into the food.</p><p>“Wow,” Ben says, looking at Rami, rolling his eyes. “I guess that’s us written off then.”</p><p>Rami smiles. “I’ll marry you, Ben,” he says, and Ben smiles back.</p><p>“Speaking of,” Ed says, and he leans a bit closer to Ben.</p><p>“Speaking of what?” Ben asks, shuffling the cards. “Is Gwil breaking up with me and he’s told you?”</p><p>“God no,” Ed says. “I just— I’m gonna be nosy and ask.”</p><p>“Oh, I know where this is going,” Ben says. “Mary’s already come to me asking if I need any eggs.”</p><p>“She what?” Rami asks loudly, and John snorts with laughter.</p><p>“So,” Ed says, “I just notice that you guys wear rings, and live together, and are…you know.” He waves his hand between them, knocking against his bottle of beer, quickly steadying it. “In love?”</p><p>Ben laughs a bit at that. “Yes, we are,” he says, and he starts dealing again.</p><p>“Are you getting married?” Ed asks, and Rami makes an excited face, eyes wide, and Ben just makes a face at Rami, before looking back at Ed.</p><p>“No,” he says, “we’re not.”</p><p>“They’re…” Rami shifts on the floor, trying to think. “What’s the word? Oh, what’s the word?” He snaps his fingers a couple times.</p><p>“Living in sin,” John says, and Ben laughs at that.</p><p>“Well, that too,” Ben says.</p><p>“Oh, like…” Rami says. “<i>La bohème</i>!”</p><p>Ben frowns. “Isn’t that about people dying of tuberculosis?”</p><p>“Well, yes,” Rami says, “but they’re all unmarried, just— living wild lives together. Being free.”</p><p>“Gwil and I live in a flat in <i>Aber</i> with two cats,” Ben says. “I go to uni and he paints flowers, I don’t think our lives are that wild. Just because we’re not married.”</p><p>“Are you against it?” John asks. “No offence, just wondering.”</p><p>“No,” Ben says, “not at all. You’re all happily married— or soon to be, anyway.” He reaches up, scratching under his eye. “And we’re happy not, that’s all.” He smiles at Ed and John, and opens his mouth to continue speaking, but then he looks up, watching Gwil and Joe try to take a photo of themselves holding champagne glasses and strawberries in their hands.</p><p>“Love, we need a fifth hand,” Gwil says, looking over at them, and Ben just shakes his head.</p><p>“Someone please help them,” he says, “I really can’t be bothered.” John laughs, pushing himself up.</p><p>“Yay, John!” Joe exclaims. “You can have a strawberry.”</p><p>John reaches into the box, taking a bite of strawberry, keeping it between his teeth as he takes a photo of Gwil and Joe, clinking champagne flutes, feeding each other strawberries.</p><p>Ben looks at the two of them, shaking his head. “I’m not marrying into that,” he says, looking at Ed, who laughs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami tosses his drink back, and then reaches out to put the glass down, wavering a bit on his feet, stumbling. “Whoops,” he says, and he giggles. He reaches out, wrapping his arms around Joe, pulling him in.<p>Joe grins, starting to sway with Rami, and Rami giggles again. “It’s like practice,” he says.</p><p>“Do we practice the dance tomorrow night?” Rami asks, snuggling closer to Joe.</p><p>“No,” Joe says, shaking his head. “But we can practice in our room, if you want.”</p><p>Rami bites on his lip, smiling and leaning in towards Joe’s, his mouth by his ear. “Horizontally?” he asks softly, and Joe pulls back, looking at Rami, a shocked smile on his face. Joe leans to kiss him, and then they pull apart when there’s a knock at the door.</p><p>“Mary!” Ed exclaims, and Mary and Diana smile, walking into the sitting room.</p><p>“Hi!” Mary says, looking around the room, seeing Rami and Joe wrapped up in each other, Ed and John sitting on the floor together, surrounded by food and beer bottles, and Gwil’s laying on the sofa, Ben curled up on him, both of them watching the television.</p><p>“How long was that movie?” John asks, glancing at his watch. “It’s late.”</p><p>“We’ve been back for awhile,” Diana says, “put the kids to bed and then went for a walk. Had a couple drinks at the pub down the street. Looks like you’ve been…drinking too.”</p><p>“We’ve been behaving,” John says, and he tilts his head back, Diana leaning down to give him a kiss, ruffling his hair.</p><p>“I hope so,” Diana says, and she sits down on the floor next to him.</p><p>“There are still snacks,” John says, and he pushes the bowl of sour sweets towards her.</p><p>“Did you guys have fun?” Mary asks, sitting down next to Ed.</p><p>Ed nods, and he kisses Mary. “How did the kids like the movie?” he asks.</p><p>“It was great,” Mary says. “Did Mom come by?”</p><p>Joe shrugs, grabbing a cold slice of pizza. “She stuck her head in at one point and shook her head in disgust and then went to go read.”</p><p>Mary laughs. “That sounds about right,” she says.</p><p>“I am the disgusting child,” Joe says, “that’s true.”</p><p>“Well, it’s definitely not us,” John says, and Joe just gives him the finger.</p><p>“Perth seems nice,” Diana says. “At least the part we saw.”</p><p>“We’ll show you more tomorrow,” Rami says. “I think you’ll like it.”</p><p>“How long did you guys live here for?” Mary asks, picking up a half-empty bottle of beer by Ed’s feet, taking a drink. “Before, I mean.”</p><p>“About eighteen months of training,” Gwil says, running his hand up and down over Ben’s back.</p><p>“I’d say that sounds like a lot,” Diana says, “but they were sending you to space, so.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles softly. “And I had the easy job.”</p><p>“My astrobotanist,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles.</p><p>Ed stretches his arms up above his head, shifting on the floor. “Do you guys need help cleaning up around here?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, pushing himself up off Gwil, “we can do it.”</p><p>“We can all help,” John says.</p><p>“Does that mean the party’s over?” Joe asks, pouting.</p><p>“The whole weekend is a party,” Ben says, and he starts collecting the empty bottles.</p><p>They all start tidying up, and Gwil walks up to Joe, reaching out to touch his arm. “Do you have him?” he asks glancing at Rami, who’s currently humming to himself, spinning around on his feet.</p><p>“I think so,” Joe says, “but thanks.”</p><p>“Go to bed,” Gwil says, “we’ll finish up in here. Rami?” he says, and Rami looks over at him, grinning.</p><p>“Oh, Gwilym,” Rami says, and he walks over to him, wrapping his arms around Gwil, starting to sway, his head resting against Gwil’s chest. “This was so lovely,” he murmurs. “God, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Gwil says, brushing Rami’s hair back from his head, smiling down at him. “But it’s time for bed now, Rami.”</p><p>“No, I wanna stay up with you all,” Rami says, and Joe reaches out, taking Rami by the arm, gently trying to pull Rami away from Gwil. “Oh Gwil, I have to go now,” Rami says, “goodnight.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, waving at him. “Goodnight, Rami. I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p>“What’s in the morning?” Rami asks. “Is it my wedding?”</p><p>“Not tomorrow,” Gwil says gently. “Tomorrow’s just the rehearsal.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, pouting a bit, and then he wraps his arm around Joe’s waist, snuggling against him. “Okay. Goodnight everyone.”</p><p>“Bye,” everyone says, waving at Rami as Joe starts guiding him towards the door. Rami stumbles a bit as they go, and then he giggles. </p><p>“Night, Joe,” Gwil says, and Joe waves back at him, turning and walking down the hall into their bedroom.</p><p>Rami groans and pulls off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor. He undoes his trousers, but he doesn’t push them down, he just climbs onto the bed, collapsing face first into the pillow.</p><p>“Oh, nope,” Joe says, and he walks over to the bed, reaching down to roll Rami over onto his side. He sits down on the edge of the mattress, smiling down at him. “How’re you feeling?” he asks.</p><p>“Lovely,” Rami says. “But the room’s a little…” Rami giggles, rubbing at his face. “Spinny.” He laughs again and then rolls onto his back, spreading his arms wide. “Come here?” he asks, and Joe climbs on the bed, curling against Rami’s side, resting his hand on Rami’s chest. “That’s nice,” Rami says, and he wraps his arm around Joe’s shoulders. </p><p>“Was tonight nice?” Joe asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“I loved it,” he says, and Joe smiles, leaning in to give him a kiss.</p><p>Rami kisses him back, and then pulls back, his eyes closed, already half-asleep. “My husband,” he murmurs.</p><p>“Not yet,” Joe says, smiling.</p><p>“Hmm,” Rami murmurs, wiggling under Joe’s weight. “But soon?” he asks hopefully, and Joe smiles, pressing a kiss to Rami’s chest.</p><p>“Very soon,” Joe says softly, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“Okay,” he says softly. “Good.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, in case you didn't notice it with the brief mention in last chapter, Joe and Rami's wedding is taking place at the palace where they had their first date (you may remember it as where they ran around the hedge maze and Rami beat Joe to the centre so Joe splashed him in the fountain). I've known for several parts now that that's where I wanted them to get married, and I love how special it is to them. Plus, it actually hosts weddings, so it's perfect!</p><p>As for the rest of it, I promise it's not all going to be sad and doom and gloom, but Rami and Joe both have very important people to miss, and I want to acknowledge that because I think they would.</p><p>Hopefully you enjoyed reading Rami get a bit tipsy and Gwil and Joe trying to reenact <a href="https://data.whicdn.com/images/327567011/original.jpg">this</a> photo. I really love the idea of the six of them all just drinking and playing cards and having a really good time, I hope you did too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This place is nice,” Ben says, looking around the restaurant, taking a sip of his coffee. Getting everyone together and dressed and out of the palace that morning was a bit of a shit-show; at least, Ben assumes it was. He was only up for the part where they were trying to organize taxis back into town, since Gwil was nice enough to let him sleep in as late as he could. He feels mostly fine, but looking at how pale Rami seems to be, and how he keeps wincing whenever one of the children speaks just a little too loud, he thinks that Rami might be feeling just a bit worse. Too much champagne.</p><p>Rami had made a brunch reservation for them here, a newer restaurant that hadn’t been open the last time they were all in Perth. They’re the largest group in there, by far, and maybe it’s just a <i>bit</i> too many people for Ben this early (which really isn’t that early) on a Saturday morning, but he’ll survive. For Joe and Rami, he’ll do it.</p><p>“Of course they got all the posh places as soon as we left,” Gwil says, picking up a piece of bacon.</p><p>Ben smiles. “You know why, right?” he asks, shifting in his seat, leaning a bit closer to Gwil.</p><p>“No, why?”</p><p>“They were waiting for Joe to leave,” Ben says, and Gwil grins, picking up his coffee. “He was bringing this whole city down.”</p><p>“Yes, I’m sure that was it,” Gwil says, chuckling, taking a drink.</p><p>Ben settles back in his seat, reaching out to rest his hand on Gwil’s leg. “It is nice, though,” he says. “Sort of like old times.”</p><p>“I remember there only being four of us in old times,” Gwil says, looking around the table at the large group of them, and Ben grins.</p><p>“Next time we’re back, there’ll probably be five,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles.</p><p>“Oh, does that mean we have to be friends with the baby?” he asks, and Ben chuckles.</p><p>“I think so,” Ben says, and Gwil playfully groans, until he leans in and gives Ben a quick kiss.</p><p>They finish up their brunch, and all of them make their way outside, taking up a fairly sizeable portion of the sidewalk, and the kids start looking around, asking where they’re going next.</p><p>“Well,” Joe says, “anywhere we want, I guess. What do you guys want to see?”</p><p>“I’d like to see where you used to live,” Ginnie says, looking at Joe. “And Rami too. Show us around the town!”</p><p>“Are your old apartments still here too?” Diana asks, and Rami and Gwil both nod. “Wow,” she says softly, looking around.</p><p>“There’s the park,” Joe says, “or the movie theatre again, plus there’s the museum and art gallery where Rami and I went the day he first kissed me.” He grins, pulling Rami in towards him. "Our anniversary!"</p><p>“Oh god,” Rami mutters, shaking his head. “This— don’t say that!”</p><p>“Oh, how…romantic,” John says, looking at Ben and Gwil, and they both grin. “Where did you guys go the day you first kissed?” he asks. “Is that on the tour too?”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, and he looks at Gwil, gently clearing his throat. “Uh…”</p><p>“That wasn’t here,” Gwil says, shaking his head.</p><p>“Oh,” John says, and he nods, smiling.</p><p>“Uncle Rami,” Matthew says, and Rami looks over at him. “Is this the place where the spaceship landed?”</p><p>Rami smiles and nods. “It is, yes,” he says. “This is where it took off from, too. Gwil and I lived here before we left.”</p><p>“And the ship is still here?” Matthew asks eagerly, and Rami thinks, glancing over at Ben and Joe.</p><p>“As far as I know,” Joe says. “Think we probably would’ve heard about that on the news.”</p><p>“I want to go see, Mommy,” Matthew says, tugging on Mary’s hand.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, Matty,” Mary says, looking over at Rami and Joe. “How far is it?”</p><p>“It’s about an hour,” Joe says, and then he points in the direction of the Cairngorms.</p><p>“Oh, no, Matty,” Mary says, shaking her head. “That’s too long. That’s too far.”</p><p>“It’s <i>not</i>,” Matthew says, pulling his hand away from Mary’s, crossing his arms. “I want to go!”</p><p>“Well, you’re not going anywhere by snapping at me,” Mary says, “except back to our room, so you can stop that now. That’s a long drive, Matty, and we don’t have a car.”</p><p>Joe looks at Rami, and then glances down at his watch. “It’s not <i>impossible</i>,” he says softly. “But it would have to be a short visit.”</p><p>Rami turns a bit towards Joe. “They couldn’t all come, though,” he says, “that’s too many people, and too many taxis.”</p><p>“Do you want to go?” Joe asks. “Or no? I don’t want to leave you with these hoodlums if you’re not in the mood.”</p><p>“No, I’d go,” Rami says. “I wouldn’t mind it. And we have the time.”</p><p>“Expensive cab ride,” Joe says, and Rami shrugs.</p><p>“Probably still the cheapest thing we’ve spent money on this weekend,” Rami says, and Joe snorts. “We can take him, if he really wants to go.” Rami hesitantly looks around. “But all the children would be too much, and I don’t want to play favourites.”</p><p>“What do you want to do, Leah?” Joe asks, turning around, speaking up. “Is there anything you want to see?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Leah says. “I want to go to the museum, I think. Or the park.”</p><p>“Noah?” Joe asks, pointing at his nephew.</p><p>“Uh…” Noah starts bouncing up and down a bit, “I want food.”</p><p>“We just ate,” John says, ruffling Noah’s hair. “You can have a snack later on, before dinner.”</p><p>“I don’t care then,” Noah says. “What Leah says.”</p><p>“Matty?” Joe asks.</p><p>Matthew just looks down at the ground. “I want to see the spaceship,” he says softly.</p><p>Joe looks at Mary, who just shrugs, looking slightly exasperated, and then Joe crouches down in front of Matthew. “Maybe you, me, and Uncle Rami can go look at it? Would that be okay?” he asks, looking up at Mary. “Mom?”</p><p>“Eugh, please don’t call me that,” Mary says. “It’s a lot for you two,” she says. “An hour both ways?”</p><p>“Matthew will be good, won’t he?” Joe asks, looking back at him, and Matthew smiles and nods. “You better, or I’ll leave you there.”</p><p>“<i>Joe</i>,” Rami says, and Joe just laughs.</p><p>“Anybody else in?” Joe asks. “We can probably fit one more?”</p><p>Diana shakes his head, resting her hands on Leah’s shoulders. “I’ll stay with these guys,” she says.</p><p>Joe snaps his fingers and looks at Ben and Gwil, and they glance at each other.</p><p>“Uh,” Ben shifts on his feet, “I’d really…rather not,” he says. “But you can go right ahead,” he says, looking back at Gwil. “If you want.”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “Maybe another day, but not today.”</p><p>Joe looks around, and then finally Ed shrugs. “Yeah, sure,” he says, “I wouldn’t mind seeing it.” He smiles and reaches down, picking Matthew up, and Matthew wraps his arms around his father’s neck.</p><p>“Cool!” Joe says happily. “Okay. So we’re gonna grab a cab and go.” He glances at his watch. “Uh, we can probably just meet back at the palace? Or, you guys do your thing and just text us and we’ll meet wherever. Then—”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Rami says, “we have to meet Nelly and—”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Joe says. “Okay. We have to come back into town to meet Rami’s family who are coming in tonight for the dinner, so we’ll just— fuck it, we’ll meet wherever.”</p><p>“Joe!” Ginnie says, and Joe sighs, trying not to groan.</p><p>“The rehearsal’s at 5:30,” Rami says, smiling, “so please just do whatever you want until then. Ben and Gwil know the streets very well, you’ll never get lost.”</p><p>“Hear that?” Ben says, taking Gwil’s hand. “That sort of sounds like we’re in charge.”</p><p>“Don’t let it go to your head,” Joe says. “Ready, Eddie?”</p><p>“Eugh,” Ed says, shaking his head, “please don’t call me that.” He smiles and then gives Mary a quick kiss. “We’ll be back! Have fun,” and the four of them start walking off towards a busier street, Joe taking out his phone to get a cab.</p><p>“Well,” Gwil says, and he looks at Ben. “Where should we go?”</p><p>“Our old flats, I guess,” Ben says, and he smiles at Ginnie, then looks back at Gwil. “Let’s lead the way! Alright, everyone, I guess we’re your official Perth tour guides.”</p><p>“Did you like living here?” Diana asks, leaning down to pick up Noah as they start walking down the sidewalk.</p><p>“Uh…” Gwil shrugs. “Uh— the first time, yes, very much.” He gives her a quick smile, and she smiles back, understanding. “The second time was…” Gwil looks at Ben. “How would we describe it?” he asks.</p><p>“I think we all just had different things on our minds at that point,” Ben says. “To put it politely. But yes, I— I don’t know. It’s small, but—”</p><p>“What’s bigger, here or where you live now?” John asks.</p><p>“Oh gosh,” Ben says. “It’d be close, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“Oh no,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “Aber’s a lot smaller.”</p><p>“Really?” Diana asks in surprise. “Wow, okay.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “It’s— yeah, it is smaller,” he says. “But it’s really nice, I swear. I liked Perth, but it’s hard— well, this wasn’t the best time of my life,” he says, and Gwil squeezes his hand as they all keep walking down the sidewalk. “I really like Aber.”</p><p>“And the last time I lived here,” Gwil says, “it was quite a bit different.”</p><p>“What was it like?” Leah asks.</p><p>“Well, <i>everything</i> was different,” Gwil says. “In some ways it was the same; my partner and I both worked—”</p><p>“What’s a partner?” Leah asks.</p><p>Gwil smiles at Ben. “Well, Ben is my partner,” he says. “It’s like…another word for boyfriend.”</p><p>“Ohhh,” Leah says, nodding. “You had a boyfriend before Ben?”</p><p>“I did, yes,” Gwil says. “His name was Roger. He was a dentist. You'll meet his son tomorrow, remember, we talked about Felix.”</p><p>Leah looks over at Ben. “Did you have a boyfriend before Gwil?” she asks.</p><p>“Do you ever hear from the other people on the Mercury?” Ginnie asks quickly, reaching down to take Leah’s hand, and Ben gives her a small smile.</p><p>“At least one of them has a book coming out, don’t they?” John asks.</p><p>“Ooh, can you imagine if they make a movie about you guys?” Mary asks. “Who do you think would play you?”</p><p>Ben smiles. “Don’t ask Gwil,” he says, “he doesn’t know any actors. At least not from this century.”</p><p>“Hey!” Gwil exclaims, and Ben snorts with laughter. “I know some.”</p><p>“Name one,” Ben says, and Gwil just rolls his eyes, playfully groaning.</p><p>“Rami and I used to live down here,” Gwil says instead, pointing ahead, and Ben laughs again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe glances at his watch when they climb out of the taxi, and he tells the driver when to be back by— there are never cabs near the Space Operations Centre, they’re too far out from Perth, and if they wait until they actually need one to call, they’ll never make it back in time for the dinner. Joe sort of regrets not renting at least one car for this weekend, but it’s too late now.<p>Joe looks over at Matthew, who’s holding tightly to Ed’s hand as the driver pulls away, and Joe smiles. “I’m not sure what we’re going to be able to see today, Matty,” he says. “We’re not allowed too close to the ship, is that okay?”</p><p>Matthew nods. “I just wanna see,” he says, and Joe smiles, straightening up. </p><p>“Okay, let’s go sign-in and see what we can see,” Joe says. “I can show you around inside for a bit, okay?”</p><p>“Okay,” Matthew says, and Joe smiles at Rami, reaching out to take his hand as they walk towards the building.</p><p>“What do you think about being back?” Joe asks, and Rami smiles, and shrugs, looking around.</p><p>“It’s…not bad,” Rami says. “I…very lovely things happened to me here.”</p><p>Ed glances over at them, clearly listening. “Is this where you guys— no, you know what? I don’t need to know, that’s not my business.”</p><p>Rami blushes red and Joe laughs loudly. “You know, Ed, I can tell you whatever you want to hear,” Joe says.</p><p>“Nope, I’m good,” Ed says, and he lets Matthew start pulling him a bit quicker towards the door. </p><p>Joe signs them all into the Operations Centre, and then he and Rami start showing Matthew and Ed around, at least the places that are open to visitors. There isn’t much in the actual building that’s that interesting; it’s just an office, really, just one that’s dedicated to something slightly more interesting than most office buildings. </p><p>Joe and Rami lead Ed and Matthew through the hallway where the crew quarters are, and Joe tells Matthew about how they lived there, and Matthew nods, listening, although he looks around like he’s looking for something cooler.</p><p>“What do you think, Matty?” Ed asks. “Would you want to live here instead of home?”</p><p>“Where’s the spaceship?” Matthew asks, and Joe grins.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Joe says, “let’s see what we can see.”</p><p>Joe leads them back up to the main floor, and then looks around, thinking. “Okay, just give me a minute,” he says, and he gives Rami a quick kiss. “Don’t get kicked out.” Joe makes sure that he’s got his ID in his wallet as he starts upstairs, and Rami smiles at Matthew.</p><p>“Are you excited for tonight, Matty?” Rami asks.</p><p>“What’s tonight?” Matthew asks, and Rami looks at Ed, who just shrugs and smiles.</p><p>“We’re having a dinner, Matty,” Ed says.</p><p>“Oh,” Matthew says. “Yeah, okay.”</p><p>Ed laughs softly, playing with Matthew’s hair a bit, until Matthew pulls away. “Okay, geesh,” Ed says. “Are you excited about when you go back?” Ed asks, looking at Rami. </p><p>“To work, you mean?” Rami asks, and Ed nods. “I don’t know,” he says. “By the time I go back, it’ll have been…over three years.” He rubs his hands together. “It’s odd. Most people don’t just stop working like that. That’s going to be a hard first day.”</p><p>Ed smiles, nodding understandingly. “I find it hard to go back after a long weekend,” he says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>A few minutes later, Joe comes back down the stairs, and he claps his hands together once. “Okay,” he says. “Nobody is going on.”</p><p>“Of course not,” Rami says. </p><p>“And nobody is getting <i>that</i> close,” Joe says. “But! Matty! Do you wanna go see the Mercury?”</p><p>“Yeah?” Matthew asks, and Joe nods. “Yeah! Daddy! We can go see the spaceship!”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says. “There are a couple trucks outside that are going to drive up— Matty, we can’t get out of the truck, okay? You have to stay inside. Promise.”</p><p>Matthew nods. “I promise.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says. “So let’s go.”</p><p>The four of them head outside, and Joe leads them over to where a couple IIS employees are waiting. Ed and Matthew get in one truck, and Rami and Joe get in the other.</p><p>“You don’t want to ride with Matthew?” Rami asks, looking at Joe, and Joe smiles, shaking his head, wrapping his arm around Rami’s shoulders. “He’ll probably be really excited.”</p><p>“And he’ll probably talk about it for the entire ride back to town,” Joe says. “I wanted to sit with you, because I wanted to say something.”</p><p>“What’s that?” Rami asks, looking out the window, watching as the Mercury comes into view. His stomach twists a bit; he wasn’t sure how he would feel seeing it again. It’s bittersweet. He rests his head against the glass for a moment, and then he glances over at Joe. “Yes?”</p><p>“We met here,” Joe says, and Rami immediately smiles. </p><p>“We did,” he says softly.</p><p>“God, you make me so happy,” Joe says softly, and Rami nods.</p><p>“I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you,” Rami says softly. “You changed my life.”</p><p>Joe smiles, leaning in and giving Rami a kiss. “Are those your vows?” he asks.</p><p>“No,” Rami says softly. “Those aren’t until tomorrow.”</p><p>“<i>Tomorrow</i>,” Joe says, and he reaches over, taking Rami’s hand. “God, I—“</p><p>Rami smiles, leaning against Joe. The trucks circle slowly around the Mercury a couple times, and Rami and Joe can both imagine how excited Matthew must be in his truck with Ed.</p><p>“What do you think of it now?” Joe asks, and Rami looks at Joe, shrugging.</p><p>“It’s just…what it is,” Rami says. “It’s not good or bad.” He kisses Joe on the cheek. “Brought me here, though,” he says, and Joe grins.</p><p>“So, pretty great then,” Joe says, and Rami laughs, nodding.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says softly, “pretty great.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“Do you see? Uncle Gwil, do you see?”<p>Ben smiles over at Gwil as they slowly walk through the park, Leah showing off her cartwheel abilities on the grass beside the walkway. “Yes, Gwil,” Ben says, “do you see?”</p><p>“I do!” Gwil calls out. “Very lovely, Leah. Uncle Ben thinks so too!” He smiles, looking over at Ben. “I’m a little concerned she’s about to break her neck, but I suppose I’ll let her parents worry about that.”</p><p>Ben nods, looking around the park. “That is what parents are for,” he says. “We’re just the cool uncles.”</p><p>“That we are,” Gwil says. “What are you thinking about?” he asks, reaching out to take Ben’s hand, watching Leah run over to Mary, who gives her a high five and an excited grin.</p><p>“Just,” Ben shrugs, looking over at Gwil. “How much things have changed since I lived here last. Since <i>any</i> of us lived here. It’s been over two years.”</p><p>“Time certainly flies when you’re having fun,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Oh, is that what they say?” Ben asks. “Well then, we must be having an <i>amazing</i> time, because if you told me it was last week that I was just getting our flats here sorted out, I’d probably believe you.”</p><p>“I think it seems a bit longer ago than that,” Gwil says, smiling, “but I understand your point.” He looks down, kicking a small rock on the path, making a bit of a face when it starts heading towards John’s foot, but luckily it misses. “I’m sorry you don’t like it here.”</p><p>Ben looks up at him. “I didn’t say I don’t like it.”</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, “but when Diana asked if we enjoyed living here…” He smiles. “Well, neither of us were particularly enthusiastic. And I imagine that it’s mostly my fault.”</p><p>“No, it’s…I don’t know,” Ben says. “I like being here, certainly. It’s pretty enough. And I—” He smiles faintly. “I did like parts of living here.”</p><p>Gwil leans in towards him. “The sex?” he asks softly, and Ben makes a shocked noise, pulling away from him.</p><p>“I— <i>no</i>, Gwil,” Ben says, trying not to laugh. “That— no.” He looks over at Diana, who’s watching them with an amused look on her face, and just shakes his head.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, straightening back up. “Well, that is fair. But I thought I’d check.”</p><p>Ben laughs, rolling his eyes. “No, I— I mean…god, don’t ever tell him, but living with Joe.”</p><p>“Oh, I have to text someone immediately,” Gwil says, pretending to take out his mobile.</p><p>“<i>Stop</i>,” Ben whines playfully, and Gwil smiles. “And…I guess, the four of us. You know? It wasn’t <i>all</i> bad. I— I cooked for you here. All our movie nights, all the food we ate.”</p><p>“I’m surprised I haven’t run out of money yet,” Gwil says, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“Well, I’ll be working in a year,” Ben says, “so we don’t have to worry any longer. And who knows, maybe you will be too.” He leans up, kissing Gwil’s cheek. “I like Perth,” he says, looking around. “Please don’t feel as though you’ve ruined it for me or anything like that.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gwil says, “if you say so.” He nods as well, looking around.</p><p>“Now what are <i>you</i> thinking about?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Just where we’ll be,” Gwil says. “Rami and Joe are getting married tomorrow; where will we be living when it’s their first anniversary? Or our third?”</p><p>“We need plans for our second, first,” Ben says, “so don’t get too far ahead of yourself. But, I don’t know, really.” He smiles at Gwil. “It’s nice to not worry, really. I <i>wonder</i>, of course, but I’m not worried anymore.”</p><p>“No,” Gwil says, leaning in to give Ben a kiss, “neither am I.”</p><p>“Uncle Ben?” Noah asks, letting go of John and Diana’s hands to walk over to him.</p><p>“Yes?” Ben asks, looking down at him.</p><p>“I’m tired.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, “I’m awfully sorry to hear that. What can I do to help?”</p><p>“Do you know any jokes?"</p><p>Ben smiles, then looks at Gwil. “I…I don’t know,” he says. “Not very many, no. Why?”</p><p>“Can I tell you one then?” Noah asks.</p><p>“You can tell me anything you want to tell me,” Ben says, and Noah reaches up, taking his hand.</p><p>“What— why did the sponge eat the pasta?” Noah asks.</p><p>Ben smiles. “I…I don’t know, Noah, why did the sponge eat the pasta?”</p><p>“Because there was no reason!” Noah exclaims, emphasizing it with a large hop.</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, trying not to laugh. “I— brilliant, that,” he says.</p><p>“Thanks,” Noah says, “I made it myself.”</p><p>Ben bites down on his laughter. “I can tell,” he says, and he smiles at Noah. “Tell me another.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says, and he hops again. “What did one volcano say?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Gwil says this time, “what did one volcano say?”</p><p>Noah starts tugging on Ben’s hand, and Ben stops, looking down at him. “Down here, please,” Noah says softly, and Ben crouches down in front of Noah. “Look out, here comes the lava!” Noah yells in his face, reaching up to ruffle Ben’s hair. “Ahhhhhhh!”</p><p>Gwil raises his hand to his face, trying to cover up the fact that he’s laughing at Ben, and not Noah’s joke.</p><p>Ben nods, then stands back up. “Good one, Noah,” he says, shaking his head as Gwil keeps laughing. </p><p>“Thanks, I made that one too.”</p><p>“Yeah, I thought so.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“It was so <i>big</i>!” Matthew exclaims, happily kicking his feet as he sits between Joe and Rami. “It was so cool. It was so cool! Uncle Rami, wasn’t it cool?”<p>Rami smiles and nods. “It was very cool,” he says.</p><p>“And you lived on it?” Matthew asks.</p><p>“I did,” Rami says, “for a whole year.”</p><p>“Cool! Daddy, isn’t that cool?”</p><p>“Very cool,” Ed says, glancing over his shoulder to look back at Matthew, smiling.</p><p>They take the cab back to Perth— on the way, Nelly messages Rami and tells him that she’s checked into her hotel. The plan is that Rami and Joe will go to the hotel and meet her, and then head back to the palace to get ready for the rehearsal.</p><p>Rami and Joe get out of the taxi at the Station Hotel and Joe waves at Matthew, who eagerly waves back. “We’ll see you back at the palace for dinner!” Joe says, and Matthew nods. “We’ll be back soon!”</p><p>Rami bounces excitedly on his feet as they walk into the lobby of the hotel, and he immediately starts looking around.</p><p>“Okay, let’s calm down maybe,” Joe says, but he can’t help but grin, he loves seeing Rami happy like this. “They probably just need a second to come down.” Joe and Rami take a seat in one of the small sofas in the lobby, looking up at the news channel playing on the television, and Rami snuggles against Joe’s side as they wait for a few minutes.</p><p>“Rami!”</p><p>“Adriana!” Rami is out of his seat in the blink of an eye, pushing away from Joe in a way that makes Joe grunt in surprise, and Rami hurries over to her, pulling her in. “Oh, you look so lovely!” He steps back to look at her, smiling. “You look so nice.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Adriana says, and she waves at Joe, walking over to him as Nelly and Leo come down the hallway together, and Rami walks over to them. “Hi Joe!” Adriana says happily, and they hug. “Happy wedding weekend.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Joe says, smiling. “Thank you for coming! The room here’s alright?”</p><p>“It’s gorgeous,” Adriana says, and she glances back as the other three walk over to them. “The big day’s finally here,” she says, and Joe nods, then smiles as Nelly opens her arms to him, pulling him into a hug. </p><p>“Congratulations,” Nelly says, and Joe pulls back grinning, and then he and Leo awkwardly try deciding between a hug and a handshake, until Joe finally just gives in and pulls Leo into a hug.</p><p>“Everybody looks great,” Joe says, pulling back, and he glances at his watch. “Are you ready to head over to the palace now?”</p><p>“Are Ben and Gwil there?” Nelly asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“We all split up today,” Rami says, “Joe’s nephew wanted to go see the IIS office, so Ben and Gwil entertained here. It would’ve been lovely if you’d come up earlier.”</p><p>“Oh, no,” Nelly says, shaking her head. “We get you boys to ourselves all the time— we can come up to Perth anytime we’d like. I’m very excited to be here for the dinner, though. I can’t wait. And the wedding, tomorrow! Oh goodness.”</p><p>Rami and Joe grin excitedly at each other. “It is quite soon, isn’t it?” Rami asks.</p><p>Nelly walks over to the front desk, requesting that they get a taxi for them, one large enough for all five of them, and then they go to stand outside in the sun.</p><p>Leo looks Rami and Joe up and down as they wait, smiling. “I assume you’re getting dressed when we get there?” he asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Rami says, “but we won’t be long. We’ll come back down quickly.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about that,” Nelly says, “I’m sure that we can explore the grounds while we wait!”</p><p>“Definitely,” Joe nods. “Or there are staff there that can give you a tour. Whichever you want. But we won’t be long.”</p><p>Their cab arrives, and Joe sits up front, the others spread out over the two back rows. When they get to the palace, Joe glances at his watch again as he climbs out, holding the back door open. </p><p>“God, it’s gorgeous,” Adriana says.</p><p>“Have you not been?” Rami asks, and Adriana shakes her head.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” she says, but then Nelly says, “oh, I thought for sure your father brought you here when you younger.”</p><p>“Your father <i>was</i> invited to come tonight,” Rami says as they walk up to the door of the palace. “He knew that, right? We sent him an invitation.”</p><p>“Dad’s not a fan of hotels,” Adriana says.</p><p>“Even ones he’s not paying for?” Joe asks, and Leo snorts and Adriana smiles as they walk inside.</p><p>“Even then,” Adriana says. “But trust me, there will be a busload of— well, I would say Maleks, except that was never our last name. But they’re coming. I’ve made sure they’ve all got train tickets.”</p><p>“Your father can be terribly forgetful,” Nelly says, “so I checked with him as well.”</p><p>“I guess there are no more Maleks at all,” Leo says. “Not once you become a— which order are you doing it in again?”</p><p>“Malek-Mazzello,” Rami says. “And no, I guess not. I’m the last one.”</p><p>“I don’t think of it like that,” Joe says. “I like to think that I’m a new Malek, and our baby will be too.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see Poppy tomorrow,” Nelly says, and she walks over to a painting hanging on the wall. “It’s like your baby is coming to the wedding too.”</p><p>Joe and Rami both smile, and then Joe steps forward. “Do you want us to find you some staff for a tour?” he asks. “We’re just going to run upstairs and get dressed.”</p><p>“I’m fine just walking around,” Adriana says, “don’t worry about that.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe nods. “I’d just avoid the long gallery.”</p><p>Adriana smiles. “Is that where the rehearsal is?” she asks, and Rami nods. “Okay, we don’t spoil it just yet,” Adriana says. “We’ll be around. See you at 5:30!”</p><p>Rami and Joe nod and wave as they head up the stairs to the second floor. Joe takes out his key to the room, and unlocks it, stepping inside as Rami goes to the room next door, gently knocking.</p><p>“Just a second!” Gwil calls out, and then the door unlocks and opens, and Rami smiles when he sees Gwil’s shirtless, a towel around his waist, hair wet. “Hello!” Gwil says happily. “I wasn’t expecting to see you.”</p><p>“I just wanted to see that you’d made out alright,” Rami says. “Joe and I are back now, so we’re going to start to get ready.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gwil nods, and he smiles, reaching out take Rami’s hand, squeezing it. “Did you have an alright time at the Operations Centre?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rami nods. “It was nice being back, seeing things. If you ever wanted to go back someday, I’d be happy to go with you.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, leaning against the door frame. “I’m not…sure that’s the best idea for me,” he says, “but maybe someday.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says. He glances down at his watch. “I’m going to go shower,” he says. “Will you and Ben wait for us before you go down?”</p><p>“Always,” Gwil says, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“It’s my rehearsal dinner,” he says, and Gwil grins.</p><p>“It certainly is,” Gwil says. “If you plan on running out, this would probably be the time.”</p><p>“Ha ha,” Rami says sarcastically, “very funny.”</p><p>Gwil straightens up, still grinning. “I’ll see you in a bit then, yeah?” Rami nods. “Okay,” he says. “Bye.”</p><p>“Bye,” Rami says, waving, and then he turns and walks into his room, closing the door behind him.</p><p>“All good?” Joe asks, sticking his head out of the bathroom.</p><p>Rami nods as he takes off his trainers, kicking them off to the side. “Just wanted to see that Gwil was alive after spending all day with your family.”</p><p>“Ooh, fair,” Joe says. “That was definitely a risk he took. What about Ben?”</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t see him,” Rami says.</p><p>“Well, he’s dead then,” Joe says, and Rami laughs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“Babe?” Joe calls out, pacing around the room, looking at himself in the mirror, smoothing down his jacket, smiling. He glances back at the bathroom door before he turns back to the mirror. He’s wearing a burgundy suit with a white shirt underneath, buttoned up to the collar. He thought that he could wear a bit of colour for the rehearsal, since he’s wearing black for the wedding. The rehearsal can be a bit fun. He’s got brown leather shoes on to complete the outfit, and he honestly feels like a million dollars.<p>Joe smiles at himself, reaching up to fix a piece of hair. He sort of surprises even himself when he cleans up; he looks <i>good</i>. His hair is styled, with just the perfect amount of scruff on his face. He likes this, he really does. He can’t stop smiling. Then he hears the door to the ensuite open, and he turns, losing his smile for a moment as he looks at Rami in shock. “Holy shit,” he says softly, and then raises his hand to his mouth, and then grins. “I— wow.”</p><p>“Joe, you look so good,” Rami says, walking over to him. “Oh my god, this colour looks amazing on you.” He reaches out, touching Joe’s jacket. “It’s like wine.” He smiles at Joe. “You look so good.”</p><p>Joe just shakes his head a bit, still looking at Rami in shock. “You look…” He looks Rami up and down; he’s wearing a pink suit, with a button up shirt on underneath that looks…grey, maybe, Joe thinks. Or— “is that lilac?” he asks, reaching out to touch Rami’s shirt. “Oh my god,” he says, shaking his head, looking down at Rami’s feet where he’s got on brand new white sneakers, and Joe thinks that only Rami could make this look good. “Holy fuck,” Joe says, shaking his head again. “You…you’re like a male model.”</p><p>Rami smiles bashfully, shifting on his feet. “I— do you like it?” he asks.</p><p>“Do I <i>like</i> it?” Joe asks. “Babe, you look <i>incredible</i>. Oh my god, if you look this good tonight, the idea of how good you’re going to look tomorrow makes me want to cry. You’re joking.”</p><p>“We match,” Rami says, swinging his arm out to take Joe’s hand. “Pink and red. We planned it perfectly.”</p><p>“You look <i>so</i> good,” Joe says, taking a step back, looking Rami up and down again. “I have— wow. Rami. You look amazing.”</p><p>Rami blushes a bit, and he grins happily. “You’re so beautiful,” he says softly, and he leans in, giving Joe a kiss. He squeezes Joe’s fingers, smiling even as he pulls back. “Gosh, I— you…wow.” Rami blinks quickly, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, laughing a bit. “Joe, you look—” Rami lets out an excited noise and then he wraps his arms around Joe’s shoulders, pulling him in.</p><p>“You’re going to wrinkle your suit,” Joe says, but he rubs his hands up and down Rami’s back anyway.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Rami says. “I’m so happy.” He pulls back. “And it’s only the rehearsal, I can’t—” He giggles, putting his hand up to his mouth. “Wow.”</p><p>“You ready to go down?” Joe asks. </p><p>“I don’t know,” Rami says, “I— I sort of want to keep you in here just to myself.”</p><p>“Ooh, babe,” Joe says, “that’s so naughty. As much as I love that idea, I think— being the happy couple and all, people might notice our absence.”</p><p>Rami laughs, nodding. “Probably, yeah.” He shakes his head. “What do we even do at a rehearsal?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says. “Uh…somebody down there knows, I don’t know. We’ll be fine. Everybody down there’s married except for us.”</p><p>“Have you seen Ben and Gwil?” Rami asks, and Joe shakes his head.</p><p>“No, I was waiting for you,” Joe says. “I don’t care what they’re wearing.”</p><p>Rami smiles. “I’d like to go down with them,” he says.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he takes out his mobile, sending Ben a quick text, and then a few moments later, there’s a knock on the door.</p><p>“I’m so nervous,” Rami says excitedly, and he walks over to the door, unlocking it, pulling it open. </p><p>“Bloody hell, you look good,” Ben says, looking at Rami, and he smiles when Rami pulls him into a hug. Ben looks at Joe over’s Rami’s shoulder, and his mouth falls open. “Fucking hell, Joe,” he says, pulling back.</p><p>“Hear that, Rami?” Joe says, smiling at Ben. “That means I look better.”</p><p>“You look— you <i>both</i> look…” Ben smiles, and steps by Rami to walk into the room, looking at Joe. “That’s— you look really good,” he says.</p><p>“Yeah?” Joe asks, looking down at his suit, and Ben nods, hugging Joe.</p><p>“I’ve never— wow,” Ben says, smiling. He steps back. “God, you’re fit,” he says.</p><p>“You don’t have to sound so surprised,” Joe says. He looks Ben up and down; he’s wearing black trousers and plain white t-shirt underneath a grey suit jacket with a faint plaid pattern stitched into it. “You look amazing, of <i>course</i>.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Ben asks, glancing down. “I thought it was alright, yeah,” he says. He smoothes out his jacket, smiling at Joe, and then twists his ring a bit, adjusting it on his pinky. “I’m happy,” he says softly.</p><p>“Me too,” Joe says, and he leans in, kissing Ben on the cheek, patting Ben on the shoulder. He looks over at Gwil, who’s hugging Rami tightly. “Well, shit,” Joe says, looking at Gwil. “There goes all the attention that was supposed to be on me, because Gwil looks like <i>that</i>. I hate him.”</p><p>“Joe!” Gwil says, walking over to Joe, pulling him in, squeezing him close before he steps back. “Now that is a sharp suit, bloody hell, you look good.” Gwil looks Joe up and down. “I like that colour on you. It goes with your hair, brings out your eyes.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Joe says, looking at Ben, smiling. “Ben, your partner is making his moves on me.”</p><p>“Not sure that’s true,” Ben says,</p><p>"His last chance before I’m a married man.” Joe smiles at Gwil, looking at his suit, navy blue with a similar faint plaid pattern to Ben’s jacket stitched in it. He’s also wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath his jacket, though where Ben’s jacket is open, Gwil has one button done up. He’s also wearing blue loafers, matching his suit. “Talk about bringing out your eyes,” Joe says. “Wow.”</p><p>“I dare say that we <i>all</i> look quite fit,” Rami says. “Wow. We’re handsome!”</p><p>“Babe, that’s what I’ve been saying for years,” Joe says. “And I do agree. Man, if we weren’t all taken, and here literally for my wedding, I would say we should go out on the town. Find some men. Or some ladies.” He smiles and winks. “No competition from you guys there.”</p><p>“Or, we could go to your rehearsal dinner,” Ben says. “With your fiancé.”</p><p>Rami smiles, lifting his hand up, giving Joe a wave, and Gwil laughs.</p><p>“I think I—” Joe shakes his head. “Man, this is one of the best days of my life.”</p><p>“Mine too,” Rami says, and he takes Joe’s hand again. “I’m ready to go downstairs.”</p><p>“Is anyone down there?” Gwil asks.</p><p>Joe shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says, and he glances at the clock. “But it’s almost 5:30 so we may as well go. Make our grand entrance.”</p><p>“Are we overdressed?” Rami asks suddenly. “Do people wear suits to rehearsal dinners?”</p><p>Joe shrugs. “Well, we all are, so that’s four. And we look <i>good</i>, so let’s go and show off.” Joe grabs a room key and then the four of them leave the room, heading downstairs to the long gallery. The chairs have been set out, and though nothing’s been decorated yet, it still looks amazing to Joe. “Babe,” he says softly, looking at Rami, squeezing his hand. “This is our…aisle. We’re walking down the aisle.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, looking at Joe. “I can’t— oh my god.”</p><p>“What do you think, love?” Gwil asks, taking Ben’s hand, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“I think our best mates are getting married tomorrow,” Ben says. “Holy shit.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles and shakes his head, looking around. “The flowers will be delivered bright and early tomorrow,” he says. “I called them to make sure.”</p><p>“Is the registrar here?” Ben asks, looking around. </p><p>Joe glances at his watch. “Should be,” he says. He ducks his head into one of the rooms off of the long gallery, and then as he turns back around, the heavy front doors to the palace open, and the registrar walks in alongside Stephen, who’d checked them in day before, with Nelly, Adriana, and Leo following behind. “Finlay!” Joe says, waving eagerly at the registrar, who grins, waving back. “Hi,” he says. “Hi, Stephen,” Joe says.</p><p>“Hello, Mr. Mazzello,” Stephen says, and Joe smiles, winking at Ben. “I was just showing your family the grounds when Mr. Abernathy arrived. Also, your photographer is outside, bringing his equipment in.”</p><p>“Excited?” Finlay asks, enthusiastically shaking Joe’s hand, then he turns to Rami.</p><p>“This is Ben,” Rami says, “Joe’s best man. And this is Gwil, my best man.”</p><p>“Oh, brilliant,” Finlay says, “pleasure to meet you both.”</p><p>“Everybody else is just coming downstairs,” Joe says. “They shouldn’t be too long.”</p><p>“Hi Nelly,” Gwil says softly, leaning in to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“Don’t you look lovely,” Nelly says, smiling, reaching up to pat him on the cheek a couple times, and she reaches out to briefly take Ben’s hand, squeezing it in hers.</p><p>“What do we do?” Rami asks. “Is it really just…we practice walking?”</p><p>Stephen chuckles softly. “It is, sort of,” he says. “Don’t worry, Finlay and I have run quite a few weddings here at the palace, we know what we’re doing.”</p><p>“Where do we come in from?” Ben asks, looking around. “I…” He lets out a shaky breath. “I have to walk down the aisle?” he asks, and Gwil smiles, leaning in to kiss Ben on the cheek.</p><p>“We both do,” he says, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“We actually start in the middle,” Stephen says. “But we’ll wait until the rest of your family comes down.”</p><p>“Sorry,” Joe says, “the kids are probably being a pain.”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Finlay says, and then he smiles at Rami. “Do you four want to join me down there?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh god,” Rami says, and he looks at Nelly, who gives him an encouraging smile and waves him, and the four of them follow Finlay down the aisle. Finlay takes his position and looks at the four of them, who are just looking at each other, smiling nervously.</p><p>“Which side do you want to stand on?” Finlay asks, looking at Joe and Rami, who look at each other.</p><p>“Uh…” Joe shrugs. “I don’t…know? Does it matter? Are there rules?” He laughs. “Does it matter?” he asks again softly. Rami shrugs, and glances over at Nelly, Adriana, and Leo, who are sitting down in random seats.</p><p>“Which side do we look better on?” Rami asks. </p><p>Adriana’s about to answer when they all hear the children come running down the stairs, the rest of the family trying to shush them.</p><p>“Sorry we’re late!” John calls out. </p><p>“Seriously,” Joe says, grinning, “you only had to come downstairs and you still messed it up.”</p><p>“Joe,” Rami says softly, swatting the back of his hand against Joe’s stomach.</p><p>“Oh, Joseph,” Ginnie says, walking down the aisle towards him, smiling proudly as she pulls him into a hug. “You look so handsome.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom,” Joe says, kissing her on the cheek. “Clean up alright, don’t I?”</p><p>“You look wonderful,” Ginnie says. “And Rami, goodness. How— you look so nice.”</p><p>“Thank you, Ginnie,” Rami says, and he hugs her as well.</p><p>They all greet the entire family, and Joe introduces Finlay and Stephen to everyone, and the photographer finally comes in, camera in hand, and Joe tells him to just take photos of whatever. As many as he wants, they’ll sort them out later. </p><p>Rami and Joe look back at Finlay as he takes his position at the altar again. “Well?” Joe asks, looking at Rami.</p><p>“I…” Rami shrugs and trails off, looking around. “The left? I guess? I don’t know.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe nods. “I’ll be on the right,” he says, and he reaches out, taking Ben’s hand, tugging him over to his side, and Gwil laughs as he goes to stand beside Rami, and the photographer starts clicking.</p><p>“Oh, you look so lovely,” Ginnie says, taking her seat in the front row, and the rest of the family sits down as well, taking whatever seat is closest. “Yes, that’s right, you look perfect.”</p><p>Joe turns and looks at Rami, reaching out to take his hands. “We’re getting married,” he says, and he leans in, giving him a quick kiss.</p><p>“I love you,” Rami murmurs, and Joe pulls back, resting his forehead against Rami’s for a moment before he straightens up.</p><p>“And where are the flower girl and ring bearer?” Stephen asks. “Are they standing with you?”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, “we’re not— but no, they’re sitting after they walk in. It's just us four up here— with you, obviously,” he says to Finlay.</p><p>Stephen steps back and looks at the four of them, and adjusts the way they’re standing a bit, and then he gives them a smile. “How does that feel?”</p><p>“Amazing,” Joe says, looking at Rami, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“Great!” Finlay says. “So while we’re up here…” Finlay starts running through the order of the ceremony, starting with his part, and a bit of preamble, and then he looks at Rami and Joe. “And then you speak. Who’s going first?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Rami says softly, and he looks down. “I— me? Me first, please. If I have to go second I don’t think I’ll be able to.”</p><p>“First is the worst, second is the best,” Joe says, and Rami rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Are those your vows?” Ben asks, and Joe grins, glancing over his shoulder at Ben.</p><p>“So Rami, you’ll speak,” Finlay says, “and then Joe, you’ll go. Then it’s back to me.” He smiles and finishes running through the ceremony, and then Joe kisses Rami, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“Just like tomorrow,” Joe says.</p><p>“You two have practiced that enough, I’d say,” Gwil says, smiling.</p><p>“Then we practice walking out,” Stephen says. “Joe and Rami go first.”</p><p>“Where?” Joe asks, taking Rami’s hand. “Do we actually go outside?”</p><p>Stephen nods. “Your photos are being taken out there, yes, but you don’t have to for right now.  But you come in from the doors there, so just wait there.” Joe and Rami turn, and then Stephen guides Ben and Gwil to follow.</p><p>“What do you think, love?” Gwil asks, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him in.</p><p>“I think it’s tomorrow,” Ben says, “and I need to practice my speech.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, leaning in to kiss Ben’s temple. “It is tomorrow,” he says, “but you’ll be fine.” They head into the hallway off the long gallery, waiting with Joe and Rami as Stephen directs the rest of them to walk down the aisle in the order they leave in, and then when they’re all at the doors of the hallway, including Finlay, Stephen walks in as well.</p><p>“Now we practice coming in,” Stephen says. “Finlay,” he says, snapping his fingers and pointing back through the doors to the long gallery.</p><p>“I’ll be there first,” Finlay says, and he walks out of the hallway, heading back to the altar.</p><p>“Now guests,” Stephen says. “Anyone not walking down the aisle, just take a seat like you would tomorrow.”</p><p>John, Diana, Mary, Ed, Adriana, and Leo walk back down the aisle, taking their seats, and Stephen looks around. “Will there be any grandparents in attendance? They go in next.”</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “Definitely not on my side,” Rami says, and Ben smiles at him.</p><p>“Who is walking you down the aisle?” Stephen asks. “And what order are you going in?”</p><p>“My mom’s walking me,” Joe says, smiling at Ginnie.</p><p>“Nelly,” Rami says, and she smiles at him. “But…who goes first?” He looks at Joe. “I…” He swallows hard. “Uh, we hadn’t officially decided. I don’t want to be a— a bride.”</p><p>“Well, neither of you are the bride,” Stephen says, “that’s for certain.”</p><p>“Well, Ben and Gwil are walking together,” Rami says, pointing at them. “Wait, the children. Oh.” He rubs his forehead.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Gwil says, “this is why we’re rehearsing.”</p><p>“Can I make some suggestions?” Stephen asks, and Rami nods eagerly. “A lot of same-sex couples walk down the aisle together.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, he looks at Joe. “No, I’d— I’d rather not.”</p><p>“Some people change the layout of the seating so that there are two aisles, and you walk down simultaneously.”</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “I want us each to have our moment, you know? If we do that, people won’t know where to look.”</p><p>“Then one of you has got to walk down the aisle first,” Ben says. “Unless you plan on getting air-dropped in together or something.”</p><p>Joe and Rami look at each other, and then Rami leans in, whispering something in Joe’s ear. Joe slowly smiles, and then nods, pulling back to look at Rami. “Okay,” Joe says. “That’s perfect.”</p><p>“Alright,” Stephen says. “What have we decided?”</p><p>“Leah will go first,” Rami says, and she claps. “Since she’s the flower girl, we need flowers for everybody else.”</p><p>“Yes!” Leah says.</p><p>“Then Ben and Gwil,” Rami says. “Then Noah and Matthew. Then I’ll go with Nelly.”</p><p>“And I’ll go with Mom,” Joe says. </p><p>“Okay,” Stephen says. “Let’s turn the music on and start practicing, shall we? Just give me a moment.” He walks off to go deal with the music, and Joe crouches down to start to talking to the children about what they have to do, and how they’re going to practice it, but it’s okay if it’s not perfect, and they all nod.</p><p>“Rami,” Ben says, and Rami takes a step towards Gwil and Ben, looking at them. “What did you say to convince him?” he asks, glancing at Joe.</p><p>Rami smiles, and he looks down bashfully before looking back up. “That I’d already spent a hundred years waiting for him,” he says, “so, I may as well wait at the end of the aisle for him too.” </p><p>Ben and Gwil smile at each other, and then Gwil reaches out, pulling Rami into a hug, squeezing him and patting him on the back. “God, I love you,” Gwil says softly, and Rami nods, squeezing him back. </p><p>“I love you too,” he says. Rami pulls back and hugs Ben as well, and then the music fills the room, and stops, and then Stephen walks back over. </p><p>“Alright,” Stephen says, “everyone back here in position, and let’s see how well we can time it.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They run through the processional a few times, and then Finlay, Rami, and Joe practice the ceremony a couple times more. The recessional is the easiest part, and they only do it once more before they all head outside to where the palace staff has set up their dinner. Tonight, with fewer attendees, it’s just one long table, with a canopy of fairy lights above them. They all take their seats, talking happily, catching up with their day, Matthew taking his opportunity to ask Gwil about the Mercury.<p>The servers come and bring out drinks, and then they start bringing large dishes of food. The adults start immediately digging in, with almost no break in their conversation, but the children look a little less sure.</p><p>“Mommy, what is this?” Matthew asks, poking at the plate of food in front of him. </p><p>“I’m not sure, Matty,” Mary says, “but it’s really good, you should try it.”</p><p>“Why don’t you ask Uncle Rami?” Gwil asks, pointing his fork at Rami. “He would know. It’s Egyptian food.”</p><p>“Uncle Rami?” Matthew calls out. “What type of food is this?”</p><p>Rami sets down his glass of karkadeh, and then pats at his mouth with his napkin. “It’s called fattah,” he says. “It’s just rice and meat and bread.”</p><p>“See, Matty?” Mary says. “That sounds yummy, you eat all those things. Try it, okay?”</p><p>Rami blinks a couple times, and takes another drink. He looks at Joe, shifting a bit closer to him. “Maybe we shouldn’t have picked Egyptian food for the dinner,” he says quietly.</p><p>“What?” Joe asks. “Why not? It’s great.”</p><p>“It’s…” Rami sighs, poking at his food with his fork. “Maybe it’s weird,” he says. “The children don’t like it.”</p><p>“There are <i>three</i> children here,” Joe says, “and frankly…” He leans in closer to Rami, so that no one else can hear him. “They can go fuck themselves,” he whispers.</p><p>“Joe!” Rami says, even as he tries not to laugh.</p><p>“What?” Joe asks. He looks around the table and then turns to face Rami a bit more, reaching out to take his hand. “Your food, and your culture, and your family, and your language are <i>never</i> weird. And you know what?”</p><p>“What?” Rami asks, smiling.</p><p>“Their uncle is Egyptian, and they’re going to have an Egyptian cousin,” Joe says. “So, I don’t care how old they are, if I ever hear any of those kids say they think you’re weird, or that the baby’s weird, I will <i>crush</i> them.”</p><p>Rami starts to laugh again. “You’ll crush them? They’re children.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Joe says, reaching out to pick up his glass. “Sure, I <i>like</i> them, but you and the baby? I <i>love</i> you.”</p><p>“You love them too, Joe,” Rami says, glancing down the table. “Don’t be silly.”</p><p>“<i>Crush them</i>,” Joe says again.</p><p>“Well, alright,” Rami says. “You do that.” He takes another drink, looking at his plate.</p><p>“What do you think of that mombar, Ed?” Joe asks, looking across the table at him. “It’s good, huh?”</p><p>Rami looks up at Ed, and swallows hard, awaiting his reaction.</p><p>“It’s great,” Ed says, “the spices have a great kick to them, and I love the texture. I guess part of me is surprised you could find a good Egyptian chef in Perth, but hey, kudos to them.”</p><p>Joe looks at Rami, smiling. “See?” he says. </p><p>“Okay,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“I mean, what do you think our kid is gonna be raised on?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes. “Bangers and mash, probably. Full English. Fish and chips.”</p><p>“What?” Joe asks. “Ew, gross! I’m not raising a <i>British</i> kid.”</p><p>“Well, we live in England,” Rami says. “So I’m not entirely sure how you plan on avoiding it.”</p><p>“And we will raise the Egyptian-Italian child I have always dreamed of,” Joe says, scoffing. “Bangers and— no, Rami. No. Pizza and koshary, every night.”</p><p>“And who’s cooking this?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Me,” Joe says. “Once I become your house-husband.”</p><p>“God, you’re going to be spoiled,” Rami says. “But at least you know I’m not cooking it.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “Don’t you want a house-husband?” he asks.</p><p>Rami shrugs, smiling back. “I— I want whatever you want,” he says. He leans, giving Joe a kiss. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Joe says, and he kisses him again.</p><p>They continue eating their meal, and as plates start to empty, staff members start bringing out small dishes of Om Ali, an Egyptian dessert of puff pastry, milk, nuts, raisins, coconut and sugar. That’s in addition to the small dishes of M&amp;Ms that already line the table as centrepieces with the flowers— an idea Ben had one day to honour their new last name.</p><p>“Yum,” Joe says, smiling at Rami. “I love this.”</p><p>“Good,” Rami says, and he smiles, looking around the table, watching other people start to dig into the dessert as well. </p><p>After a couple minutes of eating, John clears his throat and taps his spoon against his glass, pushing his chair back.</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, glancing at Joe, “so…it starts.”</p><p>Joe chuckles, shifting back in his seat, looking at John. “It’s okay,” he says, squeezing Rami’s hand. “He won’t embarrass you.”</p><p>“Just you,” Rami says, and Joe nods, grinning.</p><p>“I…” John looks around. “I know everybody here,” he says, “so I don’t need to introduce myself. I also don’t need to tell any of you who I am—”</p><p>“Great start,” Joe murmurs to Rami, and Rami smiles, stifling a laugh. </p><p>“Shh,” Rami whispers, “he’s speaking.”</p><p>“I just want to toast Rami and Joe,” John says, looking down the table towards them. “And thank them for including all of us in this weekend, what I hope is going to be one of the greatest weekends of their lives.”</p><p>Joe nods, squeezing Rami’s hand, and Rami smiles at John. “It is,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“And as I look at the faces of everyone here,” John continues, “it makes me really happy to know that Rami and Joe have such a great community behind them. And it’s my honour to be a part of that community, and I know that having that type of support from the people that you love is— it’s everything.” John smiles, nodding. He looks at Ben and Gwil, who are watching him. “Ben, Gwil— when Joe told us that he got a job in London, I— I’m not going to say that we were all super happy to say goodbye to him. And I was really worried about the people Joe was going to meet, the family he was going to make. And— I can’t…I can’t believe how much he lucked out.”</p><p>Ben grins, looking down bashfully, and Gwil reaches out, squeezing Ben’s hand.</p><p>“It’s amazing,” John says, “and I’m— I’m so happy to know that Joe has found you both, and thank you for being part of his family. And mine.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Gwil says softly, and Ben just nods, still smiling up at John.</p><p>“And speaking of people that are part of Joe’s family,” John says, looking back down the table at Rami and Joe. “Rami.”</p><p>Rami smiles widely, biting down on his lip trying to contain it.</p><p>“When Joe first told me that he had to move to Perth,” John says, “first of all, I didn’t know where that was, and secondly, I had <i>no</i> idea that he was going to find the love of his life. I didn’t know that you would make him happier than I’ve ever seen him before. But as soon as he met you, he texted me to say how sweet and kind you were, and then—” John takes out his cell phone, waving it around a bit. “I swear, if you look at my text history with Joe, it’s like…you can see him falling love with you. Just the way he talked about you.”</p><p>Rami giggles a bit and glances at Joe, who’s smiling, watching Rami, and Rami leans in, kissing his cheek before looking back at John.</p><p>“Rami, I admire and respect you so much,” John says, “everything you’ve been through and done, and I am so happy that you and my brother have found each other. I’m so happy that I get to call you my brother, and that my children get to call you their uncle. I love you both. Cheers,” he says, lifting his glass up, and everyone at the table lifts their glass up as well, toasting before they take a drink. John walks over to Rami and Joe, giving them both a hug, smiling and patting them on the back.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says softly. “Those were beautiful words, John, I really appreciated it.”</p><p>John smiles, and reaches up, about to ruffle Joe’s hair, but then he stops. “No, it looks too good,” he says, and he laughs, then walks back to his seat as Rami and Joe return to theirs.</p><p>“Go on, Mum,” Leo says softly, nudging Nelly’s foot under the table.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, looking over at Nelly, taking his glass away from his mouth. “Are you going to speak as well?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Nelly says softly, shaking her head.</p><p>“I’d certainly like to hear whatever you have to say,” Ben says, smiling at her. “I’m sure Rami would too.”</p><p>“I’m not the best with speeches,” Nelly says.</p><p>“You should hear Ben,” Gwil says, giving him a cheeky smile, and Ben just drops his mouth, looking at Gwil.</p><p>“That’s rude!” he exclaims, and Gwil laughs, leaning in to give Ben a kiss, then he pulls back, looking at Nelly again.</p><p>“You mean the world to Rami,” Gwil says, “I’m sure he wants you to speak.”</p><p>Adriana smiles at Nelly, nudging her as well, and Nelly sighs, taking her napkin off her lap, standing up.</p><p>“Oh, Nelly,” Rami says, grinning, immediately leaning forward to look at her.</p><p>“Some of you I’ve just met for first time today,” Nelly says, looking down, nervously running her finger around the rim of her glass. “But I am Nelly, and I am Rami’s niece.”</p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise, shifting excitedly in his seat. “Yes,” he says softly, reaching out to take a drink.</p><p>“Rami,” she says, looking down the table at him. “I still remember the day that you and Joe walked into my flat and we met for the first time.”</p><p>“Such a lovely day,” Rami murmurs.</p><p>“I felt a lot of emotions that day,” Nelly says. “I was…unbelievably excited to finally meet my uncle. I was so happy, Rami.”</p><p>“Me too,” Rami says, looking at Nelly, and Joe nods in agreement.</p><p>“It was such an honour to finally meet you, after I’d heard so much about you,” Nelly continues. “I was also rather sad, I think, to know that— my nanna wasn’t here with us. Because I— she’d always told me so much about you, and Sami, and how much she loved you. And I know that she wanted nothing more than to see you again.”</p><p>Rami swallows hard, reaching up to wipe at his eyes, sniffling. “Yes,” he says softly, “that would…” He squeezes Joe’s hand. “I…me too.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Joe says, leaning forward to kiss Rami’s temple, and Rami nods jerkily, reaching up to wipe at his eyes again.</p><p>“But as excited as I was,” Nelly says, “and as sad I was, the thing that stands out to me the most about that day is just how clear it was that you and Joe were in love. Meeting you both at the same time, I never would’ve guessed that you hadn’t already spent your entire lives together. And now, you will.” She smiles at Rami and Joe, lifting her glass up to them both. “You’re going to have a long and happy life together,” she says. </p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, tears spilling over his cheeks, shoulders starting to shake, and then he lifts up his drink as well, taking a sip. “God, that was lovely,” he says, and then he stands up, walking up to Nelly, pulling her into a hug. “Thank you, Nelly,” he says softly, “that was so kind.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Nelly says, smiling, rubbing Rami’s back. </p><p>“Thank you for meeting me,” Rami says. “That day meant the world to me.”</p><p>“And to me,” Nelly says. She pulls back, smiling at him, and Rami leans in, kissing her on the cheek.</p><p>“I love you so much,” Rami says, and Nelly nods, smiling brightly.</p><p>“Thank you for including me,” Nelly says.</p><p>Rami smiles, hugging her again. “It’s my pleasure,” he says, and they pull back, returning to their seats, and Rami rests against Joe.</p><p>“Here,” Joe says, and he spoons out a piece of the dessert, holding it up to Rami. “You need some sugar, before you dehydrate or something.”</p><p>Rami scoffs, but he opens his mouth to the spoon anyway, chewing slowly. He swallows, and then looks at Joe. “How does sugar stop you dehydrating?” he asks.</p><p>Joe shrugs, and then takes another spoonful for himself. “Science,” he says.</p><p>Rami smiles, rolling his eyes. “You should stick to computers,” he says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“I’ll remember that,” Joe says, taking another bite of Om Ali.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They finish eating their desserts, and pour themselves some more drinks, and everyone keeps chatting, in particular Joe’s family try to get to know Nelly, Adriana, and Leo. Joe pushes his chair back and drags Ben up to his room, claiming he needed help with a best man project, which ends up just being Joe needing help carrying down the gifts for the rest of the family.<p>Rami and Joe hand the gifts out while Ben goes to sort out the music; the dance floor hasn’t been set up outside yet, it’ll be finished up tomorrow before the reception, but Joe had requested that they just play some music and have some fun before they go to bed.</p><p>The music starts playing, and Joe claps his hands together once and then he holds his hand out to Rami.</p><p>“In a bit,” Rami says, smiling, playfully leaning down to Joe’s hand before he pulls it away. “Go find another boy to flirt with.”</p><p>“Gwil!” Joe says, turning to him and holding his hand out again. “Care to dance?” he asks.</p><p>“Always,” Gwil says, taking Joe’s hand, and Ben rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Are there any members of the Mazzello family you <i>don’t</i> flirt with?” Ben asks, and Gwil laughs, then he and Joe stumble a bit when they realize that they were both trying to lead. “Oh, this is brilliant,” Ben says, shaking his head. “That’s what you get for trying to flirt with someone who isn’t me.”</p><p>“Gwil, why would <i>you</i> lead?” Joe asks. “I’m the groom!”</p><p>“I’m a foot taller than you!” Gwil exclaims, and Joe sighs, so Gwil concedes and lets Joe spin him in towards him.</p><p>The photographer moves around between the small groups of people, camera clicking every few moments, catching Gwil laughing as Joe tries to dip him.</p><p>The children end up all dancing together, and Leo dances with Ginnie, and Ben finally relents and lets Gwil pull him in and lead him in a beginner’s waltz, with Ben trying to avoid looking down at his feet.</p><p>They’ve been outside for awhile when Joe walks over to Rami, whispering in his ear.</p><p>“And where are <i>you</i> two going?” Ben asks, looking over at Rami and Joe as they start to break off from the crowd.</p><p>“We’re just going for a little walk,” Joe says, taking Rami’s hand. “Things to discuss, you know. Important, last night before we’re married, to-do lists.”</p><p>Rami smiles at Gwil and Ben, and gives them a small wave as they turn, and walk towards the door. “I feel sort of guilty leaving them,” he says softly, and Joe shrugs.</p><p>“Why?” he asks. “They’re all adults, or in the care of one. And it’s <i>our</i> wedding, I think that we can go for a walk on our own, can’t we?”</p><p>Rami smiles and nods. “Okay,” he says, “you’re right.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he leans in, giving Rami a quick kiss. They walk outside, and Joe glances around and then starts leading Rami towards the maze. “Remember this?” Joe asks, glancing over at Rami, and Rami smiles, squeezing Joe’s hand. </p><p>“I’m old,” Rami says, “but I’m not <i>that</i> forgetful.”</p><p>Joe laughs. “I’m trying to be <i>romantic</i>,” he says. “Play along for a bit.”</p><p>“Okay, right,” Rami says, “sorry. Yes, I remember the maze.”</p><p>“What do you remember about it?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami smiles at Joe, and then leans in to kiss him. “I remember that,” he says. “And that we raced, and I won.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t think that’s entirely accurate,” Joe says, “I’m pretty sure you cheated.”</p><p>“And I remember that you were so bitter about it that you <i>splashed</i> me—”</p><p>“I didn’t <i>splash</i> you, there was barely any water in my hand, and you were wearing a jacket.”</p><p>“And that you were scared to death we’d get lost in there, even though there were literal children running around—”</p><p>“Well, now you’re just making stuff up, I was <i>never</i> scared.”</p><p>Rami grins at Joe, trying not to laugh. “You were scared. I remember, you thought we were going to get lost.”</p><p>“I did,” Joe says, “I’ll admit that. But I was never scared. Because I knew.”</p><p>“Knew what?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe smiles. “That you’d get us out of there in a heartbeat.”</p><p>Rami smiles back. “You’re right,” he says, “I would have.”</p><p>“So what do you say?” Joe asks as they come to the entrance to the maze. “You wanna get lost in there with me?”</p><p>Rami nods, and gives Joe a kiss. “I’d go anywhere with you,” he says. </p><p>Joe smiles and they turn right into the first path, walking alongside the outer edge of the maze, following the path. Instead of the first time they visited the maze, when they raced each other to the fountain, they walk together, at a leisurely place, their arms swinging between them. “Have I told you how handsome you look in your suit?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami smiles and nods, tugging Joe in closer. He presses a kiss to Joe’s shoulder, and then meets his eyes. “You have,” he says softly. “Have I told you how handsome you look in yours?” </p><p>Joe nods, smiling. “I didn’t even know you were going to be wearing pink, I just…thought red might be kind of nice.”</p><p>“It is very sharp on you,” Rami nods in agreement. He bites on his lip as he thinks, making a quiet noise of excitement.</p><p>“What?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Just thinking,” Rami says, looking at him. “About you in your suit, tomorrow.” He huffs a quiet laugh. “At our wedding.”</p><p>“You know,” Joe says, “I don’t think I’m ever going to get over that. Our wedding. Our <i>wedding</i>. A wedding, at which I, Joe Mazzello, am marrying you, Rami Malek. <i>Our</i> wedding.”</p><p>Ram laughs softly. “Malek-Mazzello,” he says gently.</p><p>“Not yet!” Joe says. “This is my last night.”</p><p>“Will you miss it?” Rami asks.</p><p>“What, my last name?” Joe asks. Rami nods. “No, I don’t think so. I…I’m not losing it, just sharing it. With the love of my life.” He smiles, and kisses Rami, and then they turn a corner, jumping as they come to a dead end. “Well,” he says, “that’s embarrassing.”</p><p>Rami giggles and they turn around, going back to the last turn-off they passed. “Are you feeling lost now?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, no,” Joe says. “I mean, I figure between the two of us we can both yell pretty loud. And well, I <i>know</i> you’re loud.” He gives Rami a playful grin. “If we got lost I think we could just yell until someone came to find us.”</p><p>“I don’t think Ben would come until you promised him something,” Rami says, and Joe laughs. “He’d definitely want assurances.”</p><p>“That I’d never bug him or tease him again,” Joe says. “Pfft, fuck that, I’d rather just walk straight through the bushes until I got out of here. I’m not giving up on my favourite pastime.”</p><p>“I’m not your favourite pastime?” Rami asks, and Joe stops walking, looking over at him.</p><p>“Oh, babe, please,” Joe says. “You know you are. Forget Ben, Ben who?” He pulls Rami in for a kiss, his hands on Rami’s waist, under his suit jacket, holding him close. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Rami murmurs, kissing Joe again. He smiles when he pulls back, and then gives him another quick kiss, and then they turn and start walking again. “I feel like there’s so much I want to say right now,” he says, glancing at Joe. “It’s a bit overwhelming.”</p><p>“Well, you know you can tell me anything,” Joe says. “I’m all ears.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says. “But I don’t want to spoil my vows.”</p><p>“I would love to hear them,” Joe says. “Right here, right now, just you and me.” He smiles at Rami. “Not that I’m not all for you publicly declaring how much you love me, but I also…I don’t mind a little privacy. Because you <i>know</i> that I am going to cry <i>immediately</i> tomorrow. Like, first thing. It’s gonna be ugly.”</p><p>Rami laughs. “Do you think I won’t? I’m terribly worried my eyes will be all red and puffy for the photos.”</p><p>“I’m sure my mom and Mary have some trick to fixing that shit,” Joe say. “They better. Otherwise all that money we spent on that photographer is going to be a damn waste.”</p><p>They take a few more turns along the path, and both of them smile when the fountain comes into sight, and they realize that they’ve made it to the centre of the maze. Joe walks over to the fountain, sitting down on the edge, and he looks up at Rami. “What?” Joe asks. “Don’t want to ruin your suit?”</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “I’m just looking at the fountain,” he says. “She’s very pretty.”</p><p>“Who, Arethusa?” Joe asks, glancing back at the fountain. “Yeah, she’s alright.”</p><p>Rami grins. “What do you know about her?” he asks, and finally he sits down next to Joe.</p><p>“Hmm, not much,” Joe says. “After our first date here, I googled her.”</p><p>“And? Oh, is it romantic?” Rami asks eagerly.</p><p>“Uh, not…really, no,” Joe says.</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, sounding disappointed. </p><p>“I mean, nothing bad happened to her or anything,” Joe says, “she just had a really creepy guy chasing after her. Wouldn’t leave her alone.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says again.</p><p>Joe narrows his eyes a bit at Rami. “Alright, well, I’ll thank you for not making an, <i>oh, me too, I really relate to that</i>, comment.”</p><p>Rami grins. “I would never,” he says. “First of all, you’re not creepy, and never have been.” He looks down at their hands, clasped together. “You were always so kind to me,” he says softly, looking back up. “And sweet. You always cared about how I felt, and you never pushed me too hard or moved too fast.”</p><p>“Well,” Joe says, “I’m pretty sure we moved pretty fast.”</p><p>“But not <i>too</i> fast,” Rami says. “Not for us. And besides…” He gives Joe a quick, reaching up to cup his cheek, moving closer to him, their legs pressed together. He pulls back, smiling at the dreamy expression on Joe’s face. “I kissed you first.”</p><p>“God, did you ever,” Joe says.</p><p>“So, if anybody was the creep,” Rami says, “it was me.”</p><p>“You pervert,” Joe says softly, tugging at Rami’s waist, making Rami laugh as he half-settles on Joe’s lap. Joe settles an arm around Rami, and Rami curls against him, resting his head against Joe’s shoulder. “Tired?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“No, just comfy,” Rami says. “Thinking.” He closes his eyes, snuggling closer. “Rami Malek-Mazzello,” he says softly, and then he makes a quiet, excited sound.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>When Gwil walks out of the bathroom, he sees Ben sitting at the small desk, one foot up on the chair, his knee up to his chest, thumb at his mouth. There are a couple pieces of paper in front of him, and Ben sighs heavily. “Love,” Gwil says, walking over to him, resting his hands on Ben’s shoulders. “Please tell me you’re not staying up worrying about your speech.”<p>“It’s just hard,” Ben says softly, and he looks up, leaning his head back against Gwil’s stomach. “I…Joe’s…everything I— ugh.” His head falls forward again, and Gwil leans down, pressing a kiss to the back of Ben’s neck. “I just don’t want to disappoint him,” Ben says, and Gwil frowns.</p><p>“This sounds fairly similar to the conversation we had when you wanted to quit your job,” Gwil says, “and I’ll say it again— you could never disappoint Joe. He loves you.”</p><p>“I <i>know</i>,” Ben says, “that’s why it’s so hard. I know that if Joe had to make a speech like this, it’d be perfect. He’d know exactly what to say, it’d be funny, and heartfelt, and we’d cry and laugh and everyone would be so impressed.”</p><p>“Who are you trying to impress?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“I just want Joe to know how much he means to me,” Ben says. “I— I don’t want to get up and just say, <i>yeah, you’re brilliant, thanks for inviting me, you mean the world</i>.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles and he ruffles Ben’s hair a bit. “I have it on good authority that Joe would love it if you made that speech,” he says. “Whatever you say is going to be perfect. You know he doesn’t care about— about—” Gwil groans and waves his hand aimlessly. “I don’t want to say he’s easily impressed, but…”</p><p>Ben laughs softly. “He might be,” he says.</p><p>“Especially by you,” Gwil says. He tries to look at the pages Ben’s got out on the desk, but Ben just hunches forward to cover them, and Gwil smiles. “Love, you can’t be up all night working on this,” he says. “Tomorrow’s going to be the busiest day of our lives, so you need your rest.”</p><p>Ben groans, and rubs at his eyes. “I am tired,” he admits. “But I really should—”</p><p>“Ben,” Gwil says, gentle but firm, and Ben looks back up at him, nodding.</p><p>“You’re right,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles, taking Ben’s hand, helping him out of the chair. “It’s time for bed.”</p><p>“It is,” Gwil says. He kisses Ben on the cheek, and then guides him over to the bed, pulling back the bedsheets, his hand on Ben’s lower back as he climbs onto the mattress. Gwil climbs in alongside him, rolling onto his side, looking at Ben. “Whatever you say is going to be perfect.”</p><p>Ben groans, stretching out on his back, and then he settles back down. “I think I have an idea,” he says softly, looking at Gwil, and Gwil smiles, pushing himself up a bit to give Ben a kiss.</p><p>“Save it for tomorrow,” Gwil says. “And sleep well tonight.”</p><p>Ben nods, and he rolls onto his side, reaching out to cup Gwil’s face in his hand, gently scratching his fingers against his beard. “Are you shaving?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Do you want me to?” Gwil asks, and he laughs when Ben shakes his head quickly. “Then I wouldn’t dare,” Gwil says. He leans in, giving Ben a kiss. “I love you,” he says.</p><p>“I love you too,” Ben murmurs, and he snuggles closer to Gwil, tucking his head under Gwil’s chin. “Goodnight.”</p><p>Gwil murmurs, running his fingers over Ben’s ribs, closing his eyes. “Goodnight.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami shivers a bit as he walks out of the ensuite, hurrying over to the bed. He jumps onto the mattress, giggling a bit as Joe pulls him onto his lap.<p>“What’s gotten you all excited?” Joe asks, hands settling on Rami’s hips, smiling up at him. “And are you <i>excited</i> or just excited?”</p><p>Rami leans down, giving Joe a kiss. “I’m just happy,” he says softly. “This was— god, this was such a lovely day. Did you enjoy tonight?” he asks.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Joe asks. “This was…” He huffs a quiet laugh, shaking his head. “Babe, it was amazing. The food was good, the company was even better.” </p><p>Rami kisses Joe again and then shifts on his lap, wiggling down a bit so that he curl against Joe’s side, tugging the bedsheets up over him. “Joe,” he says.</p><p>“Hmm?” Joe murmurs, reaching over to run his fingers up and over Rami’s arm, snuggling closer again him.</p><p>“We’re getting married tomorrow,” Rami says, and Joe grins, looking at him.</p><p>“Yeah, we are,” Joe says, and he leans in, giving Rami a kiss. “Yeah, we really are.”</p><p>“I can’t believe it,” Rami says, and he rests on Joe’s chest, yawning loudly, rubbing his cheek against Joe’s chest. </p><p>“Nervous?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>“No way,” Joe says, reaching up to run his fingers over Rami’s curls, murmuring softly to himself. “I’ve been waiting for this for…”</p><p>Rami lifts his head, smiling at Joe. “Since April 2039?” he asks.</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Joe says, rolling his eyes. “I think I made it at least to May before I started dreaming about this.”</p><p>Rami’s smile widens, and he leans in to kiss Joe again. “Yes, you played so hard to get, didn’t you,” he says, and they both laugh, and Rami settles back down on Joe’s chest. “God, it’s tomorrow,” he says softly, and Joe nods, shifting under Rami, closing his eyes. </p><p>“See you in the morning, hubby,” Joe says, and Rami nods slowly, but then after a moment, he lifts his head up again.</p><p>“I don’t like <i>hubby</i>,” Rami says, scrunching his nose up, and Joe laughs, nodding.</p><p>“Duly noted.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The official moodboard for this chapter is <a href="https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/617295345591959552/chapter-six-the-boys-show-joes-family-around">here</a>!</p><p>And then here's a bit of a better look at what the boys were wearing for the rehearsal (yes I loved picking their outfits do not judge me):<br/>• Rami — <a href="https://cache2.senatus.net/files/myerscms/senatus_3aIjn3.jpg">here</a> and <a href="https://www.anewbeast.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/03/Rami-Malek-Social-Film.png">here</a><br/>• Joe — <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/joseph-mazzello-attends-the-34th-annual-santa-barbara-international-picture-id1126842380?s=2048x2048">here</a> and <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/joseph-mazzello-and-rami-malek-pose-backstage-at-the-outstanding-picture-id1092583876?s=2048x2048">here</a><br/>• Ben &amp; Gwil — <a href="https://66.media.tumblr.com/674d7cdb9a59b5c3aa082fa9f6c6c123/e2ca1db4dde3c600-71/s540x810/3a826478078d7c138195e3e029c73a12b3556c02.png">here</a> and <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D-xYYSSWkAA85R5.jpg">here</a></p><p>And then next chapter, holy shit, is the wedding, oh my god. They're all rehearsed and ready to go! I'm really excited, obviously. But I hope some of the sweet moments in this chapter made you smile too. I really like them all reminiscing about their time in Perth, even though it wasn't always the happiest, they were still happy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommy, look!”</p><p>Diana looks over at Noah, who’s got the jam from his scone smeared on his cheeks, and she sighs. “I see, Noah,” she says, grabbing her napkin. She dips it in her water glass, leaning in and holding his chin steady to wipe at his face.</p><p>“It’s make-up,” Noah says, and Diana smiles.</p><p>“For the wedding?” she asks, and Noah nods.</p><p>“I want to look pretty,” he says, kicking his feet as Diana keeps wiping the jam off his cheeks.</p><p>“You already are, sweetie,” Diana says, “you don’t need need any make-up.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, watching Diana and Noah, and then he reaches out for his scone, topped with jam and cream. He turns back to Ben, who’s got his fork in one hand, his mug of coffee in the other as he eats his omelette. Gwil sticks his finger in the cream on his scone, and then lifts it up to Ben’s face. “Love,” he says, and Ben glances over, then flinches back when he realizes what Gwil’s up to. “Do you want to look pretty for the ceremony?” Gwil asks, smiling, and Ben rolls his eyes.</p><p>“You can put that back where you got it from,” Ben says, taking a sip of coffee.</p><p>“Oh, love,” Gwil says softly, playfully pouting.</p><p>Ben looks around the dining room; Rami and Joe are chatting with John, and everyone else seems distracted as well. Ben lets out a breath, and then slowly shifts in his chair, quickly leaning in to lick the cream off Gwil’s finger before he straightens back up, grabbing his coffee again.</p><p>“Christ, love,” Gwil says, grinning as he grabs his napkin. “I just wanted to wipe it on your nose, not have you <i>fellate</i> my finger.”</p><p>Ben blushes a bit, and he looks around the table as Gwil laughs. Ben thinks that maybe Ed has seen, but he just looks away and goes back to his brunch with a faint smile on his face. “Sorry,” Ben says softly.</p><p>“Oh, believe me, I don’t mind a bit,” Gwil says, picking up a piece of bacon.</p><p>All of them are in the dining room, eating a pre-wedding brunch before they start getting ready and before guests start arriving. Nelly, Adriana, and Leo came up from the Station Hotel to join them; Leo and Adriana came already dressed for the wedding, so they currently look a bit nicer than everyone else, but Nelly brought her dress with her to change into and get her hair and make-up done later on. The photographer is there as well; he took a couple photos of them eating, but he’s mostly walking around taking photos of the palace and the wedding set-up until one of them messages him to come take photos of them.</p><p>“Has anyone started poking around the gallery?” Mary asks, stirring her spoon around her yogurt.</p><p>“<i>No</i>,” Joe says, “no way. I’m not looking in there until I walk in.”</p><p>“What if they mess it up?” Mary asks, and Joe sighs.</p><p>“Gee, Mary,” Joe says, “thank you for <i>that</i>.”</p><p>Mary laughs, looking down at her yogurt, stirring it some more.</p><p>“Have you seen the flowers, Gwil?” Nelly asks, picking up her cup of tea.</p><p>Gwil takes his mug away from his mouth, nodding. “Stephen let me know when the florist arrived,” he says, “so I ran down just to double-check.”</p><p>“And?” Leo asks, picking up his piece of toast.</p><p>“They’re perfect,” Gwil nods, “exactly as I—” He looks at Rami and Joe. “As <i>we</i> ordered, I mean.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Joe says, “we can admit it— Rami and I don’t give a f— <i>heck</i> about flowers.”</p><p>“They just like to keep me entertained,” Gwil says. “Picking flowers distracted me for a couple days.”</p><p>Ben laughs softly. “I think it’s very sweet that Rami and Joe trust you that much,” he says.</p><p>“For now,” Joe says. “If I get down there and they’re ugly as hell, I’m cutting you off.”</p><p>Gwil snorts at that. “From what? What do— what could I possibly be cut off from?”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Joe says, and Gwil looks at Ben, who just rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Empty threats,” Ben says. “I’ve been trying to get rid of him for years.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>After brunch, Ben and Gwil happily volunteer to go into town to the train station before they have to start getting ready, and Gwil paces around a bit as they wait for the arrival. They walk to the platform when the train pulls up, both of them eagerly looking around. But Felix and Nigel see them first.<p>“Haven’t you ever heard of a taxi?” Felix calls out, walking towards Gwil.</p><p>“I— certainly,” Gwil says, glancing at Ben, as that’s not exactly the warm greeting he’d been expecting, though it never really is, where Felix is involved.</p><p>“Well, you know I could’ve taken one on my own then, don’t you?” Felix asks, and Ben snorts, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“You know, Felix,” Gwil says, opening his arms to him, pulling him into a gentle hug, “anybody else might think you don’t like me.”</p><p>“Good thing I don’t care what anyone else thinks,” Felix says, and Gwil laughs, patting him on the back.</p><p>“Hi Nigel,” Ben says, waving at him. “You look really nice.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Nigel says, smiling back, holding one hand out just to steady Felix if he needs it.</p><p>“What about me?” Felix asks, looking at Ben. “And is that what <i>you’re</i> wearing to the wedding?” he asks.</p><p>Ben looks down at the t-shirt and jeans he’s got on, then back up at Felix. “No,” he says.</p><p>“Good,” Felix says. “I’m excited, though.”</p><p>“To see me in a suit?” Ben asks, and Felix nods. “Do you fancy me, Felix?” he asks teasingly.</p><p>“Everyone’s excited to see Ben in his suit,” Gwil says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him. “Once we’re back at the hotel I’ll finally get to see it myself.”</p><p>“Oh, fancy that,” Felix says, “a surprise. Nice to keep things fresh in a relationship.”</p><p>“What do you know about that, Papa?” Nigel asks, and Gwil and Ben both start laughing.</p><p>“Should’ve left you in London,” Felix says, and Nigel smiles. </p><p>“Then who would dance with you, Papa?” Nigel asks.</p><p>The four of them walk out of the station, and Gwil helps Felix into the front seat of a taxi. The three of them squeeze into the back seat, Gwil’s knees practically up to his chest, they’re fit in there so tightly. </p><p>“Have you been to Perth before, Nigel?” Ben asks, looking at him, and Nigel nods.</p><p>“There’s an arts festival every year in the spring,” Nigel says.</p><p>“Is there?” Gwil asks, looking over at Ben. “How’d we miss that?”</p><p>Ben snorts. “An arts festival? When <i>we</i> were living here? Bloody hell, Gwil, I couldn’t get you out of your bedroom, let alone to an arts festival.”</p><p>Felix laughs from the front seat, and Gwil just looks at Ben, a shocked smile on his face. “You cheeky bastard,” Gwil says, and Ben grins back.</p><p>“How are the grooms?” Felix asks, shifting a bit in his seat to look back at them. “Either of them run off yet?”</p><p>“Which one are you betting on?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Oh, I think we know,” Felix says, huffing a laugh. “We <i>know</i>.”</p><p>Ben laughs, looking at Gwil. “We <i>know</i>,” he whispers, and Gwil nods.</p><p>“We certainly do,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs again.</p><p>The taxi drops them off in the parking lot, and both Nigel and Gwil slowly walk alongside him up the footpath to the palace.</p><p>“Sorry about the walk, Felix,” Gwil says. “We’ll get you there soon enough.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m alright,” Felix says, “you don’t always have to be so worried.”</p><p>“Right,” Gwil says, smiling at Nigel. </p><p>They help Felix up the stairs into the palace, and through the entranceway into the first hall, where Leo and Adriana are waiting for them. </p><p>“Hello,” Gwil says, waving at them. “You remember Felix and Nigel from the restaurant?”</p><p>“Yes, hello,” Adriana says, shaking Felix’s hand, and then Nigel’s. “Adriana.”</p><p>“Leo,” he says, shaking their hands as well.</p><p>“I see Gwil is abandoning us,” Felix says, and Adriana laughs, nodding.</p><p>“We’ll see you at the ceremony,” Gwil says, “but Ben and I’ve got to go get ready. I think there will be staff giving a tour while you wait, if that interests you.” He smiles at Leo and Adriana. “Thank you. We’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Good luck with the wedding,” Leo says, and Gwil nods, saying thanks again. He takes Ben’s hand as they walk upstairs to the apartment, unlocking the door to their room.</p><p>Ben blows out a breath, shutting the door behind them. “Alright,” he says, resting against the door for a moment, taking another deep breath. “That’s settled.”</p><p>Gwil nods, walking over to the wardrobe. “Time to get changed,” he says. “Which one of us is switching rooms?” he asks, looking at their garment bags. It had started with Rami talking to Ben about the wedding, surprises he wanted to keep from Joe. So then Joe had started talking to Gwil about his suit, keeping it from Rami and Ben. Then Rami and Ben had gone suit shopping together. It ended with Ben still being Joe’s best man, and Gwil being Rami’s, but they figured that to keep everyone’s suit a surprise, Ben would help Rami get ready, and Gwil would help Joe.</p><p>“Probably me,” Ben says, and he walks over to the wardrobe, taking his garment bag and Rami’s, grabbing his shoes as well, and then he looks up at Gwil. “So that’s it then,” he says.</p><p>“What’s that?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“We’re…” Ben shrugs. “I’m off then. I won’t see you until we’re all done up.”</p><p>“I guess so,” Gwil says, smiling at him. He leans in, giving Ben a kiss. “I can’t wait,” he says.</p><p>“It only takes me five minutes to get a suit on,” Ben says, “I don’t know why I’ve got to go now.”</p><p>“You’ve got to help Rami with his hair,” Gwil says, “and talk him down off any ledge that he’s on.”</p><p>“All you and Joe are going to be doing in here is watching baseball highlights until you’ve three minutes to get ready,” Ben says, and Gwil grins, kissing him again.</p><p>“Go on now, love,” Gwil says, reaching down to pat Ben on the ass. “And I’ll see you soon.”</p><p>“Don’t be late,” Ben says, and Gwil shakes his head.</p><p>“Never.”</p><p>Ben smiles, kissing Gwil again, and then he turns, walking out of their room, knocking on the door to Rami and Joe’s.</p><p>“Benny!” Joe exclaims, opening the door. “Does that mean it’s time for me to leave?” he asks.</p><p>Ben nods. “It does, Gwil’s waiting for you.”</p><p>“Love it,” Joe says, and he walks back over to Rami, who’s sitting in a chair by the large window. He leans down, kissing him. “The next time I see you,” he says, “you’re going to be all dressed up for our wedding.”</p><p>Rami grins, and pushes himself up out of the chair, wrapping his arms around Joe, pulling him in, deepening the kiss.</p><p>Ben makes a bit of a face and shifts on his feet, looking away.</p><p>“You nervous?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“Never,” he says softly, kissing him again. “Go have fun with Gwil.”</p><p>Joe grins. “You’ll be alright in here with Ben?” he asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“I trust him,” Rami says, and Ben looks over again, smiling.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he pats his pockets, then shrugs. “I guess I just need socks and shoes,” he says, walking over to their wardrobe. He reaches down, grabbing his shoes, and the socks he’d stuck in them, and then he waves his hand. “Okay! I’m— I’m going to get ready for my wedding!”</p><p>“Bye,” Rami says, excitedly waving back, and Ben smiles as Joe walks out of the room, heading next door. “Well,” Rami says, looking at Ben. “This is it. This is exciting! Are you excited?”</p><p>Ben nods, walking over to the bed, setting down the garment bags, and then setting his shoes on the floor. “I am, yeah,” he says.</p><p>“Have you worked on your speech?” Rami asks, and Ben nods.</p><p>“I have, yeah,” he says. “I think I’m ready.”</p><p>Rami smiles at him, walking over to rest his hand on Ben’s shoulder. “You don’t have to be nervous,” he says. “You know Joe and I will like it no matter what.”</p><p>“I know,” Ben says, smiling back at him. “I think that’s why I’m not nervous anymore.”</p><p>“Good,” Rami says, and then he excitedly bounces up and down on his feet. “I’m getting <i>married</i>.”</p><p>“I know,” Ben says, and then he turns, pulling Rami into a hug. “I’m really happy for you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says softly, and he squeezes Ben in his arms. He pulls back, then reaches out, unzipping one of the garment bags, revealing a black jacket. “Oh, yours,” he says, and then he looks at Ben. “You’re going to look so handsome.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ben says, and he reaches out, unzipping the other garment bag, revealing Rami’s striped suit. “So will you.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says. He looks around the room, then excitedly claps Ben on the arms a few times, making him laugh. “What do we <i>do</i>?” he asks. “How— how do I get ready for my wedding?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ben says, reaching up to ruffle his hair. “Uh, how do we get ready for anything else?” he asks. “Do you need to shower?” he asks.</p><p>“I already did,” Rami says. “Do you?”</p><p>Ben shrugs. “I showered before brunch.”</p><p>“Well,” Rami says, “so we’re halfway done!”</p><p>Ben laughs. “Alright,” he says. “Well, I guess I need to do my hair.”</p><p>“Me too!” Rami says, and he eagerly takes Ben’s hand, leading him towards the bathroom. He grins at Ben in the mirror. </p><p>“Didn’t you hire someone to do hair today?” Ben asks, ruffling his hair again. “Why aren’t they in here working for us?”</p><p>Rami smiles. “I can call them in here if you want,” he says. “But I figured Leah would have more fun with it than you.”</p><p>Ben playfully groans, bumping his shoulder against Rami’s. “<i>Fine</i>,” he says. “I <i>guess</i> I can do my own hair.” He looks at the counter, smiling. “You have a <i>lot</i> of hair product.”</p><p>“Of course I do,” Rami says, leaning forward to play with his hair a bit in the mirror. “How else do you think I handle this?” he asks, and Ben smiles. Rami reaches out to grab a bottle, and then he freezes. “I’m about to suggest something that Joe would say is <i>very</i> gay,” he says, and Ben laughs in surprise, a bit confused.</p><p>“Uh, alright,” Ben says. “Uh…celebratory hand jobs?”</p><p>Rami snorts, starting to laugh. “<i>No</i>,” he says, “and don’t let Joe hear you say that, he’ll be running back over here.” He shakes his head. “We’re both wearing t-shirts, and if we style our hair first, it’ll get messed up when we take them off.”</p><p>“Oh, right,” Ben says, nodding. “Just two blokes, doing their hair together in the loo. Shirtless. Uh…” He glances back towards the room. “I’m just going to grab my shirt then,” he says. He walks back out into the bedroom and pulls off his t-shirt, taking out the black dress shirt from his garment bag. He pulls it on and does up most of the buttons, walking back into the bathroom, where Rami’s standing shirtless.</p><p>“You don’t mind, do you?” Rami asks, and Ben shakes his head. </p><p>“Certainly not,” Ben says. “You look fit.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” Rami says happily, smiling at Ben in the mirror.</p><p>They both wash up and moisturize their faces, and Rami puts on more deodorant, “just in case,” he tells Ben, smiling, and then they start doing their hair.</p><p>“Rami?” Ben asks after a few minutes, when they’re both almost done, Rami leaning forward to gently scrunch his curls in his fist, making them look fuller, and adjusting small bits and pieces.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“How do you feel?” Ben asks. He stops what he’s doing to lean against the counter, watching Rami. “Like, is it scary?”</p><p>Rami looks at Ben, and then shakes his head. “Not at all,” he says. “It’s…exciting, mostly. Like butterflies in my stomach. There are parts of it I’m nervous about, like…tripping as I walk down the aisle, or forgetting all my vows, but no. I’m really happy.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “I can tell,” he says. “I don’t think you’ve stopped smiling since we got in here.”</p><p>Rami grins even wider. “I can’t help it,” he says. “I— I’m just happy.”</p><p>“Good,” Ben says softly, and he leans in, kissing Rami’s bare shoulder, smiling. “Your hair looks really nice too.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Rami says. “I like it too. You look really handsome, Gwil’s going to have a fit when he sees you.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says, smiling, “I don’t…know about that.”</p><p>“I do,” Rami says. “Try not to be late to my wedding.”</p><p>Ben frowns a bit. “Why, where would I be?” he asks. Rami just looks at him, smiling, and Ben slowly realizes what Rami means. “God,” he says, “don’t worry. We won’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>“Good,” Rami says. “I’d hate to have to do this without my best mates.”</p><p>Ben scoffs. “You wouldn’t wait for us?” he asks.</p><p>Rami laughs. “I don’t know how long you take!” he says. “And I don’t want to know. Just don’t be late.”</p><p>“We won’t,” Ben says again insistently, “I <i>swear</i>.”</p><p>They finish up in the bathroom, and then walk back out into the bedroom, going to their garment bags on the bed. Rami glances at the time, and then goes to grab a pair of socks. He pulls them on, then takes off his jeans, and grabs his striped trousers. He smiles at Ben, watching him take his jeans off as well. </p><p>“Eyes up here, Rami,” Ben says, and Rami smiles. “You’re about to be a married man.”</p><p>“I’m not doing anything wrong,” Rami says, laughing as he pulls up his trousers. “Just looking.”</p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Ben says, grabbing his black trousers. “That’s what I’ll tell Joe,” he says, and Rami laughs again.</p><p>“He doesn’t care,” Rami says, “he’ll be sad he missed it.”</p><p>“Yes, he’s a pervert too,” Ben says, tucking his shirt into his trousers. “I momentarily forgot.”</p><p>“You do look <i>really</i> nice, Ben,” Rami says, and Ben smiles over at him.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ben says. “I appreciate that.” </p><p>Rami grabs his white dress shirt, pulling it on and buttoning it up. Then he grabs a small box off his nightstand, opening it to see his cufflinks. He smiles faintly at the monogramed <i>GK</i>. He wonders about George sometimes, and what he was like. He must have been nice, if Yasmine married him.</p><p>“Those are a lovely gift,” Ben says, and Rami looks up at him.</p><p>“They are,” he says softly, “I don’t know how I could ever repay her for them.”</p><p>“You don’t have to,” Ben says, “that’s…that’s not the point of family.” He smiles at Rami, and gently clears his throat. “Of course, you look like a bloody model in that suit,” he says. “I’d never be able to wear anything like that.”</p><p>“Of course you would,” Rami says. “But thank you. I really kept changing my mind, there were so many I liked and I wanted to wear.”</p><p>“You could’ve gotten another,” Ben says, “changed for the reception.”</p><p>“Please don’t say that,” Rami says, “I’ll be so sad I didn’t think of it.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “Sorry.” He walks over to the mirror, adjusting where his shirt is tucked in, and he turns around to check in the back. </p><p>“Looking to see how handsome you are?” Rami asks, and Ben blushes a bit, looking away.</p><p>“Just seeing,” he says, walking back to grab his bowtie. “Almost done then I guess,” he says, and Rami nods, popping his collar, grabbing his bowtie as well.</p><p>“I think Gwil and Joe will be quite impressed with us,” he says, and Ben nods.</p><p>“Yeah, I think so too,” he says, walking back over to the mirror to adjust his tie.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe sits on the bed, watching Gwil tie his dark blue velvet bowtie. “Man, you can’t come to my wedding.”<p>“Beg pardon?” Gwil asks, hands stilling as he looks over at him.</p><p>“You look too good,” Joe says, and Gwil scoffs, rolling his eyes, going back to his tie. “Rami’s going to wonder why he’s marrying me and not you.”</p><p>“Rami managed to live on a spaceship with me for a year,” Gwil says, adjusting his tie, “and he didn’t fall in love with me then, so…” He turns back to Joe. “I think you’re alright.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “You know, I— I know I joke about it,” he says, “but…he loves me.”</p><p>“He does,” Gwil says, “very much so.”</p><p>Joe starts tearing up, even as he keeps smiling, hands fidgeting on his lap. “It’s pretty great,” he says, wiping at his face, and Gwil nods, walking back over to him, sitting down on the bed.</p><p>“It is,” Gwil says. “Love is a wonderful thing, and you’re very lucky.”</p><p>Joe nods, trying to stifle his tears. “I’d be lying if I said that…I don’t know. I watched John get married, and then Mary, I just…didn’t know if it would happen, you know?” Gwil nods silently, watching Joe, reaching out to grasp onto one of his hands. “Ugh,” Joe says, wiping at his face with his other hand, “I don’t know why I’m having a breakdown.”</p><p>“You’re not having a breakdown,” Gwil says, “you’re just very happy. And it’s very lovely to see.”</p><p>Joe smiles at Gwil. “Did you ever dream, when we first met—”</p><p>Gwil laughs softly. “That I’d be with you on your wedding day helping you get ready?” he asks.</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says.</p><p>“To put it politely,” Gwil starts, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“I’ll take that as a no,” Joe says.</p><p>“A <i>hard</i> no,” Gwil says, and Joe laughs again.</p><p>“Okay Gwil, god, you don’t have to be so mean about it,” Joe says. He glances at the clock, and then shifts on the bed. “Your photos are soon.”</p><p>“I know,” Gwil says. “And yours aren’t long after that. Do you need help with your tie?” he asks.</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “No,” he says, “I’m just waiting.”</p><p>“For?” Gwil asks, pulling on his jacket.</p><p>Joe shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “I’ll get there when I get there.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Well, I—” He shakes his head. “You really are special to me, Joe.”</p><p>Joe looks over at him. “Yeah?” he asks, and Gwil nods. “Thank you, Gwil. I— you’re really special to me too, I appreciate that.” He smiles, leaning in to give Gwil a hug. “Yeah, I never thought that you’d be getting ready with me on my wedding day either.”</p><p>“I know,” Gwil says. “But we’ve come quite a long way.”</p><p>“I love you,” Joe says, and Gwil smiles, his eyes filling with tears as well.</p><p>“I love you too,” Gwil says, and he hugs him again. “This is one of the best days of my life.”</p><p>“Do all the other ones involve Ben?” Joe asks, and Gwil grins.</p><p>“Most of them, probably, yes,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I knew it,” Joe says. “I wouldn’t let just anybody date my best friend, you know.”</p><p>“Oh, trust me,” Gwil says, “I know.” There’s a gentle knocking at the door, and Gwil glances over it. “Just a second,” he says, patting Joe’s arm as he stands up. He opens the door a crack, peering out. “Oh, hello Ginnie,” he says warmly, opening the door for her. “Come on in.” He glances back at Joe. “You have a guest, Joe.”</p><p>Joe looks over at Ginnie, smiling, and then immediately pushes himself up, walking over to her. “Hi Mom,” he says, pulling her into a hug. “Hi.”</p><p>“Hi Joe,” Ginnie says, rubbing Joe’s back, tears in her eyes.</p><p>“I’ll take that as my cue,” Gwil says. “I’ve got a bloke I need to go see.”</p><p>“Thank you, Gwil,” Ginnie says, looking over at him. “You look very handsome today.”</p><p>Gwil grins, and Joe groans. “Mom, come <i>on</i>,” he says, stomping his foot.</p><p>“Joe, don’t be a child,” Ginnie says, and Gwil slips out into the hallway, glancing around to make sure he can avoid seeing Ben before they’re supposed to meet outside the palace for photos.</p><p>“Well,” Joe says, looking at Ginnie. “Mom, you look really pretty.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ginnie says, reaching up to gently touch her hair. “But you still shouldn’t have wasted the money on it.”</p><p>“I don’t hear Mary complaining about free hair and make-up,” Joe says. </p><p>“Well,” Ginnie says, “we do appreciate it. But still.” She looks at Joe, shaking her head slowly. “You look amazing, sweetheart. I…oh, you look so handsome.”</p><p>“Thanks, Mom,” Joe says. “I’ve got good genes.”</p><p>Ginnie laughs softly, tears shining in her eyes. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”</p><p>Joe smiles cheekily. “Oh, I didn’t mean—”</p><p>“Joseph,” Ginnie says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“I did mean you,” Joe says. “You look…yeah. Pretty.” He smiles, and reaches up, wiping at his eyes. He blows out a breath, nodding, and sniffling. “I, uh, whew, I’m gonna cry. Again.”</p><p>Ginnie nods. “That’s alright, sweetie. It’s a happy day.”</p><p>“Like, <i>all</i> day though,” Joe says. “I’m gonna cry— I have to go see Rami, and then…I don’t— it’s going to be— yeah.”</p><p>“I know,” Ginnie says. “You should have seen me on my wedding day. I went through so many tissues, my mother said I was going to ruin my face.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “Yeah, that sounds like her,” he says. “She would have liked this. Well, maybe not the flying over the Atlantic part, but…the rest.”</p><p>“She would have,” Ginnie says. “Both of your grandmothers would have, and your grandfathers. And…” She smiles, bottom lip trembling. “And your father.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe breathes, looking down. “I…yeah. He would’ve— this would’ve been great, he would’ve…” Joe looks away, tears rolling down his cheeks. “All of it. I mean, the kids dressed up in their little outfits, and you looking— he would’ve loved to see you in this dress, Mom.” He nods, reaching up to wipe at his face. “He— he would’ve liked Rami.”</p><p>“He would’ve loved him,” Ginnie nods. “I know he would have. He’d be so happy for you. For you both.”</p><p>Joe nods. “I really— I really miss him.”</p><p>“Me too,” Ginnie says.</p><p>“He would’ve killed it on the dance floor tonight,” Joe says, and Ginnie lets out a surprised laugh, nodding.</p><p>“He certainly would have,” Ginnie nods. “Oh, Joe. I wish he was here. I’m sorry he’s not.”</p><p>Joe nods, wiping his face again. “It won’t get any easier. It’s the wedding, and then it’s the baby, I— I mean, a March baby, just like Dad. What if they share a birthday, I— how am I— everything. I…” Joe shakes his head, blowing out a breath. “I shouldn’t be sad, not today.”</p><p>“It’s alright to be sad,” Ginnie says. “You can be both. Rami understands better than anyone.” She smiles, and then reaches inside her dress pocket, taking her hand out, fingers closed around something. “I thought you might want this for the day,” she says.</p><p>“What is it?” Joe asks.</p><p>Ginnie smiles and uncurls her fingers, revealing a small pendant that Joseph used to wear; Joe has photos of himself as a baby, distracted by it around his father’s neck. “I just thought,” she says softly.</p><p>“Mom,” Joe says, carefully taking it from her. The chain broke forever ago, all that’s left is just the small round piece of silver, Joe thinks it is.</p><p>“I know you’re not doing the whole something old, something new,” Ginnie says. “But I thought it’s just something to have with you. To think of him.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mom,” Joe says, pulling her into a hug. He steps back and slips the pendant into his pocket, gently patting it.</p><p>Ginnie looks at Joe, smiling. “I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you.”</p><p>“Oh yeah?” Joe asks. “What have I done to deserve that?”</p><p>“Joseph,” Ginnie says, “don’t say that.”</p><p>“I’m just joking, Mom,” Joe says. “I know I’m not a total loser.”</p><p>“You’ve made such a life for yourself,” Ginnie says, “I’m so happy. You have a wonderful job, and a beautiful home, and an amazing fiancé, and this is a beautiful place to have a wedding.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t own the palace,” Joe says, looking around.</p><p>“No,” Ginnie says, “you don’t. But if not owning a palace is the only thing wrong with your life, then you’ve done alright.”</p><p>Joe nods. “Rami is pretty great, isn’t it?” he asks, smiling. </p><p>“He is.”</p><p>“Do you like him better than Ed and Diana?”</p><p>“Joseph.”</p><p>Joe rolls his eyes, and grins. “Okay, <i>fine</i>, you don’t have to answer.” He winks.</p><p>“<i>Joseph</i>.”</p><p>“I know!” Joe says, and he winks again. He looks around the room, then makes a noise, walking over to the bed. “Can you help me with my tie?” he asks, picking it up.</p><p>“I’m not the best with bow ties,” Ginnie says.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Joe says. “Do you want to stand there and watch me tie it myself?”</p><p>Ginnie smiles, nodding. “I’d love that.”</p><p>Joe chuckles, and pops his collar, sliding the tie around his neck. “You know, Mom,” he says, looking himself in the mirror. “Living in England isn’t…it— you know I miss you.”</p><p>Ginnie nods, watching Joe make quick work of the tie. “I miss you too.”</p><p>“I can’t say that we’re going to move to New York,” Joe says, turning around, looking at Ginnie. “I— I’m pretty sure we’re not.”</p><p>Ginnie nods, reaching up to adjust his collar. “I know,” she says softly.</p><p>“Does that make me a bad son?” Joe asks.</p><p>Ginnie shakes her head, smiling. “Never,” she says. “It makes you a very good friend, and a very good husband.”</p><p>Joe’s eyes fill with tears, and he makes a quiet noise. “I’m gonna be a husband.”</p><p>“You are,” Ginnie says. “That’s the point of this whole day, to see my son finally get married.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure to tell John that you’ve completely forgotten his existence,” Joe says. He clears his throat, sniffling. “I love Rami.”</p><p>“That’s good news,” Ginnie says. “Again, since that’s the point of the whole day.”</p><p>“He loves me too,” Joe says.</p><p>Ginnie nods. “I know,” she says. “I can see it when he looks at you.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “Good,” he says. “So it’s not just me.”</p><p>“No.” Ginnie reaches up, wiping at Joe’s face. “It certainly is not. You’re lucky to have him.”</p><p>“You’re telling me,” Joe says.</p><p>Ginnie smiles. “And he’s very lucky to have you too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Joe asks, and Ginnie nods. “Thank you, Mom.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Ginnie says, and she reaches up, wiping at her eyes. “Very lucky,” she says softly, smiling at Joe.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ben lets out a shaky breath, nodding to himself as his hand grips the railing of the back staircase. His fingers clench and unclench, and then he bites down on his lip, taking his first step. He blows out another breath and then walks down the stairs, looking down. He adjusts his suit jacket, smoothing it out and then fidgeting briefly with the button. He accidentally pops it out of the hole, and then he sighs, stopping where he is on the stairs, buttoning it again before starting back down the stairs.<p>Ben reaches out, his hand on the door handle— he has no idea why he’s so nervous, it’s Gwil. <i>Gwil</i>. There’s not a single reason he needs to be worried. Well, except maybe the photographer, which he still can’t really believe that he’s agreed to, but that’s fine. Ben nods and breathes and then slowly, carefully opens the door just a bit. </p><p>Gwil’s pacing back and forth, slowly, clearly trying to avoid scuffing his shoes. He’s got his hands in his pockets, and he’s looking down at his feet as he walks. Ben bites down on his lip and smiles, tears immediately springing to his eyes. He reaches up, wiping at his eyes, and he just watches Gwil for a moment, taking in the blue of his suit. He can only imagine how Gwil’s going to look when Ben can actually see his eyes; how blue <i>they’ll</i> be. God, he’s in love; he’s so in love it almost hurts, the way Ben’s breath catches in his chest. It’s not even their wedding, this is probably as close to one as they’ll ever come, but it still feels like a momentous day in their relationship.</p><p>Ben swallows hard and smiles, knowing as soon as he opens the door that bloody camera is going to be on him, and he pulls the door open the rest of the way, stepping outside.</p><p>Gwil looks up and then does a double-take, stopping where he is, a smile slowly growing over his face, and tears immediately fill his eyes as well. “Ben,” he says softly, and he takes a couple steps towards him, hands coming out of his pockets. “Ben, love, I—” Gwil swallows hard and walks over to Ben, pulling him in with one hand on his lower back, kissing him.</p><p>Ben makes a quiet noise of surprise at how quickly Gwil moved, and he reaches up, cupping Gwil’s face in his hands, their mouths gently moving together, and Ben relaxes against him, ignoring the clicks of the camera.</p><p>Gwil pulls back, and presses a kiss to Ben’s forehead, taking a deep breath, resting against him, his eyes closed. “Love,” he says softly, and Ben smiles, hands slowly dropping down to gently curl into the lapels of Gwil’s suit jacket. </p><p>“You look…” Ben pulls back, looking up to meet Gwil’s eyes. “Wow,” he says, and he laughs softly. “I…I’ve never…wow. The blue. It’s so lovely on you.” He smiles, leaning up to give Gwil another quick kiss.</p><p>“Love,” Gwil says, looking Ben up and down. “I— ha, uh, remember when you said you felt a bit narcissistic?” Ben nods. “God, you deserve to, you look <i>amazing</i>. I—” Gwil steps back, taking Ben’s hand, looking at his suit. “Wow.”</p><p>Ben laughs and blushes a bit, shifting on his feet. “We’re so eloquent,” he says.</p><p>Gwil shakes his head. “I— oh my god, love.” He kisses him again. “You look amazing, this is…so— wow.” He laughs softly, still in shock. “And your hair! And— oh, the shirt, it’s…”</p><p>“It’s not too much?” Ben asks. “The all black? It’s…” He waves his hand between them, then puts it up to his mouth, thumb against his bottom lip. “It’s not too dark?”</p><p>“You look absolutely gorgeous,” Gwil says, “I’ve never seen anyone look as beautiful as you look right now.”</p><p>Ben makes a quiet noise and tears come to his eyes again, and he turns away as he reaches up, trying to discretely wipe them away.</p><p>Gwil pulls him back in, pressing a kiss to Ben’s temple, taking a deep breath, holding him close. “I love you,” he says softly, and Ben nods.</p><p>“I love you too,” Ben whispers. </p><p>They stand there together for a few more moments, just resting against each other, taking each other in. Ben worms his hand under Gwil’s jacket, resting against his back, warm through the fabric of Gwil’s shirt. The photographer keeps taking photos and Ben tries not to hide his face against Gwil’s chest, even though he wants to. Then the photographer announces that he’s all done, and he heads back into the palace to head off and find Rami.</p><p>Gwil presses another kiss to Ben’s forehead and then pulls back, smiling. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?” he asks, and Ben shakes his head.</p><p>“I guess not,” Ben says, and Gwil takes Ben’s hand, walking him a bit further away from the palace, still watching him, unable to take his eyes off him. “I actually won’t mind seeing those photos.”</p><p>“Nor will I,” Gwil says, and he squeezes Ben’s hand. He looks around; the view isn’t too much, fields of green, and the River Tay. Beyond that, just through the trees, they can see parts of the city. But still, knowing that Rami and Joe are about to see each other, are about to get <i>married</i>, and the staff are setting up the tables for dinner, and the cocktails, and— all of it. It’s not much of a view but it’s the perfect place to be right now. “Ben,” he says, looking over at him, and Ben makes a quiet noise, looking over at him. “If you want all of this,” Gwil says, gesturing around, “I want to give it to you.”</p><p>Ben stops walking. “All of what?” he asks. “God, are you going to buy me a palace?” he jokes, and then his smile fades. “Are— you’re not, are you? I—” He shakes his head. “I— I admit, maybe someday I’d like a <i>house</i>, but we certainly don’t—”</p><p>“No, heavens no,” Gwil says. “Though, well, I would be lying if I said I never looked to see how much a…castle costs. But that’s just for fun, really!” Ben smiles at him. “No, love, I meant…<i>this</i>. The wedding. A wedding. Our…wedding.”</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, blinking a couple times, before he lets his hand drop from Gwil’s, and Gwil’s mouth goes dry. “Are you asking me to marry you?” Ben asks softly, voice shaky.</p><p>“I want to make you happy,” Gwil says. “And I can be happy without marrying you— I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I don’t need this. But if <i>you</i> do…I want to give that to you.” He looks at Ben. “I just want you to be happy,” he says softly.</p><p>Ben looks back at him, then he lets out a breath, shaking his head, reaching up to wipe at his face. “Do you think I’m not?” he asks.</p><p>Gwil smiles faintly. “No, I— I know you are,” he says, “but if you could be happier…” </p><p>Ben takes a step towards Gwil, then another one, and then he smiles, reaching out to take Gwil’s hand in his again. “Gwilym Lee,” he says, looking up at him, “I love you.”</p><p>Gwil's smile grows at that. “I love you too.”</p><p>“And this is still my promise ring,” Ben says, lifting his left hand up.</p><p>“Addewid,” Gwil says quietly, showing Ben his ring as well, and Ben nods, smiling. </p><p>“And I promise to spend the rest of my life with you,” Ben says, and he looks down, stepping closer to Gwil, careful to avoid his shoes. He looks back up at him. “And I promise to make you happy, every day. Or try, anyway.” He chuckles softly. “I don’t need to be married for that. Not that there’s anything wrong with it, I—” He glances back towards the palace. “God, Rami and Joe prove that. But it’s just never been something I wanted. Maybe…” He draws a breath, and shrugs. “Maybe people in the past have turned me off it,” he says. “But I’m <i>so</i> happy with the way we are. I couldn’t be any happier. A wedding would never change that.”</p><p>Gwil smiles. “Good,” he says. “I think this is as happy as I’ll ever be, and— knowing that makes me somehow…even happier, which is just a contradiction, I—”</p><p>“Gwil,” Ben says, trying not to laugh, “I got it.”</p><p>“Yes, I suppose you do,” Gwil says, and he ducks his head down, kissing Ben. “God, I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Ben says reaching up to pull Gwil in, kissing him again. They keep kissing, smiling against each other’s mouths, until Ben pulls back, laughing softly.</p><p>“What?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Are you buying me a castle?” Ben asks, and Gwil laughs, shaking his head. </p><p>“No,” Gwil says, “I said I looked, for <i>fun</i>.”</p><p>“How much are they?” Ben asks.</p><p>Gwil shrugs. “Well, that depends on the castle, love. There are…I don’t know. You can get one Mary, Queen of Scots used to live in for eight million quid.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Ben says, rubbing at his face.</p><p>“There was a really nice one in Pencraig,” Gwil says, “only half a million.”</p><p>Ben groans. “Right,” he says. “Well, that’s…don’t let Joe see that, last thing Rami needs is him sending him listings for bloody castles, the mansions are bad enough.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles softly. “And what was that you said?” he asks teasingly. “You want a house?”</p><p>“Stop it,” Ben says, looking away bashfully. “I— not <i>now</i>, obviously.”</p><p>“What do we need a house for?” Gwil asks. “You, me and the girls?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Ben says. “Us, and a room for Rami and Joe, or— or a room for when we babysit. You know? I don’t know, don’t be mean.”</p><p>“I’ll get you a house,” Gwil says, and he leans in to give Ben a kiss, but Ben scoffs, pulling back.</p><p>“I will be working again in a year,” Ben says, “and <i>we</i> will get a house. Together.”</p><p>“Right, of course,” Gwil says. “That’s what I meant.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ben says, “if you want…a <i>castle</i>, then I will pay what I can afford and you can make up the rest.”</p><p>Gwil laughs, wrapping an arm around Ben, pulling him in. “That’s fair,” he says.</p><p>Ben snuggles against Gwil, letting out a breath, relaxing against him. “You look so good,” he says after a few moments, laughing. “I— god, you’re fit. How did I find you?”</p><p>Gwil laughs as well. “You’re just lucky, I suppose.”</p><p>“Mm,” Ben murmurs, nodding in agreement. “How long do we have?” he asks. “If we’re late, Rami and Joe will kill us.”</p><p>Gwil glances at his watch. “Don’t worry,” he says, “plenty of time. You excited?”</p><p>“I can’t wait,” Ben says, and he pulls back, smiling up at Gwil. “Are you?” he asks, and Gwil smiles back, nodding happily, eyes bright.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe looks up at the trees as he slowly walks around, waiting. He smiles faintly, remembering the first time he and Rami were here in the Pinetum, and he’d asked Rami if the trees there were like the ones on Luyten. They’re so beautiful, giant redwoods and noble firs, towering over him. He reaches down, touching his ring, and then he glances over at the small gazebo, turning to walk towards it. He can at least sit and wait while it feels like he’s going to vomit his heart out with his nerves.<p>“Hi, Joe.”</p><p>Joe turns back around, smiling as soon as he sees Rami, trying to ignore the photographer that’s followed Rami in from the palace, though he also can’t wait to see these photos later. “Hi.” He laughs softly, looking Rami up and down in his striped suit, shaking his head in disbelief. It takes a beat for the wave of emotion to hit him, and then he raises his hands to his mouth, gasping. “Oh my god, hi.” His eyes fill with tears, and he shakes his head again. “Fuck me,” he says, “hi.”</p><p>Rami grins, his own eyes shining with tears, and then he rocks back on his feet before he reaches out, pulling Joe into a hug. “You look <i>amazing</i>,” he says softly, rubbing Joe’s back. “Oh my god, you’re so handsome.”</p><p>“You’re fucking kidding me,” Joe says, pulling back, shaking his head and wiping at his eyes. “Rami, I— wow. <i>Wow</i>, you look—” His voice breaks off and he raises his hands to his mouth again. “I love you so much.”</p><p>Rami smiles, reaching out, gently grasping onto Joe’s hands, taking them away from his face. He holds one of Joe’s hands in his, and then he reaches up, wiping the tears from Joe’s face, before leaning in to gently kiss both his cheeks. “You look—” Rami smiles, bouncing up and down excitedly, squeezing Joe’s hand. “Is there— is there glitter in your jacket?” he asks, looking at Joe. “It’s beautiful, you…shine. It’s like all your personality is in your suit.”</p><p>“This ole thing?” Joe asks, looking down at himself, smiling up at Rami. “Just pulled it out of the closet, dusted it off. I’ve had it for years.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Rami says, playfully swatting at Joe’s arm. “Joe,” he says excitedly, leaning in to kiss him again. “We’re getting married! Look at you, you’re— oh my gosh, you look so nice. Your hair, I— Joe.”</p><p>Joe grins. “I’ve…” He kisses Rami again, still smiling against his mouth. “I’ve never—” His voice breaks off and he lets out a soft sob, and Rami nods, wrapping his arms around Joe’s waist.</p><p>“I know,” he says softly, “me too.” Rami reaches up, gently playing with the hair at the back of Joe’s neck, careful not to mess it up too much. “I love you,” he whispers.</p><p>Joe nods, burying his face in Rami’s neck, holding him close, swaying just a bit with Rami in his arms. “I don’t know what to say,” he says quietly. </p><p>“<i>You’re</i> speechless?” Rami asks, chuckling softly. “Well, then, I must look good.”</p><p>“You look fucking beautiful,” Joe says, pulling back, wiping at his face again. “God, these photos are going to be shit,” he mutters, looking down, “I can’t stop crying.”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Rami says, and he ducks his head down, trying to catch Joe’s eyes. “You look—” He wipes at his own eyes, starting to cry. “We’re a mess.”</p><p>“We’re lucky we lasted this long,” Joe says. He smiles at Rami. “We’re absolute disasters.”</p><p>Rami laughs and he glances over at the photographer, smiling, and then looks back at Joe. “I almost wish we didn’t have to do the whole ceremony, I wish we could just be married right now.”</p><p>Joe looks at his watch. “Not too long now,” he says. “But I know what you mean.”  He smiles, and looks back at the gazebo, and takes Rami’s hand, leading him over to it. He sits down, looking up at Rami, watching him as he sits down next to him. “There’s so much I want to say to you,” he says, meeting Rami’s eyes.</p><p>“We have vows for that,” Rami says, smiling at Joe. “You have to wait. If <i>I</i> have to wait, <i>you</i> have to wait.”</p><p>“I can’t…” Joe’s head falls forward, resting against Rami’s shoulder, and Rami rubs his back again, leaning in to kiss his neck. “I thought that I’d be fine, and <i>you’d</i> be the mess.”</p><p>“Gosh, thanks,” Rami says, and he snuggles closer. He hums softly, looking up at the photographer again, and then bashfully looking away. “When does he finish?” he whispers in Joe’s ear, and Joe smiles, looking up.</p><p>“You want me to kick him out?” he asks, and Rami nods. Joe gives Rami a quick kiss and stands up, walking over to the photographer, shaking his hand and sending him back towards the palace to take photos of the guests arriving. Joe turns and smiles, walking back over towards Rami, sitting down. “Well, you’ve got me alone,” Joe says. “What do you want to do with me?”</p><p>“I just want to spend time with you,” Rami says. He smiles, watching Joe. “I don’t…” He wipes at his eyes, looking around the Pinetum, biting on the inside of his lip. “Do people spend time together before their wedding?” he asks. </p><p>“I’ve never once cared what other people do,” Joe says. He leans back against the table, looking at Rami. “I can’t believe we’re getting married today. In like,” he looks at his watch again, “less than an hour.”</p><p>“Do you remember the first time we were here?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe smiles, looking back at him. “I only think about it all the time,” he says, and he reaches out, taking Rami’s hand. “Do you want me to tell you what I think about it?” he asks.</p><p>Rami glances over at him. “Not if it’s going to spoil your vows,” he says.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, “I’ll just sit quietly and look at you, then.”</p><p>Rami smiles, and he shifts, leaning back against Joe’s side. “Look at the trees,” he says. “They’re gorgeous, this place is beautiful.”</p><p>Joe smiles, reaching out, gently trailing his fingertips over Rami’s cheekbone, watching him smile and shiver. “Not as beautiful as you,” he says softly, and Rami turns away, blushing a bit.</p><p>“Stop it,” Rami says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“If I can’t flirt with my fiancé on the day of our <i>wedding</i>, then when can I?” Joe asks. </p><p>Rami glances at him over his shoulder, laughing softly. “Good point,” he says. “Flirt away, that’s what I’m here for.”</p><p>“Ooh, <i>babe</i>,” Joe says, “so naughty.” He smiles at Rami, sliding his arm around Rami’s waist, pulling him in a bit closer. “I love you,” he says, and Rami smiles, nodding.</p><p>“I love you too,” Rami says, reaching down, grasping onto Joe’s arm, tightening his hold on him.</p><p>Joe leans forward, resting his chin on Rami’s shoulder, smiling. “We probably have to get back soon,” he says.</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “Not yet,” he says. “Just a bit longer. I just want to spend time with you.”</p><p>Joe nods. “You don’t have to ask me twice,” he says, watching Rami look around at the trees with a smile on his face. “How does the rest of our lives together sound?”</p><p>“Perfect,” Rami says softly.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe and Rami walk back to the palace hand-in-hand, not talking much, just enjoying being in each other’s company. There are a few cars in the parking lot, but they don’t see anyone walking around the grounds except for a few staff members who are setting up the reception area. Joe and Rami smile at each other and Joe pulls open the door to the palace, his hand on Rami’s lower back to guide him inside.<p>“I’m really tempted to look in there,” Rami says, glancing to the door on the right, the one that leads into the long gallery. “But we won’t.”</p><p>“No,” Joe says, and they started walking up the stairs to the apartments. “We have to be surprised.”</p><p>Rami looks at Joe, smiling. “Come on,” he says, and they walk down the hallway to Ben and Gwil’s door, knocking lightly.</p><p>“Just a minute!” Ben calls out, and there’s a bit of a commotion inside the room, and Joe looks at Rami, trying not to laugh. Ben pulls open the door, looking a bit out of breath, and then he immediately smiles when he sees them. “Hi!” he says excitedly. “Oh my god, Joe, your suit!” He pulls Joe into a hug, then steps aside, holding the door open for Joe and Rami.</p><p>“What are you guys doing in here?” Joe asks, looking Ben up and down, and then he looks over at Gwil, who’s sitting on the edge of the mattress, a bit of a flushed look to his face. “Never mind, I think I know.” He grins back at Rami, who’s smiling before he hurries over to Gwil, who’s quickly clearing his throat.</p><p>“You’re wearing blue,” Rami says, pulling him into a hug. “You look amazing, it matches your eyes.”</p><p>“I’ve heard that,” Gwil says, squeezing Rami close before pulling back. “I love your suit, it’s so— cool, is cool the word?” he asks, and Rami laughs softly.</p><p>“Sure, I’ll take it,” Rami says. “Thank you.”</p><p>“And so,” Gwil says, “you’ve seen each other! What do you think?”</p><p>“I think he looks amazing,” Rami says, smiling at Joe, and Ben smiles, watching them both.</p><p>“You both look fantastic,” Ben says. “I— wow, yeah.” He reaches out, taking Joe’s hand, smiling and pulling him back in for another hug. “You look great,” he whispers, and his voice is already a bit rough as he rubs Joe’s back.</p><p>Gwil hugs Rami again as well. “Congratulations,” he says, and Rami nods, clutching at Gwil’s back.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says softly, and then pulls back, looking around at the other three. “I— I’m honestly not sure what happens next?” Rami asks, laughing nervously. “I— when do we get married?”</p><p>“Well,” Gwil says, glancing at his watch, “in about half an hour, I think.”</p><p>“Wow,” Rami says, and he makes an excited noise in his throat, tapping his foot a few times. “I— Joe. Will Stephen come get us?”</p><p>“I think so,” Joe says, “but babe, I can assure you of one thing.” Rami looks at him. “This doesn’t go ahead without us, so I wouldn’t worry.”</p><p>Rami smiles, and Ben laughs. “I wish we had something for a toast,” Gwil says, looking around. “It feels rather appropriate.”</p><p>“There’s probably some champagne left from Friday,” Ben says. “Or— beer? Would the champagne be flat? I don’t know. Shall I check?”</p><p>“Let’s just go out,” Gwil says, his hand on Ben’s back. “Does everyone have what they need?” he asks.</p><p>“For right now,” Joe says. “What do we need for the ceremony?”</p><p>Rami looks at Joe, eyes wide. “Don’t ask me,” he says. “I—” He looks at Gwil helplessly. “You’re my best man, what do I need?”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was going to make everyone worried. I really think we have everything. Please, don’t, let’s just— you need a drink.” He leads them out of the bedroom and down the hall to the kitchen. He finds four glasses in the cupboard, and then goes to the refrigerator.</p><p>“Should the photographer be here?” Rami asks, looking around.</p><p>Ben shrugs. “Maybe,” he says. “I can go get him, where is he?”</p><p>Joe shrugs. “He left us in the forest.” He takes out his phone, quickly dialling. “Hello? Hey, it’s Joe. We’re upstairs in the kitchen, can you come up?”</p><p>“Joe’s got a bloody photographer on speed dial,” Gwil mutters, looking at Ben, and Ben just stifles his laugh.</p><p>“Oh, what about John?” Rami asks. “And Ed? Or— should it just be us? Is that wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know if it’s <i>wrong</i>,” Ben says, “but I can go see if I can track them down.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Joe puts his phone away, smiling at Rami. “There,” he says. “You’ll get your memories.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says. “Though, they’re <i>your</i> memories too. Would you please, Ben?” he asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Ben says, and he heads out of the kitchen, turning down the hallway.</p><p>“I suppose we should wait,” Gwil says, holding the bottle of cider he’s found, thinking it’s good enough for a quick toast. He smiles at Rami and Joe. “This is it, your wedding.”</p><p>“I think I’m going to cry again,” Rami says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“I don’t think I’ve stopped crying,” Joe says, and Rami smiles at him.</p><p>Ben comes back into the kitchen, John at his side, at just about the same time the photographer shows up.</p><p>“Oh my god,” John says, walking into he room. “I— wow. <i>Wow</i>. I—” He laughs a bit in disbelief, hurrying over to pull Joe into a hug. “You look…oh man. Has Mom seen you?”</p><p>Joe nods. “Oh yeah, there were tears.”</p><p>“I bet,” John says. “And Rami, come here,” he says, hugging him as well.</p><p>“Where’s Ed?” Joe asks.</p><p>“He went downstairs to spend some time with the other guests,” John says, pulling back from Rami as he rubs his back. “He wanted to get to know Felix, I think.”</p><p>“Oh!” Rami says, excitedly clasping his hands together. “That’s so lovely.”</p><p>John hugs Gwil as well, commenting on the blue, and then Gwil grabs a fifth glass. He opens the cider, and starts to pour. He glances back over his shoulder when he hears the clicking of a camera. He looks at Ben. “Bit nervous now,” he says, and Ben laughs, resting his hand on Gwil’s back.</p><p>“Steady on,” Ben says, watching him pour. </p><p>Gwil turns and gives Ben a quick kiss, and Ben makes a noise of surprise, his fingers clenching against Gwil’s back.</p><p>Joe looks at Rami, who’s smiling at Ben and Gwil. “They’re just showing off,” he says. He smiles at the photographer, and walks over to quietly talk to him as Gwil finishes pouring. He hands out the glasses, and raises his in a toast as the photographer takes a few more photos.</p><p>“To Rami and Joe,” Gwil says. “To their last moments together as fiancés, and to a lifetime of happiness as husbands.”</p><p>“To Rami and Joe,” Ben and John echo, and they clink their glasses together, the five them taking a drink.</p><p>“God, Gwil,” Joe says, looking over at him. “You’re really good at this whole speech thing.” He smiles, looking pointedly at Ben.</p><p>“Don’t look at me,” Ben says. “I’m ready. Though John’s speech last night was pretty great, not sure I can beat that.” John smiles, clapping Ben on the back a couple times.</p><p>They finish their drinks, talking, and then there’s a knock at the doorway. </p><p>“Hey Stephen,” Joe says, setting his glass down in the sink. “Is it time to line up?”</p><p>“It certainly is,” Stephen says. “If you’ll follow me downstairs, we can get started.”</p><p>Rami and Joe look at each other, smiling, and Rami nods. “Yes,” he says softly, “let’s go.” He glances over at Ben and Gwil, who are both beaming at them.</p><p>“I guess that means I gotta go take my seat!” John says. “I’ll uh, I’ll see you guys down there. Good luck, and…congratulations.” He hugs Rami and Joe quickly again before he turns, walking out of the kitchen, taking the main staircase down to the long gallery to take his seat with Diana.</p><p>The four of them follow Stephen down the stairs, the photographer following behind them, his assistant waiting in the long gallery to get photos of them as they walk down the aisle; Stephen leads them through the back corridors to avoid running into any of the guests or seeing into the long gallery. They turn a corner, and see Nelly and Ginnie, standing and talking quietly with the children.</p><p>Ginnie looks over at Joe, beaming, and then walks over to pull him into a hug.</p><p>“Hi Mom,” Joe says, clutching at her. “This is it.”</p><p>“It is,” Ginnie says, tears in her eyes. “Oh, I’ve never— Joe.” She pulls back, smiling at him. “My baby boy,” she says softly, cupping Joe’s cheek in her hand, the other hand holding her bouquet.</p><p>The children run over to Ben and Gwil, and Rami carefully steps by them to look at Nelly. “Hi,” he says softly. “Everything alright?”</p><p>“Just perfect,” Nelly says. She looks over at Ben and Gwil, smiling, giving them a quick wave.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Rami says, and Nelly smiles, looking down at her dress.</p><p>“Oh, this old thing?” she asks, laughing softly. “Thank you.” She reaches out to take Rami’s hand, gently twisting his wrist, touching his cufflinks. “They look perfect,” she says, and Rami grins.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, and he pulls her into a hug. “They mean the world to me. Thank you so much for everything you’ve ever done for me,” he whispers, and Nelly nods, closing her eyes as she starts to tear up.</p><p>“Of course,” she says, “of course. I love you.” Rami nods quickly, sniffling.</p><p>“Do you like my dress?” Leah asks, looking up at Gwil.</p><p>“Leah, I absolutely love it,” Gwil says, looking at her. “You look very beautiful.” He looks at Matthew and Noah. “Boys, you’re both looking beautiful as ever as well.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Noah says.</p><p>“Alright, everyone,” Stephen says, looking around the hallway. “Let’s get in order, shall we?”</p><p>“Me first!” Leah announces proudly, and she hurries over to the set of closed doors that will open up into the long gallery, where the guests are waiting.</p><p>“Gentlemen,” Stephen says, and Ben and Gwil glance at each other, smiling.</p><p>Gwil glances at Joe as he walks past, then stops. “Oh,” he says softly, reaching out adjust Joe’s bow tie. He smiles and then claps his hands once on Joe’s shoulders, and then once on his cheeks, laughing softly.</p><p>“Better?” Joe asks, and Gwil nods.</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>They finish lining up in order, and then Stephen checks his mobile, sending a quick text, and then he glances at his watch. “Are you ready?” he asks softly, and Joe and Rami both nod. Stephen kneels down, looking at Leah. “Are you ready?” he asks, and Leah grins, nodding. “Good girl,” he says, standing back up. “Alright then.” He smiles at everyone. “Good luck.”</p><p><i>Here Comes the Sun</i> starts playing, and Stephen reaches out, holding the door open for Leah, who walks out, smiling, starting to toss flower petals onto the floor as she goes.</p><p>Rami lets out a tiny gasp as he watches, tears filling his eyes, and Nelly smiles, reaching over to pat his arm comfortingly.</p><p>Stephen nods his head to George Harrison’s music, and he looks at Ben and Gwil, smiling. “Boys?” he says.</p><p>“Okay,” Ben says, and he looks up at Gwil, smiling. “Ready?” he asks. Gwil smiles, looking down at Ben, leaning in to give him a quick kiss before he slips his arm through Ben’s, and then they start walking out together. Ben glances down, looking at the flower petals on the floor, and then he looks back up at Gwil, letting out a shaky breath, trying to avoid the eyes of all the guests and the photographer’s assistant.</p><p>“You look beautiful,” Gwil whispers, and Ben bites down on the inside of his lip, smiling. Ben looks forward again, seeing Finlay waiting for them, and then despite himself, he lets out a tiny excited sound, and Gwil chuckles, patting Ben’s arm. They get to the altar, and Gwil pulls away from Ben, stepping to the left, smiling as Ben steps to the right. </p><p>Ben and Gwil both look down the aisle, watching Matthew and Noah walking towards them— well, Matthew walking, slowly but with large steps, while Noah hops along next to him.</p><p>Mary and Diana look at each other, each with a look of slight exasperation and slight amusement. They know enough to not make a big deal of it, as that would only make things worse, and luckily it’s Rami and Joe’s wedding, and the children can do almost no wrong in their eyes.</p><p>Matthew and Noah make it to the end of the aisle, and Matthew hands the small box in his hands over to Gwil, and Noah hands his over to Ben, and then they walk over to take the two empty seats on the end of the second row. Noah looks up at Diana, kicking his feet a couple times, and Diana leans down, kissing him on the head, whispering, “good job.”</p><p>In the hallway, Stephen looks at Rami, and nods him on, and Rami looks at Nelly, smiling, and she grins back. They step out into the long gallery, and as they turn to the left, walking up the aisle, Rami glances back at Joe, smiling.</p><p>“Fuck,” Joe says, looking at Ginnie, eyes filled with tears. “Mom,” he says, “I’m going to marry him.”</p><p>Ginnie smiles and nods, kissing Joe’s temple, resting her head against his shoulder. “I know, sweetie,” she says.</p><p>Rami looks at Gwil and Ben, smiling. Even though he just saw them, now that he’s walking down the aisle at his wedding, everything feels different, and better. He’s beaming, he can feel how much his cheeks hurt, he can’t stop smiling. He looks around at the guests, and his eyes fill with tears, and he sniffles softly, looking at Nelly again. He whispers <i>hi</i> when he sees Felix, and he tries not to wave at him, but god he wants to start sobbing when he thinks that Roger’s son is there to watch him get married. </p><p>They get to the end of the aisle, and Nelly kisses Rami on the cheek, and Rami steps next to Gwil, smiling at him. Nelly takes her seat in the front row, next to the empty seat on the aisle decorated with flowers and a sign painted with the words <i>Reserved in Memory of the Malek Family</i>.</p><p>Joe sniffles, wiping at his eyes, and then he looks at Ginnie. “I’m ready,” he says, and Ginnie nods, and they walk past Stephen out into the gallery, turning into the aisle. Joe swallows hard, trying to not let out a sob when he sees Ben, Gwil, and Rami standing at the end of the aisle. </p><p>“You’re alright,” Ginnie whispers, and Joe nods, letting out a shaky breath, just trying to focus on not walking too fast, and trying to look happy, while watching Rami watching him back. “Look at him,” Ginnie says, and Joe nods again. “That’s your husband.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joe says quietly, and he sniffles, kissing Ginnie on the cheek as he gets to the altar, and he clears his throat, Ben patting him a couple times on the back. Joe glances over, watching Ginnie take her seat. She’s in the first row as well, but on his side of the aisle; next to her is a sign similar to the one beside Nelly, except that it reads <i>Reserved in Memory of Joseph F. Mazzello, Jr.</i> Joe gives the chair a shaky smile and then looks out at the guests, blowing out a bit of a breath before he looks back at Rami, who’s watching him intently. “Hi,” he says softly, reaching out to take Rami’s hand, entangling their fingers together.</p><p>“Hi,” Rami whispers, and they’re both desperate to lean in and give each other a reassuring kiss, and they waver a bit on their feet, moving closer to each other, but they don’t. Rami mostly resists because he knows Gwil will never let him live it down if he and Joe kiss before their vows.</p><p>The song ends with a final <i>it’s alright</i>, and Finlay shifts on his feet, smiling out at the guests. “On behalf of Rami and Joseph, I would like to welcome everyone here to share with them the joy of their wedding ceremony at Scone Palace, where the two of them had their first date, over two years ago.”</p><p>Rami and Joe smile at each other, and then Rami grins out at the guests, and glances back over his shoulder at Gwil, who’s proudly looking down at him.</p><p>Finlay continues with his introduction, the legal information that he includes in everyone’s ceremony. “And for Rami and Joseph, getting married here today is a confirmation of the love, respect, and friendship that they have for each other. They have chosen to affirm their relationship in this formal and public pledge, and to offer each other the security that comes from their vows, sincerely made, and faithfully kept.”</p><p>Ben sniffles gently, bottom lip already trembling, and Joe smiles as he looks over at him. “Sorry,” Ben whispers, glancing down at his feet, before looking back up, catching Gwil’s eyes, smiling at him.</p><p>“Before I proceed with this civil marriage ceremony, you should both identify yourselves by answering the following questions.” Finlay looks at Rami. “Are you Rami Said Malek?”</p><p>Rami smiles, nodding. “I am.”</p><p>Finlay smiles, looking at Joe. “And are you Joseph Francis Mazzello III?”</p><p>Joe nods eagerly. “Yes, I am.”</p><p>Finlay nods. “We are gathered here in order that I may solemnize your marriage in the presence of these witnesses, and in accordance with the law of Scotland, and I confirm that the requirements of that law preliminary to your marriage have been satisfied. Before you, Rami, and you, Joseph, are joined in marriage, it is my duty to remind you of the binding character of the vows you are about to make. Marriage according to the law of this country is a union of two people, voluntarily entered into for life, to the exclusion of all others.”</p><p>Joe bites down on the inside of his lip, trying not to laugh at the formalities. He gently clears his throat and taps his toe, and looks at Rami, who’s smiling back at him, like he knows exactly what Joe is thinking. Because of course he does. Joe glances up to meet Gwil’s eyes at well, and the smile Gwil’s giving him tells him that Gwil thinks that this is all just a bit ridiculous too. Joe doesn’t want to turn to look at Ben again, but he can hear him trying not to burst into sobs behind him. </p><p>Finlay continues with more of the less romantic legal speak, confirming that Rami and Joe know of no reason why they can’t be married, and then he smiles. “The grooms have each prepared their own vows that they will read now.”</p><p>Joe makes a quiet noise, looking at Rami, smiling excitedly. He’s trying to keep his mouth shut because otherwise he thinks he’s going to start cheering Rami on or something, he can’t believe it’s finally happening.</p><p>Rami swallows hard and briefly looks down, letting out a slow breath, nodding once before he looks back up at Joe. He opens his mouth to speak, and then nothing comes out and he looks back down again, shoulders shaking a bit. “Sorry, sorry,” he says softly, and Gwil gently squeezes his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Joe whispers, smiling. “I can wait, I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Rami nods and he looks back up, sniffling. He smiles at Joe, breaking a bit again, more tears spilling over his cheeks, and then he blows out another breath, letting go of Joe’s hands to wipe at his face. He bites on his lip, looking over Joe’s shoulder to see Ben giving him an encouraging smile, despite the tears running down his own cheeks, and he smiles back, and looks at Joe. “There aren’t enough words to tell you how much I love you, and how much I <i>will</i> love you, for the rest of my life. But that’s why we’re here, so I’m going to try.”</p><p>Joe makes a quiet happy noise, tapping his foot excitedly, grinning at Rami.</p><p>“You’re the dream that I never dreamed could come true,” Rami says, and Joe just looks at him, smile fading a bit as his eyes fill with tears. “We share something that I didn’t know could exist. At least not for me.” Rami sniffles gently, and looks out at their guests, and then feels momentarily embarrassed when he remembers that he’s making all these declaration of love in front of a crowd.</p><p>“I…” He wants to say that he doesn’t know what to say anymore, and that he’s worried he’s about to start rambling. Rami just gently clears his throat, taking a deep breath, trying to calm himself back down. He opens his mouth again, struggling to find the words. “I joined the Mercury to— to try and make a better life. A better future. I didn’t know it then, what that meant. I didn’t know that <i>you</i> were the better future I was going to find.”</p><p>Rami sniffles, and his hands are trembling in Joe’s as he continues speaking. “I know what it means to lose time. To have it slip away without…even knowing it.” He gives Joe a shaky smile, and can practically feel the look Gwil must have on his face right now.  “It’s precious, and it goes by so fast. I can hardly believe that I’ve known you for as long as I have. But I promise that I will never take our time together for granted. I promise to cherish every moment that we have together, no matter what it is. Because every moment with you is one that I could have easily lost.”</p><p>Rami’s fingers twitch a bit in Joe’s, as he’s tempted to reach up and wipe the tears off Joe’s face. He lasts about another second before he does just that, smiling as he gently wipes at Joe’s cheek with his sleeve, and Joe sniffles.</p><p>“Joe,” Rami says, taking Joe’s hands again. “You’re my first.” Joe gives him a bit of a cheeky smile at that, eyes flicking up to look at Gwil, and Rami blushes a bit. “You’re my last. You are my sun, my moon, and all my stars. I love you.” Rami bites on his lip, trying not to lean in and kiss Joe right then. “I do,” he says quietly, giving a small shrug.</p><p>Joe immediately grins, and then he does lean in, his mouth by Rami’s ear. “It’s really hard not to kiss you right now,” he whispers, and Rami laughs a bit, nodding, because of course they’re thinking the same thing. Joe straightens back up, blowing out a breath, and then he gently squeezes Rami’s hands in his. He briefly glances up at Gwil, and he hopes that what he’s about to say won’t hurt him too much, though he predicts a lot of tears in about thirty seconds. Including from himself, he thinks, quickly wiping at his eyes. Joe opens his mouth, and then pauses for a second, before he finally starts. </p><p>“I thought about all the people that I could steal quotes from. All the books and poems about love that have said it all before, better than me. I went through Ben’s Shakespearean sonnets. I went through your Agatha Christie collection.”</p><p>Rami smiles, biting down on his lower lip, trying not to laugh.</p><p>“Gwil only has biology books,” Joe continues, and Rami does start to laugh this time, and he glances up over at his shoulder at Gwil, seeing him smile too. </p><p>“Stamens,” Joe says, and Gwil and Rami both look at Joe, with a sort of amused confusion on their faces. “Carpels.” He points at himself, saying, “perfect.”</p><p>Gwil starts to laugh as well, bringing his fist up to his mouth to try to cover it up, and Joe winks at him. Ben just looks at Gwil, trying to figure out what’s happening, because whatever it is, Gwil finds it hilarious.</p><p>“I don’t get it,” Rami says softly, and Joe shrugs.</p><p>“Neither do I,” Joe says, “but it was in Gwil’s book about flower reproduction so I figured it must be pretty romantic.” He smiles, clearly amused at his own joke. “But the problem with biology textbooks and Agatha Christie is that none of those people know you. Sure, Shakespeare’s great and all, but he never saw the way the you look when you wake up in the morning, and the sunlight hits your eyes just right. They’re so blue,” he says the last part softly, like he’s in awe of it.</p><p>Rami’s bottom lip starts trembling, and Joe’s hands are shaking in his, and they seem like they’re both about to break down if Joe doesn’t get this show on the road, but he doesn’t want to rush. Not this.</p><p>“None of them have heard the way you laugh,” Joe continues, “or what your voice sounded like when you said that you would marry me.” He starts crying in earnest now, tears steadily tracking down his cheeks, but he doesn’t stop. “But there is one person who knew you, and I think a lot about what he said.”</p><p>Rami looks at Joe, a brief look of confusion on his face.</p><p>“And he said,” Joe says, “that you’re a wonderful person, Rami, and that the whole world should know how kind you are.”</p><p>Gwil’s teeth almost start chattering, his jaw is trembling so much, and he looks across the altar at Ben, who’s watching him back, with realization written on his face— Joe is quoting Roger’s letters in his vows. Gwil doesn’t know how to feel, and he’s sure that Ben doesn’t either. But it still feels right.</p><p>“He said,” Joe continues, “that he couldn’t wait for you to come back, and for the world to find out.” He nods, reaching up to wipe at his face, and he sniffles loudly. “I don’t know if I’m the world. But I know. I found out.” Joe looks at Rami, smiling. “I like your face.”</p><p>Rami laughs in surprise, breaking a bit, and he bashfully looks away for a moment. </p><p>“I like your shoulders,” Joe says. “And your toes. I like everything there is to like about you. I cry when I think about something bad happening to you. I feel more loved with you than I have ever felt before. You’re really nice to me, and I just try to be nice back. And I think we’re going to be happy together for the rest of our lives.”</p><p>Rami nods quickly, wiping at his face. “We are,” he says softly, and Joe nods as well.</p><p>“I do,” Joe says softly.</p><p>Ben sniffles, and then groans when he realizes that it was louder than he intended. “Sorry,” he says, shaking his head a bit.</p><p>“And now,” Finlay says, his voice loud and clear in the gallery, “because Rami and Joseph have already exchanged rings to represent their love, today they exchange symbols of when they found that love, on a beautiful night in June, here in Perth.”</p><p>Ben and Gwil each open the boxes that Noah and Matthew handed them, taking out lapel pins; roses at the end of long, thin pins. The one that Ben hands to Joe is rose gold; the one that Gwil hands to Rami is silver.</p><p>“Roses are the flower of June,” Finlay says, “symbolizing love, gratitude, and appreciation, all things necessary to a marriage as strong as Rami and Joseph’s will be.”</p><p>Rami smiles at Joe, reaching out with trembling fingers to pin it to Joe’s suit jacket. “Kissing you that night was the bravest and best decision I’ve ever made,” he says, and he wipes at his eyes as he steps back, then he reaches back out to quickly adjust the silver pin on Joe’s lapel, smiling.</p><p>Joe smiles, glancing down to look at it, and then he reaches up, pinning the rose to Rami’s jacket. “Whenever you look at this, think of me, and how much I love you.” He beams, reaching up to briefly brush his fingertips over Rami’s cheek.</p><p>“<i>I wonder what it would be like to live in a world where it was always June</i>,” Finlay recites from <i>Anne of Green Gables</i>, and Rami reaches out, squeezing Joe’s hands again.</p><p>“I love you,” Joe whispers, and Rami nods happily.</p><p>“Rami and Joseph,” Finlay says, “you have today made the declarations which are prescribed by law, and a solemn and binding contract with each other. May you always love, honour and cherish one another. May nothing ever part you, and may you live full and rich lives together.”</p><p>Rami bites on his lip, letting out a breath, trembling with excitement.</p><p>“And now, by virtue of the declarations made by you both, in my presence and in the presence of these witnesses, it is my privilege and pleasure to declare that you are married.” Finlay smiles at the both of them. “You may kiss your husband.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami says softly and he practically jumps at Joe, cupping his face in his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Joe makes a noise of surprise, smiling against Rami’s mouth, hands on his waist, holding him close as they kiss. </p><p>Ben claps Joe on the back, and then sniffles, wiping at his eyes before he starts to applaud along with everyone else in long gallery. He looks over at Gwil, who’s wiping his eyes, smiling back at him.</p><p>Rami and Joe pull apart, and then they lean in, giving each other another quick kiss before Joe turns to Ben, and Rami turns and pulls Gwil into a quick hug.</p><p>“Congratulations,” Gwil says softly, squeezing Rami close, rubbing his back.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, and then Joe takes his hand, starting to lead him down the aisle as music plays, a song from <i>The Shape of Water</i> soundtrack. Rami smiles at Joe, kissing him again as they walk together. “I love you,” he says.</p><p>“I love you,” Joe says, squeezing his hand, and they kiss again. “You’re my husband.”</p><p>Tears spill over Rami’s cheeks and he nods as he laughs happily. “You’re mine too.” He wipes at his face. He looks around at the guests, smiling at them all, finally waving excitedly. He looks at the photographer as well, beaming, but he keeps looking back at Joe. Rami can’t stop smiling, and he can’t stop looking at Joe. They’re <i>married</i>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The official moodboard for this chapter is <a href="https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/617745009644617728/chapter-seven-its-finally-rami-and-joes">here</a>! (Ben and Gwil's will come with the next chapter)</p><p>Here's a better look at the suits the boys went with:<br/>• Rami — <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/rami-malek-attends-the-30th-annual-palm-springs-international-film-picture-id1076987886?s=2048x2048">here</a> and <a href="https://www4.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/30th+Annual+Palm+Springs+International+Film+yf0UcsYgT8zx.jpg">here</a><br/>• Joe — <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/joseph-mazzello-attends-the-91st-annual-academy-awards-at-hollywood-picture-id1127148416?s=2048x2048">here</a> and <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/joseph-mazzello-attends-the-2019-vanity-fair-oscar-party-hosted-by-picture-id1127334774?s=2048x2048">here</a><br/>• Ben — <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/ben-hardy-attends-the-24th-annual-critics-choice-awards-arrivals-at-picture-id1082161654?s=2048x2048">here</a> and <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/ben-hardy-attends-the-24th-annual-critics-choice-awards-at-barker-on-picture-id1082141022?s=2048x2048">here</a><br/>• Gwil — <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/gwilym-lee-attends-the-ee-british-academy-film-awards-at-royal-albert-picture-id1128840408?s=2048x2048">here</a> and <a href="https://media.gettyimages.com/photos/joseph-mazzello-gwilym-lee-and-ben-hardy-attend-the-ee-british-film-picture-id1128740095?s=2048x2048">here</a></p><p>Joe's <a href="https://imgur.com/yvCnSaG">silver rose pin</a>, and Rami's <a href="https://imgur.com/BrKlDxM">rose gold pin</a>.</p><p>I feel like there isn't even anything I can say about this chapter because I assume (and sort of hope) everyone is just now crying and happy and excited! Because they're married! And I had no sweet clue when I started this story originally in March of last year that they would even engaged by the end of it, let alone that I would be writing the wedding. ha! gosh, there are still chapters left to this and parts that come after it but it sort of feels like the end of an era anyway.</p><p>What a world we live in that Gwil basically proposing to Ben isn't anywhere near the most interesting thing that happened in this chapter, haha, but goddammit those boys needed a really lovely moment too. They deserve it!</p><p>Next is the reception! The boys still need to dance and eat and Gwil and Ben need to make their speeches.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Poppy, hi!”</p><p>“Hi!” Poppy says, waving excitedly, hurrying over to Rami, pulling him into a hug. “Oh god, congratulations,” she says. “The ceremony was lovely.” She pulls back, beaming. “And this entire place is gorgeous, it— god, the decorations are beautiful. <i>Wow</i>. I mean it, wow.”</p><p>Rami grins at her. “Thank you,” he says. “I appreciate that. Not that I— I mean, I didn’t decorate. Gwil picked the flowers, actually.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Poppy says, “that’s lovely.” She looks around for Gwil, and sees him slowly walking over towards the chapel, holding hands with Ben while chatting with Joe. “I’ll have to compliment his tastes.” She smiles, looking at the rose pin on Rami’s lapel. “That is very sweet,” she says. </p><p>Rami glances down, gently touching the pin. “Our first date was in June,” he says. “And of course Gwil told us that roses are June’s flower.” He smiles, and then looks down at Poppy’s stomach. “Your stomach looks g— uh, I don’t want to say it looks great,” he says. “I just mean— well, it’s all so very exciting.” Rami glances back over his shoulder, watching Ben, Gwil, and Joe finally make it over to the chapel.</p><p>“Poppy!” Joe exclaims, walking over to pull her into a hug. “And baby!” Joe pulls back, crouching down in front of Poppy. “Hi, baby,” Joe says gently, and Rami looks at Poppy, smiling.</p><p>“Sorry,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“For what?” Joe asks, glancing back at Rami. “Our baby’s here at our wedding, I have to ask what they thought of the ceremony.”</p><p>“They were certainly kicking up a storm,” Poppy says, resting her hand on her stomach.</p><p>“Really?” Joe asks, standing back up, taking Rami’s hand. “That’s great.” He smiles at Poppy. “You’ll— our family is really excited to meet you,” he says. “If that’s okay.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Poppy says, smiling, “that’s more than alright.”</p><p>“Do you completely mind being in a million photos?” Rami asks, looking at Poppy. “I know Mary wants one, and the children do, and— well, Joe and I, of course, and— tell me if it’s too much, please. Or I’ll feel so terribly awful.”</p><p>Poppy grins at Rami, shaking her head. “I completely understand,” she says, “and I’m very happy to do it. I’m more popular at this wedding than I was at my own.”</p><p>“And where is Dáire?” Joe asks, looking around. “We’re happy to have the photographer take photos of the both of you too.”</p><p>Poppy looks around. “He popped to the loo,” she says, “and I’m quite sure that he’ll be distracted by some painting in some hallway.”</p><p>“Oh, and there’s cocktails,” Rami says. “Unless he’s— given them up with you.”</p><p>Poppy laughs. “He did with the first pregnancy,” she says, “but I pitied him too much for the last one and this time around to make him go through it again.”</p><p>Ben bumps his shoulder against Gwil’s arm, and then when Gwil glances over him, Ben nudges him towards Stephen, who’s walking towards them with a clipboard in hand. “What do you reckon he’s got on there?” Ben asks softly, and Gwil smiles, gently pushing Ben towards Stephen. </p><p>“Why don’t you ask him, love,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs, shaking his head, holding tight to Gwil’s arm.</p><p>“I don’t want to know,” Ben says, “with my luck it’s probably another job for the best men. I don’t want to hear about it.”</p><p>Gwil laughs, wrapping his arms around Ben, pulling him in.</p><p>The paper on Stephen’s clipboard is a copy of the photographer’s itinerary, and all the posed photos that Rami and Joe requested to have taken while the photographer’s assistant takes photos of the other guests and anyone not currently being posed. They’ve set up a bench in front of the Scone Palace Chapel for people to sit on as well, and there are trees to pose in front of. The photographer comes up to Rami and Joe, asking them if they’re ready.</p><p>“Heck yeah!” Joe says happily, and he takes Rami’s hand, walking over to the bench, taking a seat, pulling Rami down next to him. Joe immediately leans in, kissing Rami, and Rami smiles, putting his hand up to Joe’s cheek, smiling against his mouth.</p><p>Gwil looks at Ben, smiling down at him. “This is lovely,” he says.</p><p>“Do we just sit around and watch them kiss?” Ben asks, and Gwil rolls his eyes, leaning down to press a series of quick kisses over Ben’s face.</p><p>“Stop!” Ben exclaims, wiggling in Gwil’s arms. “Stop it! You’re going to give me beard burn before our photos!”</p><p>Gwil laughs loudly as Ben twists in his arms, kissing him a few more times before finally letting him go. </p><p>“Oh my god, Poppy!” Mary exclaims, hurrying over to her. “I— hi!”</p><p>“Mary!” Poppy says happily, pulling her into a hug. “Oh my god, hi.”</p><p>“You look gorgeous,” Mary says, rubbing Poppy’s back. “Wow. You’re one of those really pretty pregnant ladies, that must be nice.”</p><p>Poppy laughs, looking down at her stomach, and then she smiles at Mary. “I’m sure you were a beautiful mum too.”</p><p>“They’re all going to want to meet you,” Mary says, turning around, reaching her hand out to Ginnie and Ed. “Mom,” Mary says, “this is Poppy!”</p><p>Ginnie’s mouth falls open in surprise as she looks at Poppy, looking her up and down.</p><p>“Hi Ginnie,” Poppy says, extending her hand out to her. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.”</p><p>“I— <i>hi</i>,” Ginnie says, taking Poppy’s hand, and then just pulling her into a hug anyway. </p><p>Poppy grins over at Mary, who just smiles back. “How are you?” Poppy asks, pulling back and looking at Ginnie. Ginnie’s still a little speechless, her eyes filling with tears. “It was a lovely ceremony, wasn’t it?” Poppy asks encouragingly, and Ginnie just keeps looking at her.</p><p>“Mom,” Mary says, a bit sharply, putting her hand on Ginnie’s shoulder. “Are you going to talk at any point here, or just stare?”</p><p>“Mary, don’t be rude,” Ginnie says, waving her off, and Mary makes a bit of a face, looking over at Ed, who’s just smiling.</p><p>“This is your grandbaby,” Poppy says, touching her stomach, smiling at Ginnie.</p><p>“Can I?” Ginnie asks gently, reaching her hand out, and Poppy nods eagerly. “Oh heavens,” Ginnie says softly, touching Poppy’s stomach. “That’s grandchild number four for me,” she says, looking at Poppy.</p><p>Ben smiles at Gwil, nudging him. “You going to get in line?” he asks teasingly. “You’ve flirted with everyone else here, may be time to start on Poppy.”</p><p>Gwil just shakes his head, giving Ben a grin.</p><p>The photographer keeps snapping photos of Rami and Joe, and Ben just starts to pace around the area in front of the chapel. He looks around, and then shrugs, and carefully sits down on the grass, adjusting his trousers. Almost immediately, Leah runs over to Ben, looking at him.</p><p>“Hello,” Ben says, smiling at her. “How are you?”</p><p>“Fine, thank you,” Leah says, and she drops down next to him on the grass, fanning out her dress. “Is the wedding over now?” she asks.</p><p>Ben nods. “It is, yeah,” he says. “Uncle Joe and Uncle Rami are married now. Did you have fun?”</p><p>“It was okay,” Leah says, and Ben smiles at her. “Why are there still so many people here if it’s over? Can’t I go back to my room?”</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Ben says. “We still have to take photos, and eat dinner, and there’s <i>cake</i>—”</p><p>“Cake?” Leah asks, and Ben nods. “Okay, I’ll stay.”</p><p>Ben laughs, smiling at her. “Yeah, I thought you might.”</p><p>The photographer finishes up with Rami and Joe, and then calls Ben and Gwil over as well. Gwil takes Ben’s hand, pulling him in for a kiss, and Ben pulls back, smiling. “We don’t have to steal the show,” Ben says, and Gwil smiles, kissing him on the cheek. </p><p>“I do,” Gwil says, and the photographer guides the two of them to pose alongside Rami and Joe. They take photos together of the four of them, and then the photographer asks Rami and Gwil to step out for photos of just Ben and Joe.</p><p>“Come on now, Ben,” Joe says, “serve us those model good looks.”</p><p>"Stop it,” Ben says bashfully, looking away. He just shakes his head a bit, smiling over at Joe.</p><p>“What?” Joe asks, ignoring the photographer.</p><p>“I can’t bloody believe it,” Ben says. “You’re a married man.”</p><p>“I am indeed,” Joe says, rocking back and forth on his feet. “What do you think about that?” he asks.</p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Ben says, and he makes a bit of a noise when Joe pulls him into a hug. </p><p>“Thank you for standing with me,” Joe says softly, and Ben nods eagerly, clutching at him as the photographer continues.</p><p>Rami sniffles, reaching up to wipe at his face, and Gwil smiles, patting him on the back before pulling him into a hug. “No point in crying now,” Gwil says, swaying back and forth with Rami in his arms. “You’re stuck with him now.”</p><p>“Oh stop it,” Rami says, pulling back, swatting at Gwil’s chest as Gwil laughs.</p><p>They run through what seems like dozens of more groups and pairings— Rami with Ben, Joe with Gwil, Joe and Ginnie, Joe and John, Joe and Mary, Joe with John <i>and</i> Mary, all four of them together, then with spouses, then with children, then just the children themselves. Then the same for Rami’s side of the family. With each new group called up to stand in front of the camera, their smiles get a bit more tired. To liven things up a bit, when Ben and Gwil are posing for their photos together, Ben’s arm around Gwil’s waist, Gwil’s arm around Ben’s shoulders, Joe decides to push his way in. Ben laughs, grinning as he playfully pushes Joe out of the shot. As Joe protests, Gwil sticks his arm out, keeping his eyes on the camera as he holds Joe at bay.</p><p>The photographer takes a couple photos of Poppy with her husband and their daughter, and then he picks her up, walking away as Joe nudges the other children. Poppy smiles at the them all, Noah and Leah climbing up onto the bench with her, and Matthew sits down on the ground at her feet.</p><p>“Can I touch your tummy?” Leah asks, looking up at Poppy. </p><p>“Yes, of course,” Poppy says, and Leah gently puts her hand on Poppy’s stomach, then leans in, pressing her ear to Poppy’s stomach. </p><p>“Can you hear the baby?” Leah asks.</p><p>Poppy shakes her head. “No, I don’t think so,” she says. “But the baby can hear you.”</p><p>“Hi, baby,” Noah says, turning to Poppy’s stomach. “What’s your name? I’m Noah.”</p><p>Matthew pushes himself up, resting his hands on Poppy’s knees, looking at her stomach. “I’m Matthew!” he exclaims loudly, and Poppy laughs.</p><p>Rami makes a noise, and Ben glances at him, smiling. “Steady on,” Ben says, wrapping his arm around Rami’s shoulders, pulling him in to kiss Rami’s temple. </p><p>“It’s just so sweet,” Rami says, shoulders shaking, voice breaking. “The children are all together,” he says, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “God, it’s so lovely. They’re— they’re talking to our baby.” He shakes his head slowly, watching the photographer take photos of the four of them.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>As the photographs finally wrap up, they all head over to the reception area, a series of several square tables in a line with enough space between them for people to quickly squeeze through. The dance floor is set up nearby as well, which is mostly where the guests are congregating for drinks, the servers carrying around plates of various canapés— chicken and chorizo on a stick; wild boar chipolatas; tomato and bocconcini pops; small dishes of chilled spice gazpacho with parmesan; beef wellington with mushroom.<p>Most of the Joe and Rami’s family walk onto the dance floor, finding drinks and food for themselves to celebrate finally being done with photos, and then Stephen makes a gesture and the music changes, an acoustic guitar playing an indie pop song. “<i>I think the universe is on my side, Heaven and Earth have finally aligned</i>,” filters through the speakers, and Stephen takes a microphone to be heard over the chatter and the song.</p><p>“Please welcome Joseph’s mother, Ginnie,” Stephen says, and Ginnie walks onto the dance floor, giving a brief wave before she walks over to the children, who have found the food.</p><p>“Please welcome Rami’s niece, Nelly,” Stephen continues, and Nelly walks onto the dance floor as well, heading straight to Adriana and Leo, who both just smile, pulling her in and joking with her.</p><p>“<i>You sprinkle stardust on my pillowcase, it’s like a moonbeam brushed across my face</i>,” the song continues, and Stephen announces: </p><p>“Please welcome the best men, Ben and Gwilym.”</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, smiling, trying not to blush or look too embarrassed, but Gwil takes Ben by the hand and spins him under his arm, and Ben laughs, and then looks down at his feet.</p><p>“You need to have a bit of fun, love,” Gwil whispers, and he kisses Ben on the temple. “Our best mates are only getting married once.”</p><p>Ben grins up at Gwil, and leans in to give him a quick kiss. “You should still get me a drink though,” he says, and Gwil laughs.</p><p>“And for the first time,” Stephen says, “it is my pleasure and privilege to introduce to you, Rami and Joseph Malek-Mazzello."</p><p>Everyone turns and claps, watching Rami and Joe walk onto the dance floor, hand-in-hand.</p><p>“Oh gosh,” Ginnie says, wiping at her eyes, and Mary just pats her on the back, even though she’s crying herself.</p><p>Joe pulls Rami in for a kiss, and then pulls back, beaming at him before he kisses him again.</p><p>“I love you,” Rami says softly, and Joe nods.</p><p>“I love you too,” Joe whispers, and he hugs Rami.</p><p>Rami loops his arms around Joe’s neck, gently playing with Joe’s hair, smiling at him. “My husband,” he says softly, and then he excitedly bounces up on his feet a few times, kissing Joe again.</p><p>Joe pulls back, kissing Rami’s cheek. “What do we do now?” he asks, and Rami laughs, shaking his head. </p><p>“I don’t know,” he says, “whatever Stephen tells us, I suppose.” Joe makes a move to step away from Rami, and Rami reaches out, taking his hand. “What’s up?” Joe asks, stepping back towards him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Rami says, “I just don’t want you running off too soon.”</p><p>Joe looks at Rami, and then smiles. “I’m not going anywhere,” he says. “I’m just going to figure out when dinner is.” He kisses Rami on the cheek and then walks over, speaking quietly to Stephen.</p><p>Rami looks around, rocking back and forth on his feet, before he lights up, and hurries across the dance floor to Felix and Nigel. “Hello!” he says, grinning at Felix.</p><p>“Hello,” Felix says, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”</p><p>Rami frowns a bit, looking at Nigel in confusion.</p><p>“He thinks he’s being funny,” Nigel says. “Please play along.”</p><p>“Oh, alright,” Rami says slowly, looking back at Felix. “Uh, no, I don’t suppose we have?” he says, unsure.</p><p>“I”m Felix Taylor,” Felix says, holding his hand out to Rami.</p><p>“I’m Rami Malek,” Rami says, extending his hand, and Felix immediately snatches his hand back. “Oh!” Rami says, realizing. “I’m Rami Malek-Mazzello,” he says, and Felix reaches back out, shaking Rami’s hand.</p><p>“Enchanté,” Felix says. “This is my great-grandson, Nigel.”</p><p>Rami looks at Nigel, smiling, and Nigel just rolls his eyes a bit, smiling at Rami over his glass. “Have you met my husband?” Rami asks, looking around, waving Joe over. “Joe Malek-Mazzello,” he says, grasping onto Joe’s arm, smiling at Felix.</p><p>“Hey Felix, enjoy the show?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Wonderful,” Felix says. “Short and sweet.”</p><p>“Oh, good,” Joe says, nodding, looking at Rami with a smile. “Just what we wanted the reaction to be.” Rami smiles back, and Joe looks back at Felix. “Everyone’s supposed to sit for dinner soon,” Joe says, “can I show you to your seat, Felix?” </p><p>“I’m alright, thank you,” Felix says. “It’s your big day, I can’t have you waiting on me.”</p><p>“Well, I certainly don’t mind,” Joe says, and he holds his arm out to Felix, smiling.</p><p>“If you insist,” Felix says, taking Joe’s arm, starting to slowly walk over to the table, Nigel following behind them.</p><p>Rami looks around, waving eagerly at a few different people, smiling happily. He walks over to Nelly, who is standing with her brother, Alexander, and her cousin, Rami— or as Joe still insists on calling him, Other Rami. “Thank you both for coming,” Rami says, hugging Alexander, and then Other Rami, smiling. </p><p>“Absolutely our pleasure,” Alexander says, smiling at Rami. “It was beautiful.”</p><p>“And the food is delicious,” Other Rami says.</p><p>“Apparently we’re supposed to sit soon,” Rami says, glancing over towards the table. “Do you need me to show you to your seats?” He looks at Nelly, gently touching her arm. “You’re beside me,” he says softly, and Nelly smiles.</p><p>“We can find it alright on our own,” Alexander says, and Rami nods, walking away, finding Ben and Gwil.</p><p>“Hello,” Rami says, smiling at them both. “Have you tried any of the canapés? I’ve been told they’re delicious.”</p><p>“Ben shoved about three of them into his mouth at once,” Gwil says, smiling, and Ben rolls his eyes, even as he’s chewing.</p><p>“Well, dinner’s going to be served,” Rami says, “if you want to come sit?”</p><p>Ben swallows hard. “Shouldn’t you and Joe be the last ones at the table?” he asks. “Sort of a…romantic introduction or something?”</p><p>Rami shrugs. “We just had our introduction, I think we’re alright,” he says. He smiles at them again. “And you two were introduced as well.”</p><p>“Yes, that was lovely,” Gwil says, smiling at Ben.</p><p>“I’m sure the photos of the two of you together are going to turn out beautiful,” Rami says, looking at Ben in particular when he says it, and Ben just smiles, briefly looking down, before he nods once.</p><p>“I hope so,” Ben says. “I’d like to put some of them up in the flat.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, kissing Ben’s temple before taking his hand. “Come on then,” he says, “let’s sit. Once the grooms are at the table, people will have no choice but to follow. Then we can eat.”</p><p>Rami takes his seat at the middle of the table on one side, and Ben and Gwil take their seats directly across from him. </p><p>Ben picks up the table cards with their names written on it, slipping them into his pocket. “A souvenir,” he says, smiling at Gwil.</p><p>The servers begin informing the guests that the starter is about to served, and slowly, they start making their way over to the table, finding their seats. Rami looks around, seeing Joe a bit further down the table, talking to Diana, who’s got Noah in her arms. Rami smiles, sighing dreamily, watching as Joe makes a face at Noah and Noah laughs. Rami looks back over at Ben and Gwil, who are smiling back at him.</p><p>“I got married,” Rami says, his voice breaking suddenly and Gwil reaches out across the table, taking Rami’s hand in his, smiling comfortingly.</p><p>Eventually, Joe makes his way back down to Rami, and he pulls out his chair, sitting down. “Ooh, M&amp;Ms,” Joe says, grabbing a couple from the small dish.</p><p>“Don’t spoil your appetite,” Ben says, and Joe scoffs.</p><p>“Thanks, Mom,” Joe says sarcastically, and then he looks around for Ginnie. “Wait, where’s my actual mom?”</p><p>Nelly walks over, pulling out her chair next to Rami, sitting down, smiling across at Ben and Gwil. “How are you boys?” she asks.</p><p>“Just wonderful, Nelly,” Gwil says, shifting a bit to turn towards her. “How are you?”</p><p>“Lovely, thank you,” Nelly says. She reaches out, gently touching the floral centrepiece in front of her. “I heard you picked these,” she says. “What do they mean?”</p><p>“Well,” Gwil says eagerly, clearly having been waiting for someone to ask him about it. “The lily and the lotus flower actually both mean purity. But the reason I chose them was because the lily is the national flower of Italy, and the lotus is the national flower of Egypt.” He smiles proudly at Nelly. “Thought it suited them well.”</p><p>“They’re beautiful,” Nelly says. “Excellent choice, I’d say.” She looks over at Ben, who mouths <i>thank you</i> to her, and she just nods, smiling, reaching out to touch the petals again.</p><p>The servers quickly pour drinks first, and then begin bringing out the starters, either a salad of smoked haddock, quail egg, and kale, with a curry cream, or a salad of avocado, spiced macadamia, and kale, with a coconut lime dressing. After they put the salads down in front of Rami and Joe, another server comes by with a smaller, empty plate, putting it down between Rami and Joe’s.</p><p>Ben takes a bit of his salad and frowns a bit, leaning forward, trying to see if there’s anything on the empty plate that he’s missing. But even upside down, he can see that it’s been painted with two letters, S and J, and he realizes.</p><p>“It’s for Sami and Joseph,” Rami says softly, reaching out to gently touch the plate, adjusting it a bit.</p><p>“Oh,” Ben says softly, and he smiles at Rami. “Good.”</p><p>Once everyone has their drink and starter, Mary and Ginnie appear behind Rami and Joe, smiling at them. Ginnie waves over at Gwil, who smiles and waves back, and Joe turns to glare at Gwil. Mary looks down the table, waving at the children, Matthew pushing himself up on his knees on his chair, eagerly waving back.</p><p>Mary smiles, turning to gently rest her hand on Ginnie’s shoulder, and Ginnie clears her throat. “Hello,” she says, voice loud and clear, but also still obviously emotional, even from just that one word. “I’m Ginnie, I’m Joseph’s mother, and I’m so delighted to welcome you all here to on this beautiful day.”</p><p>Joe shifts in his seat, smiling happily up at Ginnie.</p><p>“And I’m Mary,” Mary says, maybe slipping just a bit into her lawyer voice, “Joe’s big sister.”</p><p>“It’s been a pleasure to meet so many of you today,” Ginnie says. “Though we came here strangers, we’re all here together to celebrate Rami and Joe’s love.”</p><p>“No one who’s seen Rami and Joe together could ever doubt how in love they are,” Mary says. “But if you’ve seen the looks they give each other, and you <i>still</i> don’t believe it, let me just say that a few days ago, my brother John and I needed to talk to Joe.” Mary smiles down the table at John, who smiles back. “It was nothing bad,” Mary says, looking around at the other guests, “but Joe’s first reaction was that, if we were there to say we didn’t like Rami— which, of course, we weren’t, we <i>love</i> Rami— that we could just leave right then and go back to New York.”</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks softly, glancing to look at Joe.</p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Joe says, leaning in to kiss Rami. “Fuck these people,” he says under his breath, and Rami tries not to laugh.</p><p>“Because that’s Joe,” Mary says, and her voice cracks a bit, and she reaches up, dabbing at her eyes. “Being the big sister, I’ve known him his entire life. And yes, he’s a bit of a dork—”</p><p>Joe scoffs, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“And yes, he can be a bit much sometimes,” Mary continues.</p><p>Ben smiles knowingly at Gwil, picking up his glass, and Gwil nods, stifling a laugh.</p><p>“But he’s always had so much in him to give,” Mary says. “So much love, and so much happiness to share. It’s what makes him such a good brother, and a good uncle, and it’s what’s going to make him a good husband.” Mary smiles at Rami. “He loves you,” she says. “And I can see that you love him too, so thank you for taking care of my brother, and welcome to the family.”</p><p>Rami grins, reaching his hand out to take Mary’s, squeezing it gently. “Thank you,” he says, and Mary nods, reaching up to wipe at her eyes again.</p><p>“As Joe’s mother,” Ginnie says, smiling at him, “it’s very tempting to take all of the credit for the wonderful person he’s grown up to be. While his father and I did our best to be great parents to all our children, and raise them with good values in a loving home, at the end of the day, we’re not responsible for who Joe is today.” Ginnie sniffles softly, and Joe reaches back to the table, picking up his napkin, handing it over to her.</p><p>“Thank you,” Ginnie says, dabbing at her eyes, and then she looks up, laughing. “See! See, that’s what— the truth is that Joe is the main person responsible for who he is now. And that kind, caring, loving individual is sitting here today, with the love of his life, and I could not have asked for him to be any better than he is.” She sniffles again.</p><p>“I would also like to say to Rami’s parents, Said and Nelly, who could not be here with us today,” Ginnie says, “what a beautiful boy they have raised. Rami has proved to be a good man, and a good balance for Joe, and I am glad they have found each other.”</p><p>Joe reaches out, squeezing Rami’s hand as Rami looks down, a couple tears rolling slowly down his cheeks.</p><p>“When I think about how thoughtful and gentle Rami is, it warms my heart to know that my family will be surrounded by his love and his light,” Ginnie says. “Rami, it isn’t easy to live so far away from Joe, but ever since Joe found you, it’s been a lot easier. Because I know that he has you, and you have him.” Ginnie gives Rami a shaky, sad smile, and then reaches out, squeezing his hand. “Thank you,” she says softly, and Rami nods, reaching up to wipe at his eyes.</p><p>“Thank you to all of you who have come here today to celebrate their future together,” Mary says. “It means the world to us to know that Rami and Joe have so many people here who love them.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ginnie says. “And cheers.” </p><p>Everyone raises their glasses up, giving cheers to Rami and Joe, and Rami leans in, kissing Joe’s cheek, resting against him for a moment.</p><p>“Okay?” Joe asks softly, and Rami nods, taking a deep breath. “Tired?”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, “just overwhelmed.” He smiles faintly at Joe. “Everyone is so kind.” He pulls back as Ginnie takes her seat next to Joe, so Joe can turn in his seat to pull her into a hug.</p><p>“Thank you, Mom,” Joe says, and Ginnie nods, rubbing Joe’s back.</p><p>“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Ginnie says, kissing him on the cheek.</p><p>Mary leans down to hug Rami, and Rami smiles. “Thank you, Mary,” Rami says, “that was so sweet. I really appreciate it.”</p><p>“Love you,” Mary says, squeezing his shoulder as she walks by, going back to her seat.</p><p>Rami turns, looking at Nelly. “Wasn’t that lovely?” he asks, and Nelly nods. “Not as lovely as yours,” Rami whispers, smiling, bumping his shoulder against hers.</p><p>“It’s not a competition,” Nelly says, but she smiles back at him anyway.</p><p>They all dig into their salads, servers moving around to refill drinks as necessary, music still playing softly, the photographer moving around with his camera.</p><p>“I think we need to hire a chef,” Ben says, digging into his salad. “God, this is good.”</p><p>Joe snorts a bit. “Ben,” he says.</p><p>Ben looks up. “What?”</p><p>Joe smiles. “You <i>have</i> a chef,” he says, and he looks pointedly at Gwil. “Maybe <i>you</i> should just learn to cook.”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, taking another bite of egg. “Whatever,” he says. “You’d do well to remember that I haven’t made my speech yet.”</p><p>“Ooh,” Joe says, looking at Rami. “He’s threatening me.”</p><p>“Be nice,” Rami says. “He’s your best man.”</p><p>Joe groans loudly, stomping his feet a couple times. “I wouldn’t have picked him if I knew that I couldn't make fun of him anymore!” he says, stabbing his fork into his salad.</p><p>As people finish their starters, and the servers start picking up the plates, a few guests, one or two at a time, come up to talk to Rami and Joe, shaking their hands or hugging them and offering their congratulations. Mirko comes up with one of Rami’s classmates, and Rami excitedly jumps out of his seat, hugging them both.</p><p>“Thank you for the letter,” Rami says softly to Mirko, and Mirko nods, smiling.</p><p>Noah wiggles his way off his seat, walking up along the table until he reaches Ben, looking up at him, touching his arm.</p><p>“Hello,” Ben says, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin, looking down at Noah. “Where have you come from?”</p><p>“Down there,” Noah says, pointing towards his seat.</p><p>“How can I help?” Ben asks, pushing his chair back a bit so he can turn towards Noah. </p><p>“I’m still hungry,” Noah says, rubbing his stomach. “Do you have any left?”</p><p>Ben smiles. “Your mummy and daddy don’t have any?” he asks.</p><p>“Their food was gross,” Noah says, pouting a bit.</p><p>“Well, I think I probably have the same,” Ben says, and he glances at his plate, picking up his fork, stabbing at the last bit of egg he has left, holding it out to Noah. “Egg?” he asks, and Noah nods, opening his mouth around the fork.</p><p>“Mm, thank you,” Noah says, chewing.</p><p>“The main course will be served soon,” Ben says, setting his fork back down.</p><p>“What’s for dessert?” Noah asks, and Ben laughs.</p><p>“Well, cake,” Ben says. “Wedding cake.” He takes a drink, and looks back at Noah, who’s still standing there, watching him. “Are you not having fun sitting with your parents?” he asks.</p><p>Noah shrugs. “I want to see you.”</p><p>“Did you?” Ben asks, and Noah nods. “Well, I want to see you too, Noah.” He smiles at him.</p><p>“Hi Uncle Gwil,” Noah says, reaching out to tap Gwil’s leg.</p><p>“Hello,” Gwil says, looking down at him.</p><p>“Do you have eggs left?” Noah asks, and Gwil looks over at Ben, who just smiles.</p><p>“Dinner’s going to be served soon, Noah,” Gwil says, “I think you’ll be alright.”</p><p>Noah bounces up and down on his feet a few times, nodding. </p><p>“Noah,” Ben says, “did you <i>really</i> want to come see me, or did you just want food?” Noah shrugs, and Ben looks at Gwil. “Well, that sums it up there. Just how popular am I.” He picks up his glass, taking another drink.</p><p>Gwil laughs softly, and looks back at Noah. “The servers are starting to put out dinner,” he says, pointing to one of them, carrying a few plates in his arms. “What did you order?”</p><p>Noah shrugs again. “Mommy picked it,” he says. “Is there McDonald’s?”</p><p>Gwil shakes his head. “I fear not, mate,” he says, “this is what there is.”</p><p>“Can I have some tomorrow?” Noah asks.</p><p>“I don’t know, you’ll have to ask your mam,” Gwil says. “I don’t make the rules.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says softly, digging his toe into the grass. </p><p>Gwil smiles, leaning down, gently pushing Noah’s hair back from his forehead. “But if you ask your mam,” he says softly, “you can tell her that Ben and I will take you tomorrow, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Really?” Noah asks, and Gwil nods. “Okay! Thank you!” He leans down, kissing Gwil’s knee, and then hurries back off to his seat.</p><p>“He’s using us for food,” Ben says, “you realize that, right?”</p><p>Gwil shrugs, taking another drink. “As long as I’m well-liked, I don’t really care why.” He smiles at Ben, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. “You love me because I cook for you,” he says.</p><p>“Well,” Ben says, making a bit of a face, and then doesn’t say anything else, just taking another drink.</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says sarcastically, and Ben laughs.</p><p>“You’re the one who said it, not me!” Ben exclaims. “Don’t blame me for agreeing with you. Besides.” He gives Gwil another quick kiss. “I love you for a lot more than that, and you know it.”</p><p>The servers take away the rest of their salads and the empty plates are replaced with the main course, the choices being lamb with carrots and green beans, haggis with neeps and tatties, or a squash and tomato dish with a macadamia ricotta cheese.</p><p>“How much was the food budget?” Ben says mostly to himself, taking a bite of his haggis, and he has to practically bite his tongue to keep from groaning out loud, it’s so good.</p><p>“How’s yours?” Joe asks, looking over at Rami’s lamb dish, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“If you want to try some, Joe, just ask,” he says, and Joe leans forward, mouth open, and Rami rolls his eyes, cutting off a tiny piece of lamb for Joe.</p><p>Joe nods, chewing. “Yeah, that’s good,” he says. He looks around, smiling at Nelly. “Hey Nelly,” he says, “how’s that squash?”</p><p>“Oh god,” Rami says. “Nelly, ignore him.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, watching them, and then he looks at Ben. “I think we know where Noah gets it from,” he says softly, and Ben nods.</p><p>“Gee, you think,” he says, and then he looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Oh,” Ben says, realizing that it’s Stephen. “Is it…so soon?”</p><p>“Just when you’re ready,” Stephen says softly, patting Ben on the back a couple times before walking away, and Ben looks at Gwil.</p><p>“I…dammit,” Ben says, poking at his haggis, “I’ve lost my appetite. And I was really looking forward to it.”</p><p>“No, love,” Gwil says softly, “you’re going to be fine. I promise.” </p><p>Ben bites on the inside of his lip, thinking for a moment. He looks over at Rami and Joe. “I guess it’s…my go,” he says. “Only if you’re ready.”</p><p>“I am,” Rami says, nodding.</p><p>Joe grins over at Ben, and Ben lets out a shaky breath, glancing at Gwil, who comfortingly squeezes his hand.</p><p>“You’re going to be brilliant love,” Gwil whispers, leaning in to kiss Ben on the cheek, and Ben nods jerkily, pushing his chair back. He reaches out, picking up his glass to take a quick drink, and then he hands it over to Gwil, who smiles, hitting his fork against it to get everyone’s attention.</p><p>Ben can feel how hot his face is getting, and he gently clears his throat. He looks at Joe and Rami again, smiling nervously at them as they both beam back at him. “I—” Ben blinks a couple times, looking around at the other guests. “Anyone who knows me probably isn’t surprised that speeches aren’t my forte, but Rami and Joe are my best mates, so I suppose I can try for them.” </p><p>Gwil reaches out, gently rubbing Ben’s leg, trying to soothe him, and Joe gives him two thumbs up.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Ben says, looking down at his hands, “I’ve already buggered it up. I’m Ben, Joe’s best man. Uh, hi.” He sighs. “Joe and I met at the IIS. I…don’t work there anymore,” he trails off softly, then clears his throat. “Uh, I really wanted this speech to be perfect,” Ben says, looking at Joe. “Because I wanted to do my best to express to you— both of you, but…Joe.” He smiles nervously. “How much you mean to me.” Ben’s voice breaks gently, and he swallows, trying not to cry. “How much I love you. And everything you’ve done for me.” He gives Joe a shaky smile, and Joe reaches up to wipe at his eyes. </p><p>“I worked on it for— for weeks, of course,” Ben continues, “and then it sort of hit me that…perfect doesn’t matter. Because you’ve never cared about me being perfect. That’s— that’s never been what you expect from me.” Ben sniffles, and then laughs softly, shaking his head. “Thank god. Instead you— you’ve loved me, and taken care of me, for years, just because I’m your best mate, and you’re mine, and all the rest of it doesn’t matter.” Tears finally spill over Ben’s cheeks, and he briefly looks away, reaching up to wipe at his face.</p><p>“He’s so sweet,” Rami says softly, and Joe nods, clutching his napkin in his hands.</p><p>“I know I joke a lot about,” Ben waves his hand, shrugging, “you…not being my mate anymore. Or how I wouldn’t miss you when I moved to Wales.”</p><p>“Or quit your job,” Joe says, and Ben laughs softly.</p><p>“Yes, or that,” Ben says. “I make those jokes, about…not missing you, but I don’t mean any of them. I miss you all the time, but I carry you here,” he says, lifting his hand to his chest. “I met you at a really dark time in my life, but you’ve…” Ben smiles at him. “You’ve always been a light. You’ve saved my life."</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “No, no,” he says softly. “I— didn’t.”</p><p>“Rami,” Ben says, looking at him. “I love you. And I love everything you’ve done for Joe, and everything you’ve been to him. He’s really lucky to have you.” He nods, sniffling and wiping at his eyes as Joe looks at Rami. “But god, you’re really lucky to have him too.”</p><p>Rami smiles at Joe, nodding. “I know,” he softly, leaning in to give him a kiss.</p><p>“<i>I count myself in nothing else so happy as in a soul remembering my good friends</i>,” Ben recites, and Joe grins.</p><p>“And which play is that from?” he asks teasingly, and Ben laughs softly.</p><p>“<i>Richard II</i>,” Ben says, and Gwil perks up a bit, smiling as he remembers New York. “Congratulations to you both,” Ben says. “I love you. Cheers.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Rami says, and Joe just grins at Ben, starting to clap, making him blush. He sits down quickly, immediately turning to hide his face against Gwil’s arm.</p><p>Gwil turns his head, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead, smiling. “That was wonderful, love,” he whispers, and Ben smiles. </p><p>"Thank you,” Ben says quietly, and Gwil kisses his forehead again.</p><p>“Thank you, Ben,” Rami says, reaching his hand out across the table to him, and Ben reaches out, taking it. “I loved it.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Ben says, and Rami squeezes Ben’s hand before letting it go, turning back to Joe.</p><p>“That was lovely,” Rami says softly, “you picked a very good best man.”</p><p>Joe grins at Rami, nodding. “I know,” he says, and he reaches out, picking up his drink. “I have great taste in best friends.” He gives Rami a quick kiss. “And husbands.”</p><p>“You have more than one?” Rami asks, pulling back, and then he grins at Joe, before he leans in to give him another quick kiss.</p><p>“Just the one,” Joe says, settling his arm on the back of Rami’s chair. “Got it right on the first try.” He takes another drink, and then looks at Rami. “You’re not going to say you did too?” he asks.</p><p>Rami shrugs, picking up his drink as well. “We’ll see,” he says, and Joe just rolls his eyes, smiling.</p><p>“Whatever,” Joe says. He shifts in his chair, turning towards Rami, resting his hand on Rami’s leg, slowly creeping it up his thigh. He leans in, mouth by Rami’s ear. “You married the first guy you <i>fucked</i>,” he says, tightening his fingers on Rami’s leg.</p><p>Rami gently clears his throat, taking another drink. He glances at Joe, smiling faintly. “Behave,” he says softly.</p><p>Joe kisses Rami’s cheek, and then moves his mouth back to his ear, whispering, “I’m the only cock—”</p><p>Rami straightens up quickly, setting his drink down, fork clattering on the table when he accidentally hits it, and Joe grins, settling back in his seat. He looks across the table at Ben and Gwil, who are both watching him with knowing, faintly amused looks on their faces. </p><p>“What?” Joe asks, and Ben just sighs, shaking his head. </p><p>“You know what,” Ben says, and Joe rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I can do whatever I want,” he says, smiling at Ben. “It’s my wedding day. And you just told <i>everyone</i> here how much you love me.”</p><p>“It’s true, love,” Gwil says, leaning in, “you did.”</p><p>Ben just shakes his head. “I <i>should</i> tell you to stop encouraging him,” he says. He smiles at Joe anyway, he can’t help it. “But since it’s your wedding day, I…” He laughs softly. “I’ll forgive you.”</p><p>“I suppose it’s my turn next?” Gwil asks. He looks around for Stephen, wondering if he’ll come back to tell him when to go or if Gwil’s just supposed to wing it. He decides to let everyone eat for a bit longer; Gwil has to practically force Ben to start eating his haggis again while Ben rubs his stomach, complaining about his nerves.</p><p>Once Gwil can see that most people have eaten most of their food, he looks over at Stephen, gives him a thumbs up, and then he stands.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Joe says eagerly, leaning forward, “I’m about to see Professor Gwil in action.”</p><p>“Hello all,” Gwil says, lifting his hand up, speaking loudly, clearly used to projecting to the back of a classroom. “I think I know most of you— for those I don’t, my name is Gwil, I am Rami’s best man. As I’m sure you can all agree, it was a lovely ceremony, and it’s already been a fairly emotional day— I can only assume it’s going to be even more emotional in a moment, because as everyone here who knows me knows, I love a good cry.”</p><p>Rami snorts a bit at that, looking over at Ben, who’s just taking a drink with a look on his face that says, <i>I know</i>.</p><p>“I know it’s emotional for me,” Gwil says, “because of how much Rami and Joe mean to me. It may surprise you to know that Rami and I haven’t actually known each other that long. Well, that depends on how you look at it.” He smiles at everyone, before looking at Rami. “We’ve either known each other for about six years, or for over a century.”</p><p>Rami nods, looking up at Gwil, eyes already filled with tears.</p><p>“Though I haven’t been lucky enough to know Rami since we were born,” Gwil continues, “I have the joy of knowing I’ll get to meet his child on the first day of <i>their</i> life instead.”</p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise, trying to bite back on his sobs, and he looks down, wiping at his face. Joe reaches out, squeezing Rami’s hand, leaning in to kiss his cheek, and Rami nods.</p><p>“I think you all know that Rami and I have been through—” Gwil gently clears his throat, looking down, and tears fill his eyes. “Well, <i>a lot</i> feels like an understatement.” He looks at Ben, who’s giving him a comforting smile. “It’s still hard to talk about,” Gwil says, nodding. He sniffles, and looks around the table, seeing Felix watching him. “Given the people we…left behind.” Gwil sniffles again, looking back at Rami. “And it’s not always easy. In fact, there have been some days that were <i>really</i> hard.”</p><p>Rami just nods again, cheeks completely stained with tears, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking as he cries.</p><p>“It’s even harder to say that I’m—” Gwil bites on his lip for a moment, then blows out a breath. He opens his mouth to speak again, and then clears his throat. “Happy isn’t the right word,” Gwil says softly, “but I’ll assume you know what I mean.” He gives Rami a quick smile. “Because there are only seventeen other people who could even possibly begin to understand what I mean, and you’ve always understood me so well to begin with.”</p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise, and nods up at Gwil. “I try,” he says softly.</p><p>“So maybe happy isn’t <i>always</i> the right word,” Gwil says, “but it is today. It is for this. For both of you. I’ve loved watching the two of you fall in love.” He smiles at them both, then sniffles, looking around at everyone. “It was June,” he says, “after we’d just gotten back. And we were all living here in Perth, and Ben needed to go to London, for work. I went with him— and this was back before we—” He clears his throat. “And, anyway, I asked Rami if he wanted to come too, but he said no. And on the train to London, Ben said he was surprised that Rami didn’t come with us, because at that point, Rami and I were attached at the hip.”</p><p>There’s some light laughter at the table, Ben, Rami, and Joe included. </p><p>“And I was honest,” Gwil says. “That Rami didn’t want to come because he planned on staying behind in Perth and flirting with Joe.”</p><p>There’s more laughter, and Rami’s mouth falls opens, looking at Gwil in shock.</p><p>“Ooh, babe!” Joe exclaims, and he laughs.</p><p>“That is not— Gwil, that is <i>not</i> what I said,” Rami says. “I didn’t—” Rami looks around, shaking his head. “I didn’t say that.”</p><p>“It was implied,” Gwil says. “And well, fairly obvious. And at the time, I didn’t even know Rami fancied blokes. And it was <i>still</i> that obvious. And Joe, well— I could tell from the first time I saw them together that Joe was head over heels in love with him.”</p><p>Joe grins, winking up at Gwil before he kisses Rami’s cheek. “Yeah, I was.”</p><p>“So, Ben and I went to London,” Gwil says, “and Rami and Joe…came here.” He looks around the palace grounds, smiling. “For their first real date. Though, the fact that they went to the cinema the day before and spent the entire evening snogging, how is <i>that</i> not their first date.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami mutters, dropping his head down, while Joe just laughs some more.</p><p>“They even count the date of their first kiss as their anniversary,” Gwil says. “So, really, they had their first date here <i>after</i> they’d already started dating.”</p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise, and Joe just smiles. “Who knew Gwil was so funny,” Joe whispers, and Rami rolls his eyes.</p><p>“<i>Anyway</i>,” Gwil says. “Ben and I came back, and the four of us went to mine and Rami’s flat, as we always did, and we sat down, and Ben asked if Joe had asked Rami out. And to both of our surprise, the answer was no. Rami had asked Joe.” He smiles at Rami. “Rami will always like to tell you that I’ve— that I pushed him up the stairs. That I’ve— made him be brave, somehow. But that’s not true.” Gwil shakes his head. “Rami is— Rami has always been brave, all on his own. Before he ever met me.”</p><p>Rami wipes at his eyes, just watching Gwil, and Gwil gives him another quick smile.</p><p>“I wish that I could you give you two advice on how to have a long, successful marriage,” Gwil says, “but we all know it’s usually me asking <i>you</i> for relationship advice.”</p><p>Joe snorts a bit, smiling, looking over at Ben, who’s too busy looking up at Gwil to notice the look on Joe’s face.</p><p>“But what I can offer you is a reminder of everything that you have taught me,” Gwil says. “You’ve shown me how patient and kind love is. You’ve shown me that love is worth is persevering for, through all of its challenges.” He glances down at Ben. “Even when those challenges are of my own doing.”</p><p>Ben makes a quiet noise, smiling up at him, taking Gwil’s hand.</p><p>“So to Joe,” Gwil says, raising his glass. “Who, all jokes aside, is one of my best mates, and someone I would do anything for. Thank you for your light, and your laughter, and for helping Rami through this.”</p><p>Joe nods, raising his glass, smiling at him. “Anytime, big guy.”</p><p>“To Rami,” Gwil says, looking at him, “who I—” His voice breaks a bit. “Without whom I’m quite sure I would be nowhere. To whom I owe a great debt, that I can never repay.” The hand holding his glass trembles a bit. “And to your love,” Gwil says, “I know it will last forever. Cheers.” He takes a drink, and then everyone around the table starts to clap. </p><p>Rami pushes his chair back and hurries over to Gwil’s side of the table, pulling him down into a hug. “Thank you,” he whispers, “thank you, it was so lovely. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Gwil says, squeezing Rami close. When he pulls back, Joe is standing there as well, and they hug too, and then Rami and Joe both hug Ben before walking back to their seats.</p><p>“Well, thank god for that,” Ben says softly, taking his seat again. “Now everyone can forget my speech and talk about yours.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, leaning in to kiss Ben. “You underestimate yourself, love. I’m not going to forget that anytime soon, and neither are they,” he says, looking over the table at Joe and Rami. </p><p>Ben just shakes his head. “God, you’re good,” he says. “I— this all just proves my theory that you were everyone’s favourite professor.”</p><p>“I think the reaction would have been a bit different if I’d gotten up and discussed plant biology, love,” Gwil says.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” Ben says. “<i>God</i>, I— okay.” He takes a drink, looking over at Rami and Joe. “Thank you, for having me compete against <i>him</i>.”</p><p>“It’s not a competition,” Rami says.</p><p>“Yeah!” Joe says enthusiastically, then he leans forward. “Good thing, otherwise, you’d be a huge—”</p><p>“Joseph,” Ginnie says sharply, and Joe quickly leans back in his chair.</p><p>“Yes, Mom.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The servers work to take away the empty plates, while a couple more bring out a table, holding a two tier cake. Rami and Joe look at each other and then push their chairs back, giving each other a quick kiss as they stand up and step over to the table.<p>“You good?” Joe asks softly, and Rami nods, looking out at everyone.</p><p>“First of all,” Rami says, speaking loudly, “I would like to thank all of you for being here. None of you are actually <i>from</i> Perth, so it means a great deal to us both that you came here to be with us tonight. Some of you travelled a lot further than others, I— I appreciate it nonetheless. Thank you for sharing our wedding day with us.” He looks at Joe, smiling, giving him another kiss.</p><p>Joe smiles, pulling back. “Uh, yeah,” he says, and then laughs. “Uh, obviously, this is a huge deal. I’ve made a lot of jokes during our engagement about eloping, and running off just the two of us, but being here now, with all of you, it’s been an amazing day and I wouldn’t have had it any other way.” He smiles at Rami. “Except I could’ve married him two years ago, and been just as happy.”</p><p>There’s an <i>awww</i> in the crowd, except from Ben, who snorts and rolls his eyes, and Gwil laughs softly.</p><p>Rami picks up the knife, smiling out at everyone watching them, and then Joe grins excitedly, reaching out to rest his hand on Rami’s.</p><p>“You’re going to behave,” Rami says, looking at Joe.</p><p>“Me?” Joe asks. “I <i>always</i> behave.”</p><p>Rami scoffs, laughing. “I don’t know when,” he says. He makes the first cut into the cake, carefully sliding the knife back before making another cut. </p><p>“Ooh,” Joe says, letting go of Rami’s hand to swipe his finger through the icing on the slice. He reaches his finger up to Rami’s nose, but Rami just looks at him.</p><p>“Joe,” Rami says, and Joe laughs, sticking his finger in his mouth instead.</p><p>“Mmm,” Joe moans. “Holy shit,” he whispers, “that’s really good.”</p><p>“Well, I hope so,” Rami says. “We paid enough for it.”</p><p>Joe grins and kisses Rami on the cheek as Rami plates the slice, picking up a fork. Rami cuts off a bite of cake, and as soon as it’s in his mouth, he looks over at Joe.</p><p>“That is delicious,” Rami says, mouth full of cake. He cuts off another bite for himself, and then he cuts off a piece, holding it up to Joe’s mouth.</p><p>Joe opens his mouth around the fork and makes another noise as he chews the cake, and everyone starts clapping for them.</p><p>Rami kisses Joe’s cheek, then smiles at him. “What do we do now?” he asks softly. “Do we just stand here and eat cake?”</p><p>Joe shrugs, taking the plate from Rami, taking another bite. “I'm going to need another slice of this,” he says. He cuts off another piece of cake, adding it to their plate, while Rami just laughs and shakes his head, and the photographer keeps taking photos. Joe gives Rami a quick kiss, and then they take their seats again, the plate between them both, sharing it as the staff begin slicing the cake for the guests.</p><p>“You want in on this?” Joe asks Ben, cutting off a piece and holding his fork up.</p><p>Ben laughs. “I think I can wait until the server comes ‘round,” he says.</p><p>Joe raises his eyebrows, looking over at Gwil, and Gwil smiles and shrugs, leaning across the table, Joe feeding Gwil the cake.</p><p>“Mm,” Gwil says, sitting back down, looking at Ben. “Love, you’re going to like that,” he says.</p><p>Ben just shakes his head, taking another drink. “You know, if you don’t start behaving, I’m going to start getting jealous.”</p><p>Gwil smiles at him. “What sort of cake is that?” he asks, changing the subject. “I’ve never had anything like it.”</p><p>“Uh,” Rami starts listing it on his fingers, “it’s a pistachio rum cake, with orange fig filling, and orange cream frosting.”</p><p>“Bloody hell,” Ben says, looking around for the servers. “Maybe I should have tried it.” Gwil turns towards him, kissing him, Ben’s hand coming up to the back of Gwil’s head before he pulls back. “I think I got a bit of frosting off your lips,” Ben says softly, and Gwil smiles, sitting back.</p><p>Joe rolls his eyes, taking another bite of cake. “<i>Gross</i>,” he says, mouth filled with cake, and Ben just rolls his eyes right back. </p><p>Rami takes a bite of cake, and then he turns to Nelly. “Would you like some?” he asks, and Nelly smiles.</p><p>“I can wait,” Nelly says, “but it’s good?”</p><p>Rami nods eagerly. “Yes, very.”</p><p>Nelly smiles, and then moves back in surprise when a server appears, leaning down to set a plate in front of her. “Oh heavens,” Nelly says, smiling at the server and thanking him. She picks up her fork, and take out a small piece of the fig filling. “Mm. That <i>is</i> lovely,” she says. “Is the bake shop from here in Perth?” she asks.</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “Edinburgh, actually,” he says. “One of my mates from uni recommended it from when she got married last year.”</p><p>“It’s very good,” Nelly says.</p><p>Rami nods. “I know,” he says. “I know you’re supposed to save a piece from your cake to eat on your anniversary, but honestly, I think I’d rather just to get a whole new cake next year.” He takes another bite, chewing quickly, swallowing. “Smaller, obviously,” he says, smiling. “For just Joe and I. Maybe Ben and Gwil, if they’re around.”</p><p>“And the baby?” Nelly asks.</p><p>Rami laughs. “I don’t know, can a baby have cake?” he asks.</p><p>Nelly shrugs. “I’m sure a <i>tiny</i> bit of frosting never hurt anyone,” she says. “But then again, what do I know? Though Leo turned out fine.”</p><p>“Did he?” Joe asks softly, and Rami’s eyes widen, looking at him. “Whoops!” Joe laughs, and then shoves another huge bite of cake into his mouth.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The sun is mostly set now, the fairy lights twinkling above them, and Stephen gives Joe a smile and a nod.<p>Joe pushes back his chair and stands up, holding his hand out for Rami. “Would you dance with me?” he asks, and Rami smiles up at him, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, of course,” he says softly, standing up and taking Joe’s hand, letting Joe lead him out to the dance floor.</p><p>They all smile over at Rami and Joe, watching Joe pull him in, his hand resting on Rami’s lower back. “So sweet,” Ben says softly to Gwil as the song starts, the piano and Elton John’s voice, and Joe slowly begins leading Rami around the dance floor. Joe closes his eyes, resting his forehead against Rami’s, smiling faintly as they slowly sway together.</p><p>It doesn’t take long for tears to fill Rami’s eyes as emotion overwhelms him, and he closes his eyes, tears spilling down his cheeks. “<i>And I think it’s gonna be a long, long time,</i>” he sings softly, and Joe pulls back, smiling at him.</p><p>“<i>I’m not the man they think I am at home,</i>” Joe sings back, and Rami smiles, more tears spilling over as he starts to cry in earnest.</p><p>“<i>Oh no, no, no</i>,” Rami sings through his tears, sniffling.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Joe says softly, and he briefly lets go of Rami’s hand to dab his sleeve against Rami’s cheeks. “You’ve never looked better,” he says, and Rami huffs a quiet laugh as Joe takes his hand again.</p><p>At the table, Ben takes his napkin, carefully dabbing at his eyes, giving Gwil a smile before he lets out a shaky breath, crying some more.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Gwil says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s shoulders, pulling him in. He kisses Ben’s temple, and Ben nods. </p><p>“It reminds me of Llangennith,” Ben says, and Gwil nods.</p><p>“That was a lovely night,” Gwil says softly, and Ben sniffles, nodding again.</p><p>“It really was,” Ben says. He smiles at Gwil. “You kissed me.”</p><p>Gwil leans in, kissing him again, and Ben rests his head against Gwil, snuggling closer to him.</p><p>“What are you thinking about?” Joe asks softly, his mouth by Rami’s ear.</p><p>“Just…” Rami shrugs, smiling at Joe. “Everything.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Joe asks. Rami nods. “Penny for your thoughts?” he asks.</p><p>“I’m so unbelievably happy,” Rami says. “You’ve made me so happy.”</p><p>Joe’s eyes fill with tears, and he nods jerkily, sniffling. “You have no idea how happy I am,” he says, and Rami nods eagerly, eyes filling with tears again.</p><p>“Yes, I do,” Rami says. “I swear I do.” He rests his hand against Joe’s shoulder, sniffling. “Everyone’s probably laughing at us,” he says, “sobbing our eyes out at our wedding.”</p><p>“I don’t care what anybody says,” Joe says, kissing Rami’s temple. He closes his eyes again, humming. “Our first dance together ever,” he says. “Your first karaoke song.” Rami immediately smiles. “When are you doing to grab a microphone and start performing?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Over my dead body, Joey,” Rami says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“You didn’t know?” Joe asks, and he carefully spins Rami out.</p><p>“Know what?” Rami asks as Joe pulls him back in.</p><p>“Karaoke is a 21st century wedding tradition,” Joe says. Rami rolls his eyes. “Every groom is expected to do it.”</p><p>“Sure,” Rami says. “Kick everyone out except for Ben and Gwil, and get me as drunk as we were in New York, I’ll sing whatever you want me to sing.”</p><p>Joe laughs. “You say it like I wouldn’t do it,” he says. “It’s like you don’t know me at all.” He kisses Rami’s neck, playfully scratching his scruff against him, making Rami shiver, his shoulders scrunching up. “Joseph Malek-Mazzello,” Joe says softly, and Rami smiles. “That’s a a great name.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful,” Rami says. </p><p>Joe kisses Rami, and smiles at him. “Rami Malek-Mazzello is pretty great too,” Joe says, and Rami nods.</p><p>“It does have a lovely ring to it,” Rami says. “They’re going to have to change the name of that school they named after me.”</p><p>Joe laughs. “Oh yes,” he says, “my world-famous husband.” He dips Rami gently, pulling him back up. “The first time we danced to this, you were so scared I’d drop you.”</p><p>Rami smiles, nodding. “I was terrified,” he says. “But I’m not anymore.”</p><p>“Good,” Joe says, and he kisses Rami again. “I don’t want you to be scared of anything ever again.” He takes a deep breath, resting his forehead against Rami’s shoulder. “Maybe getting up at three in the morning to deal with shitty diapers.”</p><p>Rami laughs. “I wouldn’t say I’m exactly scared of that,” he says.</p><p>“I am,” Joe says, and Rami smiles, kissing Joe’s cheek.</p><p>“You’re still not getting out of it,” Rami says, and Joe whimpers playfully, and Rami chuckles.</p><p>They keep dancing, Joe occasionally kissing Rami’s neck as the music continues. Rami keeps singing softly to the song, “<i>and I think it’s gonna be a long, long time</i>,” until it fades out. They stand there together for a few moments longer, and then they kiss, before pulling apart. The guests all clap, and Rami blushes a bit, looking down as his feet, and Joe kisses his cheek.</p><p>“Thanks for being my dance partner,” Joe says softly, and Rami nods. “You’re stuck with me forever now.”</p><p>Rami shakes his head, smiling. “I’d hardly say I’m stuck,” he says, and he kisses Joe. They walk back over to the table, and Joe holds his hand out for Ginnie, and Rami offers his hand to Nelly.</p><p>“Thank you,” Nelly says softly, taking Rami’s hand, smiling over at Gwil and Ben, who clap a couple times, giving them an encouraging smile.</p><p>“When do we get to dance, Mommy?” Leah asks, her elbows on the table, holding her chin up.</p><p>“Once Nanny and Uncle Joe are done,” Diana says. “One more song, okay?”</p><p>Leah nods. John smiles, leaning forward towards Leah. “Leah,” he says, “will you dance with me?” he asks.</p><p>“I was going to ask Uncle Ben,” Leah says, and John just looks at Diana, who snorts, trying to stifle her laughter.</p><p>“Oh, well,” John says, sitting back in his seat. “Alright.”</p><p>Diana takes a sip of wine, and then looks at Leah. “I think Uncle Ben probably wants to dance with Uncle Gwil first, Leah,” she says, “so how about you ask him a bit later on, okay?”</p><p>Leah sighs. “Fine. I’ll dance with you, Daddy,” she says flatly, and John laughs, taking a drink.</p><p>“Good to know I’m so popular,” John says. “Second choice here.”</p><p>On the dance floor, Joe twirls Ginnie around to <i>Fly Me to the Moon</i>, and Rami smiles at Nelly. “I don’t know if I’ve said thank you enough,” Rami says softly.</p><p>“For what?” Nelly asks. </p><p>“Being here,” Rami says. “Writing back when I sent you that letter.”</p><p>“Oh,” Nelly says, “that was—”</p><p>“The photos,” Rami says. “Everything. I was a stranger, and you welcomed me into your family.”</p><p>Nelly smiles, swaying to the music. “You were <i>always</i> my family,” she says. “I didn’t have to welcome you anywhere.” She kisses Rami on the cheek. “My uncle in the stars.”</p><p>Rami smiles, bottom lip trembling, and he nods. “Thank you anyway.”</p><p>“Of course,” Nelly says. “It’s been my pleasure.”</p><p>Joe looks over at Rami and Nelly, then smiles at Ginnie. “I think I did good,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart,” Ginnie says. “You did the best.”</p><p>“I <i>knew</i> you liked Rami the best,” Joe says, and Ginnie says.</p><p>“Joe, that is not what I said,” she says, sounding slightly exasperated.</p><p>“I mean, <i>I</i> like him the best,” Joe says.</p><p>“Well, good,” Ginnie says. “I assumed as much, but it’s nice to hear.”</p><p>They keep dancing until the song ends, and then Joe kisses Ginnie’s cheek, stepping away from her to pull Rami back into his arms.</p><p>“You’ll have to share me eventually,” Rami says, and Joe just shakes his head. </p><p>“If they wanted to dance with you, they should have married you,” Joe says, and Rami smiles.</p><p>The dance floor opens up, and Gwil takes Ben’s hand, leading him out onto it. He rests his hand on Ben’s lower back, smiling at the song. “<i>Blue skies, smiling at me, nothing but blue skies do I see</i>,” Gwil sings softly, swaying with Ben.</p><p>Ben looks up at him, smiling. “Your eyes,” he says, and he grins widely when Gwil spins him out, then spins him back in. “You don’t have to show off,” he says. “You’ve already impressed me.”</p><p>“Have I?” Gwil asks, and he shifts his weight, dipping Ben down low, then bringing him back up. “<i>Never saw things looking so right</i>,” he sings in Ben’s ear.</p><p>“You’re terrible,” Ben says as Gwil leads him around the floor. Ben’s never considered himself much of a dancer but whenever he’s in Gwil’s arms, he feels he can hold onto him and trust Gwil to take him wherever he needs to go.</p><p>“Terrible?” Gwil asks, smiling at Ben. “I think I’m quite good.”</p><p>“I think you’re trying to make sure everyone else wants to dance with you too,” Ben says.</p><p>“Ginnie did ask me earlier,” Gwil says, and Ben laughs.</p><p>“Of course she did,” Ben says.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Ginnie gets her dance with Gwil while Ben is distracted by dancing with Leah, and Joe has Noah in his arms, but he keeps glaring at Gwil, watching <i>exactly</i> where his hands are on his mother’s back.<p>“Oh my god, stop it,” Rami says to Joe, lifting his arm for Matthew to twirl underneath it over and over and over, “you know he’s not attracted to her, right?”</p><p>“Hey!” Joe says. “That’s my mom! He <i>better</i> be attracted to her.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes and looks down, laughing as he watches Matthew just basically run around in circles. “Aren’t you dizzy?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Yes,” Matthew says, panting a bit, “but I wanna see what happens.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, making a bit of a face. “And what if you get sick and all your dinner comes back up?”</p><p>“Cool,” Matthew says, and he keeps running.</p><p>While Rami and Gwil are off to the side talking to Mirko and some other guests, Ben and Joe share a dance to a Taylor Swift song, moving in slow circles, Ben’s hands on Joe’s waist, Joe serenading Ben.</p><p>“How does it feel?” Ben asks.</p><p>“<i>Can I go where you go</i>,” Joe sings softly, and Ben smiles.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“<i>Can we always be this close, forever and ever,</i>” Joe continues, and Ben rolls his eyes.</p><p>“I guess so,” he says, and Joe laughs. They keep dancing, and then Joe perks up at a certain point, looking over at Rami.</p><p>“<i>I’ve loved you three summers now honey, but I want ‘em all,</i>” Joe sings loudly and dramatically, and Rami looks over at him, smiling.</p><p>“You could be dancing with your husband instead of your best mate,” Ben says. “Especially since I’m pretty sure this song is <i>about</i> getting married.”</p><p>“I need to give him some breathing room,” Joe says, and Ben’s brow furrows a bit. “I’ll probably drive him up the wall on our honeymoon.”</p><p>“Well,” Ben says, and he nods once, making Joe laugh again. “But again, I ask, how does it feel?”</p><p>“Come on,” Joe says, “you know how it feels.”</p><p>“I’m not married,” Ben says, wondering if he should reveal Gwil’s half-proposal or not.</p><p>“Yeah, but you’re in love,” Joe says. “So just— I’m as happy and in love as I ever was, this is just one big party to celebrate it. I can throw you one of those if you want. <i>Someone’s</i> second anniversary is coming up.”</p><p>“Someone needs to plan a birthday party first,” Ben says.</p><p>Joe makes a quiet noise, nodding. He leans in suddenly, kissing Ben’s cheek.</p><p>“What was that for?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Your speech,” Joe says.</p><p>“Oh, that,” Ben says, rolling his eyes. “That was…”</p><p>“Perfect,” Joe says.</p><p>Ben looks at him, eyes starting to shine with tears. “Really?” he asks, and Joe nods. Ben waits a beat, then says, “I assume you’re going to follow it up with a joke. Perfect for me, because I’m so shit at speeches, or…”</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “Nope,” he says. “Just perfect.”</p><p>Ben smiles faintly, and leans in, kissing Joe’s cheek as well.</p><p>“Ooh, Ben!” Joe exclaims playfully, “I’m a married man now!”</p><p>Ben rolls his eyes, grinning. “That won’t stop you,” he says.</p><p>“No, it won’t,” Joe says. He glances over at Rami, and then looks back at Ben. “Did you ever think I’d find someone like him?” he asks.</p><p>“There is no one like him,” Ben says.</p><p>Joe smiles. “Well, true, thank you,” he says. “But I mean— are you surprised I found someone to marry?”</p><p>“I used to be surprised that it took so long,” Ben says. “Because I knew how kind and smart you are. But now I know you were just waiting for him, and it all makes sense.” He smiles at Joe.</p><p>“Were you waiting for Gwil?” Joe asks, and Ben slowly shakes his head.</p><p>“No,” Ben says softly. “You know that.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says, and he pulls Ben in a bit closer, resting his head against his shoulder. “Are you happy though?” he asks, and Ben smiles, nodding. </p><p>“Yes,” he says, “you know that too.”</p><p>“I do,” Joe says, “I just needed to check in. I’m going to be a bit too busy for the next few weeks to ask.”</p><p>“Shagging your husband, I assume,” Ben says, and Joe lifts his head up, nodding eagerly. “Yeah, I figured.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>As Gwil slowly leads Rami around their small space of the dance floor, Rami yawns, trying to stifle it against Gwil’s chest. Gwil laughs softly, looking down at Rami.<p>“Please don’t,” Rami says, and Gwil smiles. “I know.”</p><p>“Know what?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“You’re not supposed to be tired at your wedding,” Rami says. “I feel terribly guilty about it.”</p><p>Gwil shrugs. “It’s your wedding, do what you want,” he says. “You’re just going to have to spend your entire honeymoon catching up on sleep.” Rami smiles. “What’s Joe going to do with you?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Quietly jerk off next to me, I hope,” Rami says, and Gwil laughs loudly. “At least we’re not doing anything when we get to Paris tomorrow, so I have that to look forward to.”</p><p>“I think you’ll probably end up doing a <i>bit</i> more than you think,” Gwil says, and he winks when Rami looks up at him, and Rami scoffs, then smiles. </p><p>After a few moments, there’s a tap on Rami’s arm, and he glances back. “May I cut in?” Felix asks, and Rami and Gwil step apart.</p><p>“Who are you asking?” Gwil asks, and Felix scoffs, taking Rami by the hand.</p><p>“Go find someone else to dance with, Uncle Gwil,” Felix says, “I need to talk to Rami.”</p><p>Gwil laughs, looking at Rami. “Well, alright,” he says. He looks around, and heads over to where the children are sitting on the grass, eating a second dessert, and he sits down with them.</p><p>“Must be pretty important,” Rami says. “Risk upsetting Gwil like that.”</p><p>“Something tells me he’ll survive,” Felix says. “How are you?”</p><p>“Absolutely perfect,” Rami says happily. “How are you?”</p><p>“Chuffed to bits,” Felix says, and Rami smiles as they slowly shuffle together. “You know what I want to say, don’t you.”</p><p>Rami’s smile fades a bit, and he nods. “I think so, yes.”</p><p>“Yes,” Felix nods, and he gives Rami a sad smile. “And I don’t imagine anything that I could say would be enough.”</p><p>“That’s not true,” Rami says. He kisses Felix’s cheek, smiling. “You’re not here as a replacement for Roger, you know. You’re here because Joe and I both love you, and wanted you here.”</p><p>“Uncle Gwil sure knows how to write a speech, doesn’t he,” Felix says, and Rami nods.</p><p>“God, don’t remind me,” he says, “I’ll cry again if I think about it.”</p><p>Felix nods understandingly. He glances over when he hears the click of a camera, and Rami grins widely, moving closer to Felix as the photographer snaps a couple more. “I should like to see those,” Felix says, looking back at Rami, and Rami nods eagerly.</p><p>“Of course,” Rami says. “You’ll see as many as you want. You can <i>have</i> as many you want. The photos you gave Gwil and I, you deserve some of your own.” He smiles at Felix, and then he looks down, tears filling his eyes.</p><p>“Now, now,” Felix says softly, “those better be happy tears today.”</p><p>“They are,” Rami says, resting against Felix. “And sad.”</p><p>“I imagine so,” Felix says. “You know, I love my father, and of course I missed him. But I didn’t realize just how much until you and Gwil came back.”</p><p>“He was pretty fantastic,” Rami says.</p><p>“Oh, he’d’ve loved this,” Felix says, looking around. “So would your parents, I’m sure.”</p><p>“I’m still not sure what they would’ve thought about the whole two grooms thing,” Rami says, “but I like to think they would have been accepting, at least.” Rami shrugs. “Hard to say now though.”</p><p>They keep dancing silently for a few more moments, until Felix speaks again. “I met your baby,” he says.</p><p>“Oh?” Rami asks, looking up.</p><p>“Yes, they were kicking all over the place,” Felix says, and Rami smiles. “Isn’t that something?”</p><p>Rami nods. “It is,” he says. “I’m so glad Poppy could come, and we’ll be able to show the baby wedding photos someday, talk about how they were there too.” Rami’s eyes well up with tears again and he blows out a breath. “Nigel’s a proper young gentleman,” he says.</p><p>“That’s all thanks to me,” Felix says, and Rami grins.</p><p>“I know, that’s why I said,” Rami says. He makes a quiet noise, snuggling a bit closer to Felix. “You mean the world to me, Felix,” he says softly.</p><p>“Not the whole world, I should hope,” Felix says. “You did just get married today.”</p><p>Rami chuckles. “Close enough,” he says.</p><p>“Off to Paris tomorrow?” Felix asks, and Rami nods. “I used to live there, you know.”</p><p>Rami smiles, nodding. “I do,” he says. “I hear you and Ben speaking French together, rubbing it in.”</p><p>Felix laughs. "Send a postcard?”</p><p>“I’ll send a million of them if it makes you happy,” Rami says.</p><p>“Well,” Felix says, “three or four should suffice.”</p><p>Rami grins. “Okay,” he says, “three or four.”</p><p>The song ends, and Joe swoops in, taking Felix’s hand as Rami walks away, smiling. He moves around the dance floor, stopping to talk to everyone, hugging them or shaking their hand, nodding eagerly when they compliment the food, or someone’s speech, or Rami’s suit.</p><p>By the time Joe drags him out onto the grass to look at the fireworks, Rami’s legs are killing him, but he’s pretty sure he’s never been happier.</p><p>Rami wraps his arm around Joe’s waist, smiling brightly up at the sky, the children excitedly cheering around them as the fireworks light up the sky. “They’re beautiful,” Rami says, looking at Joe. “They’re so perfect.”</p><p>“You know what I like best about them?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “No,” he says, “what?”</p><p>“The people in the city can see them,” Joe says, “but they have no idea what they’re for. They’re all looking out their windows, watching them, hearing them go off…they have no idea that they’re celebrating the best day of our lives with us. But they are.” He smiles at Rami, and kisses him.</p><p>“That’s really sweet,” Rami says, snuggling closer to him. “Gosh,” he says, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “I love you.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “I love you too.” He turns, kissing Rami’s temple. “My husband.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Guests filter out throughout the night, heading to the train station to head back to London before it gets too late. Not long after the fireworks, Felix comes to find Rami again. “I have to be going,” he says, taking Rami’s hands, gently squeezing them in his. “Nigel and I have to catch the train.”<p>“Do you want one of us to come with you?” Rami asks. “See you off?”</p><p>“Heavens no,” Felix says, “who would ever expect you to leave your wedding for that? You’re seeing me off here!”</p><p>“Thank you so very much for coming,” Rami says. “It means a great deal to me.”</p><p>“I would never miss it,” Felix says. “This has been one of the loveliest days of my life, and I’ve been to a <i>lot</i> of weddings. And no, they weren’t all mine.”</p><p>Rami laughs, and then pulls Felix into a hug. “Safe travels,” he says. “Have Nigel message me that you’ve gotten home alright.”</p><p>Felix pulls back, scoffing. “Aren’t you going to be a little <i>busy</i>?” he asks, looking over at Joe. Rami’s mouth opens a bit in surprise, and Felix laughs. “But if you insist,” he says. He walks over to Joe, hugging him as well.</p><p>“Uncle Gwilym,” Felix says, pulling him in next. “What did you think of all this?”</p><p>“It was wonderful,” Gwil says, and he pats Felix on the back. “Did you have a good time?”</p><p>“It was all amazing,” Felix says. He pulls back, looking over at Ben. “Benjamin!” he exclaims in a French accent, and Ben immediately grins, hugging Felix as well.</p><p>“Comment ça va?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Fatigué,” Felix says, and Ben murmurs a sound of agreement. “Mes pieds sont endoloris.”</p><p>Ben pulls back, looking at him, still faintly smiling. “Oui? Probablement tes nouvelles chausseures de dance.”</p><p>“Oh, oui,” Felix says, grinning. He does a little dance on the spot, and Ben laughs.</p><p>“Pars-tu maintenant?” Ben asks, looking over at Nigel. “As-tu besoin d’aide?”</p><p>“Non,” Felix says, shaking his head, “mais, merci.” He pats Ben on the hands. “Bonne nuit.”</p><p>“À bientôt,” Ben says, waving his hand. “Have a good night, Nigel.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Nigel says, waving back.</p><p>“Thank you for the gift!” Joe calls after him, and Felix waves as he and Nigel begin walking away.</p><p>“What did he get you?” Ben asks. Joe grins, rocking back and forth on his feet excitedly. “God,” Ben says, “what is it?”</p><p>Joe laughs a bit. “I’m honestly not sure what he got Rami,” he says. “He got us separate gifts, to match our personalities.”</p><p>Ben snorts a bit. “Oh yeah, so what’d he get you then, a dildo?”</p><p>Joe grins. “That’s rich, coming from <i>you</i>,” he says. “Don’t act like I don’t know—”</p><p>“What did he get you?” Gwil asks, and Joe smiles at Gwil, shaking his head.</p><p>“Protecting your boyfriend, alright,” Joe says.</p><p>“Partner, actually,” Gwil says, wrapping his arm around Ben’s waist, pulling him in. “And yes, always.”</p><p>“Test-driving a Ferrari,” Joe says, smiling at Ben. “Race track in Hertfordshire.”</p><p>Ben smiles, shaking his head slowly. “You’re going to kill yourself.”</p><p>“I’m embracing my Italian heritage!” Joe exclaims, and Gwil laughs. </p><p>It’s even later still, most of the guests having left by then, Gwil and Mary dancing together while Ben and John walk around, helping the servers tidy up, when Rami yawns just a bit too loudly, and Joe shakes his head. “Come on,” Joe says, “we’re going to bed now.”</p><p>“We can’t,” Rami says, “oh, we can’t. We have to help clean up.”</p><p>“Over my dead body,” Joe says. “Come on. It’s too late for you.”</p><p>Rami looks around, frowning. “But if we go to bed, then it’s over,” he says softly. He looks down at his suit, then back at Joe. “I don’t ever want to take it off.”</p><p>Joe smiles faintly. “Should I take that as a sign that we’re not…”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says. He shifts on his feet. “I must admit that…I’d rather wait until I’m awake enough to enjoy it.”</p><p>Joe looks at Rami for a moment. “Thank <i>god</i>,” he says, and Rami looks at him in surprise. “I think my dick might actually yawn if I try anything with it tonight,” he says. “Or fall off, I don’t know.”</p><p>Rami smiles, pulling Joe in. “If you’re lying, I’m sorry,” he says, and Joe rubs Rami’s back.</p><p>“I’m not lying,” Joe says, “but even if I was, you wouldn’t have to be sorry.” He pulls back, looking around. “Uh. Okay. If you’re staying up, can I ask a favour?”</p><p>“Already?” Rami asks. “Ugh, married life is hard work.” He playfully rolls his eyes, then grins. “Of course you can,” he says, “you can ask me anything.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “How about another dance?” he asks. “Can I pick the song?”</p><p>Rami nods. “Yes, of course,” he says. “That sounds lovely.”</p><p>Joe squeezes Rami’s hand, and then he walks away for a moment to speak to the DJ. As he walks back over to Rami, a slow piano intro starts.</p><p>“I don’t think I know this song,” Rami says, taking Joe’s hand.</p><p>“Maybe not,” Joe says, and he starts to slowly lead Rami around the dance floor. “Mary really liked it when we were young. She reminded me of it earlier. It’s kind of cheesy.” He hums along with the woman’s voice, watching Rami’s face as he listens to the lyrics. </p><p>“Oh, Joe,” Rami says softly, meeting his eyes. “It’s lovely.”</p><p>“<i>I’ll love you for a thousand more</i>,” Joe sings softly, and he lifts his arm up, spinning Rami under it, pulling him back in. Joe leans in, resting his head against Rami’s shoulder. “Thank you for marrying me,” Joe whispers, and Rami nods, making a quiet noise as he gets choked up, trying not to sob.</p><p>“Thank you for asking me,” Rami says, and he snuggles against Joe, closing his eyes.</p><p>They keep dancing, Joe humming the song, until he starts to sing again. “<i>And all along I believed, I would find you, time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years</i>.” He smiles at Rami, eyes shining bright with tears, even though they’re heavy with sleep. “I’m so lucky.”</p><p>Rami grins, shaking his head. “Not any luckier than me.”</p><p>As they keep dancing, Joe looks around, seeing that Gwil and Mary have stopped dancing, and she’s gone to dance with Ed, while Gwil and Ben sit on the grass together, sharing another piece of cake, Ben half-asleep.</p><p>“Hey,” Joe says suddenly. “How much do you think a place like this costs?”</p><p>Rami tries not to laugh. “Joe, we’re rich, but we’re not <i>palace</i> rich.”</p><p>“I bet there are cheap palaces,” Joe says. “I should look.” He slowly spins Rami out, then pulls him back in.</p><p>“Why do we need a palace?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Well, maybe all four of us would be able to stand living together if we had different wings,” Joe says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“Maybe not,” Rami says.</p><p>“Hmm,” Joe says, “maybe not. Ben probably wouldn’t like it.” He looks around again, then back at Rami. </p><p>“Did you have a good day?” Rami asks, and Joe nods, stifling a yawn.</p><p>“It was amazing,” Joe says. “I got married.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says, “so did I.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “Is he nice?”</p><p>“He’s amazing,” Rami says. “I proposed to him, actually, I love him so much.”</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says, “I did too.”</p><p>“Lucky guy,” Rami says, reaching up to gently brush his hand over Joe’s hair, twirling a finger through it.</p><p>“Me or him?” Joe asks softly.</p><p>Rami shrugs, smiling. “Both.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The official moodboard for this chapter is <a href="https://laminy.tumblr.com/post/618105969810997248/chapter-eight-the-night-of-the-wedding">here</a>! </p><p>So that's actually it for the wedding! Never fear, there are two chapters left of the honeymoon, but their wedding day is done. I think the more I edited this chapter, the more it started to get on my nerves, <i>but</i> I think their first dance, and the two best man speeches are really kind of sweet. I hope that you enjoyed finally get to hear what Gwil and Ben have been working on for so long! I'm almost certain here are some tears floating around out there. If not about them, then probably about Felix, who people say they really like! I do too.</p><p>Thank you for reading! 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>tags and rating updated.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joe yawns loudly, stretching out under the blankets. He makes a quiet noise, rolling onto his side, reaching up to scratch at his face. Joe murmurs softly, tugging at the blankets. His eyes are still heavy, he needs a few more hours of sleep before he can open them. He hopes that he’ll drift back off, and then—</p><p>Joe shoots up, looking over at Rami. He’s sitting up against the headboard, a book on his knees, using it as support as he writes something down. “Hi,” Joe says, voice rough with sleep, and Rami smiles at him. “Good morning.”</p><p>“Hi,” Rami says, putting his things down on the nightstand before he turns towards Joe, leaning in to give him a kiss. “Sleep well?” he asks, and Joe nods.</p><p>“I had the most <i>amazing</i> dream,” Joe says, smiling, reaching up to brush his fingers through Rami’s curls.</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks, curling against Joe’s side. “What was it?”</p><p>“Well,” Joe says, shifting a bit to look at Rami, wrapping his arm around him. “I dreamt I met this <i>really</i> great guy.” Rami smiles faintly, shifting against Joe’s chest. “And we fell in love. Moved in together, got a cat.”</p><p>“This sounds like a very detailed dream,” Rami says.</p><p>“Oh, it was,” Joe says. “Then I proposed. And then <i>he</i> proposed. And then yesterday we got married.”</p><p>Rami makes a soft excited noise, wiggling a bit in Joe’s arms. “We did,” he says.</p><p>“We <i>did</i>?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami smiles, rolling his eyes. “Joe, you’re being silly,” he says.</p><p>Joe makes a noise, rolling Rami over onto his back, leaning down to give him a kiss as he straddles his waist. He cups Rami’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. “Well, guess what, babe?” he asks.</p><p>“What?” Rami asks, reaching up to grasp onto Joe’s wrists, shifting under Joe. </p><p>“Your husband is silly as fuck,” Joe says, and Rami laughs loudly. “None of this was a surprise. I made it like…wait, did I embarrass myself the first time we spoke?” he asks.</p><p>“Hmm,” Rami says thoughtfully, “I don’t know, did you? It must have been pretty close to the first time if it wasn’t.” He grins, and then tilts his head up, kissing Joe again. “My husband,” he says softly. “I…” His bottom lip starts to tremble a bit and then he quickly wipes at his eyes.</p><p>“God, please tell me those are happy tears,” Joe says, and Rami quickly nods, starting to laugh again. “Good,” Joe says, “good. Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “Just…never thought I’d have one of those,” he says softly, and Joe makes a quiet noise, leaning in to kiss Rami. “Never thought I’d have any of this.” Rami smiles up at him, reaching up to ruffle Joe’s hair, laughing at the mess he makes. “Regret it yet?” he asks.</p><p>“What?” Joe asks loudly. “Literally never,” he says. “I don’t know if you know this, but you’re stuck with me. Forever.” He rolls off Rami, back onto the bed.</p><p>Rami smiles, rolling onto his side, looking at Joe. “I’m so happy,” he says.</p><p>“Me too,” Joe says. He reaches out, brushing his fingers through Rami’s hair again. “What were you working on?” he asks, glancing at the pen and paper behind Rami. “I thought we were doing thank you notes together.”</p><p>“Oh, we are,” Rami says, “it’s nothing much. It’s just a note for the housekeeper after we check out.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “Are notes how British people tip their housekeepers?” he asks. “You know, in America, they prefer money.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes, smiling. “Don’t worry about that,” he says.</p><p>“I wasn’t, I’m just being <i>silly</i>,” Joe says, and he reaches down, running his fingers up and down over Rami’s arm. He’s content to just rest there with him, and then realization hits and he quickly pushes himself up again, looking at the clock. “Oh thank god,” he says, rubbing at his face. “I thought we were screwed.”</p><p>“We’re fine,” Rami says, pushing himself up. “Joe, I was already awake, do you really think that I wouldn’t have said— <i>oh, time to get up, we’re going to miss our flight</i>.”</p><p>“I just want it all to be perfect,” Joe says softly.</p><p>Rami smiles. “Well, as much as I appreciate that,” he says, “I really don’t want you to think things have to be <i>literally</i> perfect for them to be…perfect. We are married. We are going on our honeymoon. I— if we missed the flight, we’d just take the next one. Or the one after that.”</p><p>Joe narrows his eyes at Rami. “You seem surprisingly relaxed, what’s going on? Are you drunk? <i>High</i>?”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, laughing softly. He reaches out, picking up the pen, paper, and book again, setting it on his lap to finish writing the note. “I’m just married, and I’m happier than I’ve ever been.” He taps his pen against his lips a couple times, looking over at Joe. “I’m <i>married</i>.” He grins and excitedly bounces his feet a couple times on the mattress. He looks back down, finishing the note, and then signs it. “Oh, I’ll need a new signature,” he says, looking at Joe. “Oh god,” he says suddenly, “can we still fly on our old passports?”</p><p>“Yes, we’re fine,” Joe says. “Nobody’s name has legally changed yet, it’s okay. We’ll deal with that shit when we get back.” He groans softly, stretching his arms out. “Are Ben and Gwil awake yet?” he asks.</p><p>Rami nods. “Gwil messaged me not that long ago. Congratulating me.”</p><p>“What?” Joe asks. “And not me? Rude.” He scratches at his head, yawning again. “Babe?” he asks, and Rami looks over at him. “Are we…” Joe smiles, shrugging. “You know. You wanna?”</p><p>Rami just looks at Joe, smiling. “Is that how you’re asking me if I want to have sex with my husband for the first time?” he asks.</p><p>“Yup.” </p><p>Rami opens his mouth to answer, and then he yawns loudly, starting to laugh a bit. </p><p>“Well, I’ll take that as a no,” Joe says. </p><p>Rami laughs a bit more. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I just— I <i>do</i>, obviously, I just…I want it to be more special than us trying to hurry between waking up and showering and heading to the train station.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says, pouting just a bit. “So do I. I just figured I’d offer, just in case <i>someone</i> was so horny they couldn’t contain themselves. Showering is a good idea, though,” he says, pushing the blankets off his lap.</p><p>“Joe?” Rami asks, and Joe glances back at him as he climbs out of bed. “I— you’re not— is it <i>weird</i> that we haven’t had sex yet?” he asks. “I— obviously we’re going to, I just…” Rami trails off, shrugging, feeling a bit uncomfortable.</p><p>“Babe, oh my god,” Joe says quickly. “I— I mean, <i>no</i>. No, of course it’s not weird! I think fewer people have sex on their wedding nights than movies would have you believe. Yesterday was a long day, we were up late and frankly, I’m still tired. Just as a heads up, I <i>really</i> plan on sleeping on the plane.” Rami smiles faintly. “No way,” Joe says, shaking his head. “We have no problems with our sex life, and I don’t think it’s going to start now.” He smiles, walking over to Rami’s side of the bed to lean in and give him a quick kiss. “You can join me in the shower,” he says, “if you want.”</p><p>Rami smiles up at him. “That might be too tempting,” he says, looking down at Joe, and then looking back up to meet his eyes. </p><p>“Fair enough,” Joe says, and he leans in to kiss him again. “You wanna pack up a bit, and I’ll finish when I’m done?”</p><p>Rami nods, smiling. “Okay,” he says.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he kisses him one more time. “I’m still not over that,” he says.</p><p>“What?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Just that I…get to kiss you,” Joe says. “You know. Not <i>whenever</i> I want—”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says.</p><p>“But, you know,” Joe says. He just shrugs, and awkwardly claps his hands together. “Pretty close, I guess,” he says. “I don’t know. Ignore me. I’m still dreaming, I’m pretty sure, anyway. No way a guy like me was lucky enough to end up with a guy like you.” He smiles and turns, walking into the bathroom. </p><p>Rami sits there on the bed for a few moments. He hears the toilet flush, and then the water in the shower turns on.</p><p>Joe sticks his hand under the stream, and then climbs into the shower. He groans softly, turning to let the water beat down over his shoulders. He stands there for a few moments, waiting for his brain to finish waking up so he can wash up. He yawns and reaches out to grab his shampoo. He’s pouring some out onto his hand when the shower curtain moves back, and Rami smiles at him, stepping in. “Well, hello,” Joe says, letting the shampoo drip out of his hand onto the bathtub.</p><p>“Hi,” Rami says, wrapping his arms around Joe, snuggling close to him.</p><p>“What’s going on?” Joe asks softly, wrapping his arms around Rami, gently rubbing his hands over Rami’s back, one of them a bit slippery from the leftover shampoo. “You okay?”</p><p>“I’m brilliant, thanks,” Rami says, squeezing Joe just a bit closer. “You’re not dreaming, Joey.”</p><p>“Hmm?” Joe murmurs.</p><p>“I didn’t like when you said <i>a guy like me</i>,” Rami says. </p><p>“Oh,” Joe says. “That was just…you know.”</p><p>Rami pulls back a bit, looking at Joe. “We’re <i>both</i> lucky,” he says. “And I can’t believe I found you.”</p><p>Joe smiles faintly, kissing Rami. “Technically, I found you,” he says, and Rami slowly grins.</p><p>“Right,” Rami says, “how could I forget.” He kisses Joe again, and then holds him close for a moment before he steps back. “Let’s shower then,” he says. “We do have places to be.”</p><p>“Oh?” Joe asks, grabbing Rami’s shampoo, handing it to him before he takes his own. “Where are we going?”</p><p>“Paris,” Rami says, and then he makes an excited noise. “That’s the City of Love, isn’t it?”</p><p>Joe makes a bit of a face, shrugging. “New York is better.”</p><p>“Joe!” Rami says. “Don’t— insult our honeymoon before it’s even started!” He just shakes his head. “I’m going on a honeymoon,” he says, grinning at Joe, biting on his bottom lip. “I— wow,” he says softly. “With my husband.” He wiggles his shoulders a bit as he starts to wash his hair, giving Joe a quick kiss. “Wow.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami and Joe walk downstairs hand in hand, arms swinging between them. As soon as they step into the dining room, everyone starts applauding, and Rami blushes a bit, turning to bury his face in Joe’s arm, smiling, while Joe claps as well.<p>“Stop it,” Rami whines, but Joe just smiles, giving him a kiss on the cheek. </p><p>Gwil pushes his chair back from the table and walks over to them, pulling Rami into a hug. “How are you?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods, squeezing Gwil in his arms. </p><p>“Really well,” Rami says, and he pulls back with a smile on his face. “How are you?”</p><p>“Happy to see you,” Gwil says, and then he pulls back, hugging Joe as well as Rami walks to the table.</p><p>“Good morning, everyone,” Rami says, looking around at everyone. “I’m surprised to see you all up.”</p><p>“Of course,” Ginnie says, standing up to give Rami a hug. “We had to see you off.” She smiles when she pulls back, resting her hands on his shoulders. “Our first day as part of the same family,” she says, and Rami smiles.</p><p>Joe walks over to Ben, who’s got his face practically buried in a mug of coffee. Joe leans down, resting his hand on the back of Ben’s chair. “Didn’t want to greet me?” he asks. “I’m married, so we’re not friends anymore?”</p><p>“Honestly, I’m just too tired to stand,” Ben says, and he sets his mug down, opening his arms to pull Joe down into a hug, squeezing him close. “Congratulations,” he says softly, and Joe nods, rubbing Ben’s back.</p><p>Joe kisses Ben’s cheek as he pulls back, smiling at him. “Still my best guy,” he says, and Ben immediately smiles.</p><p>“Best <i>man</i>,” Ben says, and Joe laughs softly, taking the empty seat next to Ben. “Oh, that’s—”</p><p>“Who?” Joe asks. “Gwil? No, I sit here now.”</p><p>Ben just smiles and shakes his head. “Okay,” he says. “And your fian— your <i>husband</i>, I mean.” He smiles a little wider. “Wonder how often I’ll make that mistake.”</p><p>“Well, we’ll be gone for awhile,” Joe says, “so you can work on it then.”</p><p>Gwil turns to start walking back towards Ben, but then he sees Joe in his seat. Joe gives him a cheeky smile, and Gwil just keeps walking, squeezing Ben’s shoulder as he moves by, taking one of the two seats that had been saved for Joe and Rami. </p><p>Rami walks over and sits beside him, playfully resting against Gwil’s arm for a moment before he straightens up, looking around the table with a big smile on his face.</p><p>“Feeling good, Mr. Malek-Mazzello?” Gwil asks, and Rami nods, reaching out to look at the teabags on the table.</p><p>“Feeling wonderful, thank you,” Rami says, and Gwil reaches out, patting him on the leg, and Rami just beams at him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami looks around the room, checking to make sure they have everything.<p>“Don’t worry,” Ben says, patting him on the arm, “we’ll do a double-check in here tomorrow before we check out.”</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says, “you’re not just going to move yourselves in here? It’s the biggest room.”</p><p>“Ours is fine, thanks,” Ben says. “Besides, I don’t want to know what you did in that bed.”</p><p>Joe laughs and then pushes his carry-on suitcase towards Ben, who just winces and rolls his eyes. “That’s going back to London, please and thank you.”</p><p>“If I don’t throw it off the bloody train,” Ben says, and he shakes his head, grabbing the garment bags on the bed, walking them next door to his and Gwil’s room.</p><p>“I’ll take this then,” Gwil says, and he picks up Rami’s carry-on. “You have everything you need in that bag?” he asks, looking at Rami’s larger suitcase. “Inhaler?”</p><p>“Yes, thank you,” Rami says, and he looks at Joe, who just smiles.</p><p>“Good,” Gwil says, smiling at Rami, and he follows after Ben, tucking the carry-on just inside the doorway of their room.</p><p>“Let me help you down the stairs with that,” Ben says, “<i>Rami</i>.” He reaches out to take hold of Rami’s large suitcase, and Rami hurries to help him.</p><p>“Thank you very much,” Rami says, smiling at Ben as he takes the other handle, and they start walking towards the stairs.</p><p>Joe pats his pockets and then wheels his suitcase out of the room, handing the key over to Gwil. “Just in case you need to get in there,” he says.</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says, pocketing the key. He reaches out, grasping onto one of the handles of Joe’s suitcase, helping him carry it downstairs.</p><p>“Thanks, big guy,” Joe says, smiling up at Gwil.</p><p>“Of course,” Gwil says, smiling back. He looks ahead, watching Ben help Rami with his suitcase, and then he looks back at Joe.</p><p>“You good?” Joe asks.</p><p>Gwil nods. “I just…” He reaches up, scratching at the back of his head. “I…wanted to thank you.”</p><p>Joe’s smile grows. “For marrying Rami? Trust me, I got something out of it.”</p><p>“Not that,” Gwil says. “For including Roger like that, I…I didn’t expect it. But it was very kind.” Tears well up in his eyes, and Joe frowns a bit, carefully setting his suitcase down before pulling Gwil into a hug. </p><p>“Hey, hey,” Joe says. “Are you okay?”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Gwil says, “I just, I’m so happy. I—” He blows out a shaky breath, holding Joe tighter. “I’m so happy,” he says again, closing his eyes. “Thank you.”</p><p>Joe looks up at Gwil, smiling, pulling the sleeve of his shirt over his hand, dabbing at Gwil’s cheeks. “There,” he says softly. “You’re too handsome to be crying, Gwil.” Joe glances down the staircase, where Ben is helping Rami carry his suitcase out the door.</p><p>Gwil sniffles a bit, and clears his throat. “I must be your most embarrassing mate,” he says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“I mean…you’re close,” Joe says. “But I would like to remind you that Ben sings Coldplay and regularly quotes Shakespeare, so.” They both smile at each other, until Gwil clears his throat, sniffling again.</p><p>“They probably think we’ve run off together,” Gwil says, and Joe laughs, the two of them picking up his suitcase again.</p><p>“I hope so,” Joe says, “that would be great. There will be so little gossip about me now.”</p><p>Gwil smiles, and pushes the door open, the two of them carefully walking down the front stairs.</p><p>“Did you get lost?” Ben asks, looking over at them, shading his eyes with his hand.</p><p>“Only in his eyes,” Joe says, and Ben rolls his eyes. Joe sets his suitcase down, and then pulls Gwil into another hug, squeezing him tightly. “I’ll miss you,” he says softly, and Gwil smiles, rubbing Joe’s back.</p><p>“Try not to,” Gwil says. “Have fun on your honeymoon.”</p><p>“Oh, I will,” Joe says, pulling back with a wink. “Benny!”</p><p>Ben immediately opens his arms to Joe, and Joe just walks by him, heading for his family. Ben’s mouth opens in shock and he drops his arms, but then Joe suddenly turns back, wrapping his arms around him.</p><p>“I’m just kidding,” Joe says, “you know I’m not going anywhere without a hug from my best friend.” He pulls back, smiling at him. “You know where I am if you need me,” he says.</p><p>“Don’t worry about me,” Ben says, “I’m fine.”</p><p>“And if you need me, you can message me,” Joe continues. “Any time, you know that.”</p><p>“It’s your honeymoon,” Ben says, but then he sighs a bit at the look on Joe’s face. “Okay.”</p><p>Joe kisses Ben on the cheek, and then moves on to his family, crouching down in front of the children. “So,” he says, “Uncle Rami and I want so many Halloween photos, okay?”</p><p>Rami walks over to Gwil, smiling at him. “What do you think?” he asks. “I’m going on my honeymoon.”</p><p>“I think it’s brilliant,” Gwil says. “And you’re going to have an amazing time.”</p><p>“I’m— I’m really excited,” Rami says. “It’s nice to— to be able to go somewhere I’ve never been before, that isn’t…you know.”</p><p>“Light years away?” Gwil asks, and Rami smiles, nodding.</p><p>“Yes, exactly.” Rami pulls Gwil down into a hug, taking a deep breath and squeezing him tightly. “I’ll miss you,” he says, “but I’ll keep you updated on everything.”</p><p>Gwil chuckles. “If you tell us everything while you’re away, what will you tell us when you get back?” he asks.</p><p>Rami pulls back, bouncing on his feet. “Oh gosh, I don’t know,” he says. “But I can’t not tell you what we’re doing. Oh, and will you tell me what you’re doing? You’ll send me your art, or— or any stories?”</p><p>“I’m not going to bother you on your honeymoon,” Gwil says firmly.</p><p>“<i>Gwil</i>,” Rami whines a bit, frowning, and Gwil laughs. </p><p>“<i>Rami</i>,” Gwil says. “I don't think you’re supposed to talk to your mates on your honeymoon.”</p><p>“Who says that?” Rami asks. “Did you read that online? It doesn’t apply to us, you know that.”</p><p>“Oh, I see,” Gwil says, and he just shakes his head. “And, well, we <i>will</i> see. But please don’t worry about texting me all the time.”</p><p>Rami smiles. “I love you,” he says, changing the subject, which makes Gwil smile too.</p><p>“I love you very much,” Gwil says. “Have fun.”</p><p>“I will,” Rami says, and he walks over to Ben, bouncing up on his feet as he pulls Ben into a hug. Rami snuggles against him, and Ben smiles, swaying a bit with him in his arms. </p><p>“Feeling good?” Ben asks, and Rami nods.</p><p>“Yes,” Rami says softly, “I’m feeling really good.”</p><p>“Good,” Ben says, kissing Rami’s temple. “I’m…good. So happy for you,” he whispers, and Rami nods again.</p><p>“Thank you for everything,” Rami says, and Ben groans as he tightens his arms around him.</p><p>“God, I want you to have the best time,” Ben says. He smiles at Rami, pulling back. “You deserve it, alright?”</p><p>Rami smiles. “Alright,” he says. “Thank you. Please let me know how uni goes while we’re away.”</p><p>“Rami, stop telling us to message you,” Gwil says, reaching out to take Ben’s hand.</p><p>“Well, I— you better,” Rami says. “You’re being foolish if you think I’m going that long without talking to you, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“It sounds like he’s threatening us,” Ben says, looking up at Gwil.</p><p>“He might be,” Gwil says, “you’re right.”</p><p>“Rami,” Ben starts, “we’re adults.”</p><p>Rami just snorts at that and walks away before Ben can continue.</p><p>“Well, I—” Ben just looks at Gwil, trying not to laugh. “Did he just…” </p><p>“They really don’t trust us at all,” Gwil says, and Ben just shakes his head.</p><p>“When will we see you next?” Mary asks.</p><p>“We’ll come visit in December,” Joe says. </p><p>“Gwil and Ben are in back London for most of January,” Rami says, “which is lovely.”</p><p>“And after that,” Joe says, “I think it’s…” He smiles at Rami. “Cutting it a bit too close with the baby.”</p><p>Mary just grins, reaching out to playfully shake Joe’s shoulders. “The baby!” she exclaims, and Joe laughs, pulling Mary into a hug.</p><p>“So we’ll see you in a couple months, then,” John says, and he hugs Rami.</p><p>“Yes,” Rami nods, patting John’s back. “It will be lovely. I—” Rami pulls back, looking at John. “Thank you so much for coming. It means the world to me— us.”</p><p>“Of course,” John says. “Wouldn’t have missed it.”</p><p>Their taxi pulls up, and Gwil grabs Rami’s suitcase for him, starting down the path towards the parking lot. Ben grabs Joe’s, and they walk them down together so that Joe and Rami can keep saying their goodbyes to Joe’s family.</p><p>“So, Mom?” Joe asks. “What did you think? Pretty good wedding, huh? We did alright.”</p><p>Ginnie laughs and hugs Joe, nodding happily. “You did wonderfully,” she says, kissing his cheek.</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says suddenly, reaching into his pocket, pulling out the pendant for her. “Before I forget.”</p><p>“Oh,” Ginnie says, looking down at his hand. “Keep it. For the honeymoon, anyway. It’ll bring you luck. Just bring it back to New York with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says softly, and he slides it back in his pocket, hugging Ginnie again. “We’ll let you know when we get everywhere safely.” He pulls back, and he and Rami each give everyone one last quick hug.</p><p>“Bye!” Rami says, waving eagerly. “We love you and miss you already!” He blows a kiss to them, and then Joe takes his hand.</p><p>Gwil and Ben are helping the suitcases into the back of the cab when Joe and Rami walk up, smiling at them. </p><p>“If I say goodbye again I’ll cry,” Rami says, looking at them both. “And I’ve already cried quite a bit this weekend.”</p><p>Ben laughs. “Did you? I didn’t notice.”</p><p>Joe rolls his eyes, looking at Ben. “I think you cried harder at our wedding than anybody else,” he says, and Ben shrugs.</p><p>“Only because I made the mistake of liking you,” Ben says.</p><p>“You <i>love</i> me,” Joe says, “you said so in your speech. I’m holding it over you forever.” He smiles, pulling Ben into a hug. “Again, anytime.”</p><p>“I know,” Ben says, and he kisses Joe’s cheek, stepping back to pull Rami into a hug. “Have fun.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says. “Goodbye.” He looks over at Gwil, who’s hugging Joe, and then just smiles at him. “Have a lovely time while we’re gone. Say hi to the girls for me. Oh! And Augie, when you take our things back to the flat, tell him—”</p><p>“He’ll be fine,” Gwil says, hugging Rami. He glances at his watch. “If you don’t go now, you’ll miss your train.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says. “I love you both. Thank you for everything you did for us.”</p><p>“You guys are the best,” Joe says.</p><p>Ben just smiles proudly, playfully nudging Gwil, who wraps his arm around Ben’s shoulders.</p><p>“We’ll see you soon!” Rami says, waving as Joe opens the door to the taxi. “We’ll have so much to talk about when we come back!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about us!” Gwil says, waving back. “Have fun, we’re fine!”</p><p>“Bye!” Joe says loudly, waving at Ben and Gwil, and then back in the direction of the palace as he gets into the cab “I love everyone!”</p><p>Ben and Gwil both laugh as Joe slams the door, and the taxi turns around in the parking lot, heading back in the direction of the city. Gwil waves after them, and then leans down, giving Ben a kiss.</p><p>“What was that for?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Can’t I just give you a kiss, love?” Gwil asks, taking Ben’s hand, starting to walk back up to the palace to Joe’s family.</p><p>Noah starts bouncing happily, and Ben reaches down, scooping him up. “You said we could get McDonald’s today,” Noah says, glancing at Gwil.</p><p>“Oh,” Gwil says, “did I?” He looks over at Diana and John as Noah nods, and they both smile. “Well, I guess we will then. But a bit later on, I think. We just ate.”</p><p>“Okay,” Noah says softly, and they all walk back up the steps into the palace.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>As they walk into the train station, Rami freezes where he is and gasps. “Nelly!” he exclaims, waving eagerly. “What are you doing here?” he asks, hurrying over to her to give her a hug.<p>“We weren’t up in time to make it to the palace for breakfast before you left,” Nelly says, and she pulls back, smiling at Joe and hugging him as well. “Leo and Adriana say hello, but they’re both quite tired. I walked over, thought I’d just catch you to say goodbye before you left.”</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” Rami says. “It’s so lovely, I— last night was so busy, I would’ve felt terribly if we hadn’t gotten a chance to say goodbye.”</p><p>“When are you guys heading back?” Joe asks. “With the rest of those yahoos?” </p><p>Nelly smiles. “Yes,” she says delicately, “with your family and friends, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Nice,” Joe says. “Could I pay you to sit next to Ben on the train, annoy him for me? It’s kind of our thing.”</p><p>“I can talk to Leo about it,” Nelly says, and Joe grins, nudging Rami. “I just wanted to wish you both well on your trip.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, and he hugs Nelly again. “We’ll let you know how it goes.” He pulls back smiling. “And I’m really looking forward to visiting when we get back.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see your photos,” Nelly says, and Rami smiles. “Have a safe journey.”</p><p>“Thanks, Nelly,” Joe says. “For everything.” He smiles at Rami. “Walking this guy down the aisle.”</p><p>“It was my absolute pleasure,” Nelly says, reaching out to squeeze Joe’s hands. “Stay well. I look forward to hearing all about it.” She kisses him on the cheek, and then Rami. “Let me know when you’ve arrived.”</p><p>Rami nods eagerly, and reaches out to take his suitcase again. “Yes, of course we will.” He smiles, waving as he watches Nelly turn and walk out of the train station, heading back towards her hotel.</p><p>Joe smiles at Rami, and leans in, kissing his cheek. “Come on, babe,” he says, taking his suitcase. “We’ve got a train to catch.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They take the train to Edinburgh, and then get a cab from Waverley Station to the airport, Rami messaging everyone to let them know their progress on the journey. After that, it’s a relatively short flight from Edinburgh to Paris, and with the time difference, they land at about 5:00pm. They go through and wait for their suitcases, and then once they have them and he feels like they’re officially there, Rami takes out his mobile.<p>“Hello?” Gwil asks.</p><p>“Hi!” Rami says excitedly. “I’m in Paris!”</p><p>“Rami,” Gwil says, “you were not to call us.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes at Joe, shaking his head. “Gwil, I— we always call after flights, so you know that we’ve landed safely.”</p><p>“Alright,” Gwil says, “that’s true. Thank you for letting us know.”</p><p>“How are you?” Rami asks, and Gwil sighs, then starts to laugh a bit.</p><p>“<i>Rami</i>,” Gwil says, “you’re on your honeymoon, this isn’t the time for a chat!”</p><p>“Well, what are you up to?” Rami asks. “Just let me know. How are you and Ben?”</p><p>“We’re just fine,” Gwil says. “We’re out for a walk right now.”</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks eagerly. “Where? Are you at the palace still, or…”</p><p>Gwil chuckles again. “Are you more interested in where Ben and I are, or where you and Joe are? Where are you and Joe? Did you make it to the hotel yet?”</p><p>“No, not yet,” Rami says, glancing over at Joe, who’s leading the way, following the signs for the taxi pickup zone.</p><p>“Well, I know I told you not to message me,” Gwil says, “but I really am looking forward to finding out if it’s as nice as the photos looked online.”</p><p>“Me too,” Rami says. “I’ll let you know, I promise.”</p><p>“Is Joe doing well?” Gwil asks. “Since I assume you’re currently ignoring him.”</p><p>“I am not!” Rami exclaims, and then he looks over at Joe. “Gwil thinks I’m ignoring you.”</p><p>Joe shakes his head, smiling. “We’re just walking to the taxi queue, I don’t think we’d be having a very interesting conversation right now anyway.”</p><p>“Hear that?” Rami asks. </p><p>“I’m going to let you go,” Gwil says. “We’ve all got dinner plans for the evening.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m terribly jealous,” Rami says.</p><p>Gwil laughs. “You shouldn’t be,” he says. “You’re in <i>Paris</i>. Go enjoy your own dinner. I love you, alright? Be safe.”</p><p>“I love you,” Rami says, “goodbye.” He ends the call and puts his mobile away, looking at Joe. “They’ve all got dinner plans.”</p><p>“Oh good,” Joe says. “Now that I’m in a different country, I assume this is when Gwil will finally take his opportunity to sleep with my mom.”</p><p>“Oh god, Joe,” Rami says, shaking his head. “Don’t say such things.” Joe just laughs, and Rami rolls his eyes, smiling.</p><p>They get into a taxi, giving the driver the name and address of their hotel on Avenue de l’Opéra, and Rami settles back into his seat, looking out of the window. For most of the drive from the airport into the city centre, it doesn’t look like much of anything. But once they’re off the highway, and driving through the smaller streets of Paris, Rami can’t stop staring. He looks down when he feels Joe’s hand resting on his thigh, and then he smiles over at him. “I swear I’m not ignoring you,” he says, looking back out the window. “But just…look at it all.” </p><p>“I see it,” Joe says, nodding. “I’m just enjoying watching you look at it too.”</p><p>Rami grins, and then looks back out the window. </p><p>The taxi pulls up in front of their hotel, and Rami and Joe grab their suitcases, heading into the building. Even just the front door is posh, Rami thinks.</p><p>“Oh my god,” Joe mutters under his breath as they step into the lobby, looking around. “I…” He looks at Rami, smiling. “Well, it’s good to know that you get what you pay for.”</p><p>Rami laughs softly and they walk up to the counter, checking in with the concierge. As they wait for their room keys, and for the concierge to quickly call another member of staff, they look around the lobby a bit more. “Should we get Ben a souvenir as thanks?” Rami asks, since Ben had helped translate some of the French reviews for the hotel before they booked it.</p><p>Joe just scoffs and rolls his eyes, but then he smiles. “Babe, we’re going to need to buy an entirely new suitcase for all the souvenirs we’re bringing home,” he says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>The porter takes their suitcases, and Rami and Joe take each other by the hand. Their room is a suite on the fifth floor, well, <i>the</i> suite— the most expensive room in the hotel, that’s actually more like an entire apartment. The porter unlocks the door for them and wheels their baggage in, and Rami’s mouth falls open a bit as he looks around the sitting room. There’s a bottle of wine already poured, and a charcuterie board out for them. Clearly this was set up by the staff while Rami and Joe were downstairs checking in.</p><p>After the porter shuts the door, Joe and Rami look at each other, and then Rami squeals a bit, excitedly jumping up into Joe’s arms. “Joe, this is <i>amazing</i>,” he says. “It’s— oh my god, look at it!” </p><p>Joe reaches down, grabbing a piece of cheese off the charcuterie board. It’s hard to resist eating just one piece. “Holy shit,” he says to himself, and then he picks up a piece of bread. </p><p>Rami reaches out to pick up his glass of wine, and he’s about to take a sip before he tries not to roll his eyes at himself, and he picks up the other glass as well, holding it out to Joe. “We should toast!” he says, grinning at Joe. </p><p>“To what?” Joe asks.</p><p>“<i>Joe</i>,” Rami says, “to us! To us— <i>here</i>.”</p><p>“I’ll drink to that,” Joe says, raising his glass.</p><p>“No, wait!” Rami says quickly. “That wasn’t my actual toast. Give me a moment, I can make it better.” He rocks back and forth a couple times on his feet, and then he just grins at Joe. “I— uh, to my husband.”</p><p>Joe looks at Rami, smiling. “That’s me,” he says, and Rami nods.</p><p>“And to our lives together,” Rami says. “The <i>rest</i> of our lives together. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Joe says, and he raises his glass, clinking it against Rami’s. They both take a drink, and then Rami sets his glass down, smiling at Joe before he hurries over to unlock the balcony doors, throwing them open. </p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami says, looking out over the city. “I don’t even know…wow.” Rami glances back at Joe, grinning. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>“I’ve seen better,” Joe says, looking at Rami, setting his glass down.</p><p>Rami scoffs a bit. “I’m sorry, Joe, I know you love New York, but this is—“</p><p>“No, not New York,” Joe says, walking out onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around Rami’s waist. “I meant <i>you</i>, silly.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes, but he smiles, looking back at Joe. “Well, I appreciate it,” he says, “but this view is <i>amazing</i>.”</p><p>“You should see mine,” Joe says. He kisses Rami’s neck, taking a deep breath, tightening his arms just a bit around Rami. “It <i>is</i> pretty here, though,” he says. </p><p>“Ben said he thinks Paris is overrated,” Rami says, and Joe scoffs.</p><p>“Who listens to him?” Joe asks. “He has no taste. Except in men, I’ll give him that. And friends. But that’s it, that’s where I draw the line.”</p><p>Rami laughs, snuggling back against Joe’s chest. “Do <i>you</i> think it’s overrated?” he asks, tilting his head back to look at Joe. </p><p>Joe shrugs. “Well, I don’t think we’d be here on our honeymoon if I did,” he says. “But I think, like most things, it is what you make of it. Are you expecting this city to change your life and be absolutely perfect in every way?”</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “No,” he says softly.</p><p>“Are you expecting to see very pretty things, and eat a bunch of macarons?” Joe continues, and Rami laughs softly, nodding. “Well, then we’re all set,” Joe says. He squeezes Rami tightly and then pulls away, walking back into their room, opening his suitcase, humming to himself.</p><p>Rami pushes himself up a bit on the balcony, leaning forward to look around. </p><p>“Don’t fall over,” Joe says.</p><p>“I just want to see what I can see,” Rami says. He bounces up and down a bit, and then finally turns back around, walking into the room. “It’s late,” he says, “we lost an hour. What are we doing for supper?”</p><p>“What do you want to do?” Joe asks, looking up.</p><p>Rami smiles. “I thought you don’t like to play that game,” he says, “it can take all day.”</p><p>“Well, I don’t,” Joe says, “but I also do genuinely want to know what you want to do.”</p><p>“How come?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Because I have a reservation booked for the restaurant downstairs,” Joe says, “and I sort of forgot about it and I’m now realizing maybe you aren’t in the mood to actually like, go out. Or maybe you’d rather go for a walk, and explore.”</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks. “You made a reservation? I— I’d like that very much, thank you.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Joe asks, and Rami nods eagerly. “Okay. Yeah, me too.”</p><p>“I haven’t had time to look at the menu,” Rami says. “Oh, let me just freshen up a bit. Do we have time?”</p><p>Joe glances at his watch. “We do indeed,” he says. “Like, forty-five minutes?”</p><p>“Okay!” Rami says excitedly, leaning in to kiss Joe’s cheek. “That sounds perfect” He goes to  grab his toiletries, and then he hurries into the bathroom. </p><p>They both get cleaned up and changed, and Rami sends about a dozen photos of their room and the view to Gwil and Ben, and then to the group chat with Mazzellos, and then he texts Nelly as well, and then finally he puts his phone away. “Okay,” Rami says, “now I’m ready.”</p><p>Rami and Joe stand together in the small antique elevator, and Joe immediately leans in, kissing Rami’s temple.</p><p>“What was that for?” Rami asks softly, taking Joe’s hand, leaning against him.</p><p>“Nothing,” Joe says, smiling at him. “I just…” He kisses him again, and Rami takes a deep breath, closing his eyes.</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, snuggling against Joe. “It’s exciting. We’re on our honeymoon.”</p><p>“And about to eat some <i>amazing</i> food,” Joe says, and Rami laughs softly, nodding.</p><p>“I hope so,” he says, and the elevator doors open, and Rami steps out, looking back at Joe with a smile on his face. They walk towards the restaurant, and both of their mouths drop open a bit as more of it comes into view.</p><p>“Wow,” Joe says, “this is…”</p><p>Rami nods slowly. “Yeah, it is,” he says, looking at Joe. “<i>Wow</i>.”</p><p>“I mean, it is Paris, I guess,” Joe says. “Fancy.” He looks down at his clothes, making sure that he’s dressed appropriately, and Rami squeezes his hand reassuringly. Joe leads the way to the restaurant entrance, smiling. “Hello,” he says, “Malek-Mazzello.”</p><p>Rami squeezes his hand again, smiling.</p><p>“I’m never getting used to that,” Joe says, glancing back at Rami as they walk into the restaurant, and Rami shakes his head.</p><p>“No,” he says, “I don’t think I will either.”</p><p>They take their seats and are left with the menus, and Joe smiles over at Rami. “You look amazing,” he says, and Rami looks down at his outfit, smiling. </p><p>“I just…” Rami shrugs. “You look very handsome.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Joe says. “I guess you could say that we are a <i>very</i> gorgeous couple.”</p><p>“I’d agree with that,” Rami says, smiling happily at Joe, resting his chin on his hands. “Oh,” Rami says suddenly, dropping his hands back down. “That’s probably quite rude here,” he says.</p><p>Joe smiles. “You’re the least rude person I know,” he says, “so I’d be very surprised if you got kicked out of here for that.”</p><p>Rami looks around the restaurant, finally picking up his menu. “It does seem quite nice,” he says. “Should we get a starter?”</p><p>“Yes, please,” Joe says, looking at his menu as well. “You know what I was thinking about?”</p><p>Rami slowly shakes his head, looking over his menu at Joe. “No, what?”</p><p>“If we’re such a gorgeous couple,” Joe says, “our kid is going to be a <i>babe</i>.”</p><p>Rami scrunches up his nose. “I’m not sure our baby should be described like that,” he says, and Joe shrugs.</p><p>“Can’t help it,” Joe says. “There are a few things on here I want, what looks good to you?” Rami doesn’t say anything, so Joe looks up and over at him. “Babe?” he asks.</p><p>“You,” Rami says softly, smiling at him, and Joe smiles as well, lowering the menu.</p><p>“Oh, well,” Joe looks down at the table, then back up at Rami. “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Rami says, reaching his hand out over the table to take Joe’s left hand, touching his engagement, now <i>wedding</i>, ring. “But also the sea bass ceviche,” he says, and Joe groans.</p><p>“I <i>know</i>, right?” Joe says, and Rami withdraws his hand. “I was thinking that too, but then I was also thinking the burrata.”</p><p>“If you’re eating burrata, you better have your pills,” Rami says, and Joe pats his pocket. “Alright,” he says. “We can get both.”</p><p>“Thank you, Rami,” Joe says, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Rami looks over at the rest of the menu, then smiles at Joe again. “Thank you for making the reservation here,” he says, “this looks really good.”</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Joe says. “I— anytime. What are husbands for?”</p><p>Rami giggles a bit, and shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “You’re the only one I’ve ever had.”</p><p>“Oh,” Joe says, smiling. “Well, me too. So I guess we’ll figure it out together.” Joe looks back down at the menu, and Rami just smiles back at him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>As they walk back into their room, Joe shrugs off his jacket, hanging it up. He walks over to the balcony, opening the doors a bit just to get some fresh air and to let in the sounds of the city, and then Joe walks to the bathroom.<p>Rami takes off his shoes and moves them out of the way, and starts getting undressed. He looks around, wondering if they’re supposed to be having sex now. Well, no, not <i>supposed</i> to. But he feels sort of guilty that they haven’t yet; he thought that every couple had sex as soon as they were married. And it’s been well over 24 hours for them now. But honestly, if it wasn’t for the fact that they just got married, Rami doesn’t think that he would be considering it right now. He’s still tired, and would rather just go to bed. But he’s not sure how to tell Joe that. </p><p>Rami gets undressed, pulling on a pair of boxer briefs to sleep in, and then he walks over to the balcony, glancing out. He smiles at the view, excited and disbelieving that he’s actually finally there, in Paris on his honeymoon, and then he walks into the bathroom, where Joe is brushing his teeth while scrolling on his phone. “Anything interesting?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe shakes his head, spitting in the sink. “Just double-checking train times for tomorrow,” he says.</p><p>“Everything is still set?” Rami asks, and Joe nods.</p><p>“Yup, no worries,” Joe says, and he puts his phone down on the counter, brushing for a bit longer before he spits and rinses, grabbing the floss. </p><p>“Joe?” Rami asks, leaning against the doorframe. Joe makes a noise as he flosses, looking over to meet Rami’s eyes. “I’m tired.”</p><p>Joe nods, taking the floss out of his mouth. “Yeah, it’s been a long day,” he says. </p><p>“That’s alright?” Rami asks. “If we go to bed?”</p><p>“Do you mind if we put the TV on or something for a bit?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head. “Sweet. Let’s watch French television and pretend we’re cultured.”</p><p>Rami smiles, laughing softly. “Sure,” he says. “I’ll go see what’s on.” He turns, walking back out into the bedroom.</p><p>“And can I keep digging into the charcuterie board out there?” Joe calls after him, and Rami just laughs.</p><p>“I’ll bring it to bed with us!”</p><p>“Thank you!”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The next morning they get up and go for breakfast before they get the train to Versailles. They spend the entire day there, touring the Chateau and walking everywhere they can on the grounds, both of them happy to be wearing sneakers. Joe feels like he’s going to need to upgrade his storage, he’s taking so many photos of Rami and the two of them together. Ben and Gwil are going to <i>hate</i> the slideshow that Joe is one hundred percent going to make  them sit through.<p>They get supper in Versailles before they take the train back to the centre of Paris, and the two of them eat from a box of macarons as they snuggle tiredly together, looking out the windows as they go. By the time they’re back at their hotel, it’s been about ten hours since they left, and Joe groans as he immediately crawls back into bed.</p><p>They spend the next day closer to their hotel, traveling only by foot, but that just means that by the time they get back from the Palais Garnier, they’re somehow even more tired than the day before. Their legs and feet are starting to ache, and after taking a bath and giving each other a foot massage, they climb back into bed. </p><p>The alarm wakes them both from a dead sleep in the morning, and Joe groans as he reaches over to turn it off. He forces himself to sit up, worrying that otherwise he’ll fall back asleep and they’ll waste the entire day in bed. Though, that wouldn’t be a complete waste, he thinks. He’s really thinking that they’ve overbooked themselves in Paris, today included; thank god they have almost no plans for Nice except laying around. Joe doesn’t even care that it’s October, he’s going swimming if it’s the last thing he does. </p><p>Joe stands up, leaving Rami in bed, and he starts moving about the room, quietly starting to get ready for their train to Reims.</p><p>Rami wakes up a bit slower, realizing that Joe’s not in bed with him in. He stretches out, then pushes himself up against the headboard, watching Joe walk back and forth from his suitcase to the bathroom to his suitcase again. “Are we in much of a hurry?” Rami asks, and Joe startles a bit, realizing that he’s awake. “Good morning,” Rami says, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Good morning,” Joe says. “And to answer your question,” he glances at his watch, shaking his head. “Not really,” he says. “It’s only like an hour to Reims, and then so as long as we’re in Epernay in time for the tour, I think we’re good. I’m just getting ready to get ready.” He gives Rami a quick smile. “Don’t feel rushed.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, and he stretches his legs out under the blankets, rolling his shoulders back against the headboard. He sighs softly, looking out the balcony doors at the buildings across the street. The sky is a bit grey, similar to the colour of the stone buildings, but that’s alright— that’s what they get for honeymooning in October, and not the middle of summer.</p><p>Rami shifts on the bed, reaching down to gently scratch his fingernails over the inside of his thigh. He swallows, still absentmindedly looking out the window as he feels himself half-hard between his legs. He makes a quiet noise, and stretches out his neck, feeling it crack a couple times. He looks back over when Joe walks by the bed again, this time shirtless, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, and Rami draws a breath, watching Joe. </p><p>Joe leans over to grab something out of his suitcase, and some toothpaste falls out of his mouth, and Joe groans. Rami smiles, watching Joe walk back to the bathroom again, hearing the sink turn on. “I’m trying to find the perfect outfit,” Joe says, coming back out of the bathroom, no toothbrush this time. “Once we’re there, there’s no turning around, or we’ll miss the tour. What if I’m cold?”</p><p>“You’ll have to layer,” Rami says softly, and he shifts a bit, watching Joe dig through his clothes. His fingers curl against his thigh as he tries to distract himself; he’s woken up completely and utterly turned on, and watching Joe walk around the room in grey boxer briefs isn’t helping one bit.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” Joe says softly. “Good thing I brought enough t-shirts and sweaters, right?” Rami nods silently, and Joe looks over at him. “All good?”</p><p>“Yes,” Rami says, tugging the blankets up a bit further. “Just thinking.”</p><p>“Ooh, what about?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami bites on the inside of his lip, watching Joe. “I…know it’s not…” He gently clears his throat, looking away for a moment, “terribly romantic,” he says, looking back at Joe.</p><p>“What isn’t?” Joe asks, starting to tug one of his white t-shirts over his head.</p><p>“I think I’d like to— to have sex now,” Rami says, and Joe pauses his movements for a moment, and then immediately takes the t-shirt back off, dropping it onto the floor before he practically jumps onto the bed.</p><p>“Why isn’t that romantic?” Joe asks, pushing the blankets out of the way, straddling Rami’s lap.</p><p>“Because we have a train to catch,” Rami says, “and it’s morning, and it’s not— there are no—” He shrugs, slowly shaking his head. “Champagne and rose petals?”</p><p>“Well, we’re having champagne in Epernay,” Joe says, “so no worries there. Do you— we’ve never had rose petals. Should we have rose petals?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Rami says, looking up at Joe, “I just— we can wait. Should we wait? Until we’re back tonight?”</p><p>“I…” Joe slowly grins at Rami, and shakes his head. “No, I— no.”</p><p>“No?” Rami asks, resting his hands on Joe’s thighs, pushing his fingertips up under the hem of his boxer briefs.</p><p>“No,” Joe says, leaning in, cupping Rami’s face in his hands, kissing him. “I think we’ve waited long enough, in my personal opinion.”</p><p>“Should it be more special?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Babe,” Joe says, “we’re in <i>Paris</i>. On our <i>honeymoon</i>.” He kisses Rami again, deeply, moaning softly. “I think this might be as special as it’s ever going to get.”</p><p>Rami smiles up at him, and reaches up, brushing a piece of Joe’s hair away from his forehead. “What if we miss our train?” he asks.</p><p>“Then we take the next one,” Joe says, kissing him. “Or the one after that.” He kisses him again. “Or the one after that.”</p><p>“I get the point,” Rami says, and Joe chuckles.</p><p>“Or we cancel the whole thing and stay in bed all day just having sex,” Joe says.</p><p>Rami smiles, shaking his head. “I’m really looking forward to our plans,” he says. “Though…do we have any days off coming up?” he asks.</p><p>Joe laughs softly. “We probably could have spread things out a bit better, I mean, Paris isn’t even that far from London, we can— but plans sound nice too.” Joe kisses him. “Let me— be right back.” Joe climbs off the bed and walks over to his suitcase. Rami watches him, and then pushes the blankets off completely off, shifting on the bed to start pushing his underwear down.</p><p>Joe grabs a condom and the lube, putting them on the bed, before he pushes his own underwear down. He crawls back up towards Rami, settling on his lap again, smiling at him and kissing him. “How do you want me?” he asks softly, tilting Rami’s head up a bit, looking at him.</p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?” Rami asks, and Joe nods, kissing him again.</p><p>“I really would,” Joe says, “but we can do it the other way today, if you’d prefer.”</p><p>Rami smiles, shaking his head slowly. “No,” he says, “I really don’t mind.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and they kiss again, both of them growing harder, cocks brushing against each other as they start rocking against each other, Rami’s hands on Joe’s waist, guiding his movements. Joe lets out a breathy moan, pushing his fingers through Rami’s hair, nails dragging gently over Rami’s scalp, then moving down over his neck, making Rami shiver. “I love you,” Joe says softly in between kisses, tongue coming out to wet both their lips. “I’m never leaving.”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, shaking his head.</p><p>“You’re my husband,” Joe says, and Rami smiles, nodding as they kiss. “My <i>husband</i>,” Joe says, pulling back a bit further. “I’m going to get fucked by my <i>husband</i>.”</p><p>“Do you like the sounds of that?” Rami asks, and Joe nods.</p><p>“I <i>very</i> much like the sounds of that,” Joe says. “Not my boyfriend, not my fiancé.” He smiles at Rami, gently trailing his fingers over Rami’s cheekbone, leaning in to kiss him there. “It’s stupid to keep saying it over and over like I’m still shocked,” Joe says, and Rami shakes his head. </p><p>“No,” he says, “I— I want to shout it from the rooftops. Every restaurant we go into, I want to tell them, <i>oh, my husband made a reservation</i>, or on the train, I…” Rami lets out a shaky breath, looking down, and Joe leans in, kissing his forehead.</p><p>“Tell me what you’re thinking,” Joe says.</p><p>“Just that I don’t know if you know what it was really like,” Rami says, looking back up at him. “Back then, for me. And Gwil, and Roger, and…” Rami smiles despite the tears prickling in his eyes, leaning in to kiss Joe. “I…a husband? That— you and I— this would never happen. I keep thinking that this whole thing must be a dream and that I’m going to wake up and I’ll be— I don’t know, back on the Mercury, or it will be 1939, and…”</p><p>Joe smiles back, slowly shaking his head. “This isn’t a dream,” he says. “I mean, <i>I</i> am,” he says, and Rami laughs softly, “but this isn’t.” He kisses Rami. “And you thought this wouldn’t be special.”</p><p>Rami laughs softly, and reaches down between them, taking Joe in his hand, starting to stroke him.</p><p>Joe’s eyes close and his mouth falls opens, gasping as he starts to rock against Rami again, thrusting into his hand. “Yes,” Joe moans softly, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows hard.</p><p>Rami sits up a bit to reach out with his other hand, grabbing the lube. He pops the cap with his thumb, and then, still stroking Joe, squeezes it out over his hole, so that it runs down and Joe shivers a bit. “We’ll need to shower,” Rami says, and Joe laughs a bit, nodding eagerly.</p><p>“We definitely will,” Joe says, and he groans as Rami slides his finger against him, smearing the lube around, before he starts pushing it inside him. “Oh my— Reims Cathedral may have to wait.”</p><p>“What about Epernay?” Rami asks, and Joe gasps a bit as Rami starts thrusting his finger in and out of him.</p><p>“I— ah, well, I—” Joe blows out a breath, then makes a quiet noise. “Uh, I sure would like to go.”</p><p>Rami smiles, leaning in to press his mouth to Joe’s chest, moving it over his skin, nuzzling against the faint hair there, sucking a small red mark on Joe’s pale skin. “I think we can fit it in,” he says, and Joe laughs a bit, the sound turning into a moan as Rami pushes another finger into him, and Joe clutches at Rami, starting to move his hips quicker. </p><p>“Oh god,” Joe says, pushing himself up and down, fucking himself on Rami’s fingers, then thrusting back up into his fist, thighs already straining as Joe moves. “Yes, babe, yes, just like that. God, I love you, yes. Whew, I— yes.”</p><p>Rami ducks his head a bit, opening his mouth over Joe’s nipple, nipping at it and then sucking it hardness, listening to Joe’s sounds increase before he pulls off, moving over to the other one.</p><p>“Thr— three?” Joe gasps. “Oh fuck me, Rami, please, I— oh, I need it, I—” He clenches around Rami's fingers, trying to take more of him in.</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, kissing Joe’s chest again. He has to let go of Joe’s cock this time to grab the lube, squeezing out a bit more over Joe so that he can push a third finger in, and Joe’s shoulders scrunch up around his neck, and he whimpers.</p><p>“You always talk about my noises,” Rami says, looking up at Joe, “but you never talk about yours.”</p><p>Joe groans, shaking his head. “I— I don’t like to think—” He gasps, and rolls his neck, making another quiet noise. </p><p>“It’s different when I fuck you,” Rami says, and he curls his fingers inside Joe, rubbing them, and Joe practically whines. </p><p>“Fuck me, yes,” Joe swallows hard, nodding his head. “Fuck me, good idea. Please?” He cups the back of Rami’s head, pulling him in for a kiss, deepening it. “Come on, Rami,” Joe says, pulling back just to lick at Rami’s lips, then he meets his eyes. “Fuck your husband.”</p><p>If words alone could make Rami come, that right there would do it, and he carefully but quickly slides his fingers out of Joe, reaching over to grab the condom.</p><p>“No, fuck it,” Joe says, taking the condom away from  him, putting it back on the nightstand. “It’s our honeymoon.” He rolls off Rami onto the bed, pushing himself up on all fours, and then arches his back, stretching his arms out. “Fuck me, babe, come on.”</p><p>Rami pushes himself up onto his knees, and grabs the lube again, squeezing some out to quickly stroke himself before he drops it on the nightstand by the condom. He grabs onto Joe’s hips with one hand, taking himself in the other, and he starts pushing in, looking down to watch Joe open around him. Though they take turns topping, Rami’s still not used to it, two years after the first time he fucked him. God, he thinks, it’s like Joe was <i>built</i> for him. Then he leans down, kissing Joe’s shoulders, and says it out loud.</p><p>“Yes,” Joe nods, working his hips back against Rami, shifting his weight to reach beneath him and take himself in hand, stroking himself quickly. “Made for you,” Joe continues quietly, mostly to himself.</p><p>Rami looks up— the bed is across from the balcony, so the morning light is shining in between the open curtains. The view is gorgeous, of course, but it’s nothing compared to the way the light is shining off Joe’s hair, making it look even redder than usual. “Joey,” Rami says, head lolling to the side as he grips at Joe’s hips, fucking into him. “You’re so handsome,” he says, and Joe turns his head to the side, cheek pressed against the bedsheets. “God, I love you,” Rami continues, and Joe smiles, looking back at Rami, each thrust driving a short stuttered gasp out from his lungs.</p><p>“I love you too,” Joe says, and Rami smiles down at him. “Now, forever, two years ago.”</p><p>Rami nods eagerly, and he leans forward again, Joe pushing himself up to twist back and give Rami a kiss before Joe settles back down again, still stroking himself. “Feels so good,” Rami says, and Joe groans, nodding.</p><p>“Feels amazing,” Joe says, “just— oh yeah, fuck, right there, so good. Ah! Yes, right there. Oh, I—” Joe whines a bit, pressing his forehead against the bed, rocking back and forth between Rami’s hips and his own fist. It’s been almost a week since they last had sex, too much stress and tiredness between them, besides being just plain busy— but still, Joe doesn't think he should be this close to coming already. He knows it’s the fact that it’s his husband fucking him, on their honeymoon, in Paris, that’s pushing him closer and closer to the edge, along with each grind of Rami’s hips and drag of his cock inside him. Rami’s hips slap against him, and Joe just moans almost endlessly, being pushed forward on the bed with each thrust. Rami almost always comes first between the two of them, but Joe feels like he’s on a high.</p><p>Rami curls forward over Joe’s back, moving his mouth down over his spine, whispering softly to him, nothing that coherent, just, “I love you, feels so good, fucking you, mm, our honeymoon,” as he just tries to focus on Joe.</p><p>“Rami,” Joe rasps out, before groaning, “babe, I’m gonna come— oh babe, fuck me harder, I’m almost there, I— oh babe, ha— yes, I— yes.”</p><p>Rami straightens up and starts thrusting harder, fingers digging into Joe, and Joe rocks back against him with vigour; Rami can see how quickly Joe’s hand is moving up and down over his cock, the flexing of his arm muscles— fuck, Rami can’t focus on anything else except Joe’s bicep, how fit Joe is, how strong and how big and— “Joe, I’m coming,” Rami gasps out, and Joe nods, clenching around Rami’s cock as he comes first, shooting onto the bed beneath him,  come landing on his fist as he continues to stroke himself.</p><p>“Yes, babe,” Joe gasps, “come on, fuck me, fill me up—”</p><p>Rami pushes in one more time and holds tightly onto Joe’s hips, grinding against him as he comes. He looks down, watching where they’re joined, curls falling forward as he gives a few more weak thrusts, breathing heavily. Rami looks back up, watching Joe’s back rise and fall with his heavy breaths, and then he leans forward over him again, kissing his back. “That was like our first time all over again,” Rami says, snuggling against him.</p><p>“I don’t remember our first time being like <i>that</i>,” Joe says, “but fuck, I appreciate the compliment.”</p><p>Rami straightens up and carefully draws his hips back, come dripping out of Joe as he clenches around nothing. Rami swallows hard and then drops forward onto the bed, curling up alongside Joe. “That’s not what I meant,” Rami says softly, reaching out to brush his fingers through Joe’s hair.</p><p>“Hmm,” Joe says, snuggling against Rami, closing his eyes. “You’ll have to explain it to me then, my brain is currently leaking out of my dick.”</p><p>Rami smiles, rolling his eyes. “Rami Malek and Joe Mazzello weren’t virgins,” he says, trailing his finger over Joe’s shoulder. “But Rami and Joe Malek-Mazzello were. That was our first time.”</p><p>Joe smiles faintly, cracking an eye open again. “I’m not sure that’s how it works, babe,” he says.</p><p>“Joe, stop it,” Rami whines, playfully pushing at Joe’s shoulder. “I’m trying to be <i>romantic</i>.”</p><p>Joe grins and rolls onto his back, reaching out to pull Rami onto his chest. “I know,” he says, kissing Rami’s forehead, yawning and snuggling back against the bedsheets. “I appreciate it. Even if the science isn’t sound.”</p><p>Rami kisses Joe’s chest, nuzzling against him, closing his eyes. “I could fall back asleep,” he says, and Joe nods slowly, making a quiet noise.</p><p>“Up to you,” Joe says. “Sleep now, fit Reims in another day.” He yawns, stretching out against Rami, snuggling back against him.</p><p>“What’s the latest we’d be able to leave if we went today?” Rami asks. “If we just nap for another hour?”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he struggles to push himself up, grabbing his phone before he collapses back on the bed, setting an alarm for an hour. “An hour,” he says softly. “Then shower.”</p><p>“We need new sheets,” Rami says softly, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Don’t want to sleep in our come?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Eugh, Joe, don’t be foul,” Rami says, and he rolls away from Joe, curling up on his other side, but Joe just follows him, curling up behind him. </p><p>Joe presses a kiss to Rami’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, resting his arm over Rami’s waist. “Thank you for a wonderful first time,” he says, and Rami smiles, reaching down to rest his hand on Joe’s.</p><p>“Thank you for being a wonderful husband,” Rami says, and Joe chuckles, nuzzling his nose against the back of Rami’s neck.</p><p>“I’ve only been at it for a few days,” Joe says, “but thanks, I think I’m doing alright.”</p><p>“You’re doing brilliantly,” Rami says, and he stretches out, yawning.</p><p>“You too,” Joe says, kissing Rami’s shoulder again. “I’ll see you in an hour.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe looks around as they walk along the Allée, smiling at the view as the sun sets. He’s always liked the look of the buildings in Paris, but he likes them a lot more now that he’s seeing them with Rami.<p>“This is the Path of Swans,” Rami says suddenly, twisting to look around. “But I don’t see any swans.”</p><p>Joe smiles, shaking his head. “No, neither do I,” he says.</p><p>“I wonder where the name comes from then,” Rami says. “Do you know?”</p><p>Joe shakes his head again. “Not a clue,” he says.</p><p>“That’s okay,” Rami says. “I’m sure there were swans here at one time.”</p><p>“Is it okay?” Joe asks. “Even with the complete lack of swans?”</p><p>Rami grins, leaning in to give Joe a kiss. “It’s perfect,” he says, “I swear.” He smiles as he looks around again, the two of them continuing along down the island. “I wish I knew more about French history,” he says. “I feel like some people just come here and— and look around like, <i>oh! that’s that bridge where that king died</i>, or something.”</p><p>Joe laughs. “Well, that’s why we’re <i>here</i>,” he says. “We’re learning history. Museums and art galleries and— you know, all that fun stuff. I know some things, I know— I know history.”</p><p>“What history do you know?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe snorts, laughing. “You don’t have to sound <i>so</i> shocked, I know things.”</p><p>“So, tell me!” Rami says eagerly, squeezing Joe’s hand, bouncing up and down a couple times. “Come on, tell me.”</p><p>“Well,” Joe says, “do you know why we’re on this island?” He looks at Rami. “This island specifically?”</p><p>Rami shakes his head, glancing back towards the Eiffel Tower. “I— no,” he says, "I just thought we came here because it was near the Tower.”</p><p>“Well, I let you think that,” Joe says. “There’s something very special on this island.”</p><p>Rami’s face lights up, and he smiles at Joe. “There is?” he asks. He looks at Joe, studying him for a moment. “Is it you?” he asks.</p><p>Joe laughs, shaking his head. “No,” he says. “Well, I mean— sure, my mom says I’m special.”</p><p>Rami laughs softly. “You’re very special,” he says. “To me, and to everyone who knows you.”</p><p>Joe pauses, stopping where he is for a moment, looking at Rami. “I— thank you,” he says.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Rami says, and he gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. “It’s very true, you mean the world to me.”</p><p>Joe reaches up, brushes his finger over Rami’s hair, trailing them down over Rami’s cheek. “Thank you,” he says.</p><p>Rami nods. “Of course,” he says, smiling. “Now, tell me more about what makes this island so special.”</p><p>“Right,” Joe says, giving a short nod as they continue walking down the tree-lined path. “There is a <i>very</i> interesting thing at the end of this island. That you will recognize.”</p><p>“Will I?” Rami asks, looking around, trying to decipher if he’s seen this island in films or television before. “Does it have to do with the Mercury?” he asks.</p><p>“Nope,” Joe says. “I don’t know, would there be anything about the Mercury here?”</p><p>“Probably not, no,” Rami says, shaking his head. “Well, maybe at the IIS office. I’m sure they’ve got that photo of us hanging up.”</p><p>Joe laughs. “Ben <i>loves</i> that photo,” he says, and Rami smiles, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“He doesn’t,” Rami says. They walk down a set of stairs, under the Pont de Grenelle, and Joe nods forward, pointing. Rami looks forward, seeing the base of what he thinks is a statue. “Oh,” he says, and he glances at Joe. “Of what?” They walk out from under the bridge, and Rami looks up, as Joe snorts a bit, anticipating his reaction. “Oh,” Rami says again, looking at Joe. “The Statue of Liberty."</p><p>Joe grins. “You don’t have to sound so excited,” he says. </p><p>“No, it’s— it’s lovely,” Rami says. “I think I knew, long ago, that there was one here. But I forgot.” They walk towards the statue, and Joe squeezes Rami’s hand.</p><p>“I know it’s not like, a big deal,” Joe says, “but I figured, while we’re here. We may as well.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Rami says, smiling at Joe. “No, it’s very sweet. It’s like seeing part of home.”</p><p>Joe’s breath catches a bit, and he smiles at Rami. “You think of New York as your home?” he asks.</p><p>“Certainly,” Rami says. “It’s <i>your</i> home, and your family’s home, and…they’re my family now too.” He smiles, leaning in to give Joe a soft kiss. “Because you’re my husband.”</p><p>“I am,” Joe says.</p><p>Rami grins, looking up at the statue. “I sort of can’t believe it still,” he says, glancing at Joe. “We have a baby on the way.”</p><p>“Oh, <i>yeah</i>,” Joe says, and then he laughs at the way Rami briefly shakes his head. “A baby, I remember now.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to see the photos from the wedding,” Rami says, “with Poppy and the children.”</p><p>“Yeah, those’ll be great,” Joe says. “Put the best couple in the baby book.”</p><p>“That means we have to actually start the baby book,” Rami says, and Joe nods.</p><p>“You’re right, that sounds like too much work,” Joe says. He looks up at the statue, and sighs a bit, smiling. “What’s the earliest a baby can fly?” he asks.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Rami says. “It would hurt their ears terribly, wouldn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s true,” Joe says. “I don’t know.” He makes a quiet noise, and Rami looks at him, a bit of a sad look on his face. “What?” he asks.</p><p>“I know you miss living in New York,” Rami says. “But we can’t live in America <i>and</i> the UK.”</p><p>“Well, we could,” Joe says, “but I hear the morning commute is a pain in the ass.”</p><p>Rami smiles faintly, but it’s still sad. “I— I know it’s not my decision,” he says, “but I…don’t want to move away.”</p><p>“No, of course not,” Joe says quickly, shaking his head. “I— I know that. My mom knows that. And we’ll the make the best of it. It’s going to be hard sometimes.”</p><p>“It will,” Rami says. “But I promise that our baby will know your family just as well as mine.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Joe says softly. “That means a lot. But you’re right, this is our home, I don’t want to move away either. Unless we can get Ben and Gwil to move.” Rami smiles at that, already knowing that’s a hard <i>no</i> from them. “And <i>your</i> family,” Joe continues. “Oh, and Felix. And Augie, I feel like he’s the hard sell.”</p><p>“Oh, I hope he’s well,” Rami says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“I’m sure he is,” Joe says. “We can text Aisling if you’d like.”</p><p>“Maybe in the morning,” Rami says. </p><p>Joe takes out his phone, and he wraps his arm around Rami, pulling him in. “Come here,” he says. Rami grins and Joe kisses his cheek, snapping the photo. “Oh, that’s a nice one,” Joe says, looking at his phone before he puts it away.</p><p>“They’re all nice ones with you,” Rami says. </p><p>Joe looks over at Rami, grinning. “Babe, that’s so sweet,” he says. “You know we’re already married, you can stop trying to impress me.”</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “Never,” he says. “I fancy you too much to ever stop.” He smiles at Joe. “Where to next?” he asks.</p><p>“To the <i>stars</i>,” Joe says, pointing up at the sky, and Rami scoffs, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Don’t quote <i>Titanic</i> at me,” Rami says, “you know that film makes me cry.”</p><p>“Fine, sorry,” Joe says. “But speaking of, I was going to suggest— head back towards the hotel, then go see a movie?”</p><p>Rami nods eagerly. “Yes, that sounds lovely,” he says.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, “let’s get an Uber, we can check the showtimes on the way.” He takes Rami’s hand again, and they look up at the statue once more before they start walking back up the path.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“What are we thinking?” Joe asks, walking up behind Rami in the crowded bookshelves, glancing over Rami’s shoulder.<p>“He probably already owns all the Shakespeare he could want,” Rami says.</p><p>Joe nods. “Probably. He <i>is</i> a loser.”</p><p>“Joe, don’t be terrible to Ben,” Rami says, putting the book back on the shelf. </p><p>“Fine,” Joe says, smiling. “You won’t let me get away with anything now, will you?”</p><p>Rami shakes his head. “Nope,” he says, popping the <i>p</i> sharply. He runs his fingers over the spines of the book, sighing softly. “Is it terrible that I feel like I don’t know what Ben’s interests are?”</p><p>Joe laughs a bit in surprise. “What do you mean?” he asks. “You’ve known Ben for two-and-a-half years, you know what he likes. And can I tell you what <i>I</i> know he likes? Feeling appreciated. So any book you get him, he will love.”</p><p>They’re standing inside Shakespeare &amp; Company, directly opposite Notre-Dame on the Left Bank. They’d been walking by, after visiting the Cathedral and the Archaeological Crypt, when Rami saw the bookstore and wanted to get another souvenir for Ben.</p><p>Rami smiles at Joe. “You <i>do</i> like him,” he says, and Joe grins.</p><p>“I love him,” Joe replies, and Rami looks back at the bookshelf. </p><p>“I think, maybe,” Rami says slowly, and he sighs again. “How about…uh…” Rami frowns a bit. “He likes…oh, what’s this?” Rami asks, grabbing a book called <i>The Egyptian</i>. </p><p>Joe smiles. “That seems like it might be less his thing, and more yours,” he says. “Do you want me to get it for you?”</p><p>Rami smiles at him, and hands it over. “Thank you,” he says softly, leaning in to give Joe a quick kiss.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” Joe says, flipping through the book while Rami goes back to the bookshelf for Ben.</p><p>“Do you think he wants English history or French history?” Rami asks after a moment.</p><p>“Whew, that’s hard to say,” Joe says. “English history <i>is</i> sort of his thing,” Joe says, “but we are in France, so.”</p><p>Rami ends up getting a thick copy of <i>The Hunchback of Notre Dame</i>, in the original French, ignoring Joe’s comments that it’s just a <i>little</i> too on the nose. They walk out of the store, and Rami smiles at the Cathedral across the river again. “You know,” he says, “it’s been there for centuries.”</p><p>“I know,” Joe says. </p><p>“I remember a news story about a— a— I think she was a writer,” Rami says. “She shot herself there.”</p><p>Joe’s eyes widen a bit. “Oh, okay,” he says. “Uh, I never heard that story before.”</p><p>“She was in love, and rejected,” Rami continues.</p><p>“Wow,” Joe mouthes quietly.</p><p>Rami looks at Joe. “I just mean, it’s— sort of nice.”</p><p>“What?” Joe asks. “To— wait, what? Did you pick Paris for our honeymoon— are you going to shoot me?”</p><p>“No, stop it,” Rami says, laughing. </p><p>“<i>Yourself</i>?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami keeps laughing. “Joe, stop it!” he says. “I just mean, I know things about it. It’s been there for centuries, and it’ll be there for centuries more. It doesn’t care how old I am.”</p><p>Joe smiles, taking Rami’s hand. “You’re not old.”</p><p>“Think of all the people that have been there,” Rami says. “I bet I even knew some of them. Maybe Sami went, after the war.”</p><p>“Maybe,” Joe says, and he gives Rami a bit of a sad smile.</p><p>“Anyway,” Rami says, “are you ready?”</p><p>“As I’ll ever be,” Joe says, and he smiles as they walk just a minute down the street, waiting to cross Rue du Petit Pont over onto Rue de la Huchette. It’s a smaller, cramped street, but it’s easy to find the entrance to what they’re looking for. Caveau de la Huchette, a jazz club that’s been open since the 1940s. It was Rami’s suggestion originally, but Joe is more than happy to go with him.</p><p>Rami pays for them, and they carefully walk down the winding stone staircase. The club itself looks like a cellar, or somebody’s tomb; they’re obviously underground and everything is made of stone. There’s a quartet playing on the small stage, and people dancing, a woman being swung towards Rami as he and Joe step off the bottom stair. Rami grins over at Joe, excitedly bouncing up and down on his feet a couple times.</p><p>“This is amazing,” Joe says, looking around.</p><p>“I love it,” Rami says. “Let’s get a drink.”</p><p>“What do you want?” Joe asks, taking Rami’s hand as they carefully walk through the small crowd of people to the bar.</p><p>“Something <i>sweet</i>,” Rami says. “A cocktail.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “You, sweet?” he asks teasingly. “I would never guess.” Rami ends up with something pink called a Black Rose, and Joe gets a Sidecar. They make sure to get out of the way of the swinging dancers, and Joe lifts his glass up to Rami. “Cheers?” he says, and Rami nods happily.</p><p>“Cheers,” he says. Rami takes a drink and then makes an excited noise, taking another one. “This is delicious,” Rami says, and he holds it out to Joe, who takes a small sip. Rami just grins happily at Joe, and then throws his arms around him.</p><p>“Whoa whoa,” Joe says, steadying himself before he spills his drink. “What’s going on?” he asks.</p><p>“I just love it,” Rami says, and he pulls back, smiling at Joe. “I love all of it. This is so fun!”</p><p>Joe smiles at Rami, taking another drink, watching Rami happily watch the dancing couples move across the floor. “When you’re done that drink,” Joe says, “we’re getting out there.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, taking another sip. “We didn’t come to a jazz club to <i>not</i> dance, silly!”</p><p>Joe laughs softly. “Okay,” he says, “I’m just checking.”</p><p>Rami hums along with the song, and keeps moving to the music, letting Joe take a couple photos of him with his drink in hand, before Rami finally finishes the last sip, and Joe immediately reaches over to set their bag behind the bar, and he takes Rami’s hand, leading him just a couple feet away onto the dance floor. </p><p>Joe leads Rami into a basic swing dance for beginners, bouncing and stepping to the music, and Joe just keeps smiling at him, his arm around Rami’s lower back. “Does this make you think of home?” he asks.</p><p>Rami smiles. “I didn’t do much dancing with blokes back home,” he says, and Joe chuckles.</p><p>“That’s not what I meant,” Joe says.</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, still smiling, and it only grows as Joe moves out of the way and lifts his arm up so that Rami can spin under it, and then Joe pulls him back in. “And yes,” Rami says, “it’s lovely.” He looks over at the band on stage, then back at Joe. “They’re really good,” he says, and Joe nods. “I’m not as good as Gwil,” Rami says, and Joe shrugs.</p><p>“You’re perfect,” Joe says, and Rami just beams at him. “As if you weren’t bouncy enough already,” he says, and Rami laughs as he does another pass-by, spinning under Joe’s arm again. “Besides, I didn’t marry Gwil, did I?”</p><p>Rami giggles a bit, resting his hand on Joe’s back as they continue to move together. “Is there part of you that wanted to?” he asks, and Joe laughs loudly, throwing his head back.</p><p>“No,” Joe says, shaking his head, “no.”</p><p>“Joey,” Rami says, “you can be honest.”</p><p>“I <i>am</i>,” Joe says, and he pulls Rami in a bit closer. “I mean, I’m not going to say he’s ugly…” He winks at Rami.</p><p>“Never,” Rami says, shaking his head. “That’d just be silly.”</p><p>“But trust me,” Joe says, “I know how much I lucked out. Gwil? <i>Gwilym</i>? No, babe. I’ve got the husband I always wanted, right here.”</p><p>“Even if Gwil’s a better dancer?” Rami asks.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Joe asks, glancing down to look at Rami’s feet. “You fit right in.”</p><p>Rami looks around at the other people on the dance floor. “I think some of the people here are professionals,” he says.</p><p>Joe shrugs. “So? That just proves how good you are.”</p><p>Rami smiles at Joe. “You’ll never let me talk bad about myself,” he says.</p><p>“Nope,” Joe says, shaking his head. “My friendship with Ben has prepared me. I’m always ready to go with a good pep talk, don’t worry about that.”</p><p>Rami leans in, kissing Joe’s cheek. “Thank you,” he says.</p><p>“You are welcome,” Joe says.</p><p>“Could I lead for a moment?” Rami asks. “I’d like to spin you.”</p><p>“Oh, of course,” Joe says, and they quickly change the positions of their arms so that Joe can spin under Rami’s, and then they come back together. “Let’s stay like this for a bit,” Joe says. “I like when you lead too. If that’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s wonderful,” Rami says, and he keeps smiling at Joe, and he lifts his arm up, pulling Joe forward with his other hand so that Joe can rotate toward him, coming into a cuddle, and then Rami pushes him back out.</p><p>“Damn, babe, who taught you how to dance?” Joe asks, and Rami grins.</p><p>“Joe, I was dancing like this before you were even born,” Rami says, and Joe just laughs.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami stretches his arms above his head, t-shirt riding up a bit, footsteps padding across the carpeted floor. He opens the balcony doors and steps outside, shivering a bit as the cool October air hits him.<p>“What’s the word?” Joe asks, looking up at Rami, watching him lean against the balcony. </p><p>“Nothing,” Rami says, taking a deep breath. “I just like the view.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “Even at night?”</p><p>Rami shrugs, and glances back at Joe, smiling. “It’s still beautiful,” he says. “I like it here.”</p><p>“Well, the IIS has a Paris office,” Joe says. He pushes himself up, crawling towards the end of the bed, awkwardly rolling off. “And, bonus! Ben is fluent in French.”</p><p>Rami grins at Joe, watching as he comes out onto the balcony as well. “What about Gwil?” he asks.</p><p>Joe shrugs, wrapping his arms around Rami’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I don’t know,” he says. “He can be like those people who just sit in the Louvre and draw everything.”</p><p>“That doesn’t sound like much of a job,” Rami says, looking out over the city lights, “but it does sound lovely. I bet he’d like it.”</p><p>“We don’t really have to move here, do we?” Joe asks after a moment, and Rami laughs. “I’m not great at French.”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, “we don’t have to move here. But I wouldn’t mind coming back to visit. It is just such a short trip from London.”</p><p>Joe nods, kissing Rami’s neck. “Your wish is my command,” he says softly.</p><p>“Maybe next time Ben and Gwil can come,” Rami says. “Oh, I think that’d be lovely, I’d really enjoy watching Ben order for us in French. And speaking to the people in the bakery, to make sure that we get the best sweets and pastries.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Joe says, “I get it. Ben speaks French, he’s so sexy, oh mon dieu.” </p><p>Rami giggles a bit. “I am <i>very</i> excited to see you in Italy, though,” he says. “There’s not enough opportunity for you to speak it in London, I think I’ll quite like it.”</p><p>“Just wait,” Joe says, “I’m going to be getting us all the best pasta, and wine, and—”</p><p>“Pizza?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Absolutely,” Joe says. “Oh my god, get in my belly. Babe, the home of pizza. It’s not going to get any better.”</p><p>Rami laughs and snuggles back against Joe, looking out at the city. “Joe?” he asks.</p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p>“Do you like being married to me so far?” Rami asks, shifting to look back at Joe, a knowing smile on his face.</p><p>“You’re joking, right,” Joe says, and Rami nods.</p><p>“I am, yes,” Rami says, “but I’d still like to hear you say it, if that’s alright.”</p><p>Joe squeezes Rami’s waist gently. “I think it’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”</p><p>“Good,” Rami says, and he reaches up, playing with Joe’s hair, sighing a bit. “I think so too.”</p><p>Joe makes a quiet noise, nodding. “Wait,” he says suddenly. “You think that marrying you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, or that marrying me was the best thing that’s ever happened to you?”</p><p>Rami laughs softly, nodding. “Yes,” he says, and Joe kisses his neck again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like there's not much else to say for this part other than <i>oh my god they were husbands</i>, ha. Which is fine, because that's all Rami and Joe have to say on the matter as well. I'm having a great time writing them as them as the Malek-Mazzellos, and they're having a grand time on their honeymoon. Only one chapter left after this and the wedding saga comes to an end! Thank you to everyone who's reading this and sharing their thoughts, it means a lot 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>tags updated, explicit rating still applies.</p>
</div></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The train from Paris to Nice is only a few hours, and Rami spends most of it looking out the window, Joe curled up next to him, holding his hand. When they get out at the Gare de Nice Ville, Rami looks around, smiling at the brightly coloured buildings, and he and Joe take a quick photo together in front of the station. Rami sends it to their various group chats as they cross the street to get a taxi.</p><p>Joe gives the driver the address of the hotel from his phone, and then smiles at Rami, who smiles back before looking out the window. It’s a short drive to their hotel, but the streets are so narrow and the buildings so tall, they can’t see the sea at all until all of a sudden it appears out of nowhere, the street opening up to the beach and the palm trees. </p><p>“Wow,” Rami says, and Joe reaches over, squeezing his hand.</p><p>“Not too shabby, huh,” Joe says, and Rami shakes his head, watching as they drive alongside the beach until their taxi pulls up in front of their hotel.</p><p>They get out and grab their bags, and Joe pats his pockets to make sure he has everything, while Rami looks around. Their hotel is next to a casino, and a McDonald’s, which Rami thinks can’t be a coincidence. As they walk towards the door, Rami looks up at the building, and stops suddenly. “Joe?” he asks.</p><p>“Hmm.” Joe glances at him.</p><p>“What’s the name of our hotel?”</p><p>“Uh, huh, in my butchered French,” Joe says, “I think it’s Nice Promenade des Anglais.”</p><p>“That’s the street name,” Rami says. “Joe, you booked our hotel and you don’t even know the name?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Joe says, looking at him. “I just went to Trip Advisor and picked one that wasn’t too expensive and was right on the beach. I mean, do <i>you</i> know what it’s called?”</p><p>“Mercure,” Rami says, pointing at the sign.</p><p>Joe turns, following Rami’s hand, and he straightens up a bit. He blinks a couple times, swallowing. “I— does that mean what I think it means?” he asks, glancing at Rami.</p><p>“I think it means Mercury,” Rami says. “Don’t you?”</p><p>“I…” Joe trails off, shaking his head. “I didn’t…”</p><p>“Did you really not notice?” Rami asks.</p><p>“I swear I didn’t,” Joe says. “I literally Googled <i>Nice France resort</i>.” He glances around, reaching up to scratch at his head. “I— if you wait, I’m sure we can book a new one. Uh, the casino, or go wait on the beach! I can handle it.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Rami asks.</p><p>“I mean, do you want to stay here?” Joe asks. “It’s kind of…weird, isn’t it? I— is it <i>really</i>? How did I not notice?”</p><p>“No, I want to stay,” Rami says, taking a deep breath, nodding. “I— it’s like a sign. We’re meant to be here. It’s okay.”</p><p>“You’re sure?” Joe asks, reaching out to touch Rami’s arm. “I don’t want anything to ruin our honeymoon.”</p><p>Rami smiles, shaking his head. “Nothing could,” he says. “No, it’s— I like it. It’s good. Let’s stay.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, and he leans in to give Rami a quick kiss. “Okay. Welcome to the Mercury, then.” He takes Rami’s hand, leading him into the hotel.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami pushes himself up off the mattress, feet padding across the carpet to the balcony door. He pulls it open, and takes a deep breath as he steps outside, smiling at the sight of palm trees and the gorgeous blue of the French Riviera. He leans against the balcony, looking out over the Promenade des Anglais below. He glances back at Joe, still curled up on his side, asleep, and Rami smiles.<p>They haven’t done much in Nice, but that’s exactly what they wanted. They visited the Musée Matisse, and the Opéra de Nice, but they’ve spent most of their time on the beach, reading, or— despite it being the fall, swimming. They’ve also each eaten their weight in French food, trying as many restaurants as they can. Rami wishes he could take it all back to London with him; he’s taken and sent more photos of food on their honeymoon than he has in the entire time that he’s been back.</p><p>Rami rests against the balcony, just looking around. It’s still early, and he’s still tired. He could probably still be in bed, but he’s gotten used to getting up early and napping in the afternoon, sometimes on the beach, or curled up here on the balcony. He loved uni and working on his project, but god, he also loves the idea of having nothing to do except sleep, eat, and whatever else he and Joe want to do.</p><p>Rami sighs softly, and then jumps a bit when he feels Joe’s hands on his waist, before his arms wrap around him.</p><p>“Good morning,” Joe says softly, voice still rough with sleep.</p><p>“Morning,” Rami says, smiling, reaching down to rest his hands on Joe’s.</p><p>“What are you up to?” Joe asks, looking out over the Promenade, pressing a kiss to the back of Rami’s neck.</p><p>“Just…” Rami shrugs. “I don’t know,” he says. “Looking. It’s beautiful here.”</p><p>“It’s gorgeous,” Joe agrees, nodding slowly. “Do you know what that shade of blue reminds me of?” he asks, nodding towards the water.</p><p>Rami smiles, rolling his eyes. “My eyes?” he asks softly.</p><p>“Gwil’s,” Joe says, and Rami snorts. Joe starts to laugh, kissing Rami’s neck again.</p><p>“The green of the palm trees reminds me of Ben’s,” Rami’s says, and Joe laughs again.</p><p>“Fair enough,” Joe says. He shifts against Rami’s back, and Rami gently clears his throat when he feels Joe against him, half-hard in his boxers. “Do we have any plans for today?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head. Rami settles back against Joe’s chest, and Joe’s arms tighten around him.</p><p>“I would be perfectly happy doing nothing at all,” Rami says. “Our last day, let’s just…” He shrugs. “We can go for a walk and see whatever we’d like.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Joe says.</p><p>“This whole trip’s been perfect,” Rami says. </p><p>“I can’t wait to show you Italy,” Joe says, and Rami nods.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see it.” Rami shivers a bit in Joe’s arms, and he wiggles back against Joe’s chest. “You’re so warm.” He swallows hard as he purposely presses his hips back against Joe’s.</p><p>Joe makes a noise of surprise, fingers curling against Rami. “You wanna come in?” he asks, shifting on his feet. “Head back to bed, maybe?”</p><p>Rami slowly shakes his head. “No,” he says softly, “I’d like to stay here.”</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, nodding. Rami presses back against him again, and Joe bites down on a quiet groan. Joe kisses Rami’s neck again, taking a deep breath. “Sure you don’t want to go inside?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami nods, and he places his hand on Joe’s, slowly moving it away from his waist, sliding it down over his stomach. </p><p>“Rami,” Joe says, sounding a bit unsure, looking left and right at the neighbouring balconies.</p><p>“Nobody can see,” Rami says, and he holds onto the balcony with one hand, the other hand guiding Joe’s hand down to the front of his boxer briefs. He lets go of Joe’s hand, reaching up to grasp onto the back of his neck, bracing himself against Joe as he tilts his head back to kiss him.</p><p>“What do you want?” Joe asks, lips brushing against Rami’s, kissing him again. “Do you want me to fuck you right out here, where anyone could see?”</p><p>“Touch me,” Rami whimpers, and his back arches as Joe squeezes him through the fabric. “Yes,” Rami says, starting to rock back and forth, thrusting forward into Joe’s hand, then pushing his hips back against his. Rami’s hand grips at the balcony railing, and then he takes his other hand off Joe’s neck again, reaching down to grip at Joe’s wrist. “On me,” he says softly, “really touch me.”</p><p>“Jesus,” Joe groans, growing harder by the second, and he slips his hand under the waistband of Rami’s boxer briefs. Joe strokes him a couple times, but then he pushes Rami’s underwear down far enough so that he can take him in his hand without his movements being constricted by the fabric. “Is that what you want?” he asks, voice low and rough in Rami’s ear, and Rami nods eagerly, pushing himself back against Joe. “What if someone saw you?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t care,” Rami says, squeezing his eyes shut. “God, I don’t care, god, Joe, yes, uh— uh-huh, yes.”</p><p>Joe wets his lips and then looks around. There are balconies on either side of them, below them, and anybody could look up from the street below. If they get caught, Ben’s endless mocking will be the least of his issues, this is probably an actual <i>crime</i>. But also…fuck, the sounds Rami’s making— Joe moves one hand to up Rami’s shoulder, pushing down until Rami bends over, leaning against the balcony, hips pressed back against Joe. Joe keeps stroking Rami, and starts rocking against his ass, fabric dragging against the head of his cock. </p><p>“Joe, <i>yes</i>,” Rami whines, head falling forward, hands gripping tightly at the balcony.</p><p>“Jesus,” Joe groans, gripping at Rami’s hip, thrusting against him like he’s fucking him, <i>fuck</i> he wants to fuck him, but going back into the room to grab the lube and a condom, that sounds like it’s going to take about thirty seconds too long for him. He curls over Rami’s back, thrusting against him, quickly stroking him.</p><p>“Joey, <i>please</i>,” Rami says, teeth dragging over his bottom lip, thrusting up into Joe’s fist. “Oh god, Joe, yes, you feel so good.” He gasps a bit, making a high-pitched sound, and Joe shushes him as he bites down on Rami’s shoulder.</p><p>“You can’t make that noise,” Joe grits, “unless you want everyone in the city to know what we’re doing up here.”</p><p>“Uh-huh,” Rami nods eagerly, still moving his hips, but trying to keep the noises in, biting down on them.</p><p>“I love you,” Joe says, sucking on Rami’s neck, and Rami nods again, fingers clenching around the railing.</p><p>“Harder,” Rami gasps, and Joe obeys, thrusting against him, harder and harder until Rami’s pressed up against the balcony, Joe’s hand quickly working over his cock. “Oh my god, yes, Joe,” Rami groans, hips moving quickly as he presses back against Joe and fucks up into his fist. “Oh my god, I wanna come, ugh, I wanna come, make me come.”</p><p>“Yeah, babe,” Joe says, voice rough as he thrusts harder against Rami. “Me too, god, I’m gonna come too.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Rami asks, and Joe nods eagerly, and he tightens his hand around Rami, making him cry out again. Rami keeps moaning over and over, the sounds getting louder and higher, his body growing tighter and tighter until finally he cries out loudly, groaning as he comes, still thrusting into Joe’s fist. “Yes,” Rami gasps, collapsing a bit over the balcony, breathing heavily. “Joey,” he moans softly, looking behind him to watch Joe.</p><p>Joe grips at Rami’s hips, thrusting against him, fingers tightening as he comes too, shooting into his boxers. “Jesus,” Joe says softly, falling forward over Rami’s back, the two of them curled over the balcony railing, both breathing heavily.</p><p>Rami lets out a few quiet whimpers, and Joe makes a bit of a face as his shifts against Rami; he can’t remember the last time he came in his boxers. Not a great feeling, he thinks. Well, <i>most</i> of it felt pretty nice. Joe smiles, kissing Rami’s neck.</p><p>Rami straightens up, legs feeling shaky and weak, and he swallows hard, immediately flushed with embarrassment. He tugs his underwear back up his hips, and then turns, looking at Joe. “I…” He swallows hard again. “I don't even know what to say,” he says softly.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Joe asks, wiping his hand on his boxers before he reaches out, resting his hands on Rami’s waist, pulling him in. </p><p>“I—” Rami lets out a nervous giggle, looking around as he brings his hand up to his mouth. “I— we should go inside,” he says, and he pushes by Joe, hurrying back into the hotel room, sitting down on the end of the bed.</p><p>Joe turns and walks in, closing the balcony doors, looking at Rami. “Babe?” he asks hesitantly. “I— did we do something bad?”</p><p>Rami giggles again, nodding. “That was <i>very</i> bad,” he says, looking at Joe. “I— we— <i>outside</i>. Where anyone could have seen!”</p><p>Joe nods, and he reaches up, pushing his hair back a bit. He glances back to make sure that the door is actually closed, and to remind himself that they’re still on the sixth floor, and that the odds of a police officer being out there are pretty much slim to none. “Are you…mad at me?” Joe asks.</p><p>Rami frowns a bit. “What? No, why would I be?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Joe says, shifting on his feet. “I…it’s not like I said, <i>hey, babe, let’s</i>— I mean, I bent you over and—”</p><p>“I liked it,” Rami says, smiling up at Joe. “It was…fun.” He looks at Joe. “Did you not think it was fun?”</p><p>“I thought it was fucking hot as hell,” Joe says, “I just…wow.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says. “So that’s— does everyone do that sort of thing on their honeymoon?”</p><p>Joe’s mouth falls open a bit, thoughts of John and Diana, and Mary and Ed coming to mind, and he just shakes his head. “Uh, no, I— I don’t think so.” He clears his throat. “Uh. Ha.” He shifts on his feet, and then reaches down, adjusting his boxers. “I…I’m gonna change,” he says softly, walking to his suitcase.</p><p>“Are you mad at <i>me</i>?” Rami asks, and Joe looks over at him.</p><p>“No!” Joe exclaims. “Oh my god, no. I think I’m just like— in shock. We— people could have seen. We haven’t done that before. I…don’t know if I want that to be a regular thing, or an ever again thing, but it was…” He trails off, looking at Rami, slowly smiling. “I— no, I…liked it.”</p><p>“Oh god, no,” Rami says, shaking his head. “Can you imagine if we did that back home? I mean, not that we have a balcony to do it on, but there’s just…what if we were outside and I was just about to come and then Ben and Gwil started walking down the street? Or— or your mother called?”</p><p>“Ew, gross,” Joe says, shaking his head, grabbing a clean pair of underwear. “No, don’t say that.”</p><p>“Well, exactly,” Rami says. “No, we can’t— that is honeymoon sex, Joe.”</p><p>“Agreed,” Joe says, nodding once, taking off his boxers and sliding the fresh pair on.</p><p>Rami looks at Joe, and then just smiles again. “It was really good though,” he says softly, and Joe grins, shaking his head.</p><p>“You’re fucking insatiable,” Joe says, and he crawls onto the bed, straddling Rami’s hips, settling onto his lap.</p><p>“I try,” Rami says, shrugging, and Joe laughs. </p><p>“I guess you <i>really</i> like the view,” he says, and Rami laughs this time. “I mean, I’ll never be able to think of Nice the same way again.”</p><p>“That’s <i>good</i>,” Rami says. “You’re supposed to think of me and our honeymoon.”</p><p>“Like I could forget,” Joe says, and he shifts, moving off Rami’s lap, collapsing down onto the bed next to him. “We gotta clean up,” he says softly.</p><p>Rami sighs. “I know,” he says, making a face.</p><p>Joe leans in, kissing him. He pulls back, and then smiles faintly.</p><p>“What?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Nothing,” Joe says, rolling onto his back.</p><p>“<i>What</i>?”</p><p>“<i>Nothing</i>,” Joe says, pushing himself up, dropping his feet onto the floor.</p><p>“Joe, what?” Rami asks, pushing himself up, watching Joe walk towards the bathroom.</p><p>“Do you think Gwil and Ben have ever done anything like that?” Joe calls behind him, and Rami thinks for a split second before he immediately shakes his head.</p><p>“God no,” he says, climbing off the bed, following Joe into the bathroom. “I— <i>Ben</i>? Our Ben? Never.”</p><p>“<i>Our</i> Ben?” Joe asks, washing his hands. “I think you’ll find that he is <i>my</i> Ben.”</p><p>Rami smiles at Joe. “No, he became ours,” he says. “When we got married. We share him now.”</p><p>“Ohh, I see,” Joe nods, and he laughs, grabbing a towel. “Yeah, that makes sense, that’s fair. There’s enough Ben to go around.”</p><p>Rami cocks his head to the side, looking at Joe. “What does that mean?”</p><p>“What does what mean?” Joe asks.</p><p>“What does…” Rami trails off, nudging Joe. “That mean? Does that mean he’s…” He leans in towards Joe. “Big?” he asks softly.</p><p>Joe’s mouth falls open. “<i>Excuse you</i>?” he asks loudly. “Are you— my friend— my <i>husband</i>— Ben? What? Are you asking me about his dick size? Get out of here!”</p><p>“I thought that’s what you meant!” Rami says.</p><p>“It’s a saying!” Joe exclaims. “I— eugh, I— wow. Are you— god, how horny are you?”</p><p>Rami bites on his lip, grinning. “Should we go back to bed and find out?” he asks.</p><p>“I—” Joe just stares at Rami, shaking his head. “I really want to, but…I…now I’m just thinking about Ben! Come on!”</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Rami says, and he giggles. “I really thought that’s what you meant. I’m sorry. I don't think of Ben that way.”</p><p>“<i>Good</i>,” Joe says. “My sweet, pure, virginal Ben—”</p><p>Rami snorts, pushing himself away from the counter. “Well, we both know that’s not true, so let’s just ignore that.” He shakes his head, laughing.</p><p>“I’m going to shower, pervert!” Joe calls out. “Try not to sext my best friend while I’m in there.”</p><p>Rami giggles again, throwing himself on the bed. “I’ll try to contain myself,” he says softly, looking over at the balcony, smiling.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They take the train from Nice to Naples, along the sea coast. They get out in Pisa just to see the Leaning Tower and take a few photos together in front of it, and then grab a bite to eat before they get back on the train, continuing the journey. They get off at the Central Station, and then take a taxi to their hotel, near Ovo Castle, with a view of Vesuvius from their balcony.<p>Waiting in the lobby with their suitcases beside him, Rami looks out the window at the castle just across the street, and the gorgeous blue water it sits on.</p><p>Joe approaches the front desk, taking out his wallet. “Ciao, come stai?” he asks, and Rami glances over at him, smiling. “Mi chiamo Joe Mazzello,” Joe says, emphasizing his last name as if to say, <i>see? I’m not one of those dumb American tourists</i>. They booked the hotels under their original names, since that’s what all their documents still say, but Joe finds that he misses the Malek part of his name already. </p><p>“Che tempo fa?” Joe asks, leaning against the counter as their key cards are prepared. He looks over at Rami, who’s half-paying attention to the view outside, but clearly still has his ears on Joe. “A che ora è la colazione?” Joe asks. Rami looks over again, and Joe gives him another smile.</p><p>Joe picks up their keycards from the counter, raising his hand to Rami. “Grazie mille,” he says, and he walks over to Rami. “You good?” he asks.</p><p>“Very,” Rami says. “What were you talking about?”</p><p>Joe shrugs. “Breakfast, weather,” he says. “Why? Did you like it?”</p><p>Rami nods. “Very,” he says again.</p><p>“Thought you did,” Joe says. “Well, get ready babe.” They start walking to the elevator, and Joe glances over at him. “Perché parlerò Italiano per tutta la settimana.” He winks at Rami. “What did you think about that?” he asks, nudging Rami’s side.</p><p>Rami grins, letting out a quiet excited noise.</p><p>They take the elevator up to their floor, and Joe glances to the left and the right as they step out, then he leads the way down to the room. Joe unlocks the door and walks in, holding it open for Rami. “Wow, che bello,” Joe says, winking at Rami as he glances back at him.</p><p>“What’s Italian for, if you keep that up, we’re going to be having sex on that bed in five minutes?” Rami asks, looking at Joe, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“Uh, ti voglio più di ogni altra cosa,” Joe says.</p><p>“Really?” Rami asks. “What I said sounded a lot longer.”</p><p>Joe laughs again. “No, not really,” he says. “Mine was just being a bit flirtatious. But hey, five minutes, sounds good to me! Or we can wait until after supper? I bet that I can get you <i>really</i> hot under the collar when I start listing all the types of pasta.”</p><p>“You’ll have to do all the ordering for me,” Rami says.</p><p>“I’m sure a lot of people here speak English,” Joe says.</p><p>Rami shrugs. “Yeah, but that’s not fun for me.”</p><p>“Ha, alright,” Joe says.</p><p>As Rami walks around the room, looking at the decor, running his fingers over the rich embroidered fabrics, Joe unpacks some of their things, putting their toiletries on the bathroom counter, singing and bouncing around the room as he goes.</p><p>“<i>When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie, that’s amore</i>,” Joe sings, and Rami smiles, watching him. “<i>Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay, tippy-tippy-tay, like a gay tarantella</i>.”</p><p>“What’s a tarantella?” Rami asks.</p><p>“A type of dance!” Joe replies, and Rami nods, opening the balcony, looking out, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“<i>Scusami, but you see, back in old Napoli, that’s amore</i>,” Joe continues, and Rami laughs, grinning as he watches Joe.</p><p>“Who is that song by?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Dean Martin.”</p><p>“And is he Italian?” Rami asks.</p><p>“<i>Very</i>,” Joe says, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“The view is beautiful,” he says, turning back to the balcony.</p><p>“<i>That’s amore</i>!” Joe sings loudly, spinning around the room, and Rami just laughs again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami looks over at Joe as he reaches down to tie his sneakers. Joe’s sitting on the floor by his suitcase, a stack of papers in his hands, nodding and quietly murmuring to himself as he reads over them. “What’s that?” Rami asks, pushing himself up, walking over to Joe, looking down at him.<p>“Research,” Joe says. “Just refreshing my memory.”</p><p>Rami narrows his eyes a bit. “Research for what?” he asks.</p><p>“Pizza research!” Joe replies, looking up at him. “I’ve been working on this for awhile.”</p><p>“Pizza research,” Rami echoes. “Like…Joe, how many pages is that? Twenty?”</p><p>“Probably,” Joe says. “It’s not <i>all</i> text though, I included some photos and charts.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami says, starting to laugh. “Joey, I— I thought we were just going out for lunch.”</p><p>“We’re going out for pizza,” Joe says. “It has to be the perfect pizza.”</p><p>“Is there such a thing?” Rami asks. “Besides, isn’t all pizza perfect?”</p><p>“We’ll get Carminiello on the way home,” Joe says softly. He snaps his fingers, looking up at Rami. “You wanted to go to Cimitero delle Fontanelle, didn’t you?”</p><p>Rami’s mouth falls open, and he shrugs. “I…don’t know what that is?” he says hesitantly.</p><p>“The cemetery!” Joe says.</p><p>“Oh, right,” Rami says, nodding. “The one underground? Yes, please.”</p><p>“Great!” Joe says, putting his pizza research away again, pushing himself up. “Starita it is then.”</p><p>Rami just shakes his head, unsure of how to respond. “I…alright,” he says. “Sure! Wherever you want. Trust me, pizza, I will leave in your hands.”</p><p>“That’s a lot of pressure,” Joe says.</p><p>Rami smiles. “You can handle it, though. I know it.” He leans in, kissing Joe’s cheek. “And then pasta for supper?” he asks eagerly.</p><p>“You got it, babe,” Joe says, patting Rami on the ass he walks by him. “Just please don’t judge the tummy I’ll be going home with.”</p><p>Rami laughs, shaking his head. “Never,” he says. “I’m sure it will match mine.” He pats his stomach a couple times. “When we get back, we could start going to the gym! Maybe running.”</p><p>Joe turns back to look at Rami, a sad look in his eyes. “I…wow. My own husband. I—” He raises his hand to his mouth, pretending to start to cry, sniffling loudly, shoulders shaking. “I— the <i>betrayal</i>.”</p><p>“Joe.”</p><p>“How— god, it’s like you don’t know me at all!” Joe exclaims.</p><p>Rami smiles. “Joe, you’re being silly.”</p><p>Joe starts sobbing into his hands. “Is it— I think we should just…this is a sign. Our paths diverge here.”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Rami says, “Joe, are we going to get pizza or not?”</p><p>Joe straightens up, arms dropping back down to his side. “Oh! Sure, yeah, let's go.”</p><p>“Please tell me you have your pills,” Rami says.</p><p>“Present and accounted for,” Joe says. “I think it’s like an hour walk, do we want to do that? Or should we get a cab?”</p><p>“No, we should walk,” Rami says, smiling. “At least there. I want to see as much of the city as we can.”</p><p>“Good idea,” Joe says, opening the door for Rami, walking out into the hallway. “We’ll take the cab back here at the end of the day, when we’re so stuffed full of carbs we can barely move.”</p><p>Rami grins, nodding. “That sounds absolutely wonderful,” he says, and he takes Joe’s hand.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They get up early to visit Herculaneum first, and then take the Circumvesuviana train to Pompeii. During the short trip, Rami hardly ever looks away from the window, watching the buildings and views pass by as Joe sits beside him, hand on him, gently rubbing his back as he reads about Pompeii on Wikipedia. From the train station, it’s only a short walk to the entrance of the archaeological ruins.<p>Rami looks over at Joe, who’s been humming a song under his breath for at least the last ten minutes. “Joe, what is that?” he asks, a bit exasperated.</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” Joe says. “You could hear that? Whoops.”</p><p>“What song was it?” Rami asks again.</p><p>“Uh, it’s called <i>Pompeii</i>,” Joe says. “It came out when I was a kid. It’s been stuck in my head all morning.”</p><p>Rami smiles, chuckling softly. “Okay,” he says, “well, fitting at least.”</p><p>“It’s kind of dark, actually,” Joe says. “That’s why I thought I was singing it in my head. <i>And the walls kept tumbling down in the city that we love.</i>” He grins at Rami, and Rami smiles back, taking his hand.</p><p>“Maybe you can just keep it in your head while we’re here,” he says, “and you let me listen to it on the way back.”</p><p>Joe nods. “Deal.”</p><p>They keep walking around the ruins, sometimes breaking apart but then coming back together again. “The Macellum,” Joe announces to Rami, looking at the guide on his phone. “It was an open food market with a large number of shops. Discovered in 1821.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Rami murmurs, nodding as they slowly walk down the dirt and gravel path. Rami looks around, looking up at the blue sky, which is absolutely gorgeous today; they’ve really lucked out, he thinks. </p><p>“It says at the centre of the market was the internal court, surrounded by twelve columns that supported a roof that provided shade,” Joe continues. </p><p>There are still paintings on the walls, and Rami stops look at them, smiling faintly at the art. He takes a couple photos to show Gwil later on, and then they keep walking around. Rami glances into one of the stalls, a fence in front of the entrance, and sees a couple skeletons. He makes a quiet noise, and steps back, looking down. He says a few quiet words to them, and then looks back over at Joe.</p><p>“You know where I want to go?” Joe asks, and Rami shakes his head. “The <i>brothel</i>,” Joe says softly, and Rami can’t help but smile.</p><p>“Joe, that’s rude,” he says anyway, and Joe grins at him.</p><p>“It’s one of the most popular attractions here!” Joe exclaims, and Rami laughs.</p><p>“Because all the other tourists are as perverted as you,” Rami says, and Joe playfully clutches at his chest, taking a step back.</p><p>“<i>Ouch</i>,” Joe says, and Rami just rolls his eyes. “Gee, babe, why don’t you say what you really mean?”</p><p>They continue walking through the ruins, going to the Granary Building, looking at the Mensa Poneraria, then going to the Basilica. </p><p>“The Basilica was built between 120 and 78 BCE,” Joe says, “and is the oldest public building in Pompeii.”</p><p>“Can you even <i>imagine</i>?” Rami asks, looking around. “It’s over two thousands years old, and it’s still right here, we can still see it, and touch it.”</p><p>Joe makes a bit of a face as he looks around, thinking that it’s not like it survived without any damage, though he doesn’t want to be rude.</p><p>“It’s so fascinating,” Rami says, walking over to examine the base of one of the many columns. They walk further down, looking at the podium, and then Rami turns around to look back out at the Basilica, smiling. “It’s gorgeous here,” he says softly, then he looks at Joe. “Oh, is that rude to say?” he asks. “I— I don’t really know how to react to this.”</p><p>“That’s okay,” Joe says. “And, I mean, you’re right. It is. You know, I— uh. None of the people who died then could have expected that they’d still be here today, so I think as long as we’re respectful. Maybe they would like knowing that they’ve been remembered for the last two thousand years. That’s kind of cool.” He shrugs, smiling at Rami. </p><p>“I just can’t imagine living that close to a volcano,” Rami says, lifting his hand up to shade his eyes, looking at Vesuvius in the distance. “Well, I suppose it’s different now, because we <i>know</i>. Back then, it was probably just another pretty thing to look at.” He looks at Joe. “It reminds me of Luyten.”</p><p>“How close did you get to that one?” Joe asks.</p><p>“I wasn’t going anywhere <i>near</i> it,” Rami says. “We had a geologist on the Mercury for a reason, Joe, no thank you.”</p><p>Joe grins, and holds his hand out to Rami, who takes it.</p><p>“I think Ben would really like it here,” Rami says as they continue walking. “This is exactly up his alley. You know, I think he visits the castle almost <i>every</i> day?”</p><p>Joe laughs softly. “I think they just like to walk around the neighbourhood. And their neighbourhood just so happens to include a castle.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to imply that I think he’s odd for it,” Rami says, “I just mean, I’m chuffed he’s found something that he likes doing.” He smiles at Joe. “That’s all.”</p><p>“Okay, good,” Joe says, squeezing Rami’s hand. “And you’re right, it is pretty great. I— there would have been times in the past that the idea of being away from Ben for this long would have…made me nervous.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says. "I don’t think those times are as far in the past as you seem to think.” He looks at Joe, smiling again.</p><p>“<i>Fair</i>,” Joe says, and Rami laughs. “Okay, I’m protective. I— yes. But! I’m getting better. And so is Ben, so.”</p><p>“So we’re fine without a mansion then?” Rami asks, and Joe’s mouth falls open a bit. “Since you’re both getting better, right?”</p><p>“I— that’s— huh,” Joe says, and Rami laughs again. “Can we just got look at the hookers, please?” Joe asks, tugging on Rami’s hand.</p><p>They walk to the Lupanar, where above each door there are frescos depicting erotic scenes. Joe takes out his mobile and starts taking multiple photos of each, smiling the entire time. “Look at the dick on that guy!” Joe says in a loud whisper, and Rami’s eyes widen, walking away from Joe to look around the building. He ducks into one of the small rooms, making a bit of a face as he imagines trying to find it at all comfortable to have sex in there. The beds are <i>small</i>. He takes a couple photos himself, walking back out, looking at more of the art.</p><p>Joe ducks into one of the rooms as well, taking more photos with the intention of sending them all to Ben and Gwil with dirty captions. He walks back out, then looks around, and follows behind Rami to the exit.</p><p>“There were a lot of rooms in there,” Rami says, and Joe nods. “Does that mean— do you think they were all being used at once?” He looks over at Joe. “I— they’d all be so close, imagine the sounds. Anyone could see.”</p><p>Joe grins, trying not to laugh. “Babe, need I remind of you of the balcony?” he asks. “It was like, four days ago.”</p><p>“That was different!” Rami exclaims. “I— I would <i>never</i> in a place like that.” He shakes his head. “And no, you don’t need to remind me.” He bites down on his lip, trying not to smile. “Joe, think about where we are, try to be respectful.”</p><p>“Oh, fine,” Joe says, and he takes a few more photos as they continue walking through the streets of the city.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Joe and Rami get up early to walk to the Porto di Napoli, meeting their tour guide. They weren’t sure if the weather would be good enough for their boat trip to Capri and the Blue Grotto, as it’s not accessible if the water is too rough, but their tour guide sent them a tentative confirmation the night before, and then confirmed again this morning.<p>Joe gives Rami a bright smile and squeezes his hand as they get on the boat. “Excited?” he asks, and Rami nods, smiling back. They find a quiet spot, away from the other tourists, sitting curled up together with Rami’s legs over Joe’s lap; they could only be closer if Rami was actually sitting <i>on</i> him. Joe rests his hand on Rami’s leg, gently rubbing it comfortingly, and Rami snuggles closer.</p><p>They pick up more tourists in Sorrento, and then the boat heads towards the Blue Grotto. Rami looks out over the water, smiling faintly, a dreamy expression on his face, and Joe takes his phone out, snapping a couple photos.</p><p>“Joe, stop,” Rami says, lifting his hand to shade his eyes from the sun.</p><p>“You look like a model,” Joe says. “Like, this is a photoshoot.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes and smiles, then reaches his hand out for Joe’s phone. “Well, it’s only fair then,” he says, and he takes a few photos of Joe as well, smiling as he looks back over them before giving Joe his phone again. "Don't delete those, Joe," Rami says, looking back out over the water. "I want to remember you and today forever."</p><p>Their boat arrives at the island of Capri, and everyone stands up, carefully filing out onto the land. Their guide leads them through the town of Anacapri, explaining its history to them as they head towards a staircase which heads down to the water, the bluest water Joe’s ever seen. They hold hands, waiting their turn to get onto a small rowboat that would only hold four people anyway, so it’s just the two of them and their oarsman.</p><p>“Sdraiarsi,” the oarsman says, gesturing towards them, and then he gestures towards the grotto, saying something else, and Rami looks at Joe.</p><p>“You have to lay flat,” Joe says, “really flat, okay? Just until we’re inside.” He rests his back against bottom of the boat, and then Rami does the same, as the oarsman reclines and guides the boat into the grotto with a metal chain attached to the walls.</p><p>Rami holds his breath as they pass through the low entrance to the grotto, and doesn’t straighten up until he sees the oarsman do so first. Joe sits up as well, and they’re both silent as they look around the cave, the water glowing bright blue from the sunlight filtering in.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Joe says softly after a few moments, and he takes his phone out, quickly taking a couple photos to show Ben and Gwil, but then he puts it away, taking Rami’s hand. He just wants to be here with him.</p><p>The oarsman starts speaking again, and Rami looks back and forth between him and Joe, Joe nodding before he turns to Rami.</p><p>“This used to be a swimming hole for Roman emperors when Capri was the capital,” Joe says softly. “And it was also a temple. He says there are statues here from two thousand years ago, of the gods Neptune and Triton.”</p><p>“Wow,” Rami says softly, looking up at the ceiling of the grotto, and then down at the water, shivering a bit when he thinks about how deep it is.</p><p>The oarsman continues speaking, and then Joe frowns. </p><p>“What is it?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Strega?” Joe repeats. “Uh, I think, strega, witch. Witch?” The oarsman nods, and Joe smiles at Rami. “Careful, babe,” he says softly, “don’t want to get kidnapped. He says that islanders and sailors used to avoid coming here because it’s home to witches and sea monsters.”</p><p>Rami rolls his eyes, smiling, and then reaches his hand down into the water, his skin looking like it’s glowing in there as well.</p><p>Their oarsman starts to sing an Italian song as he leads them towards the exit, and Joe smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to Rami’s cheek, snuggling against him. “I’d protect you from any witches or sea monsters,” he says softly, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says quietly. “That’s all I ask.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>As Rami starts to wake up the next morning, he reaches up, rubbing his eyes, trying to keep himself in his dream. All the walking and pizza is starting to get to him, he feels almost delirious he’s so tired. He thinks if he just doesn’t move, he can fall back asleep, but then he hears a thud and he thinks <i>dammit</i>, he’s wide awake now. “Joe?” he asks, clearing his throat. “What was that, are you alright?”<p>“Oh, sorry, babe,” Joe says, “I uh, dropped something. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Rami groans, rolling onto his back, stretching out under the bedsheets. “I think I’m awake,” he says softly, back arching up a bit before he settles back down. He slowly blinks, looking up at the ceiling. “What did you drop?” he asks. “I hope it wasn’t expensive. Did it break?” He makes a noise when something suddenly hits him on his chest, and he sits up. “What the—” He picks up the container of lube that Joe’s just thrown at him, and then looks over at Joe, who’s naked at the foot of the bed, cock half-hard. “I don’t even know what to say,” Rami says, and then he yawns loudly. “Are you masturbating while you watch me sleep?”</p><p>“No,” Joe says, “I was about to go the bathroom to <i>start</i> masturbating and then you woke up. Now it seems weird to go jerk off without at least asking if you want to have sex. That’s the polite thing to do, since we’re married now and all.”</p><p>Rami lays there for a few moments, and then yawns again.</p><p>“I’m going to take that as a no,” Joe says, and Rami nods. </p><p>“Sorry,” Rami says, and he closes his eyes. “I think I’m too tired.”</p><p>“Don’t apologize,” Joe says. “I’ll just go jump in the shower. Unless you wanna watch?”</p><p>Rami cracks his eyes open, lifting his head up a bit. “Are you just using your hand?” he asks.</p><p>“I don’t have to,” Joe says, and he turns around, going back to his suitcase to grab his vibrator.</p><p>“Hmm,” Rami says, and he rubs at his eyes again, yawning loudly. “I can’t help,” he says, and Joe grins, pushing himself up onto the bed, crawling forward, settling down on his back beside Rami. Rami rolls onto his side, snuggling into his pillow, watching as Joe grabs the lube he tossed at him and opens it, squeezing it out onto his fingers.</p><p>“Are you available for kisses, or no?” Joe asks as he reaches down between his legs, pushing his fingers in.</p><p>Rami smiles faintly, nodding as he leans in to give Joe a kiss. “I’m tired, not dead,” he says, and he reaches out, resting his hand on Joe’s chest. He snuggles closer to him until they’re sharing a pillow, and Joe can turn his head to kiss Rami as he keeps stretching himself around his fingers, thrusting them in and out. </p><p>“Ah, Rami,” Joe gasps, biting back on his louder noises as he curls his fingers. He pants softly as he keeps thrusting, and then he bites down on his lip as he slowly drags his fingers out, grabbing the vibrator and the lube, starting to smear it over the silicone. “Are you still awake?” he asks, glancing at Rami.</p><p>“Very,” Rami says, though truthfully, as turned on as he is right now, his eyes are still heavy with sleep.</p><p>Joe’s back arches off the bed as he carefully pushes the vibrator into him. He reaches down with his other hand, pulling his knee up to his chest, and he looks over at Rami, breathing heavily. “Just in case you want to see,” he says, and Rami swallows hard, nodding. “Rami,” Joe moans, starting to rock against the bed. “Oh yeah, babe,” he gasps, arching up again as he thrusts it back in.</p><p>“Turn it on,” Rami says, voice rough, though whether it’s with sleep or arousal, he’s not sure.</p><p>“<i>Yes</i>,” Joe gasps as he hits the power button, and he starts to whine with the vibrations, angling the toy so the head of it presses directly against his prostate. He can’t stop his curling toes, and his hips won’t be still as he works himself against the toy. “Yes, Rami, yes,” he pants. “Ah! God, yes, there.”</p><p>Rami snuggles against Joe, kissing his arm, his cheek, as far as he can reach without tiredly pushing himself up to move any further. He looks down, starting to breathe heavily as well, watching Joe’s arm move, listening to the sounds of the toy sliding in and out of him under the sounds of Joe’s loud cries. “Do I feel good?” he asks quietly, biting back a yawn, and Joe nods eagerly, back arching up. “You feel good,” Rami murmurs, and he reaches one hand down between Joe’s legs, fingers lightly dancing over Joe’s hole, feeling him stretched around the toy.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck <i>me</i>,” Joe groans, then gasps. “God, babe, you’re— right there.”</p><p>“Mm,” Rami murmurs, still pressing slow, light kisses over Joe’s arm. “Just keep going, I’m here.” He tucks himself against Joe’s side, watching him fuck himself on the vibrator until Joe gasps loudly, hips thrusting up, cock jerking as he comes over his stomach. “Pretty,” Rami says, kissing Joe’s cheek, breathing heavily with him as Joe’s muscles relax and he settles back against the bed.</p><p>“Whew,” Joe breathes heavily, carefully working the toy out of himself. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Thank <i>you</i>,” Rami says, rolling onto his back, stretching out under the bedsheets.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Joe asks, glancing over at Rami as he pushes himself up.</p><p>“Un tè,” Rami groans, and he closes his eyes, snuggling back against the pillows, and Joe smiles, looking back at him as he walks to the bathroom.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They spend a couple of hours at Swig Shot Bar, enjoying music and cheap drinks as Joe translates the ingredients for Rami, whispering in his ear, rubbing his scruff against his neck until Rami scrunches his shoulders up and giggles, taking another shot. Rami takes pictures of all their drinks, commenting on the pretty colours of the Chupa Chups and the Paintball. Joe keeps ordering the more extravagant shots, like one with an Oreo cookie sticking out the top of it, and one that’s on fire when it’s brought to them.<p>“Last one,” Joe says, looking at the menu. “You’re a mess.”</p><p>“I am not,” Rami says, leaning over to look at the menu as well. “I’m perfectly sober.”</p><p>Joe snorts, shaking his head. “Okay, babe, we may not be wasted, but neither of us are sober.”</p><p>Rami giggles, and points to one on the menu, tapping the page incessantly. “That one,” he says, and he grins at Joe. “That’s ours.”</p><p>“It is,” Joe says, and he nods, going to order two M&amp;M shots, which comes with an actual M&amp;M in the drink. </p><p>“To my husband,” Rami says, holding up his drink, and Joe smiles, quickly leaning in to kiss him before they take the shot. “Eugh,” Rami says, making a bit of a face, and Joe just laughs, picking up his phone. “No, Joey, no pictures!” Rami says, but Joe takes a couple anyway, and then puts his phone back down, kissing Rami’s cheek. </p><p>“Just for me,” Joe says. “To always remember the last night of our honeymoon.”</p><p>“You need a photo for that?” Rami asks, reaching out to push his fingers through Joe’s hair.</p><p>“Maybe,” Joe says, “it depends on how drunk we are.” </p><p>Rami grins, and starts to laugh. “Fine, let me see it then,” he says, holding out his hand, and Joe hands his phone over.</p><p>“Don’t delete them,” Joe says, and Rami shakes his head, looking at the photos.</p><p>“Never,” Rami says softly, “these are our memories.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>They get a cab from the bar to Lungomare Caracciolo, a seaside promenade that leads back to their hotel. Rami swings their arms between them as they walk, looking out at the view, how everything is lit up and beautiful at night. His eyes fill with tears, and he sniffles.<p>“Hey hey,” Joe says, stopping to reach out to Rami. “What’s going on? Did you hurt yourself, are you too tired? We don’t have to walk.”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, smiling, shaking his head. “I’m really well.” He nods, wiping at his eyes. “Really well,” he says again, and Joe looks at him for a few moments before they continue walking. “I don’t think I want to go home,” he says.</p><p>“Why not?” Joe asks. “We’ll still be married in England, you know. I double-checked.”</p><p>“I know,” Rami says, smiling. “I just…it’s so beautiful here.”</p><p>“We can come back anytime,” Joe says. “Or— or anywhere else in Italy. In Europe. In the world, basically.” He squeezes Rami’s hand. “Our honeymoon’s over, but that doesn’t mean anything. We’ve still got a good…oh, I don’t know, forty years? Fifty? If we’re as good as Felix.” He smiles at Rami. “Can you imagine that? Us celebrating our kid’s fiftieth birthday with them.”</p><p>Rami sniffles, looking down. “I’m not used to knowing people who live that long,” he says softly.</p><p>“No, I guess not,” Joe says, and he pulls Rami closer to him, wrapping his arm around him. “But we will.”</p><p>Rami nods. “I’m sorry, I’m so— it’s just emotional, you know? We spent so long together planning a wedding, and a honeymoon, and now they’re both…over.”</p><p>“We would’ve had a three month honeymoon if I could’ve gotten the time off work,” Joe says. “Ugh, can you believe I have to go back to <i>work</i>? What the hell.”</p><p>“No,” Rami says, “three weeks was more than enough, I just…I’m a married man now.”</p><p>Joe smiles. “And?”</p><p>“And…” Rami shrugs. “I don’t know. Things feel different. Like, when we go back tomorrow, it’s a new part of our lives.”</p><p>“It is,” Joe says. “And then another part starts in March.” He grins at Rami, playfully shaking his hand. “I’m sorry you don’t want to leave,” he says, looking out over the water. “It <i>is</i> pretty.”</p><p>“Che bello, right?” Rami asks, and Joe grins, nodding.</p><p>“See, you’ve picked it right up.” They keep walking towards their hotel, taking a couple photos of view and of the buildings, and Joe starts humming softly.</p><p>“What’s that?” Rami asks. “Is that your Pompeii song again?”</p><p>Joe grins. “No, this is an actual Italian song.”</p><p>“The one about tarantulas dancing?” Rami asks.</p><p>Joe laughs loudly, shaking his head. “Nope. This one is by Andrea Bocelli.”</p><p>“I don’t know him,” Rami says. </p><p>“He has the most beautiful singing voice in the world,” Joe says. “Or, that’s what people say anyway. He’s an Italian treasure.”</p><p>“Is he?” Rami asks. “Or is that just a stereotype?”</p><p>“Well, it’s true in the Mazzello household, anyway,” Joe says. “<i>Time to say goodbye, paesi che non ho mai, veduto e vissuto con te…</i>” Joe trails off, trying to think of the lyrics. “<i>Adesso sì li vivrò, con te partirò."</i></p><p>“That’s opera,” Rami says, looking at Joe, impressed. “Does every Italian know that song, or just you?”</p><p>“Everybody <i>everywhere</i> knows that song,” Joe says. “They just don’t know the words.”</p><p>“Will you teach the baby Italian?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Babe, of <i>course</i>,” Joe says. “You know that. English, French, Italian, Arabic, Gwil’s shitty German-Welsh combo, whatever he’s got going on over there.” Rami starts laughing loudly. “Our kid is going to be a <i>genius</i>.” Joe grins at Rami. “I mean, how could they not be? Raised by four geniuses.” He winks at Rami.</p><p>“I guess that’s true,” Rami says. “Can we listen to that song back at the hotel?” he asks.</p><p>“Sure,” Joe says. “But be prepared: people cry when they listen to Andrea Bocelli.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, not really believing him.</p><p>And maybe it’s just alcohol, and the sadness of their honeymoon being over, but sure enough, Rami cries.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>The flight back to London from Naples only takes about three hours. After taking the train back into the city, and then a taxi from Victoria Station, they’re back at their flat by 4:30 in the afternoon. Joe unlocks the door, and they both awkwardly carry their large suitcases up the narrow staircase. When they get to the top of the stairs, Joe unlocks that door as well, and then grins at Rami.<p>“What?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Do you want to carry me across the threshold?” Joe asks. “Or should I carry you?”</p><p>“I— do people really do that?” Rami asks, laughing a bit. “Uh, huh. Which one do you prefer?”</p><p>“You know me, babe,” Joe says. “I’m versatile.” He winks at Rami. He pushes open the door, then holds up his arms. </p><p>Rami smiles, and then holds his arms out as well. “Alright,” he says. “I’d like to carry you.”</p><p>Joe lets out an excited noise, wrapping his arms around Rami’s shoulders, hopping up into his arms. He kisses Rami’s cheek as they walk through the door, and then Rami freezes, mouth hanging open. Joe looks around, and then he drops his feet down, looking around the flat.</p><p>“Augie!” Rami calls out, as he slowly walks around, looking at the photos printed out, hanging on the walls. Rami’s guessing that they’re whatever people took on their phones at the wedding. There are also drawings and paintings, far more than the children had time to do before they left from Perth; clearly they got the art supplies back out before they flew home. Some of the paintings are by the children, but others are signed by Diana, Mary, Gwil, and Ed. Rami’s eyes fill with tears, and he immediately starts sobbing.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Joe says, shaking his head. “I…” He walks down the hallway, then reaches back to take Rami’s hand. “Hey, boy!” Joe says as Augie walks towards him. Joe gets down on the floor, scratching his fingers against the carpet. “Hi, it’s me! Did you miss me? Hi, boy!” Joe holds his arms out to Augie, then finally just picks him up, snuggling him to his chest. </p><p>Rami leans down, pressing a kiss to the top of Augie’s head, giving him a couple scratches as he walks by, going into the living room, where a Welcome Home banner has been strung up, and Gwil and Ben’s gift, the music to <i>Rocket Man</i>, has been framed and hung up the wall.</p><p>Joe follows Rami into the living room, holding Augie to his chest. “We have the best friends,” he says, and Rami just nods. “Here,” Joe says, gently handing Augie over to Rami, still petting him.</p><p>“Hi, sweetie,” Rami says softly, nuzzling Augie. “How are you, how have you been? Oh, Daddy missed you.” He gives him a kiss, and just shakes his head, looking around the living room.</p><p>Joe hurries back to the front door, bringing in their suitcases, and closing the door. He smiles at the pictures and the paintings hanging up, reaching out to gently touch one that says <i>love Noah</i> in the corner— two figures that he thinks are supposed to be him and Rami, with a heart in between them, and a black blob at the bottom. Augie, if Joe had to guess. He hopes. He goes into the kitchen to grab a bag of Augie’s treats, and shakes it a bit as he walks back towards the living room.</p><p>Augie wiggles in Rami’s arms, and Rami sits down on the floor, then lets Augie out of his arms. Augie meows softly, looking up at Joe, and Joe sits down as well, shaking some treats out for him. </p><p>“Good boy,” Joe says, reaching out to pet him. He smiles over at Rami, then reaches out, brushing his fingers over Rami’s cheek. “You okay?” he asks.</p><p>Rami sniffles and nods. “I love them all so much,” he says, and Joe nods.</p><p>“Me too,” he says. “First and foremost <i>you</i>, Augie Malek-Mazzello. Did you do any paintings for us? What have you been doing? How are you? God, we missed you.” Joe leans forward, pressing a kiss to Rami’s shoulder, then he wiggles down onto the floor, watching Augie eat. “Missed you, little guy.”</p><p>Rami smiles, watching Joe watch Augie, and then he looks back over at the Welcome Home banner, and starts to cry again.</p><p>“Hey babe,” Joe says, “I’m pretty sure we have no food in the house, so we’ll have to order in. That cool with you?”</p><p>Rami looks over at Joe, nodding. “Of course it is,” he says, sniffling. “What else is new?”</p><p>Joe laughs softly. “Yeah, good point.”</p><p>“We’ll FaceTime your family while we eat,” Rami says, and Joe nods.</p><p>“<i>Our</i>,” Joe says.</p><p>“Hmm?” Rami sniffles again.</p><p>“They’re <i>our</i> family,” Joe says, smiling at him.</p><p>Rami smiles, nodding. “You’re right,” he says. “I’m still getting used to that, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s cool,” Joe says, and he rolls onto his back, stretching out after traveling all afternoon, and he laughs when Augie bumps his head against Joe’s ribs, before collapsing onto the floor, snuggling against him. “You only have the rest of forever to get it right.”</p><p>Rami chuckles. “Is that all?” he asks.</p><p>Joe nods, and he reaches out, poking his finger at Rami’s arm. “Love you, hu— eugh, no hubby, right. What’s Arabic for husband?”</p><p>“Alzawj,” Rami says.</p><p>“Marito,” Joe replies in Italian, and Rami smiles.</p><p>“Marito,” Rami echoes. “I like that too.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>Rami and Joe rush down the platform towards Ben and Gwil, who are waiting for them with open arms.<p>“Oh my god,” Joe says, pulling Ben into a hug, squeezing him tightly. “Oh my god, I missed your smell.”</p><p>Ben whimpers in disgust and makes a face at Gwil, but Gwil’s too busy holding so tightly to Rami that Rami’s up on his toes, clutching at him.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” Rami says, and Gwil nods, pulling back a bit to give Rami a big smile before he pulls him in again.</p><p>“Happy to see me again?” Joe asks, and Ben steps back to take a good look at him. </p><p>“I—” Ben sighs, and then laughs, nodding. “Yes,” he says, “I can’t even joke about it. I’m really happy you’re back. But, I hope you guys don’t feel like you had to rush back just to see us.”</p><p>“Never,” Rami says, shaking his head. He reaches out, pulling Ben into a hug, and Gwil steps over to hug Joe. “We had a brilliant time, I think,” Rami says, glancing back at Joe, “but I’m also happy to be back. Life can’t <i>always</i> be a vacation.”</p><p>“False,” Joe says, “it absolutely can be.”</p><p>Gwil laughs, nodding. “I agree with Joe,” he says, “why not? You have the time, the money—”</p><p>“Gwil, stop that,” Rami says, playfully swatting his arm, “Joe has a job, he needs to <i>work</i>.”</p><p>“God yes,” Ben says, “can’t imagine how much fun you’re going to have going back into the office next week, after what— almost a month off.”</p><p>“I’m trying not to talk about it,” Joe says, “I’m in mourning.” Ben smiles, reaching down to take the handle of Joe’s suitcase, wheeling it behind him as the four of them start walking towards the exit. “Ooh, Benny, you’re carrying my bags for me?” Joe asks. “You must have <i>really</i> missed me.”</p><p>“Of course I did,” Ben says, and Joe smiles at him.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’d ever say it,” Rami says, looking around, “but I really missed Aber!”</p><p>Gwil laughs loudly at that. “Well, on behalf of the Welsh, I’m very glad to hear it.” He laughs again. “And welcome back! The girls are very excited to see you.”</p><p>“Oh my gosh, <i>yes</i>,” Rami says excitedly, “I’ve missed them too. It’s been too long. Oh, how are they?”</p><p>“Beautiful as ever,” Gwil says.</p><p>“And you’ve started some new paintings?” Rami asks. “I’d like to see them.”</p><p>“Alright, calm down,” Gwil says. “We’ve got all the time, you haven’t missed much, I promise. Ben and I are just—” He looks over at Ben, smiling. “Well, we’re doing alright, aren’t we, love?”</p><p>Ben smiles back, nodding. “I think so. But we’re always better when you two are around.”</p><p>They walk back to Ben and Gwil’s flat, and Gwil leaves them to head upstairs while he runs to the pizza place, picking up their order, including <i>The Pleasure</i> for Joe. When he comes back to the flat, Rami is on the floor in the living room, letting the cats sniff at him and nuzzle him, while Ben and Joe are just coming downstairs, having put the suitcases away in the second bedroom.</p><p>“Is that pizza?” Joe asks, hurrying over to Gwil, taking one of the boxes from him. “Oh my <i>god</i>,” he groans, and he sits down at the dining table, the box in front of him.</p><p>“I’m only just now realizing you spent a week in Italy and probably don’t need any more pizza,” Gwil says, and Joe scoffs.</p><p>“That’s literally the dumbest thing you’ve ever said to me, Gwil,” Joe says, and Ben just snorts.</p><p>“Well then,” Ben says, and Rami pushes himself up, leaning back down to pet the girls as he walks over to Gwil.</p><p>“Is there anything I can help with?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Never,” Gwil says, leaning in to kiss his forehead. “Sit down with your husband, Ben and I have got this.”</p><p>Rami grins, and then sits down at the table next to Joe. “He said <i>husband</i>,” he says softly, and Joe looks up from the pizza.</p><p>“Hmm? Oh yeah, great. Look how much <i>beef</i> is on here.”</p><p>Rami sighs, rolling his eyes, looking over at Ben and Gwil.</p><p>“I’m joking,” Joe says, leaning in, resting his head against Rami’s shoulder. “I heard.” He takes Rami’s hand, squeezing it.</p><p>Ben turns around, holding a couple drinks in his hands, and he rolls his eyes. “You two are…” He sets the drinks down on table.</p><p>“Happily in love?” Joe asks, looking up at him. </p><p>“Gross,” Ben says, and Joe laughs.</p><p>“How has everything been?” Rami asks, smiling. “We want to hear <i>all</i> of it. Tell us everything!”</p><p>Ben smiles, coming back with the other drinks as Gwil walks over with utensils, napkins, and plates. “We really haven’t done anything,” Ben says, smiling when Gwil pulls his chair out for him. “Uh, Gwil, what have we done since we last saw them?”</p><p>“We saw a play!” Gwil says. “But we mentioned that, didn’t we?”</p><p>“You did,” Rami says, “but you never said what it was.”</p><p>“Uh, <i>Quiz</i>,” Gwil says, looking at Ben, who nods. “It was based on a true story, fantastically interesting. Some bloke who cheated at a game show! By coughing.”</p><p>“Oh, that guy,” Joe nods. “Yeah, I’ve heard of him. How was it? Good?”</p><p>Ben nods. “Yeah, really interesting.” He smiles at Gwil, then looks back at Rami and Joe. “Actually,” he says, “we’ve gotten you another wedding gift. If you’d like.”</p><p>“Oh, no!” Rami says, shaking his head, at the same time that Joe eagerly nods, saying, “yes, please.”</p><p>“Well,” Gwil says, “while we were there, we looked at their program and they had the list of upcoming shows. And one sounded rather familiar, so we bought tickets. For all four of us.”</p><p>“For when?” Joe asks.</p><p>“Matinee, tomorrow afternoon,” Gwil says. “If you’re not up for going, we can exchange them. We know you’re tired.”</p><p>“What’s the play?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Oh, nothing much,” Ben says, “just a little story called…<i>A Murder is Announced</i>.”</p><p>“Oh, you <i>never</i>!” Rami exclaims, and Ben grins.</p><p>“Yep, knew we’d have him,” he says, looking at Gwil.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you!” Rami says, bouncing out of his seat to pull Ben and Gwil into a hug, then he looks at Joe. “That’s Agatha Christie!”</p><p>“I assumed,” Joe says, nodding. “I— absolutely. That sounds great. Thank you.”</p><p>“But really,” Rami says, “you didn’t need to get us anything else.”</p><p>“It’s for all of us, really,” Gwil says. “Since we’re back together. We thought it would be fun. And it’s only here for a couple weeks, so. We’re glad you’re excited.” He smiles at Joe, nudging the pizza box towards him. “You can dig in now, if you’d like.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Joe says, and he immediately reaches in, grabbing three slices.</p><p>“Are any of those for your husband?” Ben asks, watching Joe in amusement.</p><p>“He’s a big boy, he can get his own food,” Joe says, taking a large bite of pizza. “Oh my god yes, <i>The Pleasure</i>.”</p><p>“How does it compare to pizza in Naples, though?” Ben asks.</p><p>“Pretty fucking good,” Joe says, mouth full. “Especially that Welsh beef,” he says, giving Gwil a wink, and Gwil just grins back at him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>+ + + + +</p>
</div>“See?” Ben says, handing the photo frame over to Joe. “Does that look alright? I just bought the frame myself. I thought it was nice.”<p>Joe smiles, looking at the table cards that Ben took from the wedding, his and Gwil’s names calligraphed on them. “Very nice,” he says, handing it back. “A great souvenir. Oh, speaking of which, we have a million of them for you.”</p><p>“Oh, did you get to go to the Musée de l’air et de l’espace to see the Mercury exhibit?” Ben asks, and Joe just sighs.</p><p>“We did,” he says, “but I’m going to have to ask you not to call it that.”</p><p>Ben smiles. “That’s its name.”</p><p>Joe shakes his head. “You’re just trying to show off.”</p><p>Ben shrugs. “I can’t help it if I’m naturally gifted at French.” He stretches his legs out on the sofa, nudging at Joe’s thighs. “You missed me,” he says softly.</p><p>“One hundred percent,” Joe says, smiling back.</p><p>At the dining table, Rami’s got his computer out, sitting next to Gwil. “Do you want to see the photos we’ve gotten back so far?” Rami asks, looking at Gwil. “It’s just a few, a sneak peek, he called it.”</p><p>“Absolutely, yes,” Gwil says, and he pulls his chair a little closer to Rami, looking at his laptop. “Love!” he calls out. “We’re looking at wedding photos.”</p><p>“Ooh, exciting,” Joe says, pushing himself up, hurrying over to the table as well, grabbing a chair and moving it behind Rami and Gwil so he can see between them. Ben walks over, pulling the fourth chair closer to Rami, sitting down next to him.</p><p>“Can you see?” Rami asks softly, looking at Ben, and he nods. </p><p>“Yes, thank you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Rami says, turning back to his laptop. “They’re in order, I think, so— you know what, I’ll just scroll, you tell me when. You were there, I don’t need to explain them to you.”</p><p>Gwil grins at Rami, and shifts a bit closer, the first photo being one from the rehearsal. He looks at Joe, nudging him. “Still a brilliant suit on you, that.”</p><p>“What about mine?” Rami asks.</p><p>Gwil laughs and Joe shakes his head. “Thank you, Gwil,” Joe says, “for complimenting <i>me</i>.”</p><p>“The pink is nice too,” Ben says quietly to Rami, and Rami just smiles.</p><p>There are a couple more photos from the night of the rehearsal, and then one from the brunch before the wedding, and then—</p><p>“Oh my god,” Ben says, lifting his hands to cover his face as a photo from Ben and Gwil’s meeting outside the palace appears next.</p><p>“What do you think of that, Benny?” Joe asks, reaching over to playfully shake his shoulder.</p><p>“Joe and I quite liked that one,” Rami says, looking at Ben. “I’m sure the others will be just as lovely when we get them back.”</p><p>“Love?” Gwil asks gently when Ben doesn’t say anything else.</p><p>Ben slowly moves his hands away from his face, eyes filled with tears. “I…” He sniffles, reaching up to scratch at his neck. As he blinks, his tears spill over his cheeks. “We…” He looks at the three of them, and then laughs a bit, more tears spilling down. “Do I always look that happy when I see you?” he asks.</p><p>The other three all smile at Ben, and Gwil nods, reaching past Rami to squeeze Ben’s hand. “You do,” Gwil says, “and I feel lucky every time.”</p><p>“You look good, don’t you, Benny,” Joe says, and Ben sniffles, nodding as he looks back at the screen. </p><p>“I think I do, yeah,” Ben says, and he squeezes Gwil’s hand, wiping at his face with the other. “I look…” He lets out a quiet breath, smiling at the laptop. “I really like that. That’s— I look…my smile. I…” He shakes his head a bit, and then gives an awkward giggle. “God, never mind, let’s move on to the next.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Joe says, “I think that we should sit here and just…let’s let this moment last, let’s give it a second.”</p><p>“Joe,” Rami says, gentle but stern, but Ben just keeps looking at the laptop, a dreamy smile on his face while Gwil keeps hold of his hand.</p><p>“Thank you for that,” Ben says after a few moments, sniffling again, looking at Rami. “I…thank you.” He lets out a heavy breath, nodding. “Gwil looks gorgeous too,” he says, and the other three laugh, Gwil withdrawing his hand from Ben’s.</p><p>“Well, yeah,” Joe says, “but we all knew that. I mean, the guy matched the colour of his suit to his eyes, he’s a model.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says, smiling proudly. “And that was one of the best moments of my life, so yes, thank you for having the photographer capture it. Though—” He looks at Ben. “Afterwards was even better.”</p><p>“Why, what was afterwards?” Rami asks.</p><p>“Oh, you mean when you were hooking up in your hotel room,” Joe says, and he snorts.</p><p>Ben looks at Gwil, smiling, shaking his head. “Well— you brought it up, you tell them. I’m not getting dragged into this.”</p><p>“What?” Rami asks, and he and Joe both turn to look at Gwil with confused interest.</p><p>“I proposed,” Gwil says, and Joe’s mouth falls opens, and Rami jumps up out of his chair. “But!” Gwil says quickly, lifting his hands up. “Ben said no.”</p><p>“I didn’t— well, first of all,” Ben says when Joe and Rami both turn to look at him in shock. “He didn’t <i>actually</i> ask me to marry him, he just asked if I <i>wanted</i> to marry him.”</p><p>“What’s the difference?” Joe asks, at the same time Rami says sadly, “you said no?”</p><p>“I said that <i>no</i>, I love him, but marrying him won’t make me any happier than I am now,” Ben says. “And he understood, because he feels the same way.”</p><p>“Oh,” Rami says softly, looking back and forth between Ben and Gwil. “That’s…” He shifts on his feet, and then slowly sits back down. “Are you sure?” he asks.</p><p>Ben laughs, nodding. “I am,” he says. “I’m sorry, Rami. I— if you want, you can still write a speech telling us how much you love us. We can eat a cake.” He bites on his lip, shaking his head at Gwil. “Also, Gwil’s buying me a castle.”</p><p>“<i>What</i>?” Joe asks loudly. “I— what the fuck? Babe, did you hear— they’re getting a castle! You said we weren’t palace rich! I—” He looks at Gwil. “Where is it?”</p><p>“Oh my god,” Gwil says, shaking his head. “In Ben’s imagination,” he says. “I— I was only looking!”</p><p>“Well, I had to say something to cheer them up,” Ben says, reaching out to the laptop. “You’re the one who broke their heart— you just <i>had</i> to bring up our failed marriage.” He clicks to the next photo, one of Rami walking alone to find Joe in the Pinetum, and Ben just shakes his head, tears filling his eyes again. “Fucking hell,” he says. “I’m going to need a copy of every one of these.”</p><p>“Are you really not getting married?” Rami asks Ben, and Ben smiles, shaking his head.</p><p>“I don’t think so, Rami,” Ben says. “I’m sorry if that disappoints you.”</p><p>“As long as you’re happy,” Rami says, “nothing could. A cake might be nice, though.”</p><p>They go through the other photos, Gwil chuckling softly at the one of Matthew yelling at Poppy’s stomach. “I imagine Mary would quite like to have that one,” he says.</p><p>“Oh, we’re going to have to give everyone a copy of every one,” Rami says, clicking to the next. “Otherwise someone will feel left out.” He looks over at Ben, smiling. “That’s a nice photo of you too.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Ben says, and Joe reaches over, ruffling his hair. </p><p>Rami makes a quiet noise as he goes to the next photo, one of his side of the family, and he looks at Gwil, who seems to immediately understand. “Photos of my family,” he says, and Gwil nods, taking Rami’s hand. “It’s really something, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It really is,” Gwil nods. “They were all there for you, to see you get married.”</p><p>“Even the baby,” Ben says, and Rami and Joe both smile. “I’m really excited to meet them.”</p><p>“Us too,” Joe says. “Show them photos of this.”</p><p>“It’s lovely,” Gwil says quietly. He looks at Rami and Joe, nodding. “It was a lovely day,” he says, voice wavering just a bit as he says it. “I know we told you that, but…there’s nothing really quite like watching two people you care about be <i>that</i> happy. It was a joy, every moment.”</p><p>Ben nods, gently clearing his throat. “He’s right,” he says. “It was one of the greatest days of my life, I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” He smiles at Rami and Joe. “And now you’re back! And married. I— I am happy you’re back. It’s really nice to see you both.”</p><p>“It’s nice to see you too,” Rami says, smiling at Ben. “Both of you. Thank you for being our best men.”</p><p>“I wore my watch out on the town,” Gwil says, “that you got me— got compliments on it already.”</p><p>“Score for us,” Joe says. “And our sick gift-picking abilities.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything you did at the flat,” Rami says. “It was very kind, and very— very sweet to come home to.”</p><p>“That was all Augie,” Ben says. “He’s quite a hard worker when he puts his mind to it.”</p><p>“Bullshit,” Joe says, “that cat does nothing but sleep in his bed all day and then come bother me for food.”</p><p>“Yes, but he’s very good at it,” Ben says. </p><p>“You’re welcome,” Gwil says. “We couldn’t imagine you just walking into your flat like it was any other day. Did you carry him across the threshold?” he asks Joe.</p><p>“Nope,” Joe says, “he carried me.”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “Even better, then.” He drums his hands on the table a couple times, then pushes his chair back. “Snacks for anyone?” he asks.</p><p>“I’ll help,” Rami says, pushing his chair back as well, walking with Gwil to the kitchen.</p><p>“Happy?” Ben asks, and Joe nods.</p><p>“Than I’ve ever been,” Joe says.</p><p>“Good,” Ben says, and he leans in, kissing Joe’s temple. “You deserve it.” He wraps his arm around Joe’s shoulders, snuggling close to him. </p><p>“Good?” Joe asks, and Ben nods.</p><p>“Just missed you,” Ben says, and Joe smiles.</p><p>“Good,” Joe says, “that makes me feel loved.”</p><p>“You are,” Ben says softly.</p><p>Gwil grabs a few drinks, setting them on the counter, and Rami opens a bag of crisps, taking one for himself before pouring the rest into a bowl. He looks up to see Gwil watching him, a smile on his face.</p><p>“Oh, they’re not all for me,” Rami says. “I swear.”</p><p>Gwil laughs. “Well, first of all, I didn’t think they were. And secondly, if they were, that’s alright. We’d go buy more, you eat as much as you’d like.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, and he grabs another one. “So what, then?”</p><p>Gwil shakes his head, still smiling. “Nothing, just…you’re happy, and it’s obvious. It’s brilliant.”</p><p>Rami nods, glancing at Joe before he looks back at Gwil. “And you’re here for it,” he says.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gwil asks. </p><p>“I told you,” Rami says. “I was going to get married, and have children. And I wanted you to be here for it. Not…” He waves his hand aimlessly. “I know we don’t talk about it a lot, but this would have been nothing without you here.”</p><p>Gwil tries to smile again, but he just nods, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “Can’t believe I ever thought that missing it would be a good idea.”</p><p>Rami reaches out, squeezing Gwil’s hand. “We would’ve missed out on your amazing speech,” he says. “Remember? Where you made fun of me in front of all our guests? That one?”</p><p>Gwil laughs loudly, pulling his hand back from Rami’s. “I got a <i>lot</i> of compliments on that speech,” he says. </p><p>“Because everyone’s just as mean as you,” Rami says, but he’s smiling.</p><p>“They love a good laugh at a wedding,” Gwil says. “I just gave the people what they want.”</p><p>“Did you like getting up and talking in front of people again?” Rami asks. “You’re still really good at it, Gwil.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says. “I am. And…I did.” He gives Rami a quick smile. “We’re going to see where Ben ends up.”</p><p>“And then?” Rami asks. </p><p>“And then we’ll see where I end up,” Gwil says. “I’m not saying I’m going to be a professor again, but I’ll…be something.”</p><p>Rami smiles, reaching out to rub his hand over Gwil’s arm, comforting him. “Good,” he says. “You deserve it.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Gwil says. “You deserve all this too. More than anyone I know.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Rami says, and he grabs his bowl, and a drink. “What should we do?” he asks, looking over at Ben and Joe. “Watch a film? Play a game?”</p><p>Ben smiles. “I thought you were showing us your thousand photos you took.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Rami asks. “Yes, please!” He eagerly runs over to the sofa, setting his food down on the coffee table, and then he walks back to the table to get his laptop. “We should sit down over there,” he says. “This is going to take awhile, and I think we’ll be more comfortable.”</p><p>“How about we set a time limit,” Gwil says. “If we’re not done in…oh, an hour? We pause and finish them tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh, Gwil,” Ben says, “it's going to be a lot longer than an hour.”</p><p>“Do you think so?” Gwil asks softly, and Ben nods, reaching down to pick up Peaseblossom as he walks by, snuggling her to his chest.</p><p>Rami sits down on the sofa and gets his laptop set up, and then he reaches down, picking up Mustardseed, so that she won’t feel left out. The others sit down next to him, and Rami grins happily, looking back and forth between all of them. “Ready?” he asks.</p><p>“Ready,” Gwil nods, petting Mustard, taking a drink of his beer.</p><p>“Certainly,” Ben says, and Rami nods, starting the slideshow.</p><p>“Okay,” Joe says, “this is us in the taxi.”</p><p>“To where?” Ben asks, holding a crisp up to Peaseblossom, watching her sniff it.</p><p>“Oh, just from the palace to the train station,” Rami says. “In Perth.”</p><p>Gwil’s eyes widen a bit, and he looks at Ben, who’s just smiling at him. </p><p>“<i>Told you</i>,” Ben mouths, and Gwil nods, glancing at his watch before he settles in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Their hotel in Nice was based on me, and the fact that I use real places so I can see in my head what they would be near and what the views would be. I picked the one for Nice based mostly on location, and was about to write in one of the boys saying the name, and that's when I actually <i>looked</i> and realized that yes, it's called Mercure, or Mercury in English. What a world of coincidences.</p><p>So that is it for the boys and their honeymoon! Rami graduated, they got married, they've celebrated, and now they're back. It was, to no one's surprise except somehow my own, longer than I originally imagined, so thank you to everyone who's been there reading it, and maybe felt some excitement for the boys along the way. It's always appreciated. This universe may not have the most readers, but it has very supportive ones. It's nice to know that I'm not just writing all this for me. Especially because it's not done yet! I am working on the next part already, but after that I'm doing a fic exchange, so there will be a bit of a break.</p><p>Be well! 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>